


[Translation]Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns

by Acyancat, isaakfvkampfer



Series: [Translation]Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Skywalker Family Feels, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyancat/pseuds/Acyancat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 我刚睡过这辈子最糟糕的一天，结果一觉醒来发现回到了这辈子第二糟的那天。就经验来说，我不推荐。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543680) by [chancecraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz). 



> 献给amarielah  
> 出自amarielah的汤不热梗“我需要篇佩吉苏文，EP7的蕾娅脑穿EP4蕾娅，她决定，要想拯救他未来的儿子只有在身为邪恶轴心的亲爹通过PPT自杀前拯救他才可以办到。”  
> 然后我的脑子就想啊呀这不就是我要写的么。我表示我不写同人啊但是我大脑不由自主地开始工作。当然了，我把蕾娅丢到了一个绝境当中，但是你懂的，SW这盆插刀狗血。我的第一篇同人，所以麻烦轻拍。

蕾娅听到有人厉声命令，“起来，殿下。”然后肩膀被推了一下。

她嘀咕了一句“是将军”。

有人嘲笑，“义军多绝望才让你管事啊？”

她睁开眼。她在货舱里。身边都是暴风兵。离奇的感觉过了好几分钟才沉淀下来，但紧接着，她心中警铃大作。她在一搜帝国穿梭机上，身前有一条贴墙放的长凳。她坐起来，身边一左一右各坐着一个暴风兵。右手边的那位刚才跟她说过话，现在则一把把她拉站起来。

她低头看。手被铐住了。而且比昨晚要细滑。昨晚，她睡觉的时候，是睡在自己的床上，在德卡。现在，她身上穿的是那身年少时穿过的荒唐的礼服。她抬头，注意到穿梭机尾部还有一队暴风兵。大概十五人，都穿着旧款的帝国风盔甲。他们小声说话，但蕾娅能闻到空气中枪械清洁机油的气味。

“什么？”她大声说，这种不可思议的情况让她大脑当机。

她左手边的暴风兵回答了她。“睡得香么，殿下？”她看向他。他可没消失在一团烟气中。还实打实地在那里，嘲弄地说，“等他搞定你后你可不会这么放松咯。”

她用原力感知了一下。这一定是幻象，或者是噩梦。韩的死亡和哈盘星系的毁灭一定让她产生幻觉了。她需要一个锚点引导自己走出去。

一开始她是感觉到还有一个原力印记。离她很近，非常的近，但黑暗无边，散发出一种慑人的感觉。吞噬周围一切的黑暗。但在那团浓重的愤怒之下还有一股宁静的孤独、无助与冷漠的情绪，让她倍感困惑。还有谁在这艘船上？既然她不认识，肯定不能信任。

“卢克。”她低语，伸展到原力之中。没有回应。他好多年没回应过她了。但她感觉到的不是一扇紧锁的大门，而是一股模糊的感觉。那团明亮的火焰还在那里，所以他没死，但它很分散。蕾娅想知道自己这次又惹上了什么麻烦。

通往驾驶舱的门开了，蕾娅转过身，好奇那个原力印记是谁。一个高个子的身影从门外进来，蕾娅顿觉天都塌了。

“维达尊主，”抓着她胳膊的暴风兵说。“囚犯已经做好了准备。”蕾娅觉得无法呼吸，她的大脑不断叫嚣着，快跑快跑快跑。她忘了他那古怪的呼吸声，声音中的不连贯。她忘了他光线下的盔甲闪现出那种黑暗的反光。她只能惊恐地看着她最可怕的梦魇重新化为现实。

“带她去五层牢房等待审讯，我先要打个报告。”他瞥了她一眼，然后转身走了。

“走吧。”士兵拉着她往右边的电梯走去。蕾娅不知道自己的腿怎么还能走动，她几乎要跌倒在地尖叫着拒绝这一切。

***

之后上电梯和过走道她都晕晕乎乎的，一点没反抗，看上去好像这些士兵一句比一句狠的嘲弄好像奏效了。等她抵达牢房的时候才终于从震惊中缓过劲来。

蕾娅开始在小小的牢房中踱步。这感觉是 _真的_ 。完全不可能，她从来没听说过会发生这种事情。但这可不是幻象。她摸了摸墙壁，冰冷光滑而坚硬。她过来这里的途中听到的背景声。还有她闻到的气味。穿着盔甲的男人都聚集在一个只有循环空气的小区域产生的那种气味。通常来说原力幻象并不会有气味。她打了耐钢墙壁一拳，手疼得慌。不是梦。

她看了看四周，和她当年的那些噩梦一模一样。黑色的墙壁上有斑驳的小点。距离天花板三尺的墙壁往房间内倾斜，给人一种更加压抑的感觉。天花板上的格栅散发出微弱的红光，地上对应的地方则是散发着暖白光的格栅。房间尽头墙上钉着一把长凳。没有毯子和枕头。洗漱器具在墙角。她打了个冷颤，空气冷得刺骨。每一丝细节都异常精确。

“动动脑子。”她自言自语。恐惧不会让她突破重围。规划策略才行。先把这件事分割成小块。她不知道自己为什么在这里。反正不重要。下一个问题。如果她不知道自己怎么来的，那她也不知道该怎么回去。她在这个空间站上学不到任何东西，所以她需要逃走。下一步呢？维达很快就会回来审讯你要你供出义军基地的位置。你不会说。塔金用奥德朗威胁然后……

拯救奥德朗！蕾娅呼吸一滞，随着这个认知蕾娅坐回凳上。她的家园还在那里。还在银河系里，她能救它。如果这是真的，她能救他们所有人。如果这是真的，她能凭借自己的知识改变时间线。她想了两秒钟。已经有问题了，她意识到。随着她的穿越时间线已经被改变了。她绝不会傻站着让事情再照上次那样卷土重来一回。卢克，欧比旺，还有韩……她的大脑自动绕开那个名字，伤痛太深让她一时无法呼吸。走过这个坎，如果这是真的那他还活着，他们都还活着，会来找她。她在这里的存在不会影响他们找她的进程。所以她只要等就好了。

她可以把丹图因供出来，像当年她对塔金说的那样。他用心灵刺探一下就能“不小心”发现这个信息。不，她绝望地意识到，那不行。她脑中的精神屏障。她虽然不情愿还是让卢克教她了。那时候是觉得没错。可以不让未知的黑暗原力使用者利用她。但现在那会搞糟一切。她的精神屏障太强了，绝不是门外汉自发形成的，她也没有掩饰它们的能力。维达稍微一刺探就会知道有人训练过她。而他下一个问题就是那个人是谁。

不能说。有那么多东西她不能让他知道。两颗死星的命运，还有未来义军联盟的各种计划，科诺比将军，尤达，韩，本，卢克，还有她自己。是的，她曾经没让他刺探成功，但那时候她只是不想让他知道一件事。像是别人推她的时候保证一滴水不泼出来就好。现在她得保证满手的水不洒出一滴。所以，不能被审讯，得不惜一切代价免于审讯。

所以就告诉他基地名字好了。然后呢？维达可不随便，他不会听你说什么就信什么。他一旦刺探你就会发现卢克交给你的精神屏障。又回到原点了。怎么避免呢？答案是，无法避免。她皱眉，所以如果她反其道而行之呢？如果她直接跟他坦白？

 _“对。”_ 一个声音在她脑后响起，听上去像是韩在说话， _“绝妙计划。就告诉他你是从三十四年后穿越来的，那时候有绝地教了你。他可会信了呢。”_ 她被维达的这种潜在反应的荒唐性逗乐了。然后她深思熟虑了一下。他为什么不信呢？她没说话，他会感觉到的。而且这事出乎他意料。震惊和好奇可能足以让他陪她玩一会儿。她得非常小心非常机制地绕开那些危险的话题，但不是不可能。可以拖延时间，直到卢克和欧比旺来找她。别被审讯，别揭露任何重要事情，别分心。

所以，就说真话。至少某个角度上的真话。

***

他来之前，蕾娅已经通过那团阴暗的气息得到了提前预警。她感觉到自己后脖子上的汗毛随着他的接近竖得越来越直。她从长凳上冥想的地方起身，选择站在房间中央。她这次不会蜷缩在角落。

门开了，有一瞬间蕾娅什么都忘了，那些精心编排的计划在看到他的一瞬间飞到了九霄云外。早先，在飞行甲板上的时候，她离他还没有这么近。她当时太过震惊，并没注意到他身上那些细节。现在她想起来了。等他终于走下台阶来到她面前的时候她有些意外自己竟然忘了他有多高。可不是她的恐惧将一切都放大了。他的面具形状正像是一个骷髅，那些尖锐的棱角和漆黑的眼睛，和一张脸差不多，而且有一种古怪的死亡气息，谁看了都会做噩梦。还有那种呼吸声，稳定而吓人，在小房间里比在外面还要响亮。这种声音让她打了一个激灵。她都忘了，这种稳定的旋律。甚至足以压过审讯机器人频率逐渐升高的嗡鸣。

“现在，殿下，我们来谈谈你们义军秘密基地的位置。”门随着他的声音兀然关上。戏剧化的动作将蕾娅重新带回现实。她活在当下，不是过去。然后她注意到有两个身着黑衣的守卫站在门两侧听命。她忙着编织针对维达的大计都忘了有这两个人。

“现在帝国章程里还规定这种‘会议’不录音吗？”她故意嘲讽地在某两个字上加了重音。

顿了一下。“什么？”震惊，看来她有个完美的开场。

“这事录音吗？”她又问了一遍。

“不，”他回答，缓缓拖出下半句，“不录音。”

“很好。”她坚定地说。现在她又感到对方有点迷惑。好像他在试图搞清楚她在玩什么把戏。 _是啊，祝他好运，_ 韩的声音在她脑中响起。

“你会想赶走他们的。”她挥手示意了一下守卫，用政治生涯教给她的最贵气的声音说。

“是么？”他好像也稳下来了。

“对，我有好几件事要说，你不会想让塔金听到的。”

“敲诈？”现在他有了兴趣。“我以为帝国参议院的议员们早就不干这事了。”这么讽刺真有必要？她有些搞不懂。

“你会想要他们离开的。”她重复了一遍。她不需要有人见证这次的斡旋，帝国越少人知道这事越好。

“那好吧，”他挥挥手赶走了那两人。第二个人拿出一个小遥控器，门开了。维达看着她似乎想瞧瞧她是不是会往外冲，但她只是站在那里，等门关上了才说话。

她指了指机器人，它发出的高频声音让她的耳朵疼。“没用。”她淡淡说。

“我向您保证，公主，它有用。”他低沉的声音在狭小的空间中如炸雷一般。

她深吸一口气，稳住自己的心神，听到别人称呼她头衔总让她恼火，她得把持住。“我是从经验角度说的，不是自信猜测。它没用。你的机器人会灌我一大堆药物，然后失败。你会进犯我的精神墙壁，然后失败。塔金会用这座机械怪兽威胁奥德朗。那也失败了。我不会告诉你基地在哪的。”

对方顿了一下。“经验？”

她喷喷鼻息。“对，我刚睡过这辈子最糟糕的一天，结果一觉醒来发现回到了这辈子第二糟的那天。就经验来说，我不推荐。”她大声说话好盖过机器人恼人的声响。

他现在的心神有点摇摆了。他偏了偏头，大量了她半晌，接着做了个手势，机器人就不再叫了。蕾娅心里松了口气。他至少愿意照着她的剧本来。

“这样避免审讯真是有趣。”他说。

“你觉得我在说谎？”

“不，”他回答。“你相信你说的是真的。但心智薄弱的人会寻求各种方法躲过灾难。”

她挑眉。“你觉得我心智薄弱？”

他踱了三步发现房间太小后不得不停下重新面向她，将手背在身后。“不，”他说，“我不觉得。”

她耸肩。“那就陷入僵局咯。”

“你声称的事情不可能发生。”他告诉她。

她咬住舌头咽下第一个回答，平静地呼吸了一下，说道，“但是，我就在这里。”她指了指周围的。

“为什么对我坦白？如果这是真的，你对未来的事情了若指掌，如果仅仅是你自己知道，那你就会是那个清楚各种情报的人。”

对，但不说更糟糕。“你一旦碰触了我的心神就会发现不对劲。”

他哼了一声，他感觉到有一股能量碰了碰她的屏障。那股愤怒，苦涩，尖锐的感觉充满了原力。他直起身子，冲到她面前，几乎要和她贴面。蕾娅迫使自己在对方离着只有几寸的时候不后退。

“你是个绝地！”他嘶嘶地说。每个字都透着深切的鄙夷。

“不是。”

“你的谎言没法拯救你。这里不行。”

“我不是绝地。”她苦涩地笑了一声，“但我的家族流淌着原力的血脉。”她越过他的肩膀看向那个沉默的机器人。她抬起手指，它开始慢慢打转，不时发出反对的吱吱声。她重新看向他的面具。“我在任何战场上都不是毫无准备的，维达尊主。有人教过我如何建立精神屏障，如何移动小物体，没别的了。只是些雕虫小技。”

她能感到对方的怒火变小了点，他退开几步，给她一点空间。“谁教的你？”

现在她笑了。“一个明智而广受爱戴的人。”

“这个绝地的名字呢？”他质问。

她摇头。“不，有很多事情我会告诉你，但这条不行。”

他又开始踱步，明显在试图思考。她趁他心烦意乱呼吸了几下冷静自己。他马上就要开始出击了，很快她也会失去控制。

“很明显，你的未来中我死了。”他决定说这个。

她用鼻子呼出一口气，“对。”试图不让胜利的兴奋表露出来。

“怎么死的？”感觉他一点都不觉得意外。

她掂量了一下，权衡答案造成的损害，最后心里头耸了下肩。就让这混蛋知道好了。“帕尔帕庭杀了你。”

“这样啊。”他似乎并不意外，继续踱步。

她挑眉。“你不觉得惊讶？”蕾娅心里只想扇自己一个嘴巴。愚蠢。别问问题，只回答。

他只是耸耸肩。“西斯之道。一师一徒。如果想要成为师父就需要徒弟杀死师父。失败的代价是死亡。”

她盯着他。“这生活方式真可怕。”她干嘛还要说？她都不关心这些破事。

“你不会理解黑暗面的行事之道的。”他严肃地说。“真正的力量只能来自于强者。”她抬起头，这话说的，不太对劲。他没在说谎，不是正面意义上的说谎。他相信这话。不，他的口气好像他应该相信这话。这就有趣了。再挖一挖。

“我听说只有软弱的人才会堕落。”

他不以为意地摆摆手。“绝地自我催眠的谎言而已。只有强者才能通过西斯之道生存下去。”他听上去就像本，她在他跑掉之前的最后一段疯狂的对话。有一瞬间，当她的思绪飘回儿子身上的时候，蕾娅觉得牢房向她压来。她无法理解他说的那些胡话，然后通讯就中断了。她后来知道，是他中断的。当然了，同时她也知道了他是在干了什么以后选择联系她。

她迫使自己在精神上振作起来。她没料到这些对话会让她想起过去。竟然是这种场景。与维达的对话。也许这就是意义所在。也许她能拯救的不止是奥德朗。

他又回去踱步了，明显在试图搞清接下来的行动。“你为什么会堕落？”她问，希望自己的声音够稳。她一开始可没打算把对话往这边引，但现在她必需弄明白。

他停住了，微微偏头。“什么？”她能感到他困惑极了。

“你为什么会堕落？你都在想什么啊？”

“你不可能想加入我。”

所以这点上他至少没搞错。但他依旧可以回答她一些事关本的问题。甚至在她自己的时间线上，她都没有个可以问这事的人。但现在，她得小心一点。卢克说过称呼他过去的名字会激起他很大反应。“你有另一个名字，另一种生活。”她挑明。“为什么放弃掉？”

恐惧，彻彻底底的恐惧。“你知道我过去是谁？”他突然退后了几步，好像意识到她远比他以为的要危险，需要保持距离。

她皱眉。这倒是出乎意料。她以为他会愤怒，甚至拒绝，但这种铺天盖地的无助感是怎么回事。“是的？”她的回答也不确定，因为不知道他的情绪为什么会突然转变。

那种感觉进一步加剧。她发现自己突然需要给予对方安抚。他在这里突然恐慌起来对她可没好处。“我不会告诉任何人的。谁会信啊？”

他稍微放松了一点，只是一点点。但他又开始踱步了，所以他明显也相信她，但不太舒服。“我再问你一遍，谁是你的导师？”唔，这样转换话题好微妙哦。但在她搞明白他恐慌的源头以前她就先顺着来好了。

“你还没见过。”她回嘴。

“但我会见到的。”他说。

“如果我的计划成功，不会。TA的初次见面结果并不好。”

“如果我没杀了TA的话那对TA而言已经很好了。”他表示。“只有一个绝地在与我对决后逃脱。”

她惊讶地眨眼，努力不让自己的感觉在脸上和原力中显现出来。他在说谎。那无关紧要。更有趣的是，在这事上说谎。她的时间线上，她只知道科诺比将军从维达手下逃走过。还有别人？

“第二次呢，结果更好吗？”他追着问。

她想起卢克困扰的双眼，想起恩多之战后他的噩梦。他最终得到了某种平静，但在其他方面同样付出了沉重的代价。“没有。”

“因为TA试图杀了我但失败了？”

她对此嗤之以鼻。“谁说TA有在试？”

“你之前没说谎。皇帝会杀了我，所以这位‘明智而广受爱戴的人’失败了。”又是那种暗讽。

她轻笑。“哦，不。TA的目的达成了。更大的目标，更伟大的心灵，更明确的未来，TA这辈子会走得更远。”

“你爱TA。非常亲。”他惊讶了。难道他的西斯脑觉得她没法爱别人吗？

她淡淡笑了。“我的另一半。我再说一遍，你不会从我这里知道TA的身份，无论你打多少擦边球。”

“那又是谁教的TA？你对所有人都如此忠诚地保守秘密吗？”

“我觉得生活是最好的老师。”她干巴巴地回答。

他明显有点烦。“别跟我玩文字游戏。”他顿了一下，显然在权衡各种可能。“是贾勒斯吗？”

该死，他准备玩排除法。“不，很多人。”

“绝地几乎灭绝了，没几个我没遇到过的。”他顿了一下，好像在整理自己的情绪。“阿索卡·塔诺？”

“不。”她回答，惊讶自己竟然直接就给了他答案。她不知道“支点”也是绝地。

更加漫长的一段沉默。“是欧比旺·科诺比吗？”这话说的，又感觉有一种期待。还有，渴望？对，就是渴望，在原力中螺旋徘徊。渴望什么？期待杀死科诺比，这蕾娅明白，但渴望？

有趣，但这么想下去没什么意义。她不知道该如何绕过这个问题。她不想用直截了当的谎言摧毁两人之间精妙的语言舞蹈，而且她还不能供出尤达的名字。那既然科诺比要来了，几个小时也不长，就直接点吧。

“是的。”她妥协。

他的声音带上了一丝恶劣的嘲讽。“他还活着？”

“你觉得我在说谎吗？”她同样挤兑他。

“不。”他离开她，走到门边似乎现在就要出去开始搜捕。蕾娅眨眼，义军基地现在不重要了？唔，如果她早知道这点对他那么重要就早说了，让他去塔图因好了。至少有几小时都不用再忍受他的存在。等到维达抵达那个大沙球的时候，科诺比和卢克早跑得没影了。

他来到门边又停了下来。“你知道科诺比在哪吗？”所以他还没分心到不问地址就跑掉的地步。

“不知道。”她大概知道他在哪，但不具体。

“你知道他过去二十年都躲在哪里吗？”

蕾娅犹豫了。维达是塔图因人。他可能会想知道为什么将军会选择那个地方自我流放。“某个外环星球。”

“比如我们发现你飞船环绕的那个星球？”他问。

该死，他算出来了。“对。”

“欧比旺·科诺比在塔图因呆了二十年？”他觉得不可思议。“如果我设计一个牢房关他也不会比那里糟糕。”他说话的口气有一股恶毒的欢快。明显他一点都不喜欢自己的母星。蕾娅发现自己也同意。除了赫特人，还有当地充满敌意的土著，没人自愿待在塔图因。

“他对你做了什么？”她问，尽管不应该但还是好奇。

“他是我被关在这身衣服里的原因。”所以卢克说的是真的。他们都纳闷过。唔，是她纳闷，卢克对她询问真实性的问题并没责怪。

“那是他错了。他该先让你燃烧，然后杀了你。”她差点咬住自己的舌头。这句话从哪里来的？唔，她知道。跟他共处一室比她想象的要难得多。她吸了口气；必需集中心神。她不能让这事涉及自己的隐私。

“你这么恨我，为什么呢？”他故意拖了一下。“你的家族流淌着原力的血脉。你的父母？”他喃喃，看向她。“其中一个是绝地？”现在他开始冒险了。

深呼吸。这是真的。让他听，无论给自己带来多么大的伤痛。“我父亲。”

“啊，那就可以解释为什么贝尔知道要给你的检测数据造假了。”她耸肩。真相是，她根本不知道他父亲是怎么做的。帝国公民测血液是强制性的。这事不怎么重要，她也没什么好说的。

“我杀了他吗，公主？”她惊讶地抬头，他怎么得出这个结论的？“那就是你对我充满怒意的原因吗？你早已死去的绝地父亲？”

这离真相有点太近了。她拥抱这个问题在她血管中掀起的寒冰，用同样冰冷的口气回答。“你折磨过我，两次。撕碎了我的家庭，还四处搜捕所有我爱的人，最后留下的还有有毒的遗产。那还不够吗？”

他嘲笑了一声，尽管被声码器过滤了一下。“不是这个，不是。这种憎恨非常的私人。我能在你身边感受到它，包裹住你。”

她嘶嘶地说。“对，的确，你毁灭了他。”让他自己想去吧。

“我可以告诉你在这过程中我并不高兴。”

“那我就告诉你这对我来说简直是天大的安慰。”她讽刺道。

“那是必要的邪恶，绝地失道了。你会发现你父亲在做家长上跟奥加纳相比差远了。”

她苦涩地笑道。“这你恐怕倒是说对了。但那不能为你的所作所为开脱。我的家庭不是你唯一摧毁的。整个银河系都为你的决定付出了代价，我想知道为什么！”

“我不欠你一个解释。但你为什么这么关心这件事？”他居高临下的口气让她气不打一处来。不欠她？他欠她一切。

“我儿子堕落了。”她回答，终于失控，在理智上位前就给了他真相。他停住了，明显颇感惊讶。

他抬头。“那他就不会回头了。”他毫无高兴得意的感觉，只是就事论事。

她摇头拒绝相信。“不，”她坚定地说。“他不至于。”

“那条路是无法回头的。”

“不是。”她坚持。

“殿下，这可不是只要你信念够强就能挽回的例子。那不可能。”他继续说教。

但可能。 _你_ 成功了。她咬住舌头，这话一旦说出来会带来灾难性的后果。

“你是惧怕他即将拥抱的力量吗？”

他是脑子转不过弯么？他有想过他们吗？计划，憧憬她与卢克的未来。“不。”她缓缓说，似乎在教育一个尤其执拗的政客。“他是我儿子。我想要他开心。坠入爱河。欢笑。这些都不是黑暗面可以给予的。”

听到这话他突然僵住了。“那他的确幸运有你这样一个母亲。”一阵剧痛，好像她的话击中了他心底深处的某种东西。蕾娅回想了一下卢克掌握的关于他们祖母的信息。施米·天行者是个奴隶。她的主人解放她后娶了她。她被沙人杀害了。卢克的婶婶对她评价很高。但蕾娅从来没深问。现在她后悔了。这点知识不足以让她在这个问题上进一步跟他纠缠。

“他怎么堕落的？”维达问，出于一种真切的好奇。

“我知道干嘛问你？”她气鼓鼓地说。

“我没有答案。我是在绝地背叛共和国的时候堕落的。”

哦这到新鲜了。“是你背叛了共和国。”

“你并不理解你说的话。”他责备道。

“因为你不回答我的问题。我问你可不是为了我自己的乐趣。”对，拖延时间，但绝不是为了好玩。

“你该问你的儿子。”他恼怒地回嘴。

她难以置信地看着他。“我会，但他现在还不存在，所以这事挺难办的。”

“别傻了。你早该问他的。”他的愤怒又上了一层，她发现自己也一样，因为他一个劲地回避问题。

“我试过，”她咬牙切齿。“但他只是说他在拥抱自己的命运然后就逃走了。”

“逃去哪里？”

她张嘴欲言但赶紧闭上了最，意识到差点把第一秩序的事抖了出来。她专心跟着他的话头走都忘了自己的。

“啊，”他低语。“他找到了皇帝，不是吗？”

“一个净给他脑袋灌毒药的老色鬼，对。”她骂了回去。

“他拥抱了真相。你也应该如此。”达斯·维达开始跟她谈个人真相了？韩如果知道非笑得从椅子上滚到地上不可。

“对，多么的高贵，一个充斥着恶棍与暴君的政府。我们都应该向如此崇高的志向看齐。”她嘲讽道。

“帝国带来秩序。带来和平。”他坚持。

“西斯说和平是谎言。只有权力为真。”她用自己仅知的西斯哲理反驳。

“无有权力何谈秩序。”他也开始引用，完美地避开了西斯教义的矛盾之处。“无有权力唯余混乱。”

他这么说是在说服谁啊？“那些不愿归队的人呢？只是你在达成秩序途中需要清除的绊脚石吗？”

“如果他们不服从，那就是，都是他们自找的。”他真的相信这些鬼话？最为微小的反叛也需要执行最为严酷的刑罚？那只是达成银河秩序的一丝小小的代价？

她嘶嘶地说。“对你来说倒是方便了。只要反抗你，那就是和平的敌人，你就不考虑他们只是想过自己的生活不受骚扰吗？又是谁来决定一整个银河系的福祉呢？”

“不是我。“他有点嘲弄地回答。“某个明智的人。”

她目瞪口呆。“帕尔帕庭！帕尔帕庭！你觉得他会是个好的独裁者？他除了自己以外谁都不关心！你看遍银河系各个知觉生物然后觉得他能为银河系谋福祉？”

“我只剩下他了。”她眯起眼，这里有料。某种绝望悲伤的感觉刮擦着她的感官。她镇静了一下。不，这个问题不是她现在需要的。是时候把矛头调回原始问题了。

“我对独裁与民主的哲学辩论不感兴趣。我想知道你为什么堕落？”

“你对很久以前的事这么有兴趣。为什么你这么关心？”现在他不光愤怒，还很恼火。

“你看到附近有很多堕落的人咯？这个银河系难道原力使用者很多吗？无论我觉得多么恶心，我只有你可问。我需要明白我儿子身上发生了什么。”

他考虑的时候手放到了腰带上。“那不是全部的真相。”

“你没有孩子，”他是缩了一下吗？“所以也许你不明白我为什么要他回来。如果我明白你是怎么抛弃所有的一切的，也许我能明白他的理由。为什么他要伤我这么深。”

“你说过他堕落后你没跟他说过话。他到底做了什么让你如此痛苦？”当然了，他对她说的话记得清清楚楚，然后问了一个最痛苦的问题作为筹码。她的痛苦，自从卢克告诉她关于他的一切以后一直常伴她的痛苦，从那以后她明白了自己失去了什么，自从本因为同样的疯狂堕落，自从这种疯狂颠覆了她的一切努力，劈开了她脑中的那座大坝。与之相伴的是它的孪生情绪，她的愤怒。她看着那个造成了这一切的男人。他抛弃了他们，去拥抱某种属于西斯的疯狂权力，还有扭曲的关于秩序、权力和连带损伤的哲学观。导致三十年后她爱的人们依旧在为他的选择还债。

“他杀了他父亲！！”她吼道，对他的沮丧终于让她松了口。“他杀了他，我在半个银河系以外心都碎了，无法呼吸。我想知道他为什么要背叛所有爱他的人。因为一个从来只对他说谎的老疯子的承诺背叛所有爱他的人！”

突然间，他回答的怒火震慑了原力。她推得太远了。有些东西撕裂了他的控制，将之前文火慢炖的愤怒彻底点燃。从声码器中传出的声音里的鄙夷厌恶与简直可以滴下来。“你对我的恨意终于冲破了你那些绝地精神屏障。对你来说，我显然是个无法救赎的怪物，而他只是‘迷失’了。但是我做了什么是他没做过的吗？你问，你问我为什么堕落，但我告诉你，殿下，我的答案拯救不了你的儿子。现在不行，以后也不行。”他屈身，面具几乎要碰到她。蕾娅感觉到一股恐惧，担心在她还什么都没问到之前他就会杀了她。她不确定他现在除了伤害她的欲望以外还有别的感觉没有。“他死了。无论那个替他活着的人是谁，你都不该在任何情况下给予一丝怜悯。你是打算将原谅的‘仁慈’因为他是你的骨肉而简简单单给予他吗？多么的虚伪啊。”

因为他是她的骨肉？正因为他是她的骨肉这一切该死的破事才开始。因为眼前这个高大黑暗的半机械人。他杀了她父亲，她母亲，她的整个星球。他给银河系带来了伤痛，将痛苦的遗产与背叛都丢给了她，卢克，还有本。有一瞬间，蕾娅的愤怒无从发泄，她说不出话。他怎么敢将自己和本相比？是他的错她的儿子才成为目标。她挑拣最为致命的话语，愤怒地砸在他脸上。“嫉妒没人原谅你杀死你妻子？”

原力突然在维达身边收缩，她感觉仿佛被鞭子抽打了一下。接着，原力冲向她的喉咙，锁住了她。蕾娅恐惧地抓住并不在那里的手。 _不，_ 她想，放开双手。左手挥出一拳，将一切灌注于那拳头之中，砸在她面前的空气里。维达被击中了肚子，飞了出去。那双无形的手也突然松开了。蕾娅喘着气跪倒在地，大口地吸入空气，试图忽略因为愤怒而颤抖的身体。

“你为什么堕落？”她哑声问道，喉头酸痛。过会儿她脖子上肯定要淤青了。

他没有回答。只是依靠在墙上，依旧头晕目眩。

“为什么？”她慢慢爬起来，重复问题。

他无声地摇头，拒绝回答。

他真该死，该死，该死。他这可悲的一辈子就不能给她点出了失去与背叛外的东西吗？“为什么？”她吼道。

“ **为了她！！** ”他尖叫，声码器的平稳声线也难以掩饰其中的失去与痛苦，几乎涉及疯狂的边缘。“我怎么看都只有她的死亡。无论我做出什么选择！！绝地只告诉我要接受失去然后放手。但是帕尔帕庭，他保证他会拯救她！！我失去了我母亲，我不能再失去她！”接着他低下头，怒火也消散了，唯有疲惫包裹住他。“然而到头来一切都成了空。”

蕾娅知道这种恐惧。她从骨子里知道，这种不想提及的旧伤，在她与帝国抗争的漫长年月里常伴着她，陪她走过新共和国的和平年月，然后是第一秩序的苦涩的入侵。当你的整个世界都被夺走的时候，你只剩下这种恐惧。有一个声音不停对你说无论你对挚爱抓得多紧他们都会被夺走。更糟糕的是，被用来对付你。就像本被用来对付她一样。就像她被用来对付卢克一样。哦，对了，她知道，太清楚了。为了生存，被失去与痛苦驱赶着愿意做一切只为赶走它们。

“我失败了。”他继续道。“剩下的只有我，帕尔帕庭和一个陷入混乱的银河系。绝地将我打造成一把武器，那我就变成一把势不可挡的武器。我会为银河系带来秩序，不会让任何东西挡在我面前。”

“你选择了你知道的方法。”蕾娅空洞地说。

“是的。”他木讷地附和，对她沉浸在对自己这种性格的后怕中浑然不觉。也许并不奇怪。这种环绕着他的伤痛与哀伤简直能灼伤她的精神。他真的有哀悼自己失去的东西吗？他在过去的十九年正视过它们吗？或者，他像她一样，将自己深深埋葬，只在边缘徘徊。

有一瞬间，蕾娅怜悯他。怜悯维达，全银河系中，怜悯他。接着“她”这个词抓住了她的注意力，怒火与痛苦卷土重来。他根本没想过他们，没见过他们。

“你为她而不是孩子讨价还价。”她义正言辞地怒斥。

维达掉头。“孩子？”

“对，孩子。”她重复道，对他的迷惑恼怒不堪。

“是的，”他缓缓地小心说道。“我没有，因为帕尔帕庭不知道。”

这倒出乎了她的意料。蕾娅不知道要怎么看。维达没告诉帕尔帕庭？为什么？

他继续如有所思地讲。“我没告诉任何人，我妻子也是。”蕾娅眨眼。所以那是个秘密咯？外面在打仗，他是抛头露面的将军，帕德梅在政坛同样高调。蕾娅知道孕育年轻的力敏生命要多么的小心。“所以我奇怪，你怎么知道我的孩子的。或者说我有妻子。绝地禁止这种事，我们没有跟他人说过。”不不，她算错了。太糟糕了。卢克没告诉他旧绝地还有这种制度。

蕾娅的心抖了一下。“我父亲告诉我的。”她瞎编乱造。“他说她死的时候怀了孩子。”

他突然站起身。“你在说谎。”

 _太近了太近了太近了，_ 原力警告道。

“是欧比旺吗？”他自信满满。他以为她在保护他的老师父。也许他对搜捕老绝地的急切之心会让他相信。

“是的。”

他顿住了，明显很意外。“你还在说谎。”他穿过房间，斗篷不时碰触他的脚后跟。“你知道的关于我的信息几乎没有别人知道。即便我死后，我也想象不出你为什么要搜集这些信息。所以我问你这些信息的来源，于是你抛却了之前绕着圈子的诚实，选择用接连不断的谎言回答。”他用双手扣住她的脸颊两侧，强迫她看他。她知道皮手套下的东西她无法挣脱。

“我没去搜集，”她反对。“你死后我一点都不想和你沾上关系。”

他的头偏向一边。“这是真话。”她松了口气，但他继续问。“那人觉得你需要知道。那人是谁，为什么告诉你这些？”蕾娅感觉那些机械手沮丧地蠕动，一无所获。她的大脑飞速旋转，她越过她的肩膀看向后方，绝望地避开他的视线。真相不能说出来。尤达的名字可以给。也许震惊之余他会相信。但她立马就放弃了这个想法。那不足以让他相信她。她击中了他心底非常私人的一点，而他非常想要毁灭那个知晓他弱点的人。也许蒙·莫斯玛可以。她告诉他们帕德梅的事。只要她避开不去想蒙告诉他们这点的原因就好，蕾娅不能让她陷入更大的麻烦。她张嘴欲言，但抓住她头颅的手指突然没那么用力了。

她看向面具。他没有放开她，双手依旧捧着她的脸，但突然之间他一动不动，甚至连呼吸也停住了。裹挟着他情绪的原力也突然静止。蕾娅觉得她好像被猛地从最为炽热的夏日拉了出来，扔进了最为平静的池塘中。他轻柔地将她的脑袋从一边掰到另一边，有一瞬间，她以为她在他眼睛的部分看到了一丝阴影。

 _不。_ 一个声音，不是她的，不是卢克的，在他脑中回响，充满了恐惧。

他的双手放开了她。它们温柔的，那么的温柔，往下抚摸她的脖子。就在他几分钟之前掐她的地方。

 _不。_ 那个声音重复，充满了拒绝。

他退后，跌跌撞撞。位于那平静池塘以外的原力刮起了一股掺杂着无数情感的风暴，蕾娅根本无从辨认。

 _不不要再来一次不不要再来一次不不要再来一次不不要再来一次。_ 绝望的呼号响彻她的脑海。

屋子里发出一声什么东西碎裂的声响，蕾娅缩了一下。她看到四周的墙壁，突然布满了裂痕。

“他知道吗？”他的声音似乎磕巴了。

哦原力在上拜托拜托拜托。 _太迟了……_ “谁知道？”

“另一个我，他知道你是他的女儿吗？”

蕾娅当机了。她视而不见地坐在长凳上，蜷起身来的同时也在原力中收成了一个小点。等待最终判决。

“我知道了。”他说完掉头离去，挥手开门后出去了。

【翻译自带长评】

这篇大概是父女玩真心话大冒险吧……

好多小细节。

除了老王，逃脱维达的还有阿索卡，维达说谎保护了阿索卡，大概是因为他对PPT也说谎了，而且根据义军里线人都叫“支点”而上层对义军小分队白哦是阿索卡死了的说法，阿索卡活着回去的消息连义军内部都是绝密

蕾娅保护卢克的身份，然而维达想的估计是那人是她的爱人（一开始他只是假设这人是她的朋友，后来假设是她的爱人，但因为绝地不许有附件所以他对蕾娅与那人的亲密程度感到惊讶）。

这里面维达竟然觉得不知道PPT知道他孩子的事么？？最后葬礼都能看到她怀孕吧……

最后，维达惊恐地拒绝承认是因为他原力掐了蕾娅，他的女儿，就像当年穆斯塔法他原力掐了帕德梅一样，他依旧以为是自己的原力掐导致了妻子的死，现在虽然大概他不觉得蕾娅会被他掐死但是突然信息过载所以爆发了。

 

  *   
  





	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好多kudos让我欣喜若狂，还有底下鼓励的话以及剧情讨论。非常感谢你们。希望你们享受这章。

蕾娅颤抖地坐在板凳上。她想集中精神呼吸，但似乎无法吸入足够的空气。她看向自己止不住颤抖的手，还有上下抖动的腿。肾上腺素激增，她脑子的角落冒出这条知识，因为战斗或者是逃脱本能。问题是没有人可以打，她也更没法逃脱。

她浑身冷汗，寒冷的房间感觉更像冰窖了。她都做了什么？她哪里做错了？他会告诉皇帝，她会被带到科洛桑。然后一切就完了。卢克告诉过她皇帝刺探人心灵的本领比维达强大多了。帕尔帕庭会知道她所知的一切。一切！卢克，欧比旺，尤达，还有联盟的一切未来计划。该死，恐怕她忘记的细节他都能找得到，搞不好会改变一切。

她需要离开。她被困在这里了。她没处可去， _维达知道她了。_ 银河系里第二大的秘密，维达知道了！他怎么看出来的？她很小心！不是吗？没用。她需要一个计划。接着她想到了自己的上一个计划，然后思想又跳回了“我干了什么”上。这几个想法不断在她脑中轮回往复。

“集中注意。”她对自己低声说。“该死集中注意。”她起身开始在牢房里踱步，试图散掉过多肾上腺素带来的能量。她以后会来解决这次崩溃的后果。维达知道，很快皇帝也会知道，然后她的赌博全成了一场空，她恐惧的思想提醒了她。她要怎么样才能把注意力集中在那以外的地方？

这不是手头的问题。她可以过后再担心，因为现在关注这个对她没有好处。过后，等她离开这里以后，她再处理那部分问题。现在她最好的选项，该死，她唯一的选项，就是逃跑。她得改变自己原有的计划。她没有计划。那她得想出一个。现在她人在这个牢房，有什么？蕾娅坐回长凳，深呼吸，试图将呼吸平复到正常水平，同时让心神稳下来。评估局势，这和在那些噩梦般的战役中调整飞行计划没什么不同。将这个局势当成你已知并熟悉的情景处理。

她在死星的牢房里。劣势。维达现在没有在折磨她。优势。他同样还没告诉塔金。优势。塔金不会带死星去奥德朗。优势。那部分倒是照计划进行的，奥德朗暂时没有危险。尽管这场谈话以灾难告终，拯救奥德朗至少成功了。维达出人意料的离去造成了另一个问题。这场审讯时间太短，意味着卢克和欧比旺还要几个钟头才会到。她的整个世界可能因为这场审讯从根基动摇，但她怀疑维达不过在牢房待了三十分钟。

她没有几个钟头，如果她的记忆没出错的话。她脑后还有什么东西在叨扰。她靠到墙上，试图稳住自己。闭上眼睛，她开始将注意力投向周遭。身下的硬长凳，刺骨的寒冷让她颤抖，还有脚下坚实的地板。过了一会儿，她感觉到自己的思想开始跳出牢笼了。她到底记错了什么？她到底忽视了什么？重建事件，从另一个角度看好了。卢克的家人买了两个机器人。R2逃脱了，卢克和C3PO跟上去，撞见欧比旺。卢克的家人被杀了，他们雇韩带她们去奥德朗，却发现了死星。

蕾娅睁开眼，直起身子。他们去奥德朗，所以才碰上死星。而现在，因为她的缘故死星并不打算去那里。蕾娅不知道它在哪，但那无关紧要。他们不会来这里。她惊慌地发现自己竟然忽视了最重要的一点，她最初的逃跑计划行不通了。

所以从那时开始她就开始犯错了吗？觉得自己知道的多？或者，没有考虑到三十多年的岁月已经模糊了她的记忆？她熟悉这个房间，非常熟悉，好几年里她都在噩梦中梦到它。对这里的可怕，她不敢有一丝疏忽。但其他的呢？如果这样，她得为自己傲慢付出代价了。这是她最可怕的噩梦成真，维达还活着，他知道了，而她被困在这里。一想到这里，她觉得自己呼吸急促起来。

如果她不能相信自己的记忆，那她能相信什么呢？如果她能忘掉这么重要的细节，她还忽视了什么？她的恐惧再次开始蚕食她的思想，她绝望地保持自控。她没时间了。

当门再次打开的时候，她掉头的速度太快，眼前直冒金星。她诅咒自己竟然没注意。但现在她已经缓了过来，本能定义了她的行动。有了目标，她的思绪不再兜圈子。她准备好了，却发现不是维达，而是三个帝国军官站在门口。她舒了口气，然后赶紧重振自我，在恐惧再次侵吞她理智以前恢复好。如果维达来了她会感觉到的。他的存在可一点都不微妙。

他们鱼贯而入，门随后关上。站在前面的是个中尉，ISB，如果她没看错军衔的话。他穿着军官那种毫无生气的橄榄灰制服，两侧各有一个士兵，脸被过长的圆胖头盔盖住了。

“你都对他说了什么？”带队军官单刀直入。

“什么？”她坐直了点，紧张又疲惫。这可不是她料想的问题。

“你都对他说了些什么？维达尊主进来没多久就冲出去了，杀了门口的两个守卫后离开了监牢区。”他一直盯着她的脸期待看到些反应。然后他突然满脸震惊地将目光从她的脸上移开，看向她身后的东西。她开始还嘀咕他对墙怎么那么感兴趣，直到她转过脸。坚固的墙壁恐怕连激光工具都无法切割，现在却布满了看上去古怪美丽的裂痕。能散发这种力量当然不容小觑。蕾娅抖了一下，意识到他当时有多容易就能将这种怒火加诸于她身上。军官显然也得出了相同的结论。他满脸死灰，转身绕了房间一周仔细查看，发现到处都有损坏。他的声音颤抖起来，“即便就他而言，这也非常极端了。”

他们为什么关心？肯定不是外面死掉的士兵。维达声名在外，经常杀死失败的下属，这种行为不至于那么罕见吧？唔，不，但外面的守卫可没犯错。她还在这里不是吗？从帝国军的角度看。为什么维达尊主杀了他们？是因为他们是潜在的目击证人？还是他怒火方便的发泄对象？是在练习？一定有原因让他如此冲动地杀人。而躲在不知名处的某人想知道原因。他们尤其想找到维达的弱点。

 _不是这人_ ，她看到这人紧张的身体语言想到， _他没那么大的权力，不会冒这么大的险。_ 那在这个空间站上就只有一人了。“塔金派你来的。”她平淡地说。

“是的，”他不自在地回答，明显不喜欢这次的问询任务。被两个无情的长官夹在帝国指挥链的中间。如果发现他凑热闹维达会杀了他。如果他没得到答案，塔金又会杀了他。

“星区总督塔金好奇你到底提起什么话题让维达尊主如此愤怒。”他指了指悬在半空中的机器人，药一点没少。“既然维达也没用那个机器人，那我们就得用它来好好谈谈了。”他脸上恢复了血色，开始滑入本来的角色中，明显，有人享受这种肮脏的工作。

真棒，折磨又提上了日程。唔，她可不会跟这个自信过度的蠢货说任何事。她可不想要塔金也知道她的身世然后跳进这摊浑水中来。天知道他会怎么做，尽管她更好奇维达会怎样收拾他，她脑中冰冷算计的那部分对她低语。如果这局势跟她性命无关的话，她倒是很乐意看帝国上层出乱子的。

蕾娅将注意力集中在对方身后的两个守卫身上。他们体态放松，他们来这里明显只是规章要求，不是因为他们觉得自己会对他们造成危险。她皱眉，有好多年没人不把她当成威胁了，近身搏斗也不例外。唔，是啊，但他们怎么会呢？她是个间谍，没错，但也是个政客，一个非常年轻的政客。在他们看来她既没接受足够的训练也不知道该怎么对他们造成伤害。他们完全不知道蕾娅已经在义军呆了好多年，后来又在抵抗军干。她受过训练，经验丰富，而且非常想要离开这个天杀的基地。

蕾娅看了眼那两个士兵，掂量了一下自己的选项，选了右手边的那个。她慢慢起身，故意摆出放松的姿态。她走到军官的个人空间内，抬头直视他的双眼。“你想知道我对他说了什么？”

“对，叛徒，我很想知道。”

她对那个情报军官露出一个她最灿烂的笑容，真相便足以让他们目瞪口呆。“维达尊主发现我是他的亲生女儿。”

军官震惊地退了一步。更重要的是，至少就她而言，那两个守卫也往她这里看来，显然吓傻了。“怎么回事？”军官尖声叫道。

蕾娅利用这他们迷惑的这个瞬间一拳打中了军官的脸。他叫出声，退后的同时反射性地用手去捂已经开始飙血的鼻子。蕾娅迅速从她右手边的守卫那里夺过了枪对他房间另一头的伙伴开火。正中心脏，他立马倒下了。

那个被夺了枪的守卫已经反应了过来，去抓她拿着枪的胳膊。她果断放下武器，顺势靠近他，直到两人面对面，用膝盖对他的裆部一顶。他吃痛尖叫，抓着她的手松开了，在她面前蹲了下去，蕾娅飞快地抓住他的下巴和头盔后部，一拧，扭断了他的脖子。他刚倒地，她便用原力招来爆能枪，军官刚反应过来去摸自己的武器，她毫不犹豫地对他开枪射击，他被击中胸口倒下了。

她直喘气，这副身体的素质没那么好，她等了等看牢房是不是隔音。没听到警报和脚步，她将枪放到长凳上，开始脱那个矮个守卫的衣服。她解开自己两边的圆髻，快速将头发在脑后盘成一个髻。搞完以后她脱掉自己的礼服。

接着，她从自己的裙子底下撕了一条布，简单束了下胸。尽管帝国军里也不是没有女性，但很少，而且几乎从来都不是士兵。希望这种形状荒唐的头盔能掩饰她的身份。而且能让她看上去高一点。

制服就更不合适了，腿和胳膊太长。靴子又太大，但还要段时间才会摸出水泡，她之前应该已经找到替代了。她靴筒的空鼓正好可以容纳折叠的裤脚。希望这身不合身的制服可以掩饰她小巧的身材。

袖子同样太长，但她打算背着手走。对只穿一身朴素黑袍的人来说，皇帝他老人家倒非常喜欢让身边的人穿各种奇装异服。蕾娅一点都不想回忆那些帝国参议院和法院的派对。衣着那么夸张，装饰有那么多的羽毛，大概杀了一群鸟才编织出那身衣服。穿得那样繁琐，没人帮忙都没法从门挤出去。这些制服同样不实用。看上去是挺吓人的，但战斗的时候简直碍手碍脚。头盔让她的视线范围少了三分之一。就算合身，这些贴身设计也足以限制她的行动。看上去是挺专业没错，但蕾娅更喜欢能动的士兵。

她搜了一下军官口袋，找到了遥控钥匙。帝国牢房内部没有任何控制面板，所以进入的牢房军衔最高的军官身上总是有钥匙，好在突发情况的时候迅速撤离。她在他右边口袋找到了它。她直起身，来到门左边一点的地方，从外面看这里是死角。她深吸一口气，缓缓放出，然后举起枪。准备好了以后她打开门。

外面没有守卫。她的确不指望外面会有。塔金不会让太多人来参与维达的“审讯”。上层军官互相捅刀是如此司空见惯，帝国军能运转简直是个奇迹。新共和国也许依旧存在各种官僚压榨，但帝国也不怎么样。至少新政府能保证你搞砸以后活着离开。唔，以前是这样的。她将最近霍斯尼安星系的命运抛在脑后。没事，奥德朗没事，韩还活着。如果你想要保持这种局面就得赶紧行动了。

她来到一个五向路口，将枪放进枪带，往监控室走去。她步伐坚定，但很慢。那里有人的几率五五开，但监控是肯定有的，她得在别人注意以前速去速回。等她到达目的地，倒是松了口气。自从她醒来，幸运一直站在她这边，这里没人。她在中间的操作台上翻了翻，飞快调出监控她牢房的录像。她需要擦掉过去五分钟的录像……明显，那三人组已经搞定这事了。她看到她自己，坐在长凳上，一脸苍白疲惫。她注意到了塔金的参与。他明显不想让其他人知道他派了这几个人去她的牢房。她想知道就算那三人得到了情报他是否还会留他们的命。她耸耸肩，不关她事。她脑中的时钟警告她赶紧走，所以她来到电梯，离开了这层。

蕾娅有足够的经验，不会让自己在地方领域游荡的时候显露出自己的格格不入。她自信地往前走，就当这是德卡的抵抗军基地。不，她的问题是这该死的建筑。她简直想啃这些装修，这些黑不拉几的闪亮地板，墙壁只有三种灰度，好让人兴奋哦，还有走廊里圆形的红色警示灯。复古的样式让一切看上去那么的不真实。她明白自己身处过去，但她现在才感觉到自己走了进去，这让她感觉非常不安。等她遇到一列军官的时候，她意识到自己有些目瞪口呆，于是立马避开视线交汇。那身无趣的灰绿色制服和那个死掉的中尉身上的一样，但她有好久没在一个地方看到这么多了。穿着闪亮白甲的暴风兵看上去也特别假。她过了好一会儿才意识到那是因为她以为会看到第一秩序的版本，设计上有些微妙的不同。超现实的根源原来是这样。

她继续往前走，目标是出去。她需要去机库，而且她需要找附近的一个操作终端。也许是不是什么大事，但在塔金死后不久，义军就破译了好几条帝国通讯。塔金的最后一版授权码也位列其中。蕾娅记住了，她要提醒自己即便最强大的人也可以被毁灭。她想到，如果她真的离开这个基地，那还是拜塔金的帮助。注意细节搞不好关键时候能救命。

五分钟以后，她找到了一个正好能看到机库的舷窗。机库里有三艘兰姆达级穿梭机。它们能进行光速跳跃。并不快，但蕾娅眼下也没时间挑剔了。她暗自笑了，顺着走道找到了一处小房间，里面有个通用的小终端。她坐到离门最近的座位里，开始进入系统，寻找自己现在的位置。不远处有一间放着制服的更衣室。她记好地点，然后转向飞行日志，选了一搜最近才被加过油的穿梭机。用塔金的授权码可以执行一切，她写了个命令，显示二十分钟以内起飞。她尽量删除日志，起身以后往走廊深处走，直到找到临时更衣室。

进去以后她松了口气，没人。她套上橄榄灰的军官制服，将黑色制服叠好和其他的放在一起。头盔也也是，都放在架子上。她希望这里有能反光的表面好让她检查自己的发髻，接着尽量把领子竖高，遮挡脖子已经有感觉的淤青。希望她的皮肤还只是有点发红，没变成青紫，但现在也没空料理那个问题了。蕾娅喷喷鼻息，她现在没时间管的事情多着呢。她将制服帽扣在头上，往机库走去。

她抵达机库后第一时间将飞行编号交给了当值机师。他检查了一下自己的口令，就摆摆手让她走了。她稍微加快了一点步伐，来到放下的舷梯前。“等一下。’她身后响起一个声音，威严感十足。蕾娅咽下呻吟。好极了，机库主任决定跟你聊天。

“是，长官。”她毕恭毕敬地回答，转过身。

就蕾娅观察，他大概四十多岁。在人类里算是中等个头，灰不拉几的棕发，左边脸颊有几道烧伤，而且态度给人一种别惹他的感觉。

“你这么急火火是要上哪去？”他问。

蕾娅的内心在呻吟。实话是“这个嘛长官我得在任何人发现我越狱之前离开这里”。但她回答的却是，“我接到命令要开这艘穿梭机去卡玛斯星区。”

“对，我接到那个命令了。但没法解释你怎么这么快就到了。”他嘟囔道，明显不太乐意自己的日程被打乱。

“听着，长官，如果不是今天我很乐意听您教诲或者别的什么，但您看过这条命令是谁下的了吗？”她假扮夹着尾巴做人的小喽啰。

他气鼓鼓地哼了一声，低头看自己的飞行手册。“我才不管是哪个傲慢的将军觉得打个响指就能还……”认出塔金的授权码后他不说话了。

“没错，长官，”她说，口气中带了点乞求，“这是我第一次任务，我也是听命才干的，饭都没吃完。他们说要我最快行动，别问问题。我只是想尽快干完这活别出岔子。”

他咽了口唾沫，早先的心烦意乱如今只剩下同情。“啊我不怪你。走吧，我会通知塔台给你清出条航线的。”

“谢谢。”她说，用上感激的口气。“等我回来我欠你杯喝的。”

“好吧好吧。”他边说边走远了，蕾娅登上舷梯。

她过了一遍起飞流程，打开通讯器。“塔台这里是α-δ-18号，请求离舰。”

“离舰申请批准，α-δ-18号。你的航线已经清理完毕，到达最高点时可以进入超空间。”

“收到。”蕾娅打开引擎，将死星抛在身后，终于放松下来。

***

在超空间里，蕾娅又颤抖了几分钟，让之前积累的肾上腺素泄掉。她离到达卡玛斯星系还有段时间，她得利用这来之不易的空当好好平静自己。蕾娅脱下帽子，扔到操作台上。感觉到忧心与恐惧又开始侵袭，她赶紧深呼吸了几次。现在不是时候，她还不能充分拥抱自己的震惊，但至少她不在死星上了。所以还是有好消息的。

她不能去雅文，现在不行。维达很快就会从知晓她身世的震惊中恢复过来，搞不好已经恢复了。发现她跑掉的话，他会立刻寻找替代，贝尔，还有欧比旺，卢克和韩——哦一想到这个名字她就悲从中来。他还活着，该死，想想这个。

他们都在那里。简直是灾难。她选择去卡玛斯星系是因为那里接近奥德朗，她从那里辗转回母星只需要多花一个钟头，希望她能比他早到。既然她用的是塔金的私人授权码，可能穿梭机被盗的事一时半会没人会发现。他们可能会浪费好几小时在基地内搜寻她。

所以维达，还有塔金可能并不会想到跑去奥德朗。蕾娅抵达原定目的地，将导航设往奥德朗，毁掉跟踪仪器，跳进超空间。没人看到她的走向，所以也无法判断她的飞船飞去了哪里。

她钻到操作台下面，对，就在那里，信号收发器。她得等到了中转点再摧毁它，从这个角度她看不出这个仪器的型号。不管，那个可以再等等。她站起身，想知道船上是否有食物。她的肚子饿得咕咕直叫，得给它赛点东西好让她的大脑不被继续被最近两天的事分心。

她呜咽了一声，连她自己都感到惊讶。“没到时候。”她对自己说，胸腔感觉到一股强烈的压力。“去雅文之前不能崩溃。”那张名为崩溃的表单上东西多得很，但她将之扫到一旁。她需要集中注意力，去奥德朗，让所有她爱的人都离开，然后前往雅文。就她所知，那里是银河系里最安全的地方，维达不会找到她。她当了这么久的军人，知道现在正是吃饭休息的好时候，就去穿梭机尾部干这事去了。

***

等她被操作台发出的接近警报惊醒，还一脸睡意惺忪。她看了看灰不拉几的天花板，她浑浑噩噩的脑子告诉她那属于帝国穿梭机。这是她熟悉的噩梦。她迷惑地坐起来，并没感到身体有那种常年睡在硬地上造成的酸痛后遗症。蕾娅一下子坐直了，回忆起了一切。警报是在提醒她卡玛斯系统近在眼前，是时候开始工作了。

简直是高潮迭起后的平静。蕾娅来到了这个星系，有人呼叫她。她给出自己的飞行编码，对方让她等待，给了她驶往星球的航线。她看到导航电脑的绿灯亮了，于是钻到操作台底下拽出发爆器，满意地捏碎了它。操作台甚至都没报警。还有二十分钟，她就到家了。

蕾娅觉得自己很焦虑，几乎难以在椅子上坐定。她的思绪在希望与难以置信之间摇摆不定。如果塔金发现她失踪以后立即就赶过来要求她现身，否则就摧毁整颗星球的话怎么办？如果维达决定来这里抓贝尔然后才跟她谈怎么办？如果这条时间线和她的不一样，大家都已经死了的话怎么办？下次操作台发出警报，蕾娅都还没来及反应过来，穿梭机就已经飞出了超空间。

奥德朗出现在挡风玻璃前。它在那里，一颗蓝白相间的圆球。享誉银河系的美丽山峦顶峰覆盖着皑皑白雪。广阔的海洋，深蓝色的区域包裹住大陆板块。伊萨塔比斯雨林浅绿色的树顶从太空中看得清清楚楚。蕾娅甚至都没去压抑出口的啜泣。她伸手碰了碰玻璃，抚摸所见的景致，多么的美啊。这不是全息影像。这是真的，它在这里，她的家。在三十四年的流放以后，她终于回家了。这不是那片才刚刚开始绕太阳运转的小行星域。或者将要。或者，她的呼吸一滞，如果她成功就绝不会发生那样的事情。

她不再踯躅于美好的幻象，这只是第一步。她过后再庆祝。现在，她有个任务需要完成，那才是最重要的。接着，有本地控制台呼叫她了。

“未知穿梭机，请报出名字与目的。”

“这里是凤凰829。我来见亲王与女王陛下。给他们送一个惊喜包裹。”

对面等了好久，将它识别作使用敌方飞行器的友方人士，身份识别码则属于公主。那个声音重新响起，“航线已经清空。我会报告他们的。”

她驾驶飞船飞过主大陆和王宫坐落的山脉。接近了以后她紧张起来。他们在这里。爸爸妈妈在这里。她不知道该怎样对待胸中翻卷的情绪。在她接近停机坪，飞到皇宫南边的时候，看到了一个熟悉的身影。千年隼。蕾娅惊讶地发现自己眼含泪水。他们都在这里。除了本，她的整个家庭都在这里，都活着。

她降落后立马关闭引擎，冲向出口，放下舷梯，诅咒它磨蹭。在它完全打开前她就冲了下来，往主楼方向的大门奔去。

她刚跑了一半，两个身影出现在门口。先是贝尔，一看到她的身影也迈开长腿往她这里奔来。贝哈一只手提起前面的裙摆紧随其后。蕾娅继续狂奔，直到扑进父亲的怀里。“爸爸。”她沙哑地说，紧紧抱住对方。她母亲的手也裹上她的后背，她哭出声来。感觉到他们靠着这么近，她能碰触他们，她在碰触他们，这让她几乎难以承受。

 _“拜托别让这是一场梦。”_ 她向带她回到这里的不知名力量祈祷， _“拜托拜托，让我留住这一切。”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为第三章往后由鄙人续翻，关于译名特做一点说明：我翻星战同人译名基本参照星战百科，和共同作者isaakfvkampfer所用的只有如下几个小小的差别
> 
> Leia Organa: Ch1-2 蕾娅； Ch3 - 莱娅·奥加纳
> 
> Breha Organa: Ch1-2贝哈 ； Ch3 - 布蕾哈·奥加纳
> 
> Han Solo: Ch1-2 韩·索罗； Cha3 - 汉·索洛
> 
> Obi-wan Kenobi: Ch1-2 欧比旺·科诺比； Ch3 - 欧比旺·克诺比

莱娅比什么都更想待在这里，原地，她曾经如此渴求梦回的地方。突然之间梦想成真让她几乎承载不了。如果这么不可能的事情也能发生，或许她不需要再担心其他，尽情享受此刻。但就是这想法打断了她的喜悦。她再明白不过了，漫长的人生教会了她——如果想保住这一切就得使出浑身解数去战斗。她放开父母。他们看向她，脸上写着关切。

贝尔的声音在发抖：“莱娅，出什么事了？我们最后听到的消息是你的船遭袭，全体船员遇害。就在不到二十分钟前，克诺比将军到了，告诉我们你被帝国抓住了。你是怎么逃出来的？”

她摇头：“那无关紧要。我们得赶紧离开。”她从他们身边走开，打算进宫殿找克诺比和她兄弟。

“莱娅，”贝尔语调带着安抚，抓住她的手臂：“我明白你刚历劫归来，但我需要知道发生了什么事。你有透露给帝国任何情报吗？”转瞬之间，义军领袖取代了关切的父母。她自己也曾这么做过太多次，因此并不介意。

“维达抓住了我，把我带到死星，我逃跑了。”她避开回答她是如何逃跑的，现在没时间解释。她尝试挣脱他：“你们需要知道的就是我们得离开，立刻离开。”

“不，莱娅。”贝尔摇头：“你得离开，最好由克诺比将军来护送。你母亲和我得留在这里减轻对人民的损害。”他换上教训的口吻：“身为你父亲，我理解你逃跑时最先想到回来。但我以为你会更有头脑，空间跳跃到某个更中立的地点，然后去雅文。你把我们都置于危险之中了。”

有那么一刻莱娅惊呆了。尽管她明白从他的角度看来，这像她犯了个菜鸟错误，她依旧因此感到恼怒。不假，绝大多数人逃跑时会做的第一件事，就是回到熟悉的地方。但她永远不会犯这种错误，哪怕她真的只有十九岁——他不是那么教她的。“你不明白。”恐惧涌上来，让她的声音比平时更尖锐：“我们全都得离开奥德朗。你们得下令分散销毁一切。这不是我的揣测，维达就在来的路上，冲着你和妈妈来的。”

布蕾哈用安慰地声音开口：“这你可说不准，莱娅。”

“我说得准。没时间解释了，请你们相信我。”她不能全告诉他们，否则他们准以为她疯了。该死，她身临其境还不能百分之百相信自己理智正常呢。而且他们没时间争论了。

贝尔显得怀疑：“你让自己对他的恐惧控制了你。为什么维达会到这里来找你？特别是听起来他根本没时间审问你？”

她磨牙，他们不肯听她的话。他们看到的只是历劫归来的十九岁女儿在胡言乱语。不知道透露一点点真相是否能快点，也许足够让他们震惊到离开。

“维达知道了，爸爸。”

贝尔皱眉：“知道了什么？”

“他知道了我是他的亲生女儿。”她直截了当地说。

贝尔的脸一下子白了：“什么？”布蕾哈则惊喘一声。

“我专程来找你们。”她指着父亲强调：“这事我不敢在通讯上讲。我回来就是为了告诉你们赶紧逃。他一旦意识到我不再在死星上，你们就是他获取情报的最佳方式。”

贝尔摇晃了一下，脸上写满震惊。布蕾哈走向莱娅，试探地问：“他说你是他的亲生女儿，你就信了？”

莱娅觉得难以置信。她刚刚告诉他们，他们最糟糕的噩梦成真了，而她母亲的第一反应居然是撒谎？为了什么，保护她吗？那也太迟了，迟了三十四年。“这跟相信不相信他无关。”她直白地告诉布蕾哈：“我知道那是事实。”

贝尔发出痛苦的声音：“你什么时候知道的？”

“和现在有关系吗？”她恼怒地反问。

贝尔摇头，声音发抖：“不，莱娅。有关系，比你所知的更有关系。这是银河系里最为严格把守的秘密。你怎么知道的？”

她怒视他，那跟事实相差太远了。“我想那是卢克吧。尽管，如果那是真的，让他保留天行者的姓氏就像在他背上画了个巨大的靶子。鉴于维达对塔图因的看法，你们把他藏在那里也许是对的。但总体来说，我不知道你和克诺比对整个计划进行了多周密的考量。”

布蕾哈严厉地批评她：“莱娅！”但她父亲插话：“你还知道卢克？”

“我知道很多事情。最重要的是我们现在没有时间争论了。得赶紧走。”

贝尔快速地点点头：“你说得对，维达会来。剩下的我们可以晚点讨论。”他转身尽快朝宫殿入口走去，她和母亲紧随其后。

她跟着父亲走在童年时代的走廊上。有那么一秒她觉得自己快晕过去了，她不知道自己身在何处。她竭力压下恐慌。这里是家，是她想待的地方。就是这里，完整无缺。无法实现的梦突然成真，为什么她却觉得自己像个陌生人，或者鬼魂，游荡在熟悉的走廊上？

他们走进宫殿的大厅。她入口的大拱门停下，啧啧称奇。她忘了——怎么会忘呢，这恢弘的大厅，光拱顶就有两层楼高，四壁的玻璃窗也几乎是同样高度，夕阳的余晖透过玻璃，洒满整个房间。暖色透明的大理石出自能工巧匠之手，和深浅不同的蓝色构成对比鲜明的装饰图案。它开阔而好客，就如奥德朗世代的统治者。它代表着奥德朗人的历史，聪明，坦率，好客，内心优雅有力，不模棱两可。

布蕾哈很快看了贝尔一眼，匆匆开口：“我去下令撤离并安排一应事项。“她越过他们，顺走廊走向宫殿深处。

莱娅贪婪地看着她以为再也见不到的景象，目光渐渐落到了大厅正中的人身上。那里，在她家里的，是克诺比将军，C3PO，R2还有卢克。她溜进大厅的阴影，不确定自己可以控制好情绪。现在最不需要的就是她抱着大家痛哭。

卢克是她最先细看的人。她兄弟穿着白色上衣和同色裤子，在逐渐黯淡的日光里就像明亮的灯塔，他的金发在日光下闪闪发亮。在贝尔把欧比旺拉开前，他正在跟老人说话。现在卢克一个人站在偌大的空间里，看上去有点失落的样子。卢克在这里。卢克和他的原力印记用一种难以言传的方式安抚着她。她以前经常想，如果他们没有从小分开的话，他们之间的链接会是什么样子——又一个维达害她的人生付出的代价。

然后汉走了进来，丘依跟在身后，而她觉得自己不能呼吸了。那骄傲的笑容，紧身长裤，黑色马甲对她来说就像个幻象——熟悉、深爱、年轻了许多的幻象，久像自己的影子那么熟悉。他在这里，看到他平安无事，她的心雀跃不已。然后他转向卢克，她留意到他的表情说明他看到了她也在，又继续原本的事就跟她无关紧要似的。现实涌上来，就像一盆冷水兜头浇上了她。

这不是汉。在意识到自己对他而言只不过是个陌生人后，莱娅觉得她的心沉到谷底。这是汉，不是这条时间线吐出的什么外貌相仿或者奇怪的变体。但这不是她的汉。他很年轻，甚至比本还小，他的眼睛里依旧闪着愤世嫉俗的光，表示他要去大闹银河系就像银河系当年亏欠他一样。那个表情在和她还有卢克在一起时间越长就越淡，甚至兰多也帮了忙。而本，特别是本的出生。当助产士第一次把本交给汉的时候，他那不可思议的表情，让她多年以来第一次喜极而泣。

而这个汉没有这些。他有丘依，仅此而已。银河系里无数灵魂，只有这一个因为他本人而爱他，除了他本人以外什么也不期望。这是愤世嫉俗的走私犯汉，会怀疑你要袭击他而咬断友谊之手。甚至晚些时候，那件事之后，她的汉依旧没有放弃希望。如果他绝望了，就永远不会去面对本。

汉死了，因为他们的儿子杀死了他。莱娅咽下想到这里时差点发出的悲叹。过去两天的混乱让她忘记了，而这样珍贵的时候，会让现实松动。

贝尔和欧比旺谈完了，他转向汉：“感谢你的帮助，索洛船长，我们不再需要你的服务了。”

她的思绪陷入一种浑然不觉的脱钩状态：该让他走吗？长久看来会不会对他更好？对她呢？尽管她还没想过一切可能的后果。她太专注于汉还活着的事实，以至于忘记了未来还有太多变数。她不再年轻了，她知道她和他是怎么渐行渐远的。她还能为这个汉付出真心吗？如果她和汉永远不在一起，会不会对他们俩都更好？是的，她的汉心怀希望，也学会再次信任，但是本伤透了所有人的心。让他再一次承受这些公平吗？莱娅吧这些问题推到一边，晚点再想。

她暗暗提醒自己，现在不是想这些的时候。此时此刻这些空泛的争论毫无意义。他们其实很需要汉。再找一条不会立刻被帝国盯上的奥德朗飞船不知道得要多长时间。汉值得信任，他人就这里，能省下的每一分钟都很宝贵。

莱娅在阴影里坚定地大声说：“不，我们需要他。”所有人都惊讶地转身看她。她父亲，为她的公开对抗，汉因为她的话，而欧比旺……原力里回荡的是愉悦吗？她很高兴有人觉得这一切好笑。

还有卢克。他散发着惊讶和尴尬，因为她惊到他了——他不知道她在那里。莱娅不记得上次她兄弟对她身在何处感受如何了若指掌了。这是卢克，明显很高兴见到她，受她吸引，就像她也被他吸引。但这不是她的卢克。他没有和她一路走过来，他不知道她经历的痛苦。她是一个人。她在一个家人环绕的房间里，但从来没觉得那么孑然一身过。她推开那感觉。先逃跑，晚点再崩溃，她提醒自己。

贝尔看他，然后皱眉。“莱娅……”他警告，担忧的眼神看向汉——他不信任他。这想法如此荒谬，让莱娅几乎笑出来。她知道汉•索洛的勇气和可信任程度，即便是这个年轻易怒版。她说明：“他们不会找他的船。他人就在这里，对帝国没好感。我相信我们付得起他会开出的任何荒谬高价。”

他父亲张嘴想争辩。“我们没有时间了，也不能用我偷来那艘。它肯定会在所有帝国军队的监视列表上，需要处理掉。”

布蕾哈快步走进房间：“我已经下令让所有人离开。萨拉诺上校同意把帝国穿梭机开到基地。“他们惊讶地看她。"俭以防匮。”她解释：“帝国穿梭机毕竟是帝国穿梭机。我相信会找到用它的时候。而他愿意冒险把它飞离此地。”

随着汉进入讨价还价模式，他的表情又轻松起来，他意识到了他们的情势有多紧急：“那得再要一万信用点。”

“成交。”莱娅同意。本可以讲到八千的，但她没时间讨价还价，也没心情。

她如此轻易地同意让他惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“你们都这么急啊。”他挖苦地说。

“更像一个小时内，倾巢出动的帝国军队会把宫殿翻个底朝天来找我。我们付你虚高的价格。”

他给了她一个怀疑的假笑，从头到脚打量她：“你这小姑娘倒挺难伺候。”

他身边的卢克愤愤不平地抗议：“你没教养吗？她可是个公主！”

她毫不示弱地瞪回去，他以为自己在跟个娇生惯养的小屁孩打交道吗？“而你开着那艘破铜烂铁也敢骄傲自大。”

“喂！”他风度全无地为他的船辩护：“她有用的地方都好着呢。”

“男人都那么说。”她微妙地嗤之以鼻。

“莱娅！”贝尔为她忘记礼仪吼她。

丘依大笑，沉痛地告知汉：<她可拿住你了。>莱娅觉得自己脸红了，意识到她刚在她父亲，她父亲面前跟人调情。上次可没有这问题。

“行动胜于空谈。”汉嘟哝：“现在就转账。我觉得你们大部分合法账户就要被冻结了。”莱娅意识到汉的不信任，无法控制地畏缩了一下。太蠢了，她知道那太蠢了，他没有理由信任她。但却不能让他不信任话语带来的伤害消失。贝尔留意到她的不适，正要开口，她先反击了。

“我们信守债务，船长。”她告诉他，为她声音的冷淡瑟缩了下。“这是奥德朗的传统。”

“我们的传统也包括以己度人。”贝尔的声音里是冷冷地不赞同。真好，现在她的父亲不满意汉了。

布蕾哈用温和坚定、不容置疑的声音跟汉说：“我会确保你收到款项。”明显决定这个问题就这么解决了，她转向女儿，指指帝国制服：“趁还有机会，你也许想去换个衣服。”莱娅点头，走出房间，刻意没有向卢克自我介绍。现在她只能一次面对一个曾经深爱的陌生人。

 

莱娅走进衣帽间选择最适合雅文潮湿空气的轻便衣物：一条方便活动的棕色裤子，一件轻便的白色上衣，耐磨的材料和流畅的剪裁能配合她的行动。套上靴子她走向梳妆台，扫视上面的一堆小玩意儿。莱娅这辈子奔命的时候太多，已经不真心疼丢东西了，但是被童年时代的小玩意儿和纪念品包围带来的伤感却不肯离开她。几个小时之后这里就会被帝国军队抄掉，幸运的话也就一天。

她拿上应急包，抓起梳妆台上的全息相册。她年轻的时候，应急包里只有实用物品——换洗衣物、爆能枪、信用点，标准物品。但现在多亏她古怪境遇带来的后见之明，她知道这些相片会是她最宝贵的财富。有那么多所爱的人的面容在她记忆里模糊了，奥德朗那么多地方也在她回忆中失去了鲜活。就算一切顺意，也得好多年后她才能再回这里。她背起包，再次走出她的家。

 

她在走廊上碰上父亲，两人一起离开宫殿。

走向千年隼，她的心在看到汉双手插包靠在斜坡上时跌到了谷底。她还没准备好看到这景象。贝尔注意到她的犹疑，小声说：“如果他这样让你困扰，我们可以再找一艘飞船。”她摇头拒绝。

“我们得离开，而他在这里。没事的，爸爸。”她向他保证。他给了她一个安抚的笑容，继续朝前走。而莱娅暂停下来鼓起勇气。她在真正战斗时从来没遇到过这个问题，怎么会在事关她内心的时候冒出来呢？她父亲沿着熟悉的走道朝上走，她摇头，扬首走进千年隼。 

“我确信内部装饰达不到你的标准，殿下。但她能带你去到你想去的地方。”汉站直了问候她。 

“你对我的标准一无所知，船长。”她尽量平静地说出这个苦涩的事实。保持坚定快速的步伐，继续走，一步又一步。

“我叫汉•索洛。你跑进来对大家指手画脚了一通，我还不知道你叫什么？“他在她身后问。 

这个很合逻辑的问题让莱娅僵住了。她今天要心碎几次？莱娅有不好的预感她会知道的。“是莱娅•奥加纳。”她挤出回答，转身面对他。

“不是莱娅•奥加纳公主？我可不想显得无礼。”他假装礼貌。

“不。”如果他在故意惹她生气，别上钩。

没收到任何解释，他耸肩：“其他人都上船了，我们也该走了，免得今天第二次被帝国堵截。”

想也没想，她的骄傲就替她开口了：“这是为了让我印象深刻吗？”这么说老习惯绝对比她想象的难改。问题是现在只有她了解这戏谑之地。

“是的。不是每天都会撞上这种事。告诉我，你今天又干了什么更惊人的大事？”

“这个，”她说，用食指点下巴假装思考：“我被达斯•维达审问，逃出帝国太空站，偷了一艘穿梭机，安全回家并且没引来任何追兵。”她给了他一个大大的嘲笑：“当然了，如果你想，我们可以用它来和在什么外环无名星球逃离帝国堵截比较。既然你是个走私犯，这当然特别值得表扬，虽然我还以为你会成天遇上这种事呢。”然后她留下他一个人在原地目瞪口呆。

汉的恐惧毫无依据，因为只有在他确信一切都不会出错的时候才会出事。他们离开了奥德朗轨道，没有遇上任何帝国军队。 

 

他们一进入了超空间，她的父亲就转向卢克，平静地开口：“抱歉，我得借用克诺比将军一下。有事要私下讨论。”卢克困惑地点点头，漫步进驾驶舱。 

莱娅沿着过道走向次舱。她的父母，还有克诺比跟在身后。这里可以谈话，还有座位，只要你不介意那都是板条箱，并且有门。她靠上门对面右边的墙——这不是她想坐着进行的谈话。她父母跟着她进来，坐在高高的长板条箱上，周围的混乱让她母亲有点走神。克诺比选择站在她对面的墙前，脸上带着疑问检视她。 

“有什么急事需要私下讨论？”绝地问大家。这么说她父亲准备让她自己讲了。 

“维达知道我是他的孩子了。”莱娅手抄在胸前，直截了当地说。 

欧比旺的表情比她父亲控制得好太多，但依旧能清楚看到他的惊讶：“什么？” 

“维达知道了我的存在。但他还不知道卢克的存在，我确保这事没有发生。你需要加快对我兄弟的训练。” 

欧比旺摇头，好似让自己更清醒一些：“抱歉，殿下，你是怎么知道的？” 

一个人类男性突然出现在房间里，就在欧比旺身边。他很高，长发，长脸，大鼻子，穿着和克诺比类似，他还有点发蓝：“小心，欧比旺，她身边的原力有些奇怪。” 

莱娅直起身来，直觉去摸爆能枪，然后记起来射一个鬼魂没什么用处。她问：“你他妈的是谁？” 

鬼魂和欧比旺锐利地看向她。欧比旺问：“你能看到他？” 

“他就站在那里。”她指那男人。 

贝尔的表情十分担忧，他温和地开口：“莱娅，那里没有人。” 

“不完全对。”鬼魂和善地纠正。贝尔和布蕾哈吓地跳起来，看来这位不请自来的客人让他们看到了自己。“我如果做出努力，可以让没有受过训练的人看到我。”他向莱娅和她父母解释，然后锐利的眼睛看回她：“因此就引出了一些很有趣的问题，你在哪里受到的绝地训练，殿下？” 

贝尔皱眉：“她没有，我们不想引来任何注意。” 

欧比旺也皱眉：“她能看见他，贝尔，这就表明她有。”她感到自己屏障上轻微的触碰，欧比旺的眉头皱得更厉害了：“你知道你和维达还有卢克的关系。有解释吗，殿下？” 

“叫我莱娅。”她说，咽下习惯性纠正对方称呼她将军。 

他温和地笑笑，改了称呼：“那么就是莱娅了。你什么时候知道的？” 

莱娅叹气，揉额头，这会很有趣。“我来自三十四年后的未来。”他们脸上的难以置信并不惊讶，但经历了跌宕起伏的一天之后，她没法再接受任何对她理智的质疑。目光转向向门，避免看他们的表情，她开始重复发生了的事。 

“我上床睡觉，一切都完全正常。然后毫无解释地在一艘帝国穿梭机上醒来。然后我意识到那是从我的角度的三十四年前。我之所以知道是因为卢克告诉我了。他从尤达那里得知维达是我们的父亲，我们是亲人。就我所知，尤达现在逃亡达戈巴。卢克给我极为有限——我必须强调这点——极为有限的原力训练。” 

欧比旺的声音里全是困惑和难以置信：”对不起，你说你来自未来？“ 

莱娅镇定地对上他的眼睛：“是的。” 

布蕾哈发出小小的声音，莱娅带着疑问看向她的母亲，她难过地说：“你说的都是真的，对吗？”她的脸上带着希望和恐惧：“你就是这样知道的。” 

莱娅点头：“是的，我知道那听起来有多疯狂。就发生在我身上却想不通，但这是事实。” 

她母亲低声啜泣。莱娅担忧地走向她，她却挥手表示不用，解释说：“我错过了三十四年。这是很多要消化的。”莱娅觉得心痛，她母亲以为她看到的是父母年轻时的样貌，却不知道那是他们永远定格的样貌。不是永远，她已经改变了这些，他们在这里，没有跟着他们的世界一起逝去。 

欧比旺指向他，声音里是清楚的难以置信：“这不可能。”他的鬼魂同伴只是在沉思。 

她可以为这讽刺的事实而笑出来：“我告诉维达的时候，他几乎是一样的回答。” 

贝尔走向前：“如果这些都是真的，前提是如果这些是真的，为什么你会告诉他，莱娅？你让自己对他更有价值，而不是更无价值。” 

莱娅耸肩：“我没有多少牌可以打，却有很多事情要隐瞒。我想如果我告诉他真相，就能激起他的兴趣，让他一直问将来的事。” 

贝尔结巴：“于是你告诉他的第一件事就是你是他的女儿？” 

“我不是他的女儿。”莱娅咆哮，这拒绝伤透了她：“我是你的女儿。” 

布蕾哈走向她，把她搂进怀里小声说：“你当然是了。你是我们的莱娅，这点是毫无疑问的。” 

她闭上眼睛，感受到母亲的痛苦。“对不起。”她在她肩头低低地说。然后放开她转向她的父亲：“对不起，我不该那么说话。只是……”她扶额：“过去两天对我来说太漫长了。“ 

贝尔站起来拥抱她，低声说：”莱娅，当然了，当然了。“ 

她摇头，挣开父母的怀抱。如果她继续留在那里，难保不会失去控制嚎啕大哭。而这谈话必须趁千年隼上还有点隐私时赶紧进行。而且接下来的谈话里有太多的诱惑，如果她每次都哭，他们就永远也谈不完。从他们死去的客人开始谈吧。 

她看向无名鬼魂：”但我得说过去你从未出现过。“ 

他的嘴弯了弯，就像他不确定自己是不悦还是觉得好笑：“绝地大师奎-刚•金，乐意为你效劳。”他流畅地一鞠躬。 

“莱娅•奥加纳将军。”她点头回礼。 

“将军。”布蕾哈问：“不是公主或者女王？” 

“不是。”她尽量简单地回答，现在没时间细说。“现在我知道了你的名字是金大师。但这依旧没有说明你是谁，为什么会在这里？” 

“我是相关人士。“他含糊回答。真好，看来说谜语不是绝地的特点，就是原力鬼魂的特点。 

“他是我的师父。”欧比旺解释：“我在塔图恩的时候他还在继续教导我。”这么说含糊其辞是原力鬼的特征。 

“等等。”莱娅皱眉：“我以为尤达是你师父。” 

“尤达在绝大多数幼徒被独立师父收下前教过他们。” 

她挫败地叹气：“你跟卢克说过什么实话吗？” 

他给了她一个震惊的眼神：“如果我相信你的话，那我真不知道。我不知道我的同位体和他说了什么。” 

“迄今为止你跟他说的一切都算，绝地大师。”她指出。 

“叫我欧比旺。”他坚持。 

“欧比旺。”她出于礼貌同意了。 

他沉思着考虑她的问题：“迄今为止我说过所有关于原力的一切都是真的。我确实教过阿纳金，他曾是个绝地武士。我给他的光剑确实曾经属于你们的父亲。阿纳金从来没说过要留给他的孩子，我想该给你们其中之一。”那把该死的光剑，蕾伊说本特别沉迷的那把。她把关于儿子的想法推到一边。他是另一天的问题，甚至另一个十年的问题。 

“其他事情都是从特定角度来看也是真的？”她讥讽地问。 

他揶揄地笑了：“真聪明，谁说的？” 

“你。” 

奎-刚喷笑。她看他，但他什么也没说。然后她想到他也许比说出来的知道更多在她身上发生了什么。 

“你是原力的一部分，对吧？”不管那是什么意思。卢克谈到这点时非常模糊。 

“是的，将军。”他回答：“我很久以前死在纳布。” 

“你知道我身上出了什么事吗？你以前听说过这类事情吗？” 

他忧郁的眼睛看向她：“我死了，不是无所不能。我感到你周围……”他挥手大约划出她所在的位置：“原力在你周围弯曲出奇怪的角度，就像把你困在这里一样。”他停顿，明显在想要如何解释：“时间对我并不像对你那样移动。就像原力本身，时间无处不在又无迹可寻。它们紧密相连，很难用活人可以理解的方式说清楚。既然我是原力的一部分，而它是时间的一部分，我可以在有限范围内向前或者退后。” 

“多有限？” 

“有限到无法穿越到你来自的时空。我在原力里保留了一部分自我，而那是固定我的点。银河系里没有什么力量不需要付出代价，殿下，这就是我付出的代价。如果我完全融入原力，我当然可以预知很远，但却不再足以让我关心活人。我从来没见过一个活人可以向前或者向后穿越那么远。我师父是公认关于各种原力奇怪传说的最好的历史学家之一。他从没跟我提过你这类的事情。” 

莱娅的心直往下垂：“你觉得我回不去了。” 

他摇头：“不。我不知道这事为什么或者怎样发生了，但我不认为你活着的时候还能回去。” 

她咽口水，她现在不能把注意力集中在这上面。她没抱多少有人能帮到她的希望，但听到这样绝对的结果让人灰心丧气。目前她只看到了积极那面，还没想到代价有多高。 

“真好。”她喃喃地说。贝尔带着逐渐明了的表情看她。她可以看到他快速思索。如果一个死了很久的绝地大师能站在她面前，解释万物的玄学，她说的也肯定有可能是真的了。 

欧比旺清了清喉咙，温和地说：“我并不是觉得你的境况无足轻重，但我确实对你和维达的谈话还有些问题。” 

莱娅的注意力转回他。他说得对，她知道他是对的。如果她真被困在这里了，他们需要知道得面对多少损害。她点头示意他继续。 

“我怀疑你会告诉维达你的身份。我想他是通过拷问得知的？” 

她父母惊恐地看向她。“不。”她果断说，尝试让他们安心：“没有拷问，他推断出来了。我以为我够小心了，但显然还不够。” 

“抱歉，将军。”奎-刚说：“你脖子周围的淤青可不那么说。” 

莱娅已经忘记了。转过头找到一块光滑的表面，她在看到脖子已经淤青得很厉害后皱眉。她苦涩地笑：“不，这不是他在拷问我。 我被他拷问过，我知道那是怎么回事。” 

贝尔看上去惊恐万分，仍然不敢相信地问：“他拷问你了？” 

莱娅皱眉，意识到自己说漏嘴了。“不是这个，另外一个，我过去那个。”她收获了迷惑的眼神，甚至鬼魂都看上去很不解。都怪原力，连时态都表达不清了。“我真正十九岁时遇上的那个维达，他拷问了我。”她的手指轻轻抚过淤青：“现在这个维达，他当时想杀了我。” 

“你跟他说了什么？”欧比旺问：“是什么挑起了这一切？” 

“欧比旺！”贝尔厉声说，很显然在这绝地以为她遭受的这些都是咎由自取时护着她。 

欧比旺挥手，表情懊悔：“对不起，一个人在沙漠里太久不和人交谈，显然缺乏练习了。我没有责怪你的意思，我是说你怎么激怒他的？维达不傻，你活着显然对他更有用。” 

莱娅扮了个鬼脸，这在她父母眼里会不太好看：“我失控了，告诉他他嫉妒没人会原谅他杀害了妻子。” 

“莱娅。”贝尔恐惧地抽气：“你怎么能这么莽撞？” 

“并且残忍？”她母亲失望地问：“如果我们和我们的敌人一样卑鄙，是否说明我们并不比他们强？” 

想到她在那畜生手里遭受的一切，莱娅完全没有原谅的心情，永远没有。布蕾哈是好意，她知道，但也不能盖过温和责备引起的刺痛。她母亲对她因为维达遭受的一切一无所知。她有权愤怒，哪怕她母亲的责备也不能让她放弃。对他表示同情不会是莱娅会做的事情。另一方面，她父亲责备她极度莽撞却是一点没错。 

“那是会导致这样的后果，”欧比旺嘟囔：“你是怎么逃脱的？” 

莱娅皱眉：“我给了他一拳。”她解释，心想这不是显而易见。 

贝尔迷惑地问：“用拳头吗？” 

她摇头：“不，用原力。” 

欧比旺睁大眼睛瞪她，开口：“他放手是因为受到惊吓吗？” 

她皱眉：“不，是因为他被打到了房间另外一边。”老人继续瞪她。“怎么？又不难。卢克很多年前就教过我怎么用原力加强拳击。我明白为什么这把戏对非力敏有用，但如果你知道怎么做又不紧张的话很容易的。” 

“容易。”欧比旺轻笑，难以置信地摇头：“她说那很容易。莱娅，我想你对容易的理解有很大偏差。” 

“我不明白。” 

贝尔插嘴：“莱娅，他以前用你说的把戏杀死过许多成熟的绝地武士。” 

“什么？怎么会？”绝地都是受过严格训练的武士，为什么没人这么试过？ 

欧比旺的声音里全是愉悦：“看来教卢克会比我想象的更为冒险。”然后那愉悦消失了，他再次看向她：“你说他推断出来了？” 

“是的。”她准备就这么说，不讲更多关于那场谈话的细节。 

“我很遗憾地告诉你，把他打到房间另一头很可能就是他推断出你身世的原因，莱娅。即便在绝地的巅峰时期，也几乎没人能强大到做到你做的事情。”她不解地看向他。那一点也不难，对吗？ 

“和他在原力里正面交锋并且回击。”他详细说明：“我只做到过一次，而且那次他已经陷入了半癫狂状态。即便尤达大师也不能，很可能帕尔帕廷也做不到。加上陷阱和干扰也许可以。但仅凭力量，基本没人是他对手。” 

如果那是真的，为什么他会侍奉皇帝？为什么不打败他自己掌权。这没关系，继续。 

她咬唇：“哦，我没意识到这点。”这就是新绝地武士团失败的原因吗？卢克不明白那力量有多强大？她和卢克知道自己拥有强大的原力。尤达用他的拐棍确保卢克记住了这点。但问题真正始于他自己非常强大以至于对别人也有不切实际的期望吗？这是导致她儿子苦涩怨恨的原因吗？ 

贝尔摇头：“我们需要一个对付他的计划。” 

她也摇头：“不，维达现在不是主要问题。死星是我们最迫切的问题。” 

欧比旺抬眼：“什么是死星？” 

“是个战斗空间站。”贝尔在莱娅开口前抢先解释：“有能力摧毁星球。” 

奎-刚明显受到惊吓：“整个星球？” 

贝尔做了个鬼脸：“我们知道它能摧毁整个城市。理论上，它可以摧毁星球。” 

“是实际上。”莱娅反驳。 

她的父亲看向她：“你确定？” 

她脑海里显现出奥德朗炸成碎片的情形，压下她的愤怒：“是的。” 

布蕾哈看上去很惊恐：“帝国使用了它吗？” 

莱娅不敢信任自己此刻能平静说话，只点头确认。 

欧比旺哀叹，把脸埋进手里：“我实在是老到不适合听这些了。图纸在R2里。” 

“是的。”贝尔回答：“只希望总设计师盖伦•厄索，真留下了那个弱点。” 

“他有。”莱娅向他保证：“有个排气口通向反应堆。直接射中的话，整个空间站就会爆炸。” 

他们全都看她。“我确实做过一遍。”她防卫地说，不喜欢收到的目光。 

“是的。”欧比旺缓缓说：“就我看来，你可以告诉我们还发生了什么，这会让事情容易很多。” 

莱娅张嘴想告诉他雅文战役的走向，然后又闭上了。那样会很容易，告诉他们她知道的一切再让他们接受太容易了。但她和维达灾难性的谈话没有告诉她那种思考方式的危险吗？她不知道事情的方方面面。那些对她而言都是三十年前发生的事情了。她已经造成了重大的改变，她知道的某些事情可能永远不会再发生。她能相信他们做出正确的决定吗？ 

“不行。”她说。 

“抱歉？”欧比旺问。 

“不行，我不会告诉你们。” 

“莱娅。”贝尔警告：“我相信我们在这些事情上比你更有经验。” 

“不。”她更坚定地回答：“这你说不准，而这是关键。我有好几十年作战和从政的经验。我赢得了将军的头衔，不是施恩于我也不是军中无人。你们知道这些太危险了，任何人知道这些都太危险了，甚至我。但我无法摆脱，所以现在我保持沉默。” 

整个房间里都是震惊看向她的脸。奎-刚插嘴：“能解释下拒绝的逻辑吗？我想你乐意抓住胜利的机会？” 

她认真思索了一会儿，尽力用他们能理解的方式表达：“我们越远离我所知的时间线，我情报的价值就越低。但谁能抵抗依赖它的诱惑？我已经落入那个陷阱，以为我可以掌控一切，但看看结果如何。如果我知道我们正在陷入明显的麻烦，我会开口的。但我不会告诉任何人一切，那诱惑太大了。” 

“我理解你的担忧，但不是你记得的一切都很糟糕吧？”欧比旺问。 

“不。”她承认：“不是一切。” 

贝尔的脸亮了：“我们赢了，对吗？” 

莱娅想到银河系停战协定的签署，当时他们都满怀希望。然后她看着这一切的领路人，他却没有活到胜利的那天。这她现在可以让他知道。“是的，我们赢了。”她带着温柔的笑容说。没必要告诉他们，他们对抗的邪恶阴影又有抬头的一天，而且就在她活着的时候。再说了，此时此刻，她还可以采取预防措施。 

布蕾哈问：“那我们尽量保持和你原先记忆一致呢？以确保胜利？” 

她摇头：“不可能了。维达知道了我的存在。根据他同位体的行动，我能猜到他接下来会做什么，但我无法确定。这事本身就会改变即将发生的一切。我逃出死星的时间比上次早，这行动会带来重大改变。”她父亲张嘴想问她，但她摇头：“不，我现在不会告诉你发生了什么，要等到危险过去。但相信我，它们很可能不会再次发生。现在把时间线改回原样已经太迟了。” 

欧比旺问：“这么说你要自己决定什么对银河系最好吗？” 

“带着这记忆，是的。” 

“即便你很有可能让未来更糟。”他进一步强调。 

莱娅挺直肩膀：“是的。” 

“你太像你父亲了。”奎-刚评论，然后消失了。莱娅皱眉，没错，贝尔是很神秘，但作为对抗帝国暴政的起义者，他必须如此。他这到底是什么意思？ 

贝尔叹气，揉额头。“好吧，讨论暂告一段落。”这是她父亲礼貌地表示他不同意她的观点，晚些时候，等他准备好论据，他们会再谈这个话题。“但回到令人不快的维达话题，除那之外你还告诉了他什么关于未来的事？” 

我告诉了他我的儿子的事，我告诉了他汉的事。这就是为什么她父母让她注意控制脾气。当然这不是他们能预料到她脾气失控带来的后果。“还有帕尔帕廷杀了他。”欧比旺的脸上闪过痛苦。“但没提帝国的消亡，也没提帕尔帕廷之死。他甚至没问。”她索着开口：“我想他甚至没想起来问。”多惨啊，如此忠于某事物，以为它会千秋万代，结果如此之快就分崩离析了。 

“那会是个简短的谈话。”欧比旺评论。 

现在莱娅开始感到后悔。该警告他的，她知道。但她不确定他能理解他是否幸存是她愿意打的一张牌。 

“我还跟他说了你。”她说。 

他扬起一边眉毛：“能讲讲为什么吗？” 

“我指望你会在几小时内出现在死星上。”她解释：“我不觉得那会造成很大不同，而我需要告诉他一些事情。” 

“显然那事并没有发生。”他向她轻笑：“别担心，莱娅。那是个争议点。卢克现在接受全面训练了，无论如何很快会吸引他的注意。”然后他明白了为什么对她而言他这么易耗：“我在抵达空间站后很快死了，对吗？” 

“是的。维达砍倒你，而你的尸体消失了。” 

贝尔难以置信地问：“消失了？” 

“是的，非常有戏剧性。”她扮鬼脸，想到卢克那天的痛苦，然后继续她的故事：“维达猜出我们的……关系后离开了审讯室。我很幸运，塔金有兴趣知道他的反应，派他的人来审问我。我杀了他们，逃了出来。” 

“未来永远不确定。尽管对你而言是过去了。”欧比旺并不生气她的说明，只是深思。 

她留意到他父亲苍白的脸：“爸爸？”她关切地问。 

“我从未希望过你成为一个战士。”他解释：“而你风轻云淡地讲杀死帝国兵证明你最后成为了一个战士。” 

“并不全是。”她向他保证。他给了她一个小小的微笑，不再继续评论。 

“就我看你不想和卢克一起训练？”欧比旺问。 

“不想。” 

“那我就按照原计划进行了。” 

那句子让莱娅短路了。原计划里，他们不知道彼此有血缘关系。不，哦不行，这次他们一定要避免那堆该死的破事。“我准备告诉他我是他姐妹。”她宣布。 

欧比旺皱眉：“为什么？” 

莱娅不安地扭动。除了某次汉把他俩灌了个酩酊大醉外，她和卢克没有认真讨论过这个问题：“为了避免未来某些复杂的情况。” 

欧比旺的眉头皱得更深了：“我理解你想念你的兄弟，殿下，但我觉得现在告诉他只能让他分心。” 

她瞪他，第一次厌烦没人认真听她说话。就是这张娃娃脸，让他们一直忘记她其实和他们年龄相仿。“两个年轻人在高度紧张的环境下相遇，随时都可能会死。这两个人觉得彼此尤为亲近，就像他们命中注定该肩并肩，你觉得接下来会发生什么？” 

他理解了她的意思，眼睛因为恐惧睁大：“你们没有。” 

她摇头：“是没有。”然后觉得自己至少该告诉他们全部事实：“但很接近了。接近到让我不自在。除非我酩酊大醉，我不会再往深处谈。” 

现在他看上去很尴尬：“是的，当然。”他看向房间里的人：“我们到雅文前还有什么需要我知道的吗？”三人摇头。“如果你们不介意的话，我觉得我需要冥想。有太多需要消化的了。” 

贝尔等到欧比旺离开房间才开口：“我们没告诉你吗？我不敢相信我不会对此发表任何意见。” 

她无助地看向他，但是她母亲先明白过来：“我们死了，是吗？” 

莱娅点头，她的哀痛是旧伤，但依旧很疼。真是太荒唐了，他们正和她说话呢。 

贝尔的脸黯淡下来：“哦，莱娅。”然后他打起精神：“能告诉我们怎么死的吗？” 

“不。”想到他对于奥德朗的毁灭，他们生活方式的毁灭可能会有什么反应，她想也没想拒绝了。她直直看进他的眼睛，看到那个一向镇定，有序地进行正义事业的人。他不需要她在这事上保护他。她只是不知道今天进行了多少改变将来的谈话。她弥补：“暂时不行。” 

布蕾哈提高声音：“既然如此，我建议大家抓紧时间休息。我想到了雅文后会很忙。” 

贝尔点头，开始朝门口走：“你确定我们能信任那个走私犯吗？” 

“是的。”她的声音里既无犹豫也无疑虑。 

他的眼神依旧怀疑：“他的存在很显然困扰到了你。” 

“不是他的错，爸爸。”但他看上去并没有放心。 

“你为什么会那么信任他？” 

“我嫁给了他。”她没来得及细想这个回答就溜了出来。 

贝尔看上去大为震惊：“你嫁给了那个雇佣兵？”她张嘴想为汉辩护，但他摇头打断她：“对不起，我需要时间来消化。”然后他走出了房间。 

布蕾哈走上前去：“他不是生你的气，莱娅，他只是不安。给他点时间，我们刚得到了很多信息。” 

“我明白。”她伤心地说。这么多年来，她一直想知道，她的父母会对她选择的丈夫作何看法。好吧，现在她知道了。 

她母亲拉起她的手轻轻捏：“我相信一旦了解了他，就会发现船长是个好人。” 

莱娅小声笑，尽管眼里开始涌上泪花。“不，他不是，他真的不是。”她啜泣：“他是个无赖。但他是我的无赖。” 

“哦。”她感到母亲的犹豫，然后温和地开口：“我能问问他做了什么，让你看到他的时候如此慌乱？” 

泪水流下她的脸颊：“他死了。” 

布蕾哈小声抽气：“哦，亲爱的，我真是太遗憾了。什么时候的事？” 

莱娅感到自己崩溃了：“从我的角度？”她母亲点头。“昨天。” 

布蕾哈发出安慰的声音，莱娅崩溃了。这里没有别人，没有人需要她保持坚强，只有她母亲，和她自己。她可以在她怀里嚎啕大哭而不觉得自己软弱。她在这世上唯一觉得安全的地方为过去两天受到的所有伤害流泪。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：本章涉及官方正史小说Bloodline的剧透。
> 
> 译者注：由于鄙人不会在AO3上反白，没看过Bloodline又想了解相关剧情的亲们请见文末注释。看过或者没兴趣的请无视哈~

莱娅很多年都没有这样哭过了。为她的父母，尽管他们就在身边；为她的卢克，以及他破灭的梦想；为本，她的儿子如此迷失，以至于杀死了汉。直到昨天为止，她还很确定可以拯救本。她错了，大错特错，而汉为此付出了代价。她意识到此时此地，她在母亲的怀里哀悼汉的逝去。她的汉，不是驾驶舱里那个愤怒苦涩的年轻人，而是那个和她共建了苦乐年华的汉。她是告诉了维达，但她还没有彻底接受她讲的那些事。过去两天发生的事让她有些麻木，但现在她无法再逃避自己的感受。她还会原谅她的儿子吗？更糟的是，由于她所在的地方，不，她所在的时间，她还会再冒险生下他吗？这些想法在她脑海里追逐，她为自己甚至会想到它们感到惊恐。

如果她的儿子不存在，就不会造成那样的浩劫，会不会对整个银河系更好？她还想要本，她当然还想要本。但现在的情况不是这么一回事。这不是她想方设法让她的儿子放弃正在做的事。这是考虑是否还要冒险让他存在？她是不是太不负责了，无视他可能带来的危害，仅仅因为她能想到的只是她的小男孩用棕色的大眼睛看着她，用软糯的童音叫妈妈。或者那个聪慧的少年，如此严肃古怪地面对一切？然后她想到她的儿子变得有多迷失。也许维达说得对，他的灵魂已死，也许再没有办法唤回他。

最后她为自己而哭。她不知道要怎么面对他们当中任何一个人——卢克、汉、丘依、她的父母。她是拯救了奥德朗，但她被眼前的机会冲昏了头，以至于没有意识到这条时间线能做出那么多的许诺，全都有其自身可怕的代价。她曾孤身一人，被那么多她爱的人抛下，她以为自己已经能理解那有多苦涩。但她大错特错了，和每个人酸甜苦辣的历史被彻底抹去，她和他们所有人都成了陌路。

她的母亲搂着她，轻轻摇晃，轻轻哼唱摇篮曲。莱娅感到原力里轻微的试探，犹豫而不确定，想要弄清她的情绪——很可能是卢克，在和克诺比练习使用原力。那温柔的触碰里全是关心，但非常迟疑。她的注意力一转向它就消失了。卢克很可能被她的感情风暴吓到了，她想。这艘船上没有其他人能这样接触她，或者在乎。莱娅觉得啜泣慢慢平息了，那同情支持让她重新找回力量。没错，她是孤身一人，但不必一直如此。她抬起头，对上母亲关切的脸。她并没有彻底复原，只是发泄过后冷静了下来。

“哦，莱娅。”她低声说：“这是你第一次为他流泪吗？”

她点头：“我去睡觉，想着震惊过后，早上起来能好好哭一场，然后在那该死的穿梭机上醒了过来。”

布蕾哈充满同情分担着她的悲伤。她捧起莱娅的脸，莱娅闭上眼睛，享受这一团混乱中来之不易的所得。

“莱娅，我没法想象你经历了多少，特别是想到三十四年前的自己，”她温柔地冲她笑笑：“我怀疑我能有你那么镇定。但你要知道，我非常非常为我面前的女人感到骄傲。”

莱娅觉得自己又恐慌起来，她坚持：“这你可说不准。”

“说不准吗？”

“你不知道未来我失败了多少次。看看我刚刚搞砸了什么，如果我能管好自己的嘴的话——”

“莱娅，莱娅。”她母亲轻轻摇头打断她：“听我说。我不知道你生活中具体发生过什么，但我看到一个曾经面对难以估量的邪恶，取得了最终的胜利的女人。我看到一个被丢进了无法想象、稍微弱一点的人都会崩溃的环境，靠勇气和手段找到解决办法成功脱身的女人。是的，维达知道了，你把这当做自己的巨大失败。但是亲爱的，想想你成功地瞒住了什么——义军基地安全了，你的兄弟安全了，都不是小事。”

莱娅张嘴想表示反对，但她母亲打断她：“你对自己总是过于严苛，为了越来越大的目标把自己越逼越紧。我担心，我曾经担心得要命，没有你父亲和我拴住你，你会让自己高速运转至虚空。但你没有。你还在这里，依旧关心他人，依旧战斗不息，没有被命运强加于你的苦涩吞噬。你依旧在爱，莱娅。”她母亲的手指拭去她脸上的泪痕：“这就是证据，你依旧觉得这些宝贵，我只能为这样强大的内心感到惊奇。”

在母亲的反复保证下，莱娅感到自己露出了笑容。她把手按在母亲的手上：“妈妈，我真想你。”

 

莱娅的笑容动摇了，但她抓紧那个傻傻的承诺。她太心酸了，没法考虑万一再次那么快失去母亲会怎样。她捏捏母亲的手，放开它们。她母亲做了同样的事。莱娅不想破坏气氛。但现在她冷静多了，而一个问题困扰着她。

“为什么骗我？关于他的事？”

她母亲显得很惊讶：“维达吗？莱娅，你太年轻了。不过你父亲和我一直准备告诉你的。”

这她已经知道了，那个该死的音乐盒毁掉了她周围的一切。她知道那信息本该在维达死后，交到卢克或者她的手里。莱娅把那想法推到一边，那样既不知好歹又不厚道，他们有理由不揭露真相。她摇头：“不，我说的是今天。我告诉你们维达知道了的时候，你对我撒谎。”

她母亲露出理解的表情：“哦，那会儿。”她悲伤地摇摇头：“习惯吧，我想。长时间的条件反射，为了保护你。而且是那么大的一个秘密，要保持了那么久，我们不得不非常小心。”她交叉手指，挺直身子。“照我现在知道的看来，我的行为挺蠢，但我只是想保护你。两周前刚跟我通过话的女儿，处理不好那信息。”

她母亲的责备通常都比父亲的严厉。尽管总是说得和颜悦色，但只会让她更痛。莱娅尝试回想自己十九岁的时候，再想象自己当时得知她亲生父母身份的情形。她皱眉，那会是一场灾难。即便在二十三岁，经历了那么多失败和背叛，那仍然是沉重的打击。当时还有她的兄弟在身边支持她，他是银河系里唯一知道那是多大负担的人。独自一人的话，她会陷入自我毁灭的愤怒。

“到此为止，莱娅。”她母亲观察她的表情，温和地遏止了她：“过去的都过去了。你经历了那么多幸存下来，没理由再去纠结还可能会是怎样。”

莱娅觉得她脑后的寒毛都立起来了，她强迫自己镇定，她的母亲不是故意表现得居高临下。她提醒她：“妈妈，我现在就在面对还可能会是怎样。”

布蕾哈显得尴尬：“是啊，我想我还没那样考虑过。”

莱娅不再追究。她也没有别的办法，只能对父母耐心。他们很快接受了她的情况的真相，但仍然需要时间去调整她现在比看上去要年长很多。

“如果你不介意的话，我有个问题想问你。”

莱娅点头表示同意，她很确定母亲不会提她不乐意回答的问题。

布蕾哈的笑容温暖热情：“多年以来我一直在想这个问题。”她靠近她，在她耳边密谋似地低语：“你兄弟是个怎样的人？”

这么久以来第一次，莱娅轻快地笑了：“我会留你自己去发掘。但我想你会喜欢他的。”

 

她在主货舱的德加里克棋桌边坐下，手指无意识地点过桌面。她母亲去船员居住舱找地方休息了。到雅文前还有时间，她希望单独待着想想事情。这里也曾是她的家，她坐在这里，感受到的全是曾经发生过的交谈、用餐、争吵的余韵，本在汉追着他跑过一个个船舱时的笑声；丘依吐槽汉对千年隼进行的“改进”又搞砸了；卢克安静地笑看R2和C3PO陷入第无数次斗嘴中。现在所有这些只存在于她的脑海中，成了可能还会怎样，而不是曾经发生。

她也许为自己找回了奥德朗。她也能这么说千年隼吗？她该找回它吗？犹豫不决让她感到一丝恼意。她就不能放下一切，顺其自然一次？

然后她感到卢克的原力印记出现在货仓边缘，越走越近。她考虑要不要站起来走掉，避免谈话。不，他会理解错的。他很明显在找她，而她不希望他们的关系有个不好的开始。但揭露他们两人的血缘关系可以等。她现在冷静多了，这她很确定，但她不完全相信自己能再进行一场关于她目前境遇的谈话。现在不行，得等到她从过去两天的震惊中更好地平复下来，能管好舌头之后。这也许很懦夫，但莱娅觉得自己该有个喘息的机会。

他走进门来，看见她坐在桌边。他朝她走来。她睁大眼睛看他，好奇事情将会怎样发展。他全身散发着紧张，而她很明显没找人陪。 

“你好，我是卢克·天行者。”他紧张地给了她一个大大的笑容。没有他第一次的自我介绍那么戏剧化，但那的确是个挺难超越的标准。

即便在一小时前，她也无法想象可以这样平静地进行谈话。但在她母亲怀里崩溃之后，她的自控能力逐渐恢复，只是她觉得自己本该处理得更好。他向她伸出手，有那么一刻，那天然的外表让她迷惑了。见她盯着他的手发呆，卢克的笑容有点动摇。然后她疲惫的大脑反应过来她所处的时空，她赶紧握上了他还没被砍下的手。

“你好，卢克。”她说，露出最最友善的笑容：“我是莱娅·奥加纳。”

他把这当做邀请，在她身边的环形长凳上坐了下来：“我知道。是我找到了你留在机器人里的信息，把它们带给了本。”

“你人真好，还很勇敢。”

那表扬让他微微脸红：“勇敢可说不上，但那是正确的事。”

“那不是每个人都会做出的选择。”他的脸色黯淡下来，她感觉许多带着面孔的记忆在他的脑海里闪过。也许是欧文和贝露？她继续向他保证：“现在你和一个帝国的逃犯，一个逃亡的绝地在这里。这可是个艰难的决定。”

他的腼腆消失了，取而代之的是悲伤：“也没有别的选择。我的伯父伯母买下了机器人。我去找本的时候他们被风暴兵害死，我无家可归了。” 

“对此我深感遗憾。”她安慰他：“非常抱歉你和他们被卷了进来。”她是真的觉得抱歉。当然，尽管她也无能为力，无论是这次还是上次，但这间接是她的错，机器人找到了卢克的家。或者是原力的意志。她的兄弟命中注定不该当个湿气农场主，就像她命中注定不该是个纳夫牛牧民一样。但她非常惋惜他的家人为此付出了代价。

“不是你的错。”他说：“他们过世太惨了，但害死他们的不是你。是帝国选择了那样做。该死，如果他们开口我伯父肯定会答应卖给他们的。但他们却采取了最残忍的方式。那不是你引起的。我想尽一份力。”他低下头，然后重新找回自控，纠正说：“我一直想尽一份力。但是在这之前不是我在为帝国的行为付出代价。那些都离我太远了。”毫不掩饰的巨大悲伤充满了他过于年轻的脸：“我想他们，等这一切结束我很可能会为此痛痛快快哭一场，但就算不是他们，也会是别人。”

她不记得卢克年轻的时候有这么睿智了。勇敢，是的。忠诚，是的。还有幸运到不可思议。但不是这个。当她想起这年龄的他时，只记得他在面对新事物时好奇的眼睛。不假，他在外环长大没见过多少世面，但他从来不幼稚。任何在赫特人控制的地盘长大的人都幼稚不了。

“这就是我怎么最后到了这里的悲伤故事。你是怎么加入义军的？我可没想到一个内环世界的公主会做这样的事？”

她给了他一个戏谑的笑容：“认识很多公主啊你？太失望了，我还以为我是第一个呢。告诉我，我能打几分。”

“不，你是第一个。不是女孩子，我认识很多女孩子。好吧，一些。也不是特别熟，什么的。我的意思是……”他的声音渐渐弱下去，满脸尴尬。哦，她的兄弟结结巴巴、语无伦次的样子真是太可爱了。她的卢克好多年不这样了。老实说她已经忘记他刚加入义军时在外人前有多不善言辞了。她会确保这个卢克在未来记住这点的，其实是永远不许忘。“抱歉，这么说挺蠢的，是吗？”

她大笑，轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀：“没关系。很多人都那么想。我就靠这个蒙混过关掉了一半的事。现在回答你的问题，我想我生来就是吧。我父亲是义军的创始人之一。”现在想来，她的生母也是。真是讽刺绝顶，她和卢克是银河系针锋相对的两派创建者的子女。

“哦。”他露出非常佩服的表情：“你做了多久？”

“啊……”她疯狂地尝试在脑子里做算术，然后放弃了，换了个说法：“从我十六岁开始。”

“我十六岁的时候我伯父还基本不让我自己去前哨基地呢。被自己的父母如此信任，真是难以想象。”还不如说对外面世界的不信任。在听到那么多关于欧文和贝露·拉尔斯的事情之后，她无法想象他们依旧无法完全信任自己的侄儿。后见之明会让卢克自己想明白的。一旦他明白了他这辈子都处于怎样的危险之中，卢克对自己童年的许多事情的理解就会不同。

“我从来没见过谁像你那样信任机器人。你怎么知道他们会完成任务？”他看上去真挺迷惑。

“永远信任机器人。”她说。看到他茫然的表情，她暗暗叹了口气。对，现在他还不知道R2无穷无尽把他带入和带出麻烦的本事。“我以前用过它们。”她向他保证：“在进行针对帝国的许多间谍活动的时候。”

“你是个间谍？”

“曾经是。我以前是帝国议会的议员。帝国解散了议会，所以现在我失业了。”这个冷笑话让他笑了，就像她期望的那样。该死，他知不知道她现在还根本没法知道这事？显然不知道，她知道的事情显然没有让他感到困惑。“从另一方面来说，好似有个激动人心的机会去当个彻头彻尾的义军。”

“看来我们在同一起点上了。”他想到这里，害羞地笑了。

“我想我很乐意。”她温柔地说，伸手捏捏他的手。

当然汉掐得分秒不差，在这最糟糕的时刻走了进来。

“好温馨啊不是？”他看到他俩坐得那么近，慢吞吞地说。

他的讽刺让她皱眉，他在生什么气？这语气等于他在提高嗓门。

她身边的卢克很明显气得僵直：“是啊，这叫做谈话。是人们互相了解时会做的事。你也应该试试，而不是对什么都明嘲暗讽。”她绝对感到了她兄弟散发出的嫉妒。好吧，也许她该提有血缘关系这事。她依旧感到骨子里深深的倦意，难以控制好自己，但是也许那谈话不会有处理这些烂事糟糕。

“别抓狂嘛。我听见声音，进来看看我的乘客如何了。”汉给了他们一个轻佻的笑容，走近桌子，很明显为了刺激卢克，或者和她调情。老实说，很可能两者皆有。“我喜欢知道我服务周到。”他挑逗地朝莱娅眨眼。

“我们很好。”卢克咬紧牙关说。她真的后悔决定晚一点告诉他真相了。她已经忘了他们俩刚开始的时候跟她的这……事儿了。不，是她逼自己忘了的。

在她的表情泄露她不想解释的事情之前，一切到此为止。“这就像兰克抢骨头一样有趣，我需要休息了。”卢克抬起头，有点被她冷冰冰的口吻吓到，她拍拍他的手安慰说：“很高兴认识你，卢克·天行者。”

“也很高兴认识你。”他说，笑容又回来了。她把他们两人留在原地离开了。

 

她穿过熟悉的船舱，朝着船员居住舱走去，但并没有特定的目的地。她在第二船员休息室看到了她的父亲，正坐在一把椅子上。当他注意到她站在门口，他给了她一个痛苦的微笑：“进来吧，莱娅。”然后他清清喉咙，把手放到腿上。

“莱娅，你母亲躺下休息前和我说了。她告诉了我你丈夫的事。”他的声音在提到丈夫这个词的时候踌躇了一下：“我很抱歉我之前接受不良。我只看到了他让你不安。没想到真正的原因并不是他的错。”

“你本可以相信我的话。”她有点苦涩地想。不，那样不公平，他也很难。

“没关系。”她说。贝尔直接了当地看着她：“这么说有关系了。”她弥补：“相信我，如果我对汉·索洛有一点了解的话，就是他最会搞砸第一印象。我尽力不把这放在心上。”

他笑了：“我不能说你不了解他了。”然后重新严肃起来：“能告诉我他怎么死的吗？”

她摇头：“不是意外或者疾病，如果你这么想的话。但我现在真的不想谈，爸爸，太快了。”

“好吧，这我能理解。”他犹豫了一会儿，又接着问：“我能问问你到底看上了他什么？”

再一次他不肯相信她的话，让她恼火。她不会毫无理由地嫁给汉。她为自己不知好歹的想法责备自己。如果换做她和本，她的反应会有不同吗？贝尔看到的是他唯一的孩子，嫁给了一个全然的陌生人。一个老实说，现在顶多只能算作他形容为“雇佣兵”的人。他只是想弄明白。

她回想起汉表现他的忠诚，他让她开心，他急切地和她针锋相对吼回去的时时刻刻。但只有其中一刻能让她父亲立刻理解。“在本来该是今后几年的某个时间，我们掉入了帝国为我们设置的陷阱。我们到一个中立者的地盘寻求庇护。我们以为他答应帮助我们是真心的，他对帝国毫无好感。但是维达抢先一步到了，就在餐厅等我们。我们毫无准备地走进去，而他就站在那里等着我们。”她咽下记忆中看到他时掉入冰窟的震惊：“汉做的第一件事就是拔出爆能枪射击。”她含着眼泪小声笑了：“当然，那毫无作用，维达挡开了。但我见过帝国军官在见到西斯时因为全然恐惧而崩溃，汉的第一反应却是进攻。这需要钢铁意志。这个汉还不知道他能做到这点。”

她的父亲轻轻的嗯了一声。他看上去并没被说服，但也没那么担忧了。她安静地站了一会儿，想知道他还有没有别的关于她和她丈夫的问题，或者关于孙子孙女的问题。原力在上，她要怎么跟父亲解释本的事情？

“我们需要一个故事。”他说的却是这个。

莱娅抬起眉毛：“什么故事？”

“你是怎么逃脱的。我猜你不想告诉所有人真相吧，莱娅。”

他们会知道的。每个人都会知道的，而那种眼神又会回来。莱娅一般完全不在意别人对她的看法。但旁人在意识到她是“维达的女儿”后眼里赤裸裸的恐惧依旧让每次都让她立即感到眩晕和恶心。

“是的。”她同意：“我想我需要。”她想了一会儿，考虑怎么解释最容易。“我想最好尽量贴近事实。我在坦蒂夫四号上被捉，他们把我带到了死星。维达开始审问我。”她的手指抚过脖子上的淤青：“出于我不清楚地原因，他决定把我送到科洛桑。我杀死了穿梭机上的守卫，改道逃走。”

“这不是最可信的故事，但也只能这样了。”贝尔警告：“但我想不出更好的说辞解释你是怎么弄到一架兰姆达级帝国穿梭机的。”然后他皱眉：“你是怎么做到的？”

“我用了塔金的授权码。”

他立刻在椅子里坐直了，震惊地问：“你做了什么？”

她冷笑：“我用了他的授权码。我知道他现在用的那个。”

“你怎么知道的？”

莱娅的脸厌恶地皱起，轻描淡写回答：“我怎么知道的无关紧要。”

“更多你不愿意告诉我的未来？”她瞪了他一眼，他叹气，回到原先的论点：“你会让人觉得你铁石心肠的。”

她耸肩：“他们随意，我不是。”

“义军里会有很多人不相信一个十九岁、没有实战经验的小姑娘，可以抵挡得住维达的拷问，并打倒她的看守。而且他们有理由不信。”这就是她父亲，永远在她冒奇思怪想的时候指出实际问题。可惜这不是奇思怪想。

“我受过训练。你和姑姑确保了这点。”他皱眉，但点头接受表示接受：“就像你自己说的，没有更好的故事可以告诉他们了。”

“告诉他们真相。”看到她否定的答复，他补充：“至少最高指挥部。有你提供的情报为佐证，他们会保护你不受任何指控。”

又来了。“不，不可能，我说过原因。”

“而我知道你在害怕什么。但是莱娅，多几个人我们肯定能有办法解决的。”

“不，爸爸，不行。”

“我不明白你为什么那么确定你一个人能让事情变得更好。”

她摇头：“我没那么自大。我不确定我能让事情更好。但我知道告诉更多的人可能会发生什么会让事情更糟。”她可不需要一个委员会根据另一条时间线上可能发生的事做决定。

她的父亲改变策略：“莱娅，我想你不明白这会对你的声誉带来怎样的影响。不信任会无处不在，很可能永远也消失不了。”

她苦涩地笑了一声：“你以为这是第一次人们质疑我的动机吗？多年以来我一直在警告……”她的声音渐渐低下去，意识到自己正接近危险的区域：“不，不谈这个。这么说吧，我知道人们质疑你的每个举动每个动机是怎么一回事。”

他的表情痛苦：“你真的不打算和我谈谈你的大部分人生？”

她摇头：“没法谈，太容易说出不该说的了。”

贝尔显得更加悲伤：““莱娅，这不是长久之计。你不能在接下来的人生里一直缄口不言。你需要和人谈谈，谁都行。”

她感觉自己的背僵住了：“那么这就是我必须走的路了。这不是我第一次自己一个人战斗，也不会是最后一次。”

贝尔只是摇头，但没再发表意见。心灰意冷的莱娅离开了。

 

她发现自己又回到了主货仓。她不想休息，和她父亲的谈话让她心神不宁。他说得有道理。她能在接下来的三十四年里一直缄口不言吗？仔细考虑所有她要说的话，生怕讲出什么她不该知道的。或者害怕她把事情变得更糟？如果这都不算地狱的，她就不知道什么算了。这一切会以灾难告终。她靠上储藏橱，轻轻地用后脑勺撞橱柜，发泄无声的挫败感。

“你要一直那么做的话，准会伤到自己。”汉站在走廊里说。

她嗤之以鼻：“我现在最不担心的就是这个，船长。”但她确实停住了。

“汉，我的名字是汉。”他走进房间，走近她。当他并没有停住，而是凑上前靠近她的时候，她僵住了，压下靠上他的胸口寻求安慰的下意识反应。

“放松。”他慢吞吞地说，然后她听见身后一只橱柜拉开了。他收回手，这样她可以看见他拿着什么——是巴克塔胶贴。“我在找这个。”他把它给她。

她默默地接过来，打开包装。他后退几步到更礼貌的距离。

“抱歉，非正规品牌。”他指指她的脖子：“不过应该够处理这个了。“

她愉快地轻哼：“一个走私犯有非法制造的货品。告诉你，我倍感震惊，倍感震惊。”她小心翼翼地把薄薄的长纱布缠在脖子上。遮不住所有的淤青，但至少是个不错的开始。

“不是所有人在宫殿里长大。”他的调笑在看到她脖子上依旧明显的淤痕后消失了：“维达干的？”

“是的。”

“还没有那个荣幸见过他呢。不过听说过不少。他希望你活着真是你的幸运。”

“我就那么幸运。”是啊，她非常幸运是他的女儿。也许她该去经过的每个庙宇点根蜡烛祷告一把。至少那不是帕尔帕廷。专注于积极的一面，莱娅，那也有可能是帕尔帕廷。这种美好的想法还是别说出来为妙。

“谢谢。”她说，指指脖子，受过的教养又回来了。

“不客气。”他站在那里直直地盯着她。

“怎么？”她问，被他的安静和眼神搞得十分紧张。

“只是想弄明白你。我认识的绝大多数人遇上他之后会吓得丧失理智，哭天抢地。而你，却径直走进来对身边所有人颐指气使，就像你在这世上什么也不在乎。和我想象中出生在内环世界的王族相差甚远。”但她不是。她和卢克一直没能找出他们的出生地。也许这次可以了。

“我想你需要拓展视野。”

“相信我，公主，我的视野很宽广。”他眯起眼睛思忖着看她。

“也许你只是需要认识更多的人。”

“我觉得那并不见得会证明我错了。”他给了她一个挑逗地笑容：“但你知道什么让我真的不明白吗？”

“洗耳恭听。”

“面对皇帝的头号杀手，你淡定非常，被帝国追捕，你汗也不冒。但是我，”他的唇上浮现出满意的坏笑：“默默无闻的我，让你坐立不宁。”

“少自以为是了，船长。”她反击：“我喜欢好男人。”骗子，她内心的汉说。闭嘴，少帮倒忙。

“是真的吗？”他轻哼：“我会记住的。”然后他悠闲地走回驾驶舱。莱娅站在货舱入口，欣赏那背影。说到底，她也只是个凡人。

 

当汉大叫着宣布他们到了的时候，莱娅和她父亲都挤进了驾驶舱。他们一退出超空间，汉就打开了通讯器。贝尔向前倾身，报出他们的通行码。

汉吓了一大跳：“等等，等等，等等。我以为我是送你们去个会面点。你实际上却让我带你们到了义军基地。真正的义军基地。帝国巨额悬赏的那个？你们都疯了吗？”他蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，满脸震惊。

贝尔僵了僵，瞪了他一眼：“莱娅相信你值得信任，我尊重她的意见。”这么说汉在他眼里的地位没提高多少。

汉怀疑地看向她，她扬起一边眉毛问：“你准备证明我错了吗？”

“这……”他垂死挣扎。

丘依发话了<她对你的判断没错，汉。无论如何你不会向帝国告密。接受表扬，更重要的是接受付款走人。>

 

他们走下千年隼时看到一大帮来迎接的他们，莱娅并不感到惊讶。蒙·莫思马、简·多登纳、达维茨·德拉文，还有威拉德将军领着一群人穿过停机坪向他们走来。

蒙看见他们后露出一个大大的微笑：“贝尔，布蕾哈，听说发布逮捕你们的命令时，我们非常担心。”

贝尔回以了然的微笑：“我们很安全。”他背起手补充：“只是抵达的状况没那么理想。不过我很高兴地告诉大家，图纸在这个宇航机器人的记忆库里。”他做了个手势，R2上前。威拉德将军挥挥手，边上的一组技术人员凑上前来，包围了机器人。

C-3PO发出担忧的声音，莱娅转向他，向金色的机器人保证：“他会没事的。他们会特别小心的。”

“但是莱娅公主……”他反对，声音里的担忧更明显了。

她叹气：“那你跟着去吧。现在一时用不到你，而且那样也会让他感觉好些。”

C-3PO向她道谢，跟着一小队人员带着机器人走向基地深处的数据中心，以便提取数据。

蒙·莫思马看着他们离开，转过来看他们，似乎注意到了莱娅，贝尔和布蕾哈之外的乘客。在看到穿着破旧长袍的老人后，她明显松了一口气。她微笑着走向他，在几步远的地方停了下来：“欧比旺·克诺比将军。”她的声音坚定，眼神里带着惊奇。她的声音清晰地回荡在洞穴停机坪里，多登纳，德莱文和威拉德都震惊地扭头看向绝地。

整个停机坪一下子安静下来。周围的声音全静了，所有人都脸带敬畏地看向他们。这似乎并没有让老人乱了阵脚，他微微一笑，非常正式地深深鞠躬：“蒙·莫思马议员，好久不见。”

她的唇角愉悦地弯起：“我不再是议员了，叫我蒙就可以。贝尔说他会派人去接你。我不知道要怎么强调现在的情况有多紧急。”

欧比旺皱眉：“我不确定我还能做什么，但我非常乐意帮忙。”他转向卢克：“介绍一下我的旅伴，这是卢克·天行者。”

所有的注意力都集中到他身上，看上去让卢克有点紧张，他笨拙地鞠了个躬，尊敬地说：“女士。”

“天行者？就像阿纳金·天行者？”她问。

卢克点头：“他是我父亲。”他声音里有着骄傲。哦，晚些时候他们谁都不会好过的。

蒙冷冷地看向贝尔和欧比旺，淡淡开口：“我不知道我在惊讶什么。”然后对欧比旺说：“你一向有戏剧性登场的天分。”

他的嘴角弯起：“我想那是个恰如其分的抱怨。”

“真是充满意外惊讶地一天。”她说：“来吧，我们还有很多要讨论的。”她看向贝尔，布蕾哈和莱娅：“你们都来，我等不及想知道都发生了什么。”

 

接下来的汇报就像莱娅以前参加过的一样，一点点相关事实散落在太多的谈话中，因为每个人都觉得有必要对刚说过的发表意见。她讨厌开会。它们很重要，她知道它们很重要，只是不明白为什么总比必要的长一倍。

意料之中，她关于如何逃离死星的故事遭到了一定的质疑，不过克诺比的出现似乎抓住了他们大部分的注意。合情合理，克隆战争时期的著名绝地将军，带着他同样著名的同伴的儿子，肯定比她的境遇更能引起人们的兴趣。她清楚那事还没有完全过去。欧比旺是闪亮的新玩具，但是最终关于她逃跑细节的疑问会再次浮出水面，很可能还是在最糟糕的时刻。萨拉诺队长在会议开始后十分钟降落在停机坪。排查过追踪装置之后，大家感谢她弄到了一架穿梭机。但是德拉文依旧带着怀疑看向她。她可得提防着他点。

谢天谢地他们允许她离开会议了，她在基地里游荡，不确定要走到哪里去。图纸还在分析，而最高指挥部和克诺比还在讨论下一步要拿它们怎么办。首要任务是找到死星，但问题是怎么找？它能够进行超空间飞行，而他们需要在任何星球付出奥德朗差点付出的代价之前找到它。

莱娅的第一个想法是学皇帝。把雅文的位置透露出去，坐等死星到来，但她怀疑有谁会听她的建议。这个计划对义军来说太危险了，而且他们也不确定他们能摧毁那战斗空间站。也许她能给她父亲一个提示，表明那事实上是可以做到的。如果塔金立刻来雅文，就会少几个无辜被毁的星球。既然几乎没有可能追踪到空间站，为什么不引诱它过来呢？他们可以提前疏散大部分人员和物资。这是个巨大的冒险，但是精心计划过的冒险。但是为了得到图纸他们付出了巨大的代价，她真心怀疑指挥部任何人愿意进行这样一场赌博。她不觉得蒙、多登纳或者威拉德会批准那样的计划。

等她再次留意周围，她惊讶地发现自己又回到了停机坪，离千年隼只有不到十米远。汉在往船上补充装备，丘依在帮他。她一下子明白过来这就是再见了。她不想让他走。她不确定自己想要他什么，但她知道她不想让他走。她从来没真正得到过她要的东西，不是吗？但她至少能说再见。

她走向千年隼，丘依先留意到她，她给了他一个大大的笑容。

<汉，公主来了。注意礼貌。>他朝他吼。

莱娅笑了，开玩笑地说：“这对他会不会要求太高？”

楚巴卡愣住了，汉从他在上货的东西前抬起眼：“你会说史瑞乌克语？”

“能听懂，但不能说。我的口音让……”她迅速地换掉了丘依的名字：“我的导师抓狂。我学语言耳朵不错，但舌头却动不好。”

<别灰心，殿下。>丘依说<除非从小学起，否则人类基本没法学会。>

“你有准备让人琢磨透吗？”汉问。

她抬头看着他笑：“为什么啊，看你手忙脚乱好玩多了。

“于是你就来这里折磨银河系里诚实工作的船长了？”他哀叹。

她抬起眉毛假笑：“诚实？”他装出来的无辜样也同样不错。

他给了她一个受到冒犯的表情：“当然了。”

她的笑容黯淡了：“不，我只是正好在附近。看你准备离开，我过来跟你说再见和谢谢。”

“不必为个活儿谢我。”

“尽管如此，还是谢谢。”她想象他下一步会做什么，觉得有必要提供建议。他不会听的，她知道他不会，但她还是得试试。“你该把你的债还了。”她说：“这事上贾巴可不好糊弄。”

他怀疑地看向她：“你是怎么知道的，殿下？”

该死，她必须学会跟他说话之前先动脑子：“你是个在塔图恩工作的走私犯，唯一让你欠了债又跑不掉的就是赫特人了，没那么难猜。”

他依旧看上去将信将疑，她叹气：“无论如何，船长，照顾好自己。”她会那么做的，她准备任他离开。她没法没法逼他。很明显没有死星的经历让他认清帝国的邪恶，他也不可能改行。也许这样更好。没有汉，就不会有本。想到这个她就头疼。但这不是她的选择，而是他的。

就在那一刻，警报响了。

汉皱眉，他问：“我们受到攻击了吗？他们不可能跟着我们来了。”

莱娅觉得心紧张成一团。如果原力是正确的话，有什么事要发生了，大事。“很有可能。”她喃喃地说。

警报停了，一个不属于任何义军的声音从喇叭里传出来：“银河系的公民请注意，我是帝国海军的高级星区总督塔金。这条信息会在所有已知星区播放，目的是联系上自称义军的暴恐分子。我目前在帝国最新武器——死星上。如果整个组织部不投降接受制裁，我就会摧毁奥德朗。他们有一个帝国标准日的时间考虑。”停顿两秒，信息开始重复播放。

汉的脸上的血色一下子没了：”他们办不到，对吗？那需要比整个海军加起来还猛的火力。“

血液在莱娅的耳朵里砰砰直跳，她失败了。她使出浑身解数，依旧失败了，奥德朗依旧处于危险之中。”我得去找我父亲。“她对自己说，留下汉一人迷惑地站在原地。她从停机坪一路跑到了基地内部。

到处一片慌乱，飞行员，士兵，技术人员交谈着，脸上写满恐惧。她在贝尔往控制中心走的时候赶上了他。

“我们不能投降。”她告诉他。

“莱娅，你听见他说的了。”贝尔说，脸因为不得不放弃而紧绷：“如果我们不投降，我们的家园就完了，几十亿无辜民众会丧生。”

她摇头：“我们不能投降。”她强调：“没用的。即便我们投降，他还是会毁灭奥德朗。倾覆了整个义军，最后什么也没得到。”

“莱娅这你可说不——”他刚开口，又停住，眼睛因为了然而睁大：“那是你那里发生的事，对吗？你的时间线。”

她点头：“是的，维达的办法耗时太久，于是塔金想加快进程。我告诉了他们丹图因，但在他查证我有没有说实话之前，他下令毁灭了奥德朗。说要杀鸡儆猴。”她带着厌恶说出那个词。

那暗示让他摇了摇晃。“莱娅跟我来。”他拉着她进了控制室，蒙，她母亲，欧比旺，还有其余联军领导人都在显示控制台前大声争执。

“我们不能投降。”他坚定地对他们说，谈话停止了。

蒙皱眉：“贝尔，无意冒犯，我们不能让塔金毁灭一个星球。我们为保护生命战斗，而不是协助毁灭他们。”

莱娅走上前去：“我同意父亲的话。除非摧毁那空间站，奥德朗没有明天。他现在有了他的新武器，而他想使用它。”领导委员会面无表情地看着她，但欧比旺和布蕾哈的脸顿时充满了恐惧。消息传递到位。

布蕾哈抓住显示控制台边缘稳住自己，深吸一口气：“威拉德将军，图纸分析过了吗？”

“是的，陛下，已经分析过了。排气系统有个缺陷我们可以利用，但恕我直言，风险太大。”

她母亲沉默了一会儿。莱娅屏住呼吸，不知她会如何决定。然后年长者站直身子，面对威拉德：“总比毫无机会好。”

几个指挥官提高声音表示抗议。他们继续了一会儿，直到布蕾哈用她洪亮的声音盖过他们：“我是奥德朗的布蕾哈·奥加纳。我的家族世世代代和平统治我的星球。我们不会屈服于恐怖，特别是来自现今政府的恐怖。我丈夫和女儿说得很对，无论我们如何回应，塔金依旧会使用这个武器的风险太大。我是奥德朗人。我们用智慧应对愤怒，我们用想象应对恐惧，我们用希望应对战争。我宁可为微小的希望战斗，绝不向黑暗投降。我相信我的人民会做出同样选择。”母亲条理清晰直击要害的演讲，让莱娅的心充满骄傲和崇拜。

多登纳开口了，他建议：“我们可以让他们来雅文。”

莱娅脑子里的紧张肯定传到了原力里，因为欧比旺开口了：“我在克隆战争的时候和塔金一起战斗过，我怀疑他有改变多少。陛下们说得很对，无论我们怎么做，塔金都会摧毁奥德朗。”

德拉文的眼睛眯了起来，他注意到她母亲和欧比旺都在顺着她往下说。又一个和她看法不一致的大人物。如果她这次能成功，以后肯定得小心防着他。不，等她成功以后。

蒙皱眉：“这么说是两票反对，四票赞成。威拉德，你怎么看？”

年长的男人缓缓开口：“我怕是得同意对塔金性格的判断。我投票赞成战斗。”

蒙的脸上的血色褪光了，但她果断地说：“尽管我不同意你的判断，但我尊重布蕾哈的意见。身为奥德朗的统治者她有权作出决定。那么，我们战斗。多登纳将军，通知你的飞行员在二十分钟后开任务会议。我会向整个部队说明我们选择战斗。”她闭上眼睛，祈祷似地说：“愿原力与你们同在。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodline相关剧情：
> 
> 原力觉醒前六年，老议长蒙·莫思马因病退休，新共和国议院分为Centralist和Populist两派，整天不切实际地争斗不休。莱娅公主是Populist派议员，丈夫汉现在是飞船大赛老板，成天带着队伍满宇宙参加比赛，两人聚少离多，不过依旧很相爱。二十三岁的本·索洛还没有变成开罗人，而是跟着舅舅卢克满宇宙找绝地遗迹，和家里几乎不怎么联系。47岁的莱娅公主厌恶议会成天不干正事，准备退休和汉周游宇宙。正式宣布前，她决定做最后一件有用的事，接受了一个新共和国以外星球要求调查的请求。
> 
> 与此同时，议会为了解决领导权问题，两派决定选出一个第一议员来领导大家。毫无上位心情的莱娅公主被自己的党派推选为第一议员候选人。这时一个偏远星系礼节性首脑的位置空了出来，继承权落到了莱娅公主头上。公主对头衔不感冒，让给了下一个顺位继承人，Centralist派的Lady Carise。和公主不同，Lady Carise醉心头衔，立刻去继位了。在那里的王室金库，她找到了贝尔·奥加纳留在公主小时候的音乐盒里的一段口信，告诉了她生身父母的事情。
> 
> 于是在公主正式宣布为Populist派候选人的时候，Lady Carise教唆公主的在Centralist的朋友，小时候曾经全家备受维达迫害的Casterfo议员把贝尔·奥加纳的口信当着全银河议会播了出来。公主顿时众叛亲离，失去几乎所有的朋友和影响力。而她当时想的却是我要怎么跟本解释这件事——因为本当时还不知道维达是他姥爷。
> 
> 公主的调查发现了第一秩序的蛛丝马迹，但她已经没有影响力说服议会对此采取行动。在少数当年老战友的支持下，她成立抵抗军和第一秩序开始战斗。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> \- 这章周日就翻完了。本来想跟随缘居同步更的，结果等了两天服务器依旧没有修好，电脑上打不开更新页面。算了，先贴AO3了。
> 
> \- 我平时打仗的东西看得少，不太熟悉空战术语。如有错谬，欢迎指出。谢谢！

作出决定就该落实细节了。

多登纳将军一边研究图纸一边发问：“空间站全面启动要多长时间？”

一个技术员回答：“取决于打击目标。星际巡洋舰，大约一分钟；杰达星的圣城和斯卡利夫，五分钟；整个星球的话，十五分钟。”

老将军皱眉：“这么长的延时，难以想象他们没有设法提速。”

技术员耸肩：“它主要是用来摧毁星球，而不是在战斗中对阵星际巡洋舰。帝国高层很可能认为延时关系不大，毕竟星球又不能快速闪避。”莱娅心想不知那会不会是厄索又一个暗中破坏，但也可能是出于简单的热动力学原理。他过世已久，没法再知道了。

欧比旺站在角落开口：“塔金可以下令死星保持启动状态，在战斗机跳出超空间的瞬间摧毁奥德朗。”

技术员立刻摇头：“不行的，长官。它无法保持预热状态那么久。”他朝控制台倾身，点了点设计图纸上的一个部分。莱娅饶有兴味地看过去。“电容器的设计让它无法长时间储存能量。能量积累很慢，但是一旦达到最大容量，他也许有——我必须强调这是理论数据——十分钟去释放能量。”莱娅之前并不知道这点。塔金摧毁奥德朗难道仅仅是因为不得已？很久以前的审讯现在看来又多了一层凶险。她当时无论做出什么选择都不会改变结局。他一旦决定用她母星的安全威胁她，它就注定灭亡。她又想杀死他了。原力在上，她会的。

“如果他压着不发射的话会怎么样呢？”威拉德将军问：“他也许觉得值得冒险损坏空间站，以防我们进行大家正在计划的事情。”

技术员耸肩：“超过最大容量，电容器就会开始外泄能量，部分关键系统会因为过热受到影响。关键中的关键是反应堆外的散热片。它们可以通过把热量传递到空间站表面再散发到外太空顶一阵子。但是通往表面的导管本身不耐高温，还很可能在散热过程中烤死半个空间站的人。如果能量再继续增加，反应堆外的散热片就会彻底失效 ，空间站会爆炸。我没经过计算，无法给出准确数值，但也就是几个小时的事。”

欧比旺沉思着看向图纸：“这么说他不会冒险了。”

“不会。”

德拉文将军哼了一声：“他也不需要。即便我们剩下的部队倾巢出动，也没有足够的时间造成致命性破坏。这很可能是他们一开始就把它修那么大的原因。”

多登纳反驳：“但单人战斗机能通过护盾，对吗？”

分析师再次点头：“会有点点颠簸，但是可以。我仔细研究过图纸，考虑到性价比，维持能挡住小型飞行器的护盾不合算，能耗太高。除去维持空间站运行，超空间引擎，以及武器本身所需的能量，留不下多少给个月亮大小的护盾。”

“感谢你的分析。”贝尔说：“非常有用。”

分析师点头离开。布蕾哈缓缓吐气，衡量眼前的计划：“这么说飞行员在奥德朗被摧毁前有十五分钟。没多少时间。”莱娅暗暗皱眉。雅文战役时，他们在死星开火前有三十分钟。这把他们的攻击时间减半了。

威拉德开口：“我们可以通过超空间跳跃到离死星最近的点来节约时间。既然塔金还在继续播放信息，定位它应该不会太难。“

蒙摇头：”那样仍然时间不多。布蕾哈你真的确定你希望继续？“

布蕾哈看向她的女儿。莱娅轻轻点了点头。很久以前那场战役里战斗机抵达空间站的细节已经模糊了。她无法确定飞行员用了多长时间抵达雅文附近的空间站，不可能多于十分钟。这场战斗的时间被缩短到让人不适，但微小的机会也比什么都没有好。

“是的。”她母亲坚定地说。

蒙叹气：“很好。我会进行总体布置，然后通知整个基地我们的决定。多登纳将军，飞行员战斗会议二十分钟后开，时间现在是稀缺财富。”

人们各自离开去完成任务后，莱娅走到父亲身边，轻轻把他拉到个没人的角落。

“我也上去。”她告诉他，压低声音防止被别人听见。

他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了：“莱娅，你没受过训练，也没有经验……”留意到她的表情，他的声音渐渐低下去：“你有对吗？原力啊，莱娅，第一次你也上去了吗？”

她摇头：“没有。就像你正确指出的那样，那一次我没有经验。但我现在有了。这不是我第一次空战。”

“莱娅……”他失望地吐气。莱娅咽下他的反应带来的伤害。她就是她。她试过走从政道路确保银河系的安全。她曾在特定的道路上执着多年，但到最后，是她的策划能力和冲锋陷阵发挥了最大作用。她不会为此向任何人道歉，即便那是她父亲。

她露出一个浅淡的笑容：“我是个不错的飞行员，不是最好的，但还不错。会没事的。”

“这你可说不准。”他的眼角显出担忧的纹路。

“是说不准。但我知道瞄准计算机未见得有用。”

他显得更忧虑了：“那你为什么会力推这疯狂的行动？”

“但原力很强的人可以。”她向他保证：“卢克肯定会想去，我需要跟去以防万一。我们一定能办到。”

他的表情泄露出他的内心斗争，但他只是说：“很好，我会告诉多登纳将军。”

 

战斗会议没有改善任何人的情绪。多登纳进来的时候，身后跟着她的父母。他在看看清到场人数后不由皱眉：这房间远没三天前满。飞行员之间的低语渐渐停了。莱娅心里暗暗叹气。这不是义军第一次为战胜帝国付出惨重代价，也不会是最后一次。唯一能做的事情就是坚持前行，并且期待付出的代价值得。该死，她会让这一切付出值得的。她被扔到过去再也回不了家，不是为了没法让这次比上次好的。

多登纳解释了计划也没能提升大家的情绪，她周围飞行员的脸色更沉了。当他放出空间站的尺寸和维度时，响起一片喃喃地不赞同。

一个飞行员问了大家都在想的问题：“抱歉我这么问，长官，但派飞行员和它对战有什么胜算可能？”

“帝国不认为单人战机能造成威胁，否则肯定会加强防护。通过分析从斯卡利夫数据中心偷出来，由殿下送来的图纸分析表示，空间站有弱点可以攻击。”还有小声议论，但多登纳一概无视，用警告的口吻继续：“方法并不简单。你们需要沿着这条堑壕抵达这个点。”屏幕上出现全息投影。“主排气口正下方有个很小的排热口能直达反应堆。一次精确打击，也只有精确打击，能引起摧毁空间站的连锁反应。排热口外面有射线护盾，因此必须使用质子鱼雷。”

飞行员惊愕地交头接耳，韦奇说出了他们都在想的事情：“那不可能，即便是电脑也做不到。”

“但那不是不可能。”卢克插嘴：“我在老家的时候开T-16跃空机打过旺普鼠。它们也就两米多点。”

她的兄弟没注意到几个飞行员脸上明显不相信的表情。他们以为他是初生牛犊不怕虎。她从来没看过他射杀旺普鼠，但莱娅知道在塔图恩长大学会这些技能的价值。那个星球不接受软弱或者愚蠢。沙漠生活本身就已经足够艰难，再加上赫特人的腐败和残酷，就是一堂独特的生存课。她的兄弟年轻的时候从未意识到他的才华和技能有多么出众。

布蕾哈走上前：“我知道这要求太高。但我的星球处于危险之中，我们需要你们的帮助。那是很难，不过我不相信那是全然不可能。塔金说得很明确，无论如何奥德朗都会付出代价。我更希望我们尝试反抗，但现在面临生命危险的不是我。这是个纯自愿的任务。对于每个选择去的人，我有信心你们会赢。”

人群平静下来，在他们消化即将面临的危险时，沉默再次降临。多登纳大声说：“愿原力与你们同在。”

莱娅转身离开，惊讶地发现汉站在后门附近。她以为他早走了。他摇摇头，和丘依消失在走廊里。她不确定他现在在想什么。她朝卢克微笑，示意他跟韦奇去换飞行服。然后赶紧跑进更衣室，给自己找了一件明亮的橘红色制服。拿出衣服时她扮了个鬼脸，她不记得制服是这么明亮的橘红色了。莱娅知道义军同盟一向缺钱，直到最近才有了统一的制服，但还是不行。这简直是在求任何一个不色盲的人朝他们射击。

穿好制服她快步走向停机坪找到地勤指挥。在她解释自己想要什么的时候，他给了她一个古怪的眼神，但还是同意了她的要求。她对自己笑笑，穿过停机坪走向千年隼。找到了正在往船上补充装备的汉。

她走近时他抬起头，留意到她的飞行制服后满脸惊愕。

“你疯了吗？跟那空间站对着干就是自杀。”他的声音带着教训意味，但她看到了他极力掩饰的关切。

她叹气：“那是我的母星，汉。我不能不去。”她给了他一个自信的笑容：“我还算是个不赖的飞行员。”

他的眼神柔和了些：“但那仍然是发疯，你知道吧？”

“我有信心。”

“我也一样。”卢克从她身后走过来，一手揽上她的肩膀。

汉看清他们身上一模一样的制服后睁大眼睛，难以置信地问：“她把你也拽进来了？”

“她没拽我，是我自愿的。”卢克说。

“当然了。”汉一脸苦相。

卢克看看周围的装备，很是惊讶：“你这是要走？那为什么还费心参加战斗会议？”这实际上是个很好地问题。她向汉抬起一边眉毛，无声地问出同样的问题。

汉摇头：“就想去看看那是怎么回事。会议之后……”他的声音低了下去：“没可能赢的。趁还有机会，你们该赶紧逃。”

卢克的脸厌恶地扭起：“就像你这样？”

“赚到钱却没命花又有什么用？”汉顶了回去。

“我还以为……”卢克茫然无助地四下张望：“你知道我们在抵抗什么，我们处于怎样的危险之中，我们需要你这样出色的飞行员。”

汉挫败地举起手：“你们俩这是怎么了？我是个走私犯，我只关心一个人，我自己。银河系就这样，小子。你越快接受这点，就活得越久。就像我刚刚跟殿下说的一样，这是自杀。”

卢克看上去就像刚被人打了一巴掌：“照顾好你自己，汉。我想你最擅长这点。”然后一跺脚离开了。

汉的脸沉了下来，他叫住卢克：“等等，卢克。”卢克不理睬，继续朝前走。“愿原力与你同在。”汉说。卢克停了一下，耸肩，继续朝前走。

汉叹气：“该死。”

她也叹气：“谢谢你那么说。”

他看上去好像想和她争论似的，但她只是给了他一个温柔的微笑：“接受表扬吧。”

他赞赏地看着莱娅：“你确定我不能说服你跟我走吗？你能在压力下保持绝对镇定。如果你愿意，甚至可以拉上那小子一起。我用得上你们这样的船员。”

“很有诱惑力。”她承认。比他知道的更有诱惑力。有那么一刻，她放任自己幻想他们三个人周游银河系，不必对任何人负责。她做的还不够多吗？也许她可以和汉共筑人生，一个没有那么多期望和责任束缚的人生。她战斗了一辈子，现在很可能还得把所有的战斗重来一遍。她在那幻想里沉浸了一刻，然后把它推得远远的。

她不是那样的人，她永远不会是那样的人。她疲惫，害怕。害怕再一次失去奥德朗。害怕她保守秘密的决定是错误的。害怕她或者卢克，或者两人都在这次战斗中死去。但是莱娅永远不会从职责面前逃跑，也不准备现在开始那样做。她给了汉一个遗憾的笑容：“我怕是不得不拒绝你的邀请。”

他的眼神一半喜爱一半恼火：“我就知道你会那么说。”他脸上滑过一丝尴尬，脱口而出：“那话也是对你说的。”

“什么意思。”

“愿原力与你同在。”他说得那么快，莱娅花了几秒钟才反应过来。然后她的心因为那句话的含义和隐藏的担忧碎了。

她看他站在那里，有点窘迫却无所畏惧。她集中注意，把这一切留在记忆里。她不愿这张脸像那么多她曾经爱过的人一样从她的记忆里褪色。她凑上前，踮起脚尖，在他脸颊上落下轻轻一吻。她柔声说：“也与你同在。”她退回去时看见他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。但他只是朝她轻轻点头道别。

她转身，提醒自己不要回头，径直朝她兄弟的方向走去。他不难找，正在一边对派给他的X翼星际战斗机进行不必要的检查，一边喃喃自语。

“嗨。”她关切地问：“怎么了？”当然并非她完全不知道是怎么一回事。

“我只是在想，”他叹了口气，站直了面对她：“我真的觉得他能帮到我们。”

“他得过自己觉得合适的生活。没人能代他选择。”甚至她也不能。

“对，我明白。”卢克的声音里全是失望。

为了帮他摆脱阴沉状态，她露出顽皮的笑容：“我有件礼物给你。”

他皱眉：“礼物？在这当口？”

“你会喜欢的。”她向他保证：“你上去的时候，我想让你带上R2-D2。”就像听到召唤一般，R2绕过战斗机尾，向卢克哔出一声问候。

卢克咬唇：“呃，这太慷慨了吧，那你要用什么？”

“我已经申请了另一个宇航技工机器人。”她保证。

他愣愣地看向机器人，在这个陌生的世界一个熟悉的同伴：“但他是你的机器人，你确定？”

她大笑出声。R2早就不是她的机器人了。就算给她整个银河系，她也不会让卢克没了他的最佳副驾驶。她绝对非常乐意更改这个未来。“他喜欢你，你们俩会合得来的。接受吧。”她敦促。

他给了她一个阳光灿烂的笑容，蹲下问R2：“你觉得呢，愿意和我一起上去吗？”

R2长长地哔了一声表示肯定。

卢克原地抬起头：“谢谢。”

“完全不必客气。”

随着地勤开始忙着把战斗机准备就绪，停机坪上的人多了起来。莱娅正准备和卢克道别，欧比旺的声音从她身后传来：“你真是非常慷慨，莱娅。”

她转身面对他：“哪里，只是出于实际考量罢了。R2很古老，但很聪明。卢克需要尽可能多的优势。”

欧比旺的脸上闪过一丝愉悦。“是的。”他表示同意。在莱娅问他到底同意哪部分之前，他又开口了：“卢克，我在找你。”

卢克当时正准备顺着梯子进驾驶舱，又赶紧退了回来：“是吗？什么事？”

欧比旺严肃地看着他：“你是个出色的飞行员，卢克。我自己也上过几次战场，而这时你的第一次。”他把手放在金发男孩的肩膀上，径直看向他：“倾听原力，相信你的直觉，会有帮助的。”

“我会的。”卢克的表情满是疑问，声音却很稳。

莱娅转向欧比旺：“你上去吗？”

他把手从她兄弟的肩膀上拿开，转身面对她：“我，哦不。我不喜欢飞行，每次后面都有人在追杀我。”

卢克偷笑一声，莱娅则翻了个白眼。

“卢克？”一个男声将信将疑地问。

她兄弟转身，脸一下子亮了，露出大大的笑容：“比格斯！”他欢快地大喊，径直跑过去拥抱对方。

比格斯，比格斯·夜明者。卢克的童年好友，死于雅文战役。除此之外莱娅知道的不多。加入义军一年后，卢克很少提及比格斯。他的死是那恐怖的一天里太多的悲痛之上的雪上加霜。也许这次不会了。

“我不是跟你说了嘛！”卢克把他搂得更紧：“我就跟你说我能做到！”

比格斯微笑：“当然你会现在来了，出现在最糟糕的时刻。”

卢克大笑：“我天生就这么好运。”

比格斯摇头：“尽管我很不愿意看你参加这次任务，你依旧是外环世界最好的无人区飞行员。我们肯定用得上你。你是怎么来这里的？”

她兄弟耸肩：“说来话长。但是，”他拉朋友的手臂走近她：“我想介绍你认识个人。比格斯。莱娅·奥加纳。”他指指她，然后指指他的朋友：“莱娅·奥加纳，这是比格斯·夜明者。”

她露出最为友善的笑容：“幸会。”

比格斯目瞪口呆看向卢克的表情那是相当好笑：“奥加纳，奥加纳公主？”

“叫我莱娅就好。”

他瞪卢克：“天行者你这次又惹上什么了？”

她兄弟戏谑地回答：“跟你讲了说来话长。”

“这农场小子跟你讲我的事一件也别信。他成天扯谎，糟得要命。”

莱娅强迫自己不要露出太愉悦的表情：“我会记住的。”

比格斯终于注意到她身边的欧比旺。他快活地说：“欧比旺，真惊讶看到你在这里。”这么说关于绝地身份的流言还没传遍整个基地。

“夜明者。”欧比旺平稳地回复：“看来你依旧整天跟着卢克掉入麻烦。”

比格斯露出无辜的表情：“哪有，先生。明明是他跟着我。”

卢克翻白眼，而莱娅觉得她错过了一个他们三人之间的古老笑话。

比格斯抓住卢克把他拉到一边：“现在让我告诉你几个窍门，这玩意儿和你那快散架的跃空机有点区别。”

欧比旺和她站在一起看两个年轻人走开。他沉默了一会儿，然后安静地开口：“你知道他会在那里。”

她冷哼一声，没必要问欧比旺在指谁。“当然他会了。每当我人生中遇到有可能摧毁我深爱的一切的灾难性事件，他还会在什么地方？”

在她暗示未来事件时，欧比旺的眼神锐利起来，但没有深究：“收紧你的屏障，莱娅。越紧越好。”

她点头，尽力保持面无表情。她不像卢克那样是第一次上战场。但朝他吼她其实只比他小几岁，现在不需要没用的建议于事无补——尽管她十分想那么做。

“你也该听从你的直觉。”

“我仍旧不是绝地。”她坚持。

他带着评估的眼神看她：“不，但是你的原力很强，一直都会。”

 

当战斗机退出超空间，有那么一刻，莱娅失去焦点。死星笼罩着她的星球。奥德朗没有卫星，因此这一侧星球上每个人应该都能看见它。再加上塔金全银河系的广播，她的人民不可能不知道死亡已经密布天空。她稳住自己：他们能做到的，已经做过一次了。

原力里滚过一股震惊，接着很快是恐慌。她忧心忡忡，直觉性地探向卢克，好帮他镇定。没错，她的兄弟是在担心，但是他全神贯注，决心战斗到底。那么是谁……

“莱娅？”脑海中不熟悉的声音试探着问，就像他在指望什么其他女儿正朝着近在咫尺的死亡飞奔而来。她料到他会在这里。她只是没料到她会被他的震惊，恐惧和担忧轰炸。他真以为她不会来？她的母星处于危难之中，他以为她只会在担忧中等待？

她抛出所有能抛出的屏障，诅咒自己哪怕有一点点干扰到了她的兄弟。现在不是被他的恐惧和担忧绊住的时候。说真的，为了什么啊？怕他利用她的计划成了一场空？

她感觉到他再次尝试接触她，远没上次的踌躇。但她只能感觉到有人在敲她仔细修筑起的高墙。恼人不假，但远没有他的声音那么让人分心。她游离的思绪想那很可能是他不穿盔甲时的声音。那声音很和蔼，完全不像那不祥之兆，也绝对不合那穿着冷冰冰黑色盔甲的形象。她把那想法推到一边，这完全无关紧要，她现在有更重要的事情需要集中注意。

“瞧瞧那玩意儿有多大。”韦奇敬畏地说。莱娅把她的注意力集中到眼前的事情上来。

“红色二号，别讲闲话。”红色领队严肃的声音出现在对讲里：“开始点名。”

红色中队的飞行员一个个报名，莱娅在她兄弟之后。

“红色八号。”她冲对讲说。

“把S翼锁定到攻击位置。”接着是这个指示。

他们撞上护盾，R7发出一声颤声警报，开始根据偏导护盾进行调整。才不只是有点颠簸呢，X翼战斗机抖得快散架了。等她回到雅文，要和分析师要好好谈谈合理分级的问题。幸运的是这并没耗费太多时间，他们穿了过去。

在死星充满她的屏幕时，红色领队的声音又响了起来：“打开公共频道。”

莱娅照办，塔金的声音充满她的对讲系统：“银河系的公民们，我很遗憾地告知你们叛军选择不投降，而是派出了一小队单人战斗机攻击空间站。结果就是，他们和奥德朗系统将被摧毁。这就是反抗帝国的命运。”消息开始再次循环播放，而莱娅转回了义军的频道。

对讲里红色领队的声音很镇定：“好了姑娘们小伙子们，这并不是意料之外的事。所有人设十五分钟倒计时，别忘了注意时间，注意动向。专注于任务，我们现在就开始。”

“红色领队，这是金色领队。我们开始实施攻击。”三架Y翼离开队伍，飞向堑壕。

“收到，金色领队。我们会沿纵轴飞行，吸引敌军火力。”剩下的战斗机分成三架一组的战斗编队。他们四下散开，开始朝空间站开火。

莱娅深吸一口气，跟着她的小队降入壕堑，吸引空间站表面炮台的火力。齐射很快开始，但是没什么用处。死星外层固定的炮台是针对星际巡洋舰，而不是单人战斗机设计的。莱娅开始有序地朝着一个接一个的炮台开火，她小队的其他飞行员也在有条不紊地摧毁视野内的火力。看到炮台一个个变成火球，莱娅心头涌上一股满意。这只是空间站极小的一部分。他们造成的损坏就长远来说也只是皮毛。但亲眼看到他们损坏这造成她人生最大悲剧的可恶的庞然大物的诱惑无法抵挡。

“头儿，二十三度方向，重火力攻击。”韦奇说。

“看见了，降低高度。”红色领队大吼。声音冲进她的耳朵，让她回到现实。她摇头，现在可不是分散注意的时候，不论出于什么原因。

莱娅倾斜转弯，躲避身边的炮火，专注于伺机摧毁更多的塔台，以及在她敢的程度内尽可能放开感官追踪卢克的行动。

卢克的声音透过对讲机传来：“这是红色五号，开始进行攻击回合。”

她看不到他到底在做什么，她在忙着冲着炮台开火。但紧跟着的是比格斯惊恐的声音：“卢克！提升高度！”该死，卢克没有足够的低重力飞行经验。这空间站大到在它上空飞行和太空飞行不一样，无法快速提升高度。但也绝不是塔图恩那样正常的地吸引力，卢克可以凭经验飞行。

她落下屏障，延伸感官，卢克在担心，还有点苦恼，但毫发无损。

“你没事吧？”比格斯问。

“虚惊一场，不过我还好。”他向他保证。莱娅翻白眼。典型的卢克，我为搞个疯狂的特技差点丢掉小命，但我弄明白了要怎么做，而且大体没事，所以一切还好。

比格斯显然也很了解她兄弟，因为他也没念叨他：“你留在这里，我现在开始攻击回合。红色三号，掩护我。”

“就在你边上，红色三号。”波金斯回答。

“红色五号，我过来掩护你的侧翼。”她宣布。莱娅拉高战斗机远离死星表面寻找卢克。找到他后她飞向他的左侧翼，然后两人开始下一轮的攻击回合。

“我遇到麻烦了。”波金斯说。

“离开。”比格斯命令。

“我撑得住。”他坚持。

莱娅打开她的对讲：“立刻离开。”

波金斯的声音听上去很气恼，他坚持：“我没事，红色八号。”

红色领队的声音插进来：“你机器人给我的数据可不那么说。你的右稳定器被炸掉了，现在你对我毫无用处。这不是自杀行动。现在就离开，这是命令。”

波金斯低声抱怨，但还是服从命令，开出堑壕离开空间站。

比格斯一个人继续攻击，莱娅则留在卢克身边。随着表面炮台一个接一个的爆炸，齐射渐渐减少，最后完全停止了。

红色领队的声音传来：“敌军的战斗机要出来了。”

卢克的声音：“我的监视器什么也没抓到。”

红色领队解释 ：“周围武器太多，你的监视器没法从那么多的能量干扰中分辨出敌机。用目视判定。”

莱娅疯狂地四下张望，然后感到原力中的拉扯。她看向右边，然后宣布：“看到了。十六架敌机正朝我们飞来，19度方向。”其他三个飞行员的目视判定也确认了莱娅的评估。

红色领队下令：“尽一切可能，阻止TIE战机进入壕堑。”

她转弯向左，丢下卢克，朝追着金色中队的两架TIE战机而去。

“如果你遇上敌机，盯紧它。”卢克说。

“我看不到他。”比格斯听上去受到了惊吓。

“比格斯我朝你来了。”卢克关切地说。莱娅又放开自己一点好留意着卢克。她跟着的两架TIE战机中的一架飞开了，她继续追踪剩下的那架。

“谢谢，红色五号。”比格斯嘟哝。

莱娅只放心了一小会儿，就感到卢克的担忧像火一样烧过她的意识。

“注意身后，红色八号，注意身后！！”传来红色领队的声音。

莱娅咒骂自己太过关注卢克，以至于忽略了自己周围的情况。飞开的TIE战机现在正在她的六点钟方向。驾驶舱里的距离警报响了，说明TIE战机尝试锁定她。她开始大幅左右移动战机，躲避攻击。

“我甩不掉他。”她通过对讲说。

“红色六号，你能看见红色八号吗？”

“这里战况激烈，我看不到她。”

看样子她不会很快得到帮助。听从你的直觉，克诺比说过。她深呼吸，倾听原力里无声的轻推告诉她什么是最佳方案，结果却差点被维达的情绪漩涡窒息。她握着控制杆的手抽搐了一下，X翼战机顿时上下摇晃。她赶紧稳定飞机，摆脱差点进入的失控状态。

“莱娅！”他的声音让她畏缩了一下，里面饱含他所感受到的一切，并且以最大音量，还有盖过她在原力中感受到其他一切的副作用。那共鸣让莱娅的头开始疼，而他过量的恐惧让她心跳加速掌心冒汗。他就不懂克制是美德吗？一点也不懂？“你得离开。我知道你想做什么，我已经处理好——”

“你这是想害死我吗？”莱娅咆哮，此刻情势的危急超过了她对用这种亲密的方式和他交谈的厌恶。她在为生存而战而他想聊天？震惊滚过，紧接着那股压垮一切的感情消失了。显然，跟他的同位体对卢克一样，他希望她活着。知道这点岂不是很有用。她磨牙，感谢此刻相对的安静，听从原力的指示躲避敌人。

“莱娅！！！”卢克的声音在发抖：“我们来了。”

“越快越好！”她冲着对讲喊。

一架X翼战机掠过她的头顶，距离警报恼人的响声停止了。

“搞定！”韦奇宣布。

“谢谢。”她小声说，在维达再次开始大喊之前再次收紧她的屏障。他的声音越来越响，越来越强。卢克的经验告诉她，这表示他的人越来越近了。一旦他进入战场，他们的机会就会急剧减少。该死，他们快没时间了。尽管她曾长期练习过她的屏障，她从来没在战场上遇到过这么强并且决意要让她听他讲话的人。也许欧比旺的警告有道理，而非自以为是。

“红色领队，这是金色领队，我们进入了射击范围。”

然后是卢克的声音：“我看到一队新的敌机，共有三架，从二九航线过来。”

莱娅拉高她的X战机，正好看见金色中队消失在壕堑里。她周围的原力变冷了，即便隔着屏障她也能感到那尖锐的边缘，是维达在带队。她压下追踪他们的直觉。她没有收到那样的命令，并且这里还有敌机。“金色领队，有敌机靠近。”她透过对讲说。

明白了她的意思，所有没进入壕堑的飞行员顿时都不祥地安静了。“我们马上就到。”金色领队吐气。

“长官，有敌机逼近我们。”金色五号说：“他们——”他的对讲陡然断了。又一条死在维达手里的人命。不是什么她愿意逼自己再接受得事。她的眼睛因为悔恨短暂地闭上，然后她逼自己放下。现在不能分心，那是导致她早些时候掉入灾难性陷阱的原因。她需要集中注意做她正在做的事情。

“发射了！”金色领队得意洋洋地说。

“进去了吗？”红色领队带着希望问。

静默了一下，然后是挫败的：“没有，被弹开了。”

莱娅觉得自己被疑虑包围了。如果以红色领队在雅文战役的尝试为参照的话，他们用瞄准电脑失败了两次。她瞟了眼时钟，看到还剩七分钟时暗暗诅咒。他们已经用掉了一半的时间。她不想更多人进入壕堑尝试只有她或者卢克能做到的事情，但她无法确定接下来会轮到他们。

“金色领队致红色领队，我离开壕堑了，但我失去了泰瑞和哈奇。”

“收到，金色领队。”

“他们从后面逼近我们——”通话被静电音取代。红色领队说：“红色三号，五号和八号，你们离入口很近，因此我需要你们开始攻击回合。我们会在上面准备下一轮进攻。”莱娅觉得一阵轻松，幸运或者原力，不管是谁刚刚给了他们这个机会。现在看她和卢克了，希望因此能拯救更多的生命，因为他们不必再进壕堑里被维达追。

他们三人短暂升高，集合，然后一起降低高度进入壕堑。

“我们全速前行，应该能摆脱后面追踪的敌机。”

“卢克这速度我们能及时提升高度吗？”比格斯问。

“就跟乞丐谷一样。”卢克向他保证。

他们降到金属壕堑之间时，炮台并没有再次开火。

“留意敌机。”卢克警告，他们离进入射击距离越来越近。 

“快点，快点。”莱娅漫无目的地低语，希望眼前的景色快一点退到身后。没有射击表明TIE战机近了。然后是那冰冷的存在，让她脑后的头发都直立起来。距离警报再次响起，莱娅觉得绝望卷席过她。

然后维达又开始砸她的屏障。想来是看见她了，觉得她能处理这分心就又开始了。她磨牙，忽略他。无论他准备怎么尝试哄骗她离开，她都没兴趣听。然后他冲着比格斯的战机开火了。

比格斯紧张的声音透过对讲传来：“我挡不住他们。”

卢克的声音：“我已经打开瞄准电脑，只再需要一点点时间。”

决意赌一把，莱娅朝右偏，直接跟在了卢克身后，尝试在挡住她的兄弟的同时吸引维达的注意，但他正盯着比格斯。

“卢克动作快。”比格斯现在是真慌了。莱娅短暂地考虑朝维达喊，扰他停手。她积蓄力量正准备行动，一个火球划过她的眼角——比格斯牺牲了。因为她的屏障她无法得知她兄弟的感觉，但她知道自己没能保护连着他的过去的人。他会为此悲伤至极，再一次。“该死。”她自言自语。

然后维达开始朝她开火了。能量束的绿光划过她的舷窗。莱娅惊叫一声，出于习惯几乎立刻开始闪避。他就这么希望她活着。但她没有动。如果她开始移动，卢克就会在开火前死去，他死了奥德朗也会毁灭。然后她深吸一口气，开始分析眼前的情况。

对于不熟悉他飞行能力的人来说他刚刚打偏了。莱娅在义军里待了四年，苦涩地熟悉他的能力——丧生在他手里的义军飞行员名单太长了。她也很清楚自己的水平。她还算不错，但不是天才，不过他是。她基本就在他的正前方，根本没有闪避他的射击。他是故意打偏的，希望吓唬她移开，这样他就可以清楚地瞄准卢克。“狡猾。”她在低声自语：“非常非常狡猾。但我也一样聪明，更重要的是我不会移开。”

这很快陷入僵局。他们很快就无法回头，而卢克还没有使用原力。他的瞄准电脑还在徒劳无功地尝试计算。她不能开火，因为前面有卢克。但她也不能移开，不然维达就会把卢克打下来。而这是她极力避免的。她完全不希望维达知道卢克的存在，但这么近的距离他会感到她兄弟所做的一切。卢克和她在原力里一样吵。但如果她什么也不做，奥德朗就会毁灭。她咬唇，权衡保护她兄弟的身份和她星球生死存亡之间的得失。

她要敢这么想，卢克肯定第一个踹她。他暂时的安全和几十亿生命，这对他来说根本不是问题。他想受训成为绝地，维达迟早会知道他的存在。她希望能尽量推迟，但现在不能再拖了。

稳住自己，她延伸感官，尽管知道这样会削弱她的屏障。她暗暗记下以后要加强练习。她知道有可能在进行精神谈话的同时保持它，她只是缺乏练习无法把维达挡在外面。“卢克。”她通过原力低语，感到他在听到她的声音后的震惊和迷惑。她继续，希望他相信这是真的，而不是他想象的虚构：“卢克，瞄准电脑没有用。拜托，相信你的直觉。”

“莱娅！！！”那声音在她颅骨里回响，他的大吼让她直觉性畏缩，并且竭尽全力忽略他。

“可以的。”她把对他所有的信心和爱都放进她的话里：“拜托卢克，我们没时间了。相信我，相信原力，射击。”

“莱娅你听我说！”该死他就不懂闭嘴吗？

“卢克，你关掉了瞄准电脑。一切都好吗？”红色领队问。

“是的，没事。”他向他们保证：“一切都好。”

她感觉他在原力里探出，就像幼鸟第一次尝试飞行，跌跌撞撞而不确定。那吸引了维达的注意，她感觉到他的注意离开了她，开始关注这新的发展。她在卢克尝试弄明白他的感受时屏住呼吸。然后鲜明的困惑和恐惧就像池水上的涟漪一样在原力里扩散开。她感到维达冰冷黑暗的存在迅速远离了她。

然后是那最可爱的声音，重复着她在最黑暗的时刻听到的话：“你安全了，小子。”汉的声音透过通讯器传来：“现在炸了那玩意儿回家。”

莱娅感到她兄弟冷静专注的一刻，然后鱼雷发射了。她在它们进入排气口迅速消失时大声欢呼。她和卢克拉高战机离开壕堑，一到表面他们就全速飞行，离死星越远越好。

“太棒了，小子，万中挑一！”

“干得好，红色五号。”她附和汉说。

在幸存飞行员明白过来做到了什么之后，通讯里传来他们的欢呼。

红色领队的声音打断大家：“好了，姑娘小伙子们，让我们离开这里。”然后他们一起进入超空间。

 

他们一到雅文，莱娅就快速跳出她的驾驶舱，跑向卢克。

“你做到了！”她欢叫。他大笑，也紧紧抱住她。

“多亏了你。”他在她耳边低声说，放开她一点，迷惑地看向她：“那是你，对吧？”

她点头：“晚点说。晚点我会解释一切。”她保证。

然后汉的手臂搂住了他俩，欢快地大声说：“毫无疑问是我见过的最佳飞行。”

“我就知道你会回来！”莱娅取笑他，享受他拥抱的感觉：“哪怕只是为了赏金。”

他的笑容动摇了一下，然后看清她的笑脸，意识到她不是认真的。“当然了。全是为了我自己！”然后他摇头：“你们俩绝对需要个监护人盯着。”

“你这是要自告奋勇吗？”她问，为他眼里希望的微光高兴。

他张嘴想回答，不过丘依发出胜利的吼声，然后把所有人抱了起来，每个人都脚尖离地。在义军其他人朝他们走过来的时候，莱娅依旧在大笑。


	6. Chapter 6

奥德朗战役后第一天

莱娅睡着了，至少她觉得自己睡着了，处于虚无缥缈的状态中。一方面全心全意地相信自己正在做梦，另一方面又相信所有发生的事情都是真的。

蒙·莫思马坐在她新共和国议长办公室的办公桌旁。这里空间开阔，墙是活泼的黄色，被三面环形窗户占去了大部分。家具寥寥无几，只在门侧有座椅和两张桌子。墙上没挂任何装饰物。莱娅经常觉得这太过朴素，但她理解蒙以此和帕尔帕廷的过度装饰形成鲜明对比的政治立场。蒙的办公桌在房间正中，明亮的灯光落下来，照亮她火红色的头发。她一如既往沉着冷静地开口：“在议会大楼里开餐馆对于新共和国的生死存亡至关重要，莱娅。”

听到这话莱娅皱眉。她有太多理由反对这疯狂的举动，都不知道要从何说起。她刚准备开口，就感到屏障上有人使劲一推。她皱眉看向门口，不知道谁想进来。

蒙继续说下去，而她转回去看她。“议员们一饿肚子就暴躁。”她给了莱娅一个恳求的眼神：“他们一暴躁，我们需要通过的任何法案都无法通过。莱娅，你是我最机敏最信任的政治顾问。在这事上我需要你的支持。”

又是一推，莱娅的目光离开年长女子，迷惑地盯向门口。是谁这么无礼地想要打搅她们？认出了打扰之后的存在后，她皱眉。是他。她不想和他说话，她忙着摧毁他建造的一切。

“议长，失陪一下。”她对蒙说，坚定地站了起来，走向门侧的一张桌子。她把它推过去顶住门，满意地点点头，这样他就进不来了。

她转过身，蒙扬起一边眉毛：“你完了吗，莱娅？我告诉过卫兵不要放任何人进来，我觉得那没什么必要。“

莱娅嘟哝：”现在这些日子不得不小心点。“她回到座位上，开始反驳：”蒙，我们没有在议会开餐馆的许可证，光申请就得花上好几个月。有那么多种族的代表在这里，我觉得那无论如何也不太实际。光博萨人食物的味道有时就能让伍基人抓狂。而我们现在得通过纳夫牛牧民权利的法案，不然就得不到他们的支持了。“

蒙叹气：”我全都明白，莱娅，但是我——“剩下的句子被一声透过门的响亮哀嚎打断。莱娅恼火地转头想冲他发火，她现在真没时间理他。他感觉不到她在忙吗？然后那哀嚎又响了起来，莱娅在认出那声音后打了个哆嗦——那是卢克，不是他，而她的兄弟正处于痛苦之中。她心里相信这一切都是真实的部分随着很久以前的办公室消失了，她不假思索地走进她兄弟的思维。

她站在沙漠里，几座低矮的建筑在她面前燃烧。满目疮痍，但是站在这一切面前的人，正盯着其中一座房子。一对人骨，已经烧得面目全非，被随意丢弃在离他们最近的建筑前。她叹气，这是个经常出现的噩梦，就跟她自己的噩梦一样熟悉。她朝那带着难以置信和悲哀看向这一切的人走去。

“这不是你的错，卢克。”她尽可能温柔地说，抓住他的手安慰他。

他低头看她，在看清她后瞪圆眼睛，显然吓了一大跳。

“莱娅？”他用尖锐的声音问：“你在这里做什么？”

她兄弟的惊讶让她陡然睁开眼睛，并在看到陌生建筑斑驳的墙壁时吃了一惊。不，并不陌生。这是她多年没想起过的基地，雅文，她在雅文。过去几天涌入她的思绪，她在床上坐起来，低声诅咒。她在过去，奥德朗得救了，而她刚刚连声招呼都没打就走进她兄弟十九岁的思维。该死，这回她是彻底搞砸了。

 

她穿好衣服离开房间，不准备马上再去睡觉。她大概知道她的兄弟在哪里，她任自己的感觉带领她到他的住处。他是如此缺乏防备以至于到处都是他的困惑和恐惧。莱娅抵御深入探索的冲动，这样乘人之危……不好。他不明白发生了什么，也没允许她探索他的思想。她有点惊讶还没有撞上欧比旺过来看看到底出了什么事。她到了他的宿舍，至少是他晚上睡觉的地方，然后敲门。他马上打开了门，似乎并不惊讶见到她。他套着过大的睡衣——很可能是跟汉借的。

“那是怎么回事？”他问：“是我疯了还是——”

她摇头打断他，军事基地的走廊毫无隐私可言。“这里不行。去穿衣服，然后我们找个隐蔽点的地方。”他点头退了回去，关上门。他几分钟后又出现，看上去有点担忧又有点挑衅。莱娅不怪他，她做了些又蠢又有侵略性的事，他该生气。她示意他跟上她，穿过迷宫一样的走廊走到停机坪，再走出入口，进到夜晚潮湿的空气里。她一直走出差不多五十米，远到就算他俩冲对方大吼大叫也不会有人听见，但也不至于离营地边缘太近触发警报。她转身面对卢克：“现在不会有人偷听了，问吧。”

“你通过意识和我说话——在攻击死星的时候。”她点头确认，他继续：“就在刚才，你走进我的梦里。”

她扮了个鬼脸：“是的，我很抱歉，我不该未经允许就那么做。老习惯了。”

“习惯？”他的脸上全是困惑。哦，她的麻烦大了。

“是的，我……”她搜肠刮肚找正确的用词，声音渐渐小下去。她还以为自己能很好地解释这些呢：“我本来准备明天告诉你的。欧比旺知道，我父母也知道。”

“你是绝地。”他的脸上满是惊讶。

“不！”她听够了这个。“我不是，原力很强，没错，但不是绝地。”

“那是怎么回事？”他把手抄在胸前，看她。

最好现在就坦白：“我来自未来。”

他抬起头：“你说什么？”

“我来自未来，大概三十年后。”她解释。

他满脸不信：“有趣，你看上去没那么老。”

她瞪他，相信他立刻就抓住了实际问题。“不，我说是，这身体十九岁。”她指指自己，然后点点脑袋：“但在这里，我五十三岁了。我去睡觉，然后没有任何解释，在这个时间醒来。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“好吧。”他似乎陷入深思，不再防备重重的样子：“那你为什么有习惯走进我的梦里，五十三岁的莱娅？”

“不是你所有的梦里。”她向他保证：“只是噩梦。这是一种提供安慰的方法，你以前也常做同样的事。”

“这是绝地会做的事情吗？”

“我对此一无所知。”她思索着回答：“我们一直觉得那对我们而言很容易，因为我们是……”她的声音低下去，不太确定要怎么表达。她才不要像他当年那样，最好现在就直截了当说出来。

“因为我们是什么？”他的声音染上急不可耐。

“因为我们是双胞胎。”她回答：“你是我的兄弟，卢克。我们从出生起就分开，躲避皇帝的迫害。”

他直直盯着她看了有一分钟：“这是你从未来得知的？”

“是的，你可以去问欧比旺，他能证实我的话。”

“证实你来自未来？”

她做了个鬼脸：“那事现在他也没有更多的证据。但有血缘关系那部分，他可以证实。”

他面无表情了一会儿，然后露出类似于接受的表情：“我准备接受这点。在过去几天，我得知我父亲曾是个绝地武士，疯疯癫癫的本是什么著名的战争英雄，我还炸掉了一个月亮大小的空间站。你是我来自未来的双胞胎姐妹只是这一串疯狂不可能的又一个扩展罢了。”

“真的？”她小心翼翼地问。

他耸肩：“真的。”

“你相信我？”

“是你告诉我相信自己的直觉。我的直觉认为你没说谎，所以是的，我相信你。”

她笑起来，伸出手拥抱他。他吃了一惊，随即以同样热情回抱她。终于有人相信她让她有多幸福，她简直无法表达。就是简简单单的相信。她本来还怕他会追根盘底，光想想就觉得累。但是卢克，卢克信任人。他一直信任人。

他们拥抱了一会儿，然后她松手，给了他一个最阳光灿烂的笑容。他也回以同样的笑容，然后问：“这是为什么？”

“为了做你自己，为做我的兄弟，为你相信我。”

“好吧，但你找到下个意料之外的家庭成员时，标准可得高点。”

有那么一刻，她的思绪转向维达。早前那是他，想要引起她的注意。她把关于他的思绪推到一边。她的屏障撑住了，她能挡住他，这不是她现在需要担忧的问题。现在是关于卢克，她才不要让维达偷走他们又找到彼此的喜悦。

“晚些时候呢？”她的良心低语：“你总得找时候讨论这个问题，将军。”

但不是今天。

他从头到脚地看她，然后说：“我有好多问题，不知道从哪里开始？”

“第一个是什么？”拜托不要问将来，我不想谈。

他的脸因苦苦思索而皱起，尝试从那无数问题中找出一个来：“咱俩谁大？”

她笑了：“我不知道，实际上我们从未解决过这个问题。”

他点点头，露出个淘气的笑容：“我觉得我是哥哥。再说我还比你高，这样你就是全方位的小妹了。”

她假笑。他不知道这是他俩之间的老生常谈了。“我更明智，显然我先出生。”然后她开玩笑地推推他得肩膀：“再说提身高问题真是太没礼貌了。好像你作为风暴兵没有太矮一样。”

“呃？”好吧，那是这里未曾发生过的故事。

“没啥。”她向他保证：“更不用说我们从来没解决过这个问题。”

他的眼睛黯淡了：“就没有一个人告诉我们？你父母不知道吗？”

她明快的情绪也黯淡下来：“不是。他们没有机会说。”

他的脸上充满同情，抓起她的手捏捏表示安慰。“你现在可以问他们了。”他温和地指出，提醒她他们现在还在这里。

“是的。”她表示同意：“但是不行，因为现在是半夜，我不相信他们乐意被吵醒。我母亲喝早茶前可不能惹。”

“我欧文伯父也一样……”在意识到自己刚说了什么之后，他的声音小下去。

“我很抱歉。”她急急地说：“我到得太晚没能改变这件事。如果可以，我一定会的，我知道你有多爱他们，我——”他摇摇头，打断她。

“我告诉过你，那不是你的错。”他提醒她：“现在依旧不是你的错，即便你神秘地出现在过去以改变将来。”他皱眉：“你在改变未来，对吧？”

“是的。”她缓缓地说，不知道他的思绪会往哪里去。

“这么说你知道将会发生什么？”

“不，我大概知道。但我已经做出的改变会对时间线产生重大影响。我针对特定事件的情报毫无用处。”他思考了一会儿。她好奇他会不会问义军的事，或者他自己的训练，或者任何关于未来的无数可能。但这是卢克，对他而言个人信息永远比宏图远景更为重要。

“你知道比格斯会死？”他柔声问。

莱娅咬唇：“以前他死了。我希望我的存在能拯救更多的生命。我确实救到了，但不是他。我很抱歉。”她好像一直在对他说抱歉。

他摇头：“他做出了选择。该死，他甚至比我还早就做出了加入义军的决定。你没有逼他去，也不是你把他射下来的，莱娅。”确实不是，但他们的生父那么做了。很可能上次也是维达干的。莱娅不知道卢克是否已经知道了。她是没能救下比格斯，但她的行动让欧比旺活了下来，因此他不会身边一个自幼相识的人都没有。而且他还有她。他永远都有她。

“有多少人知道这件事？”他突然问，打断了她的思绪。“我是说你来自未来？”然后他的眉毛聚拢，又一个想法冒了出来：“还有我们是一家人？”

“我父母还有欧比旺。两件事都知道。”

他看上去有点受到伤害：“欧比旺知道？你是我姐妹？但他为什么在我给他看全息视频的时候不告诉我？”

莱娅耸肩：“我不知道。”现在想来，如果他当时说了，她和卢克就能在她的过去避免很多十分尴尬的情形。更不必提此时此地了。也许卢克现在知道这老家伙对现实的看法很有趣不是什么坏事。“但我希望现在这两件事都能保密。”

“为什么你不想让人知道我们是亲人？已经觉得我丢脸了？”这个问题只是半开玩笑。

“不。”她抓住他的手坚定地说：“不会，永远不会。”他才绝对不是她引以为耻的家庭成员，他又不是带来无穷无尽问题的那个。但要怎么解释才不像她在拒绝他？“但天行者这个姓氏，是你背上巨大的靶子，卢克。我已经是个很大的靶子了，不需要再增加。”

他的脸色阴沉下来，直截了当地说：“维达。”

“告诉他，告诉他，告诉他。”她的良心逼她。她深深地看向那张脸，没法让自己那样做。在过去几天内她面对了太多的起伏。这可以等。但她也不想对他撒谎。所以她给出了其它理由。

“还有皇帝。”

他看上去很震惊：“那和他有什么关系？”

“他是个西斯尊主。”她解释：“我的原力很强，几乎和你一样是个靶子。”

“什么是西斯尊主？”

她说太多了：“那很可能是个欧比旺能进行深度解答的问题。概括说来就是绝地使用原力的光明面，西斯使用黑暗面。”

他点点头，咬唇思索：“好吧，现在我什么也不会说。”莱娅放心地长出一口气。“也不会提你穿越时空的事。”他的脸上露出迟疑的表情：“我没想过我会这么说。你最好别告诉其他人。我无法想象每个人都觉得他们知道未来会是怎样。”

“不太妙。”

他看上去吃了一惊：“你才来多久？最多三天？这么快就下结论了。”

“这么说吧，亲身经验以为自己可以控制事态发展，结果彻底搞砸了。”

他看上去更担心了：“莱娅，你具体什么时候到这里的？”

她有点不安，知道这个回答会涉及她不想深谈的领域，但她不准备对他撒谎：“在我的穿梭机到达死星的时候。”

他畏缩了一下：“那可不太妙。”

她苦涩地一笑：“确实不妙。”她记起看见维达时排山倒海的恐慌，不由发抖：“但我撑过来了，空间站也炸毁了。没必要再纠结。”

他显得更加怀疑：“你这是亲切地让我别再追问了吗？”

她叹气：“我很少亲切，卢克。你才是亲切的那个。”他看上去好似有点受到冒犯，她赶紧弥补：“或者更难伺候但是更会装傻。不，我现在不想谈那个。有很多事情我现在没法谈。”

“那你介意我问你一些问题吗？如果你不想答可以不答。”

“好。”

“你受到过多少训练？我无法想象每个力敏的人都能走进他人的思维。”

“你说得对。”她快速扫视四周，确保没人在注意他们。然后她浮起一块石头，缓缓地，有条不紊地飘向他们。卢克的眼睛睁大了：“谁教你的？”

她笑了：“你，或者将来的你。我不怎么练习。我不是特别乐意那么做。”

“为什么？”他看上去真的很不解：“即便只有千年隼上的那点，还有在死星上，那感觉……”他的声音渐渐低下去，搜索合适的词语形容：“就像家。”

因为那就是它的来源。因为我受愤怒驱使，还不觉得那是全然的坏事。因为我知道我的局限，并且不希望成为第二个维达。“那很复杂。”

“部分因为我们不会谈的事？”不让他知道关于她的事，让他看上去如此悲伤，就和她父亲之前一样。

“是的。”她无法忍受他的失望，棱模两可地回复：“我会告诉你的，只是不是现在。”

“好吧。”他低声说。然后思路完全跳转：“这么说你几乎知道所有关于我的事。”

“我不会说所有的事。”比如你为什么会在我最需要你的时候弃我而去。她把那想法推到一边。他们各自有应对创伤的方式。她明白，她不羡慕卢克。好吧，也许有那么一点点。“但我确实知道很多。”

“显然我落后了，需要迎头赶上。你最喜欢吃什么？”

莱娅偎依上她的兄弟，抓住他的手，然后他们聊了一整夜。

 

表彰大会在雅文太阳周期的中午。实际上比上次的场面大多了。不必像上次那样在帝国进攻前拼命撤走尽可能多的辎重很可能有所帮助。她再一次成为其中的一部分，不过这次她是领奖人，而不是颁奖人，和卢克，汉还有丘依一道。她不太确定自己对接受这荣誉的感觉。她只是在一长串摧毁死星的努力的最后一步做了点辅助工作。她理解仪式对于义军联盟成员的重要性，她只是无法摆脱自己像是在作弊的感觉。

颁奖的是她母亲。她父亲站在她的右侧身后。莱娅，卢克和汉并排朝前，身后跟着丘依。她看见她母亲在他们走近时脸上灿烂的笑容。当布蕾哈弯腰把奖章挂在她脖子上时，她在她耳边低声说：“我的女儿，我真是太为你感到骄傲了。”莱娅的眼里充满泪花。现在奥德朗安全了，而她的父母可能是仅有能真正理解这一刻对莱娅来说有多重要的人。

之后的派对也是个新的改变。雅文战役后派对不少，但是由于撤退，规模都小多了，还分散到许多条外逃的飞船上。现在大家欢欣雀跃，喝个酩酊大醉。夜越深，人越喧腾，飞行员开始回忆他们和地面部队的战斗以及技术人员的较劲。卢克似乎还保持着一丝清醒，一方面跟着大家尽情庆祝，也没有冷落任何人。汉跟他在一起，因此她不太担心他会惹上多少麻烦。

莱娅本人也保持清醒。她不太愿意喝酒，担心酒后失言。尽管胜利对她意义重大，她苦涩地意识到漫长艰苦的斗争还在前方等着他们。她溜出去，走到飞机场对面大礼堂外的空地。她盯着它很久，直到感觉到她母亲走到了她身边。

“那草有什么特别的，莱娅？”她开玩笑地问。

莱娅咧开嘴笑，这是她不介意分享的未来：“空的，上面什么也没有。”

她母亲啧啧出声：“尽管你自己不愿意做绝地，我看你我觉得你跟他们待在一起的时间太长了。”

莱娅笑了：“那不是什么隐喻，而是实指。之前，在这些事件过去的版本里，这里立起了一座纪念你和父亲为义军献身的雕像。”她满意地长出一口气：“而现在它不在那里。”

 

奥德朗战役后第二天

第二天莱娅醒来的时候，她觉得头昏眼花疲惫不堪。并不是因为愉快的宿醉，而是因为夜里维达越来越吵。这导致她做了无数古怪而不连贯的梦，梦见自己锁上所有的门，在所到之处筑起路障。清晨她终于放弃了，起床穿衣。她很高兴看到餐厅里几乎空无一人。这是漫长的一周，遭受了那么多的损失，她真的不该羡慕任何人利用时间来放下，庆祝和哀悼。战斗胜利后总伴着混乱的感情和醉酒，通常还是酩酊大醉。

她一边吃早饭一边回忆之前的时间线。没错，她是被推入了联盟委员会的领导层，主要出于公共关系，以及她的确成功地把代价高昂的图纸送到了最高指挥部。她证明了自己，但在奥德朗毁灭后头几个月里，她仍被排除在许多谈话外，因为领导层并没有把她当回事。多登纳特别倾向于把她偏武力的立场理解为“出于悲痛”。部分来讲很可能没错，但她也提出了些很有价值的观点。现在她再次面临同样的问题，除了会有更大阻挠，因为这次她甚至没有因为她父母过世才给她的象征性的领导职位。

“你看上去不太高兴。”卢克在她身边坐下。

“在考虑下一步要怎么办。”她安静地告诉他。此刻食堂里除了他们空无一人，但小心驶得万年船。

“包括杀人吗？因为我必须说我怀疑桌子干了啥天理不容的事，值得你那样怒气冲冲地瞪它。”

她温和地笑了：“只是我自己的存在罢了。有这么张年轻的脸，没人会把我的主意当真。由于获取图纸和对死星开战带来的人员损失，现在领导集体出现了很大真空。但要获得我需要的影响力需要时间，而我们没有。”

他耸肩：“那就说服你父母。”

她皱眉：“什么？”

卢克拿起他的咖啡喝了一大口：“说服你的父母。你父亲在联盟委员会对吗？说服他们你的主意和看法有道理。他们可以当做他们自己的主意提出来，直到你证明自己为止。”他皱眉：“尽管我觉得把死星图纸安全送到也算证明。”

她叹气：“算，但只是进门而已。任何人都能搞一次壮举。重复它并且有成功记录才能让你说话开始真正有分量。”

“在壮举里存活下来也算。”他的脸因为悲伤紧绷，很显然在想念那些飞行员，特别是比格斯，他没能从保卫奥德朗的战役中活着回来。

“你说得对。”卢克提到她父母的时候她的思维有点转不过弯来，就像逆转悲哀过程。不是忘记他们死了，她总是忘记他们还活着。

”真是安逸啊。“汉假笑着在他们对面坐下，脸上一点昨晚狂欢的痕迹都没有。他一直善用应付酒精：“你俩在搞什么秘密计划？”

卢克友好地微笑：“没有，吐槽食物难吃呢。”

“小子，无论你为谁而战，食物永远难吃。”

卢克睁大眼睛：“你是说所有关于士兵能吃最好食物的传说都只是帝国的宣传？”他给了汉一个如此实诚的失望表情，年长男人短暂地吃了一吓。汉怀疑地眯起眼睛，然后卢克再也绷不住露出戏谑的笑容。

“我得记住永远不和你玩萨巴克牌。”汉转向莱娅：“我要走了？”

“好事成三？”

“我有债要还。不过莫思马给了我一份工作，算是试用吧，我会回来的。”

“我无法表达这让我松了多大一口气。”她干巴巴地回答，掩饰她其实真的彻底松了一口气。

楚巴卡走过喊他<走吧。>

“确保他真把那该死的帐还了。”她跟丘依说：“联盟真的不能用个被赫特人和帝国同时通缉的走私犯。”

丘依大笑<我会确保他照做的。>

她身边的卢克绷紧了，他轻声问：“赫特人？”

汉耸肩：“欠了贾巴的债。不得不扔掉一些货物，因此欠了他的钱。没什么大不了的，小子。”

“没什么大不了的。”卢克重复，然后莱娅警觉地绷紧了。卢克不高兴，不对，不止不高兴，马上就要发酵成愤怒了。莱娅已经很久没见过她兄弟大发雷霆了。她忘记了那跟她一样深植的脾气。

幸运的是，汉也注意到了。更好的是他似乎理解卢克愤怒地原因。他坚定地说：“不，我只负责走私香料和收集情报。偶尔有乘客，也是像你那样不想沾上帝国的。我不出口饮用水，也绝对不碰奴隶。”卢克仍然坐在那里，散发着狂怒。“卢克，我自毁在帝国的美好前程就为放这位自由。”他指指楚巴卡：“我为什么要回去做那样的事？我是做过些不清白的事，我也不避讳，但我绝不会那样做。”

卢克放松了点，追问：“那你扔掉的货物呢？”

“香料而已。”

卢克权衡了一阵，然后坚定地摇摇头：“好吧，莱娅说得对。把那该死的债还了。”然后他继续吃早餐，对他而言这个话题到此为止。

汉朝她们两人点点头，出门朝停机坪去了。丘依跟着他。莱娅等到他们走到听力范围之外才转向卢克，向他保证：“关于他在做的事，他说的是实话。”

卢克耸肩：“我看出来了。只是……”他叹气：“你来自内环世界，你不会理解赫特人对外环的控制。共和国，帝国，对我们而言都没什么区别。谁都不愿意跟他们开战，不是他们的问题。”

“我明白。”这也是新共和国持续回避的问题。第一秩序绝大多数士兵都是外环世界偷来的孩子。在莱娅开始考虑要如何解决这个几个世纪以来的问题前，欧比旺出现在他们身边。

“早上好。”他在他们对面坐下：“你们两个人在昨晚的狂欢后看着还不错。”

莱娅耸肩：“也没怎么参与。”

卢克点头：“我也一样。”

欧比旺微笑：“卢克，我要借莱娅一用。她的父母和我需要跟她讨论一些事情，然后我们可以在上午晚些时候开始你的课程。”

“好的。但你能回答我一个问题吗？”

“如果我知道的话。”

卢克的笑容扩大了：“我和莱娅，谁大？”

欧比旺微微一僵，然后看向莱娅：“你告诉他了。”

她耸肩：“我说过我会的。”他是怎么回事？她又不是没提前告诉过他。

他叹气：“如果我没记错的话，卢克你大五分钟的样子。”

“哈！”卢克胜利地拍桌子：“我就告诉过你！”

不，她才不要在为此和卢克为此斗了三十多年之后输掉这场争论。“我穿越时间回到过去，所以技术上来说还是我更大。”她冷静地回答。

他的下巴掉下来，搜肠刮肚找回复。

欧比旺面无表情地看着他俩交谈：“你果然做事不做一半，对吗，莱娅？”他的声音小心翼翼保持中立。这么说他不赞成她告诉卢克那事了？难搞。

“我不准备对他撒谎，欧比旺。有的事情我不会说，但我不会直截了当地撒谎。”她好奇他是否理解她在隐晦地提到维达。她读不出他的情绪，他的屏障拉得紧紧的。卢克留意到他们之间紧绷的气氛后皱眉，然后欧比旺叹了口气。

然后他问：“关于你们的出生你们还有别的什么想知道的吗？”

卢克张嘴想答，但莱娅举起一只手。

“我现在不用，谢谢。”她回答。她不想在他解释的时候控制自己的情绪。她确信他会说实话，但她确信维达会在这个故事的什么地方，而她不想在卢克面前掩饰自己的反应。她有那么多事情没告诉他，而他迄今为止仍然愿意配合。但很快，当真相大白的时候，她希望对她的双胞胎哥哥的解释越少越好。

卢克看上去很失望，但欧比旺对他说：“如果你愿意，我可以晚点告诉你。”他转回莱娅：“我们可以走了吗？”

“这是个卢克真的不用参加的会议呢，还是因为我在千年隼上告诉你的事情他不能参加？”食堂开始进人，虽然不多，但足以让莱娅不愿讲穿越时空这个词。

“没叫他是因为千年隼。但既然现在他知道了，我想让他一起来没什么害处。”

“你需要我做什么？我只是个会开飞机会打靶的农场男孩罢了。”他迷惑地问。

“因为如果你要做个推翻暴政的极端恐怖分子，就该至少了解我们面对问题的严重性。”莱娅兴高采烈地告诉他：“这意味着会议，很多会议，每个人都觉得有必要表达自己的观点而不是做些什么。当他们真订什么计划的时候，一半时间提出的都是有可能最糟的方案。从头到尾你还得坐在那里，装出专心的样子。”

“这听起来不怎么有意思。”他阴沉地说。

她的嘲讽让欧比旺有点惊恐，他抗议：“不都那么糟。”

她叹气：“是的，都那么糟。”他张嘴想表示不同意，她举起手打断他：“我知道，它们有很必要。就跟但体能训练和膳食平衡一样，我也不喜欢，但一样照做。”

现在她通过原力读到他的一些情绪，谨慎和焦虑不安。因为她不喜欢会议和军队训练吗？那似乎有点过了。也许沙漠的太阳真烤焦了他的脑子。“这真是对责任的一个有趣的看法。”他圆滑地表示。

卢克拿起他的餐盘又伸手要过她的。她推给他，放回服务线。他回来后，三个人一起走进基地，朝贝尔和布蕾哈的房间走去。

 

他们到的时候，她父亲似乎很惊讶见到卢克，但是她母亲却没有同感。她走向卢克，看了他一会儿：“我想你也来了就表示莱娅告诉你了她，独特的境遇？”

卢克紧张地点头：“是的，女士。”

她困惑地摇摇头：“请叫我布蕾哈。没必要那么正式。”然后给了他一个大大的笑容：“我等了好久才正式认识你，卢克·天行者。你还好吗？”

“只是尽量尝试接受，女士——布蕾哈。”看到她的表情，他很快纠正自己。

贝尔走到他的妻子身边：“我们都等了很久。很高兴终于认识了你。”

“是的，先生。”她哥哥看上去很紧张，但莱娅所能做的只是为眼前的一切感到惊奇。这是之前只存在于她梦中的一刻，而她希望在它真正发生的时候，尽情沉浸其中，。

欧比旺清了清喉咙：“不想打断你们，但是在义军最高指挥部集合前我们没多少时间了。”这是莱娅之前根本不知道要开的一个会。这么说，暂时她还不会受到邀请参加了。她坚定自己的决心，会轮到她的。在那之前她会尽量利用一切可能的资源。

“当然了。”布蕾哈喃喃地说，保证似的捏捏卢克的手。他看上有些迷惑，但还是走到房间正中，那里有一张方桌，两边各有两张凳子。贝尔和布蕾哈在义军的地位给了他们一间比多数人大的房间，他们甚至有单独的卧室和起居室。但总体来说仍然不宽敞，而桌子主要也是用来吃饭而不是开会。卢克在离门最近的凳子坐下，莱娅在他身边坐下，而她父母坐在了对面的凳子上。欧比旺看没有多余空位，又拖了一张椅子到桌子头。

“莱娅。”他开口：“我们在想你是否能给我们一些关于今后方向的洞见。”

莱娅的背挺直了。“我告诉过你。”她警告他，声音里透出厌烦：“我不会讲任何事情，除非我们正朝着麻烦而去。”

“不，莱娅。”布蕾哈打断她，严厉地看了欧比旺一眼：“我们想听你的专业见解，而不是你的过往经验。”莱娅不解地看着她，她母亲解释：“你说过你赢的了将军的头衔。我们要还不重视你的建议就太傻了。我们只是需要找个私下的地方谈罢了。”

哦，这个可以。现在她觉得是自己在犯傻了，感到她的脸颊因为尴尬而发红。她给了欧比旺一个抱歉地眼神，后悔地说：“我很抱歉做出了错误的结论。”

“没关系。”他小声说。尽管他皱起的眉毛表明另外一回事，但是莱娅没追究。

她回响过去两天发生的事情，以及她原本时间线里摧毁死星后的连带反应，看还有多少对现在有参考价值。“塔金之死对帝国是个重大打击——”她刚开始说，她的父亲立刻打断了她。

“他只是一个人。聪明绝顶而致命，但也只是一个人，莱娅。我不知道你是不是言过其实了。”

她皱眉，他到底还想不想听她的意见？他停住了，然后做了个鬼脸表示他意识到自己在做什么。他看上去有点窘迫，点头示意她继续。“塔金是一个人，不假，但对于帝国而言，真正的问题是它的上层建筑，中心就是帕尔帕廷，塔金和维达，现在刚刚变得危险得不平衡了。”

看到其他人脸上的不解她说：“皇帝信任塔金，就像他能信任任何人一样。结果就是塔金手里集中了大量权力。从官僚主义的角度看，他如此有效率的部分原因，就是他只要开口就能赢得接下来要怎么做的争论。他的话就是皇帝的话。”

贝尔露出了然的表情：“没有他去做这些决定，我们会看到军队高层为如何还击互相争斗。”

她点头：“是的。没有了他，他以前的责任和权力就会下放给很多人。我们是敌人，但皇帝会刻意让他的下属保持互相争斗。除了维达，没有其他人能有那么大的影响力很快做出清楚明晰的决定。”

“有流言说维达也死了。”布蕾哈说。

“他没有。”欧比旺和莱娅同时表示反对。他惊讶地看向她，而她只是耸肩。

“如果他死了，我想银河系里每个力敏的人都会感觉得到。”她向欧比旺解释：“他可不是什么寂静无声的存在。”

“不。”他说，脸上滑过苦涩地微笑：“他从来不是。”

看到卢克脸上的愤怒和悲伤，莱娅迅速地从那个痛苦的话题上挪开：“没关系。帕尔帕廷不会下放任何权力给维达。首先，太多了他一个人忙不过来。其次，那会前所未有地加强他在军队里的地位。西斯尊主一向尝试杀死对方，对吗？”欧比旺点头。“那帕尔帕廷就不会给维达比他需要的多一点点的权力。”她摇头：“取代一个有权跨政府专注追击我们的个体，会有许多集团追击我们，还没算上政治方面许多总督和星区总督也会想轧一脚。可以预期最有野心的集团之间会互相倾轧，想法妨碍同行的努力。”

“除了维达。”卢克愤怒地嘟哝：“他依旧有相当于塔金的权力和影响力。”

她咬唇，担心他在这个问题上太过专注。但他在参与在学习，所以她给了他诚实的回答：“是的，并且短期之内不会改变。除非有人野心大涨，尝试用死星的覆灭来把他挤下去。”

“愚蠢之举。”贝尔说：“和其他官员比，他也许不擅长政治，但他比他们致命多了。”

欧比旺咽口水，看向一边。莱娅不想知道她是否打算安慰他明显的痛苦，或者朝他吼为什么不趁有机会的时候把事做完，好让他们省下这许多麻烦。

贝尔插嘴：“至少我们有差点被摧毁的奥德朗。这有可能引起星际反抗。”

这是个危险的想法。莱娅摇头：“不，那不会。”

欧比旺皱眉：“你确定？”

她叹气，在脑子里权衡利弊，然后告诉了他残酷的事实。“是的，因为实际摧毁奥德朗并没有带来那样的结果。”

卢克在她身边抽气，立刻在桌下抓住了她的手。她接受这安慰，但是在看向父母的时候尽量保持表情平静。“起初义军也这么考虑，但结果不是那样。奥德朗没有了，无法隐瞒，但是帝国掩盖了事实。”

“掩盖事实？”布蕾哈问，她的声音里充满愤怒：“帝国要怎么隐瞒他们摧毁了整个世界的事实？”

莱娅露出痛苦的表情：“义军炸掉了死星，让帝国陷入困境。一方面他们摧毁了一个星球，让银河系俯首帖耳。另外一方面，那武器被他们想要镇压的起义者摧毁了。”她叹气：“他们撒谎了，妈妈。他们说’自然灾害’导致了星球毁灭。”

贝尔气急败坏地说：“银河系这么接受了？”

莱娅冷笑：“要我说大约15%的人真的信了。”卢克看上去很失望，但莱娅继续：“剩下的银河系分成三部分。最大的一部分相信事实，但是太害怕了不敢做出任何事情，或者愿意为了秩序接受谎言。然后是那些知道真相，但是出于种种原因希望帝国掌权的部分。”看到欧比旺痛苦的表情，莱娅发出愤世嫉俗的冷笑：“权力吸引权力，永远都有人为了自身好处出卖别人。”

卢克看上去很伤心：“这么说没用了？”

她摇头：“不，绝没有。从来没有哪个星球遭受过奥德朗的命运。那是个值得牺牲的胜利。结局也不全都很糟。我们的确看到了金钱和设备的大量涌入，都是雅文和斯卡利夫战役后急切需要的。“

她回想第一年的政治，看有什么对现在有用且不必透露太多。“帝国变得脆弱许多。奥德朗是内环世界，历史悠久。来自我们星球的政治煽动者都没有公开表示过反抗。塔金摧毁它让许多世界相信无论他们做什么，都无法幸存。独立反抗活动大为增加。但就如我所说，皇帝否认一切。我们的确看到新兵大量涌入，但是不是来自你以为的地方。”

欧比旺猜测：“帝国军队。”

她点头：“是的，而且人数不少。还有很多军官。他们参军因为他们想给银河系带来秩序和稳定。炸掉文明的星球和他们的理念不合。”她叹气：“很多投奔我们的帝国军人都是心地正直，并且尽可能公平。他们叛逃后，帝国的镇压更猛烈了。没有了他们的声音和反对，军队更为残暴。长久来看对我们有利，但是银河系里很多人为此付出了沉重的代价。”

“但这不是我们眼前的问题。”贝尔说：“塔金对全宇宙发出了通牒，帝国没可能再收回去。”

“不，但我们确实反抗了，并且确实把奥德朗置于危险之中。”欧比旺合理地指出。

莱娅发火：“塔金无论如何都会炸了它。”

“是的，但银河系不知道这点。我们声称在保护他们，我们对帝国进行了沉重打击。”她母亲指出：“但还是冒险了。帝国可以否认塔金本来打算做的事情，他死了无从反驳。”

“我们需要进行某些形式的宣传。”莱娅在脑子里仔细考虑，上次她是义军的面孔。她和卢克，最后的绝地和奥德朗最后的领袖。但她讨厌那个，卢克也觉得不舒服。而且当他们的生身父母被揭发出来后，一切都土崩瓦解。因此这次让他们避免这个问题。她的眼睛落到她的母亲身上。她一向是更适应公众场合的奥德朗统治者。如果莱娅的亲生父母的信息再次公开，连带损失会好控制得多。收养一个凶残邪恶的杂种的孩子比那孩子本身要值得同情得多。

“我们应该录制全息影像发布出去。”她看向她母亲的眼睛：“由你来。”

“为什么是我？”她疑惑地问。

“你昨天在委员会上的演讲很精彩。并且解释了同盟军为什么会冒那么大的险。需要修改一下，但可以用。”莱娅认真思索各种可能：“我们也许能够激起同样的反抗情绪。塔金只为捉拿少数异议者就愿意摧毁整个世界。然后这些异议者成功地保护了他威胁的世界。我们也许不会收到完全一样的反应，但是死星摧毁了，我们也许能说服大家我们可以保护他们。而且蒙说得对，你是我们的君主。这是你的决定。你之前一直在涉及义军的事情上严格保持中立——至少在公开场合。”她对卢克解释，因为他看上去不太明白。“塔金对我们世界的威胁致使你做出这个声明。”

“我们的人民呢？”贝尔追问：“如果她那样做，奥德朗会遭到帝国的打击报复。至少会有驻扎兵团和临时总督。如果她公开反抗帕尔帕廷，可能造成很多损害。”

莱娅咬唇：“我明白。但我们也得考虑如果我们什么都不说，帝国会一样照做。奥德朗本身和这毫无关系，但是它是反抗的象征，他们不会容它不受打扰。至少这样，我们的人民知道那是为什么。”

贝尔叹气，欧比旺深思。布蕾哈点头：“她说得对，贝尔。以我们现在手头的资源什么忙也帮不上。保护我们人民最好的办法就是彻底推翻帝国。”

“发布会是个问题。”她的父亲指出。

“是的，一直都是。”莱娅反驳：“但如果我们什么都不说，帝国就会填补空白。”

她父亲叹气，但是点头：“那么我们就这么告诉委员会。莱娅，谢谢你的意见，非常有帮助。”她父母站起来准备离开，但是莱娅清了清喉咙引起他们的注意。

.“我还有一个问题想在会上谈。”她说。贝尔和布蕾哈不解地看向彼此，但还是回到座位上。

“你在担心什么，莱娅？”她母亲问。

“卢克。”她哥哥给了她一个惊讶地眼神，而她微笑向他保证。“具体说是关于他的身份。我希望你们能要求同盟军对摧毁死星的飞行员的名字保密。至少尽可能保密。”

贝尔皱眉：“为什么？这是个好故事。来自外环的乡下男孩，全家惨遭帝国杀害，给了帝国如此沉重一击。我们需要一切好的公关材料，莱娅，你明白的。”

她点头：“是需要。我争的也不是宣传的有效性。但是能越久不让维达或者皇帝知道卢克的身份，对我们越有利。”贝尔沉思，然后缓缓看向欧比旺。

“你怎么想？”他问绝地大师。

老人叹气：“她说得没错。”

卢克插嘴：“我不怕我所作所为带来的后果。”他坚持：“如果有需要，即便让我置身危险也可以。如果那能帮到同盟军，我就希望那么做。”

布蕾哈摇头：“很遗憾不是那么简单，卢克。这银河系里我们只知道有两个人有可能打倒维达和皇帝。而这两个人现在都在这房间里。莱娅已经重复过好几次她无意受训成为绝地，而我们尊重她的决定。你希望接受训练，但你还没有准备好。这不是躲躲藏藏，而是保护一个宝贵的同盟直到他们准备好。”

卢克看上去有点倔，但是他没有表示反对。

“再说了，”贝尔说：“我们还有个人可以用作类似目的。”

欧比旺扬起眉毛：“有吗？”

贝尔的笑明显起来：“我们有你。”

“抱歉？”

“我们有你。”她父亲解释：“我们有个克隆战争时期著名的绝地将军。一个卓越的战术家，更重要的是，还没有被从克隆战争的官方正史里抹去。”欧比旺看上去很迷惑。

“为什么没有？”

“你当时指挥了差不多五分之一的共和国军队，欧比旺。这可很难糊弄过去。再说一直也没有确认你被杀。万一有人撞上你，皇帝希望还有人记得你。如果把你抹去了，就会更难找。”贝尔解释。莱娅想看来没多少宣传渗透到塔图恩。在赫特人控制的地盘没什么必要。帝国对赫特人网开一面，只要那些大型鼻涕虫交税，帝国就倾向于让他们按照他们觉得合适的方式统治。尽管就卢克告诉她的来看，赫特人的统治和帝国一样坏，尽管方法不完全一致。

莱娅开始接受那个主意了。“你的存在就是反抗的象征。”她说：“再说我们也不是透露出任何帝国不知道的事情。”

欧比旺露出自嘲的笑容看向他们：“这不是我这辈子第一次被扔进公众聚焦之下抚慰群狼了。我还以为我的逃亡能彻底结束这类事情呢，看样子不会了。”他在卢克张嘴想反驳的时候摇摇手：“不，这是个很好的计划，卢克。我不介意。我只是为人生之讽刺感到惊奇。”

卢克看上去绝对不为任何事情感到高兴，但他点头，转向她父母他问：“要告诉任何人莱娅是我妹妹吗？”她母亲看上去吓了一跳，但她摇头。 

“不，我们没这么打算。”

卢克点头：“很好，就像你说的莱娅不想当绝地。如果大家都知道了她和我还有阿纳金·天行者是一家人，会有很多压力逼她那样做的。”

尽管她十分满意他主动参与谈话并提出自己关注的问题，莱娅仍觉得有点恼火。她才该是保护他的那个，而不是相反：“我能说不，卢克。”

他用他的大眼睛看向她：“我不相信任何见过你的人会另做他想。但你不必非那么做。如果别人不知道我们有血缘关系，就不会来烦你。”他说得有道理，而且他在满足她关于他们之间关系的愿望，但这仍让她有点恼火。她点头。

贝尔看了看大家：“还有别的事情吗？”每个人都摇头。“很好，我们该走了。”她母亲站起来后，弯腰在莱娅脸上亲了一下和她道别。然后带着淘气的笑容也在卢克惊讶中往他的脸上亲了一下，之后和贝尔一起离开房间。

卢克思索地看向她：“这个会议可不无聊，也不长。”

她大笑，甚至欧比旺看着都很愉快：“我可不会指望下次能进行得那么顺利。你很少有机会和一帮那么有常识的人一起开会。”绝地站起来，准备跟着她父母离开。

“欧比旺。”她叫住他：“能私下和你说句话吗？”

他停住，沉思地看向她：“当然。”

卢克微笑，最后捏捏莱娅的手：“我还有些文书要和我的指挥官填，晚点见。”他站起来，转向欧比旺：“你和最高指挥部开完会以后，我在停机坪等你。”

欧比旺点头表示知道，回到桌子边，坐上她父母之前的凳子。

“我能为你做什么，莱娅？”他和颜悦色地问。

“你要在哪里训练卢克？”她问。

这突然转换话题让他看上去很迷惑，但他流畅地回答：“我在想带他去个孤立的世界，在那里训练他。这里太多干扰。他需要集中注意。绝地之路没那么简单。”

她摇头：“不，义军需要卢克。”

“义军需要一个出师的绝地。”

她翻白眼：“义军需要卢克·天行者指挥官。他聪明，学得快，是个天生领袖。有太多即将发生的任务需要他的帮助。”

欧比旺抬起一边眉毛：“而这和你想念你哥哥，希望和他建立起关系无关了？”他周围有隐约的不赞同。

莱娅压下她的恼火。他不了解她。他不知道她和卢克的过往。她当然想念卢克，但她以前没有她哥哥也活了下去，她现在当然可以。“这不是关于把他留在身边，欧比旺。这是关于需要。我们需要他。”

“我以为你希望我加速他的训练？”

好吧，如果她想让他听她的话，至少应该把这个观点放入客观环境来解释：“之前的时间线里他在未来三年都没有开始训练，只要你赶得上这个时间，我想我们会没事。”

欧比旺沉思：“好吧，这么多老的做事方法现在都证明不实际了，我们现在试试你的路子。”

她朝他笑：“再说我还需要你在这里，有个任务我想你会愿意参加。而且越快开始越好。”

他看上去很好奇：“真的，是什么？”

她得意地笑了：“我们要去抢劫一个赫特人。具体说是赫特人格拉库斯。”

“为什么我们要去针对一个犯罪集团首领进行盗窃呢？”

“因为据我所知，他有全银河系最大的绝地全息仪和光剑收藏。”

欧比旺变得非常僵硬，然后脸上露出锐利的笑容，用愉悦的声音说：“我亲爱的，永远别说你不懂贿赂的价值。”

她回以同样锐利的笑：“我有银河系里最好的老师。”


	7. Chapter 7

奥德朗战役后第三天

她站在战场上，看着她儿子造成的毁灭心都碎了。火已经熄灭了，但她依旧能看见烧焦的残垣断壁。墙上有光剑砍过的痕迹，空气里弥漫着死亡的味道，尽管从她站的地方一具尸体也看不到。卢克绝不会任那些尸体留在外面腐烂。他悲哀工作的的证据在左边。火葬的柴堆，一个接一个，标志着他学生曾经的所在。莱娅亲自来看她的儿子做下了什么，来感受那让他着迷的疯狂是个什么样子。她想转身离开，不是因为这里是战场。她这辈子见过太多，已经不再会真正为此感到惊骇。到底从什么时候开始，这么多杀戮不再让她感到愤怒，而是彻骨的厌倦？

但这不是这片战场在她心中激起的感觉。不，不是战场，那意味着一方还有机会反抗，这里显然没有。这里是杀戮场。背叛和死亡全由看似友好的人带来。本，她的心肝宝贝，做下了这一切。她想把目光移开，再想不过了，但她逼自己认真看，把惨状的所有细节刻入记忆。不论将来如何，当她再次面对她的儿子时，她绝不能忘了这些。

“莱娅？”一个低沉的声音在她身后问。她吃了一惊，立刻转身举起爆能枪，搜寻敌人。她是一个人来的，尽管所有人都为她的安全表示反对。她不想任何人，包括汉，看见她在这里。他们很爱她，足以在这事上尊重她的意志。因此无论在这里的是谁，都不可信任。但眼前的人物匪夷所思——维达站在战场的边缘，离她不到十步远，他的披风在微风里轻轻拂动。她震惊得僵在原地，无法扣动扳机。他在这里做什么？他死了那么久，现在才从坟里爬出来闹鬼也太过了。

然后她记起她在哪里，正看着谁，而这击碎了四周环境的真实感。她不在这里，她在做梦。这一切甚至还没有发生。她在雅文睡着了，做着关于她人生中最糟糕的日子之一的噩梦。这梦本身并不令她感到惊讶。那天后，她的意识曾多次故地重游。只是现在，她最糟糕的噩梦刚刚走了进来。

“你在这里做什么？”她质问，逼自己放下爆能枪。这在现实中对他没用，就更没必要在这里尝试射他了，不管这想法多有诱惑力。

他悄悄把重心从一只脚换到另外一只脚，但还是看得出来。“我能感到你的痛苦。”终于他开口，听起来一点也不确定：“当我来敲门，我可以进来。”

“我不想你在这里。”她咆哮，暗自诅咒自己的屏障上显然留了漏洞。一个悲伤懊悔造成的弱点，让他不知怎的偷溜了进来。那么多地方，他偏偏到了这里。她的意识里有那么多噩梦，他偏偏出现在这个里面。莱娅想冲他尖叫，让他看看四周，好好看看他留下的传统。但她不想让他明白眼前一切的重要性。这只是一片战场，没有任何新绝地武士团的标记留下来。他不会明白来龙去脉，而她也不准备告诉他，好让他幸灾乐祸。因此，取而代之她把对他所有的厌恶和反感都灌注进一个词：“走开。”

他僵住了，显得迟疑不决。比起她的忧伤，他似乎更能理解和处理她的愤怒。好吧，他是个西斯尊主，最在行愤怒。“莱娅，你必须离开这里。”他命令，挥手示意周围的废墟。

她的回答甚至无需思索：“不。”她只能做到不去怒火冲天地攻击他，而他竟敢对她下命令，就像她是他那些无脑的狗腿子？

震惊中，他实际朝后退了一步。知道他在帝国的地位，她想得出这不是他常听到的一个词。“莱娅，”他沉着地说，朝她走了一步。她压下后退的本能，尽量站直。如果他想战斗，她绝对有心情奉陪，才不管那可能对她的意识造成怎样的损害。她在原力中聚精会神，准备出手。

他留意到她的举动，立刻停了下来。他站住考虑他的选择，然后慢慢举起两只手——人类的通用举动表示他没有武器，为了和平而来。“莱娅，”他冷静又缓慢地说，就像在和一个吓坏了的孩子讲话：“我隔着半个银河系感到了你的哭喊。别待在这里，给自己造成更多的损害，就只是为刁难我。”

她直直看向他那深不可测的黑色护镜，迟疑要不要在这小小的问题上退步。如果她现在退让，即便只有一点点，他还会尝试从她这里得到什么？他一动不动地站着，刻意不去看周围的一切。她慢慢意识到他好像对偷看未来并不感兴趣。当然这是他没能活着看到的未来，但他不可能知道这点。

她好奇任何其他知道她的情况并且发现自己在这里的人，会做同样的事。很可能不会。诱惑太大了。即便是对她知道的未来最没兴趣的卢克。但是当然维达得是个例外。他好似觉得这里唯一值得注意的就是她本人。是不是太棒了？

随着他们大眼瞪小眼得越久，她能感到他越来越不耐烦。他什么也没说，没有命令也没有请求。只是站在那里，唯一的声音就是他的呼吸设备发出的规律呼吸声。等待她屈服于他的愿望离开这里。

随着时间的推移，她重新控制住自己。她对他的厌恶和恐惧害她除了赶他走之外无法思考。随着她逐渐镇定下来，她开始考虑手头的选项，并且尝试理性地，好吧是在这种情况下尽可能理性地思考。

现在他愿意容她自主行动。但是，她能感到他越来越不不耐烦，谁知道他终于绷不住后会做什么。他在奥德朗战役的行为，以及现在这里的行为，证明他没有故意伤害她的愿望。但是为了让她服从他的愿望，他能给她带来什么样的损害——即便是不经意间？她想起在他对她死星牢房造成的损坏，压抑住一阵战栗。

她真愿意为这么小一个问题和他开战吗？她有那么多的事情要做，太多的人需要保护。她能抛下所有的责任把自己燃烧殆尽吗？只为她自己思维中的一片风景？

莱娅压下不经反抗就服从他任何要求的本能反感。她能成熟看待这件事情。无需被她的脾气主宰。再说了，这不是任何形式的撤退或者投降。这是她把他们带到一个更有利的战场。她缓缓吸气，集中注意力。没有任何预警，她把他们带到了奥德朗王宫的国事大厅。如果这一切会以战斗结束，她宁愿是在一个让她感到自在的地方。一个对她自己的历史和力量的提醒，她办成了不可能的事情，拯救了这一切。

背景以令人眩晕的速度消失又重现让他惊讶出声。但当他环顾四周，看清他们的所在地，他的姿势放松了。“谢谢，我的孩子。”

这爱称让她磨牙：“现在，滚出去。”她重复，与其是希望不如说是期望他照办。

他站直，手背在身后：“我有几个问题想问你。”

真了不起。她冷笑：“我不在乎。”

“你每自愿回答一个问题，我会回答一个作为回报。”

他想玩游戏是不是？她直接问了她真想知道答案的一个问题。如果他回答了会很有用，如果他拒绝，她就知道了他有多想从她这里得到答案。“安插在义军里的帝国间谍名单的最新密码是什么？”她挑战。

没有回答，只有他传来的难以置信。

知道了他没那么想知道，她无法阻止自己嘲讽：“不知道？好吧，让我们说说你肯定知道的事。501军团现在驻扎在那里，他们下一个目标的地点是什么？”

“你很清楚那不是我提议告诉你的信息。”他嘶嘶地说，怒气透过他的屏障翻滚而来。

“那信息是你唯一所有而我想得到的。”

他能感到他愤怒的漩涡刚冲击到她内部屏障的边缘，又随着他找回自控被狠狠地拉回去。他的拳头规律地握紧又放松。莱娅开始意识到他在这样冷静自己。好吧，毫无疑问还包括规律地深呼吸。她好奇他是否还在脑子里从一数到十。

“那不是我唯一所有而你希望得到的。”他终于回答。

“我表示怀疑。”

她感到一星急速闪过的痛苦，随即被他汹涌的愤怒吞没了。“你希望我离开。”好吧，好吧，她确实有能力伤害到他。知道这点岂不是很有趣。

很不幸，他说得对。这的确是她想从他那里得到的。

感觉到她的犹豫，他又进一步，提议：“如果你回答我的问题，并且如实作答，我会自愿离开。”

“你又能从中得到什么？”她怀疑地问。

“答案。另外三个知道的人我现在暂时找不到。目前你是我唯一的信息来源。”在他提到其他信息来源的时候，她感到他语气里彻骨的寒意。如果他抓到她的父母和欧比旺，谁知道他会对他们做出什么来。

“我又能从中得到什么？”

“我的自愿离开。”

“你觉得我在这里毫无还手之力？”她顶他：“觉得我没有训练自己赶走一个不受欢迎的入侵者？”

苦涩的愉悦充满两人之间的空气：“我绝不会无视你尽可能学习一切保护自己，莱娅。”她再一次张嘴准备命令他离开。感觉到她的意图，他很快说：“但这么想，如果我们在你的思维里开战，会让我们都付出惨重的代价。对你的损害会更甚于我，但这是个我们都无法负担的战斗。我会赢，但是你有能力造成的损害会很……麻烦。”然后他长长看了她一眼，领会她的表情，以及她依旧手握的原力，又补充：“很可能致命。而你即便能活下来，付出的代价会更高。有比死亡更糟的事情，莱娅。”

“他会知道一切。”她看着他赖以为生的机械想。

他还简洁正确地归纳了他们深陷的僵局。尽管他在其他事情上的思考方式非常扭曲，他运筹帷幄的能力一点问题没有。莱娅压下自己因为他把她当做威胁感到满意的部分，这现在一点忙也帮不上。她需要保持冷静。或者至少越能控制脾气越好。

就因为他希望她活着并不等于毫发无伤。她在心里权衡利弊，想起他们在贝斯平把卢克接上千年隼时，卢克伤痕累累的身体。有证据表明仅仅因为他不想伤害她，不等于他不会为得到自己想要的东西而动手。尽管不可能在这里丢掉一只手，你有可能失去其他不那么容易取代的东西。这是让他离开损失最低的办法。还有别的因素要考虑。他越来越不顾一切地尝试联系她，只会让他越来越频繁地来敲她的屏障。也许她能挣得一些回旋余地以及至少一晚好眠。即便有如上考量，她也不准备允许他随意发问。

“不能是任何关于义军或者我们目前所在地的问题。”她要求。

“我不会问我自己不愿意回答的问题。”他听起来仿佛受到了冒犯。她不知道为什么。说到底，这是她问他的第一个问题。公平起见，至少得有言在先。

“我保留拒绝回答任何话题上任何问题的权利。”

他动动肩膀，她猜想那是为了释放压力。“我想这是你强加于所有谈话上的条款了？”他苦涩地问。

她压下直觉的回答，就是他凭什么以为他值得她为他着想。她要保持冷静，不去刺激他。如果她刺激他，他就不会走。专注于想要的结果，不论伤害他多有诱惑力。她冷哼一声，如实回答：“当涉及到可能会也可能不会发生的事时，是的我会。”

他抬起头，很明显感到惊讶。在他意识到她说的是实话之后，他周围的原力镇静成惯常沉闷的咆哮。“好吧。”他同意。

现在最后一部分，她不希望他在这里待上几小时。如果她得忍受他的存在太久，她不确信自己还能保持理智：“你可以问四个问题，一个也不能多。”

他摇头：“那不够。”

“那我们就来看看你在保护自己思维上有多疏于练习。”她摆开架势，召唤原力。

他举手示意她等等：“十个问题。”

想到他从十个问题里能知道多少事，她不由哆嗦：“五个。但如果我拒绝回答，你可以再问一个。”

他的声音听起来很失望，但还是说“好吧。”莱娅吸气，小心翼翼放走手中的原力，让它回归宇宙。

他犹豫了一会儿，很显然在思考他想说什么。“你什么知道你是我女儿的？”

莱娅逼自己不要给出任何讽刺的答复：“你死前几个小时。”他瞪她，示意她继续，她保持沉默。她说了自己会如实回答，但没说她会提供细节。

“我明白了。”他终于让步。开始沿着国事大厅踱步，双手紧紧背在身后，但和她保持距离，一次也没靠近过她。他终于停住，莱娅稳住自己听他准备提的无论什么问题，但他只是抬起头盯着她。终于，她开口了。

“我对你的耐心不是无限的，维达爵爷。”那个称呼让他左手捏紧成拳头。他真不喜欢她用他的头衔称呼他，是吗？“我能问问我的外表有什么让你惊奇到说不出话来的？”

“我理智上能理解你来自未来。”他回答，愤怒又渗透声音：“只是看到现实有困难调整。”她眨眼，惊讶。她低头看自己的手，再一次回到了饱经风霜的样子。她穿着她喜欢的那身灰色的连衣裤，套着紫色马甲。那在领导抵抗军的时候已经逐渐变成某种意义上的制服。逸出发辫的头发有熟悉的花白。她没有意识到自己看起来又是原本的样子了。她每次看到自己镜子里十九岁的脸还会惊到，真是傻。无怪她的思维表现出她的这个自我。

她愉悦地轻哼。这就是让他感到困惑的？不是她作为他孩子的存在，不是时间旅行，而是她看上是她的实际年龄？“我五十三岁了，你还指望什么？”

她能感到原力里不加掩饰的惊讶的涟漪。他告诉她时声音几乎是嘶哑的：“你比我还大。”

这次轮到她惊讶了。她从来没想过维达会有年龄。他是皇帝没有面孔的走狗。他没有生日，只是存在。蹦出来折磨任何不幸身为天行者家族一员的人。

现在他周围的是懊悔了，尖锐而苦涩。“我们失去了那么多的时光。”

“就我本人而言，一点也不感到遗憾。”他的悲伤让她愤怒。他才没有权利为此哀悼。是他抛下了这一切。

他有那么一刻的不解，然后又苦又甜的感情消失了，取而代之的是怒火，还有果决。“谁告诉你我是你父亲的？”

他竟敢用那样称呼自己简直是纯粹的侮辱，莱娅失控了：“贝尔是我父亲。你是强加在我身上残酷的宇宙级笑话。”

他陡然燃烧的怒火让她周围的景色都晃动了，通红，火热，锋利，造成的痛苦出其不意地袭击了她，让她不由自主地嘶嘶吸气。她感到他又控制住自己，一字一顿地问：“谁、告、诉、你、的。”

她想让他走，她提醒自己。应该配合，你更希望他走，更甚于伤害他。“我的导师。”

“他的名字？”他语气急切而苛求。

她苦涩地大笑：“我在牢房里任你宰割时不会告诉你的，你凭什么认为在我至少有还手之力时告诉你呢？”

他追问：“他是炸毁死星的飞行员吗？”

莱娅咬紧牙关，双手交叉在胸前：“关于那个话题你什么也别想从我这里得到，即便我得让我们两人的余生都变成失去意识的植物人。”

那个威胁让他静了下来，然后莱娅感到他的那一大堆感情飞速旋转到无法正确解读。“你重视他远胜于我？”

他还有胆子问这个问题？他以为他们有血缘关系就能胜过他给她人生带来的所有痛苦折磨？“对我而言，银河系里几乎一切都比你值得我重视。”

那话让他瑟缩了一下，但是没有反驳。他安静了一会儿，压低声音继续问：“如果你不愿意回答，那你知道谁把你从我身边偷走了吗？”

他的用词让她不快。她放下手，紧紧握成拳头：“没人把我从你身边偷走，因为我不是什么可以偷的东西！”

现在是羞愧了，排山倒海的羞愧。他的站姿不再板直，要不是她知道没那回事，她会说他的肩膀耷拉下来。“你说得对。”他轻声说：“你不是什么东西。你是个人，你的名字是莱娅。”莱娅尝试稳住自己。这可是个意料外的回答。她绝对想不他还有能力认同她扔向他的任何观点。是什么引出这揭示？而且句式多么奇特。肯定事关重要。他说那话时感觉就像在念一句古老的咒语。在她追问他之前他继续：“绑架。谁绑架了你？”

“我不知道。”

“莱娅。”他咆哮，失望地朝她举起手指。显然觉得她为了保护什么人说话只说了一半。

“我不知道。”她坚定明确地坚持。如果他认为她在违反协定，就永远不会走。尽管不愿给他任何多于基本的信息，她还是继续说下去以取信于他：“我真的不知道。在我的过去，当我知道还有事情要问的时候，所有相关的人都死了。而我现在有太多其他的事情要做，老实说这是我想知道的事情里倒数几项。”她太庆幸自己没让欧比旺告诉她任何细节了，尽管那并不是她当时的考量。

他静静地站了一会儿，消化她的回答，然后放下手指，双手放在身侧。

“你还有一个问题。”莱娅警告地说，同时感到松了一口气。

然后他烦躁不安起来。看上去好像不知道要怎么做，他在她面前来回踱步。看她，然后走开。就在莱娅准备吼赶紧问的时候，他停在她面前问：“你会跟我走吗？”

莱娅的下巴掉下来：“什么？！”那么多可问的问题，她从来没想过他会蠢到提出这个。

“你会跟我走吗？”他重复，好像这样会让问题更说得通。

“真是浪费问题。答案是不会。”莱娅完全无法理解。这是什么黑暗面的幻觉吗？嗑药嗑高了？撞到头了？

“不是跟帝国走。”他澄清：“那事上我很清楚你的政治信仰。你会跟我走吗？”她拒绝地摇头，震惊得哑口无言。

“我知道你不会背叛你的事业。我知道你不会背叛义军。这和你有可能知道的任何事情无关。”他用恳求的口吻继续说，几乎在求她了：“莱娅，你要还留在义军我没法保护你。”

对她能力的侮辱让她不再恍惚。她怒发冲冠：“我能照顾好自己。”

“你没法知道帝国会怎么做，会利用哪些资源去追捕你。”他争论：“拜托，莱娅，我只是希望你能安全。”

“我不知道？”她尖叫，那话里纯粹的愚蠢让她额上青筋直跳：“我不知道？你以为上次追捕我的是谁？”

他变得静止得可怕：“我的同位体。”

她冷笑：“没错，所以少拿你不祥的警告吓唬我。”

他大步朝她走来，黑色的怒火随着脚步翻滚：“他做什么了？”

她无法控制地迅速后退。有太多关于他在类似情形下的记忆突然涌了上来。她感到自己心慌气短，恐惧出乎意料地攫住了她。他止步，依旧狂怒，但是没有再靠近。

“你没有的问题了。”她提醒他。他摇头拒绝，她能感到越来越坚定的固执。她感到一丝在任何其他人身上都会被当做同情的感觉。够了，她受够了。她做到了她的交易部分，现在该他如法炮制了。如果他不自愿离开，她就会拼个鱼死网破。

“想象一下你对任何从你手中逃走的义军会做的事情，差不多就是答案了。”在听到她的回答后，震惊和恐惧旋风般卷席而来。尽可能贯注全部果决，她命令：“现在滚出去！！”

他一言不发地消失了。

 

莱娅在她自己的房间里醒来，愤怒得发抖。他怎么敢，他怎么敢？他凭什么以为他有权从她这里期望任何事？她爬起来，开始在房间里来回踱步，尝试发泄怒气。她心里默默感谢她在义军的地位让她有个单间。很小，只容得下床和卫生间，但是没有室友问她出了什么事。在义军里做噩梦并不少见，但她不想解释为什么在惊醒后她更想找人打一架而不是尖叫。她开始在脑子里分析局势——发生了什么，更重要的是，如何防止它再次发生。如果她专注于解决方案，也许可以控制住自己的恐惧。

她需要加强她的屏障。她显然太过自信可以把他拒之门外，看看发生了什么。莱娅做了个噩梦，他就大摇大摆不请自来了。她不想接受更多的训练，她不想。但正如她告诉欧比旺的，她做很多毫无兴趣的事情，就为实现她的目标。

她在镜子前停住脚步，仔细看自己的脸，注意到因为她因为愤怒和恐惧扩大的瞳孔，以及紧绷嘴角的细纹。每当她的嘴成了那样，汉总是会格外小心。

“我猜你和维达的谈话进行得不顺利？”一个低沉的声音问题。莱娅的眼睛透过镜子猛地转向身后，看谁在跟她说话。那里，一脸随意坐在她床上的，是奎刚·金大师蓝色的原力鬼魂。今天是她的不请自来日么？她深吸一口气，转身面对他。

“你为什么想知道？”她问，声音里充满怀疑：“你这是准备跑去告诉欧比旺吗？”

“你不信任我。”他评论，看上去意外惊讶。

“我不了解你。”她指出。

“当我说你很可能留在这个时间段回不去了时，你信任了我。”

“你基本上是银河系里关于时间穿越的唯一专家。信任你的专业见解和信任你又不是一回事。过去我和许多人一起工作过，我不会信任他们照顾我的盆栽，但我知道他们可以办好事情。”

“这银河系里还有谁是你真正信任的吗？”他问，身边旋转着好奇。

这个问题她可没必要回答他。“也许不愿意去想那名单有多短吧，甜心。”她的汉的声音在她脑子里低语。所以她用自己的问题作为回答：“你为什么监视我？”

他严肃地看了她一会儿，那鹰一样锐利的脸沉思，但没有深究。“我谁也没有’监视’。”他稳稳地回答：“我仅仅只是留了个心，而你们两人之间的联系引起了我的注意。”

“你知道我们谈了什么吗？”

“如果我知道的话，将军，我就不会问进展如何了。”他有理有据的口吻开始让她抓狂。

她改变战术，她才不要回答任何人关于那场谈话的问题，特别不要回答一个半透明的人：“为什么会留意我？想要得到关于未来的提示么？”

他发出一阵洪亮的大笑：“那对我毫无用处，将军。我以前说过，我跟你们与现在的联系不一样。如果我想知道未来，我可以浏览过去。和你不同，我还能看到许多可能的未来。”

“那你为什么……”然后她的思维跳到谈话中的另外一个人：“维达，你在留意维达。”

那愉悦从他脸上消失了，而他的眼睛里闪着严肃，确认说：“是的。”

“你为什么会决定那样做？”她问，完全无法理解。

“我是相关人士。”这是最没用的回答，而他在重复他们第一次的谈话。

“为什么？”她又问了一遍。

他摇头：“不，你还没准备好听这个答案。”

“我只是看上去十九岁而已。”她指出：“我绝对可以处理不论什么你出于保护我而不让我知道的真相。我的练习够多了。”

“是的，很可能。但是和你一样，我也依靠自己的判断来决定什么时候是揭露信息的最佳时刻。”莱娅压下听到她自己的论据被用来反对她的恼火。她的父母在她很小的时候就教会了她喊“不公平！”什么也得不到。用事实和雄辩更为优雅地表明观点可以，而她现在没有任何论点可以回击。但这并不意味着她不会试探，看看能发掘出多少。

“你这么做真的不是为了可以跑回去找欧比旺？我相信你有不少故事让他内疚。”

他惊讶地睁大眼睛，但迅速地控制住了：“你的反应很快啊。”

“我这辈子大部分时间不是在带领反抗军就是在搞政治。如果不留意观察人和他们的动机，哪样也做不好。”

“不假。但是没有，我什么也没告诉欧比旺。我活着的时候已经够对不起他了，没有必要在死后让他继续痛苦。”

见鬼他现在是什么意思？莱娅的耐心绷不住了，这才刚刚天亮，她已经进行了那么多让人郁闷的谈话。“你为什么会在这里？你想从我这里得到什么？”她说，发现直接了当提问他更容易回答，尽管回答古怪又神秘。

“一点建议：你在混淆过去和现在，这有碍你达成目标。但如果你认真倾听，而不只是当耳旁风，就可以避免。”他给了她一个神秘莫测的微笑：”我只希望你能倾听。“说完他就消失了。她磨牙，防止自己因为他就这么消失了而挫败地尖叫。这房间不隔音，她也不想向邻居解释为什么她在拼命骂人。当跟你说话的人，或者鬼魂，话没说完就直接站起来消失了，实在让人抓狂。

“倾听，”她嘟囔：“我希望你能倾听。但他有说希望我倾听什么吗？没有。那对他来说太直截了当了。”她该去问问欧比旺，这人活着的时候是不是跟死了以后一样神烦。

然后想到他无可避免肯定会问，为什么金觉得有必要出现在她面前，阻止了她。那样她不得不承认和维达谈过话了。她不得不向别人坦白自己的弱点——一个对她而言彻头彻尾的陌生人。就她对他的了解并不让她充满信心。从好的一面来讲，她知道他是个克隆战争时期的著名将军，并且赢得了“谈判者”的美名。她知道她父亲极为尊重信任他。

她也知道他持续向卢克撒谎，害他伤心。她也许能原谅那行动本身。就他的经历而言，她完全理解想要保护卢克，不让他知道真相的心理。那是个哪怕现在她都犹豫做出的决定。但是她不能理解的是他为什么一直拖着不说明。他和尤达应该在卢克决定去贝斯平面对维达的那一刻就告诉他。她哥哥走进一场战役，完全不知道自己被束住了一半手脚。

欧比旺真以为维达什么也不会说吗？他见过他吗？她会承认维达有一个优点，就是非常专注于目标。以前在追捕卢克的时候就那样，现在她是他执念的目标。也许长久看来，这对她的哥哥有好处——既然现在这里的维达没那么专注于找出摧毁死星的飞行员。但是迟早会真相大白，他会来追捕他们俩。就算维达对除了暗杀他俩之外没别的兴趣，冒冒失失抛出真相会严重干扰到卢克。卢克原谅了他的师父们让他置身于那样的危险之中，她没有。

不，在她更了解欧比旺之前，她不会告诉他任何事。她要通过自己观察，而不是经由别人角度以及二手信息来理解他的行动。她会找到适当理由寻求更多加强屏障的训练。

她深呼吸冷静自己，再来一遍。没用，她需要发泄对维达、金、克诺比，还有她整个人生的怒火。这么做没用。莱娅对自己足够了解，知道这样不行。她还希望这具身体更加强健。现在正好开始。

 

换上轻便衣服，莱娅朝目前义军用来当健身房的大房间而去。它是六边形的，不是特别适合当健身房，但足够大到你可以绕着它跑，如果你不想在跑步时撞上任何本地的猎食动物。多种运动器材散放在房间正中，都是针对特定肌肉群的，但是莱娅准备全部无视。她更有兴趣跑到精疲力竭，直到被困住的感觉离开她。

她走进门，惊讶地发现卢克已经在那里了。衣服被汗浸湿，显然已经在这里一阵子了。他在房间深处的角落跑步。她并不惊讶卢克这么早起床，乡下少年很少睡懒觉，无论他们来自哪个星球，或者人在何处。她只是不明白为什么他会锻炼。她不记得上次这事发生过。

他沿着房间边缘跑过来。她感到他看到她时的惊喜。他跑到她面前缓缓停下来，露出大大的欢迎笑容：“早安，你好吗？”

“还好。”她回答。

他轻轻皱眉：“不，你不好。”

还是太年轻，不接受这种礼貌的谎言。“做了点噩梦。”她解释，回答他的关切：“下来跑跑放松一下。”

“很抱歉听到这个。也许我该像你安抚我那样安抚你？”

莱娅直觉感到不能呼吸：“不。”她想冲他大喊。卢克和维达同时出现在她的思维里，真是求之不得。她压下那感觉。她受够了，但是另一个选项，告诉卢克关于维达的事也不是她现在能面对的。

“谢谢你的好意，但是目前我更希望你不要。”他看上去很受伤，她迟疑着解释：“很多我的噩梦都是关于还没发生的事。如果我足够聪明和幸运，它们永远不会发生。目前我需要你保证我，除非收到邀请，不会进入我的思维。”

“我不害怕未来，莱娅。”

你该害怕。这是他年轻人的豪言壮语。原力在上，她以前也这么自信么？最坏的事情已经发生过了，再没有什么能再撼动她？很可能。莱娅很清楚她的缺点，直到本的堕落，她都保持了那一点点自大。在那之后，任何扔到她面前的事都不会再让她感到震惊。好吧，她还是要承认，时间旅行这事儿让她吃了一吓。

“你在这里做什么？”她问。

他皱眉：“跑步？”

“我能看出来。但是为什么？”

“哦，欧比旺昨天建议的。说我体力不错，但是耐力有待加强。还有我应该尝试在锻炼的时候保持头脑清晰。”

“他尝试教你冥想，对吧？”

他看上去有点羞怯：“是的，我靠在他身上睡着了。他觉得也许我通过做一些无需思考的事情进行尝试，更容易理解他在说什么。”

这不假。卢克小时候总没个停歇的时候，不断被自己绊倒。他只是最近才窜这么高，还在会在适应自己的长手长脚时被自己绊倒。还有，他充满活力，莱娅可以理解用疲倦教会他达到意念同时关注所有一切又什么都没有的状态的智慧。如果他不理解他在找寻什么，就很难成功。

一个想法冒出来，他打了个响指：“喂，这是我教你的吗？如果是的话，我想你能反过来教我，用我教你的办法。也许我能更容易理解欧比旺想让我做的事情。”

这个主意倒不错。她遗憾地摇头：“不，不是你，我一直知道怎么冥想。我父亲在我小时候教过我。说那会帮助我保持清醒的头脑。不过你的确教过我怎么在冥想的时候连接上原力。”

“哦。”他看上去很气馁：“白白希望能有个简单点的方法搞明白了。”

“怕是没有。你能搞定的，如果这么说有安慰的话。”她朝卢克笑：“介意我加入你吗？那个噩梦只是我下来的部分原因。我也需要增强我的耐力。”她指指自己：“在议院可没有那么多跑来跑去躲避爆能枪的机会。”

“和做个想要推翻暴政统治的极端叛军不同？”

“老实说没你以为的那么频繁。有很多忙碌时刻和等待。是那些之间的几小时才变得真正重要。”她叹气，开始热身拉伸。

他怀疑地看了她一眼，留意她比他矮上不少：“确定你能跟上？”

混蛋。“没问题。”她回答，给了他一个甜甜的笑容。她的口吻让他有那么一刻看上去很担忧，但他只是耸耸肩。

他们肩并肩开始移动脚步，莱娅在脚规律接触地面的声音里开始放松。她的肌肉在跑完第一圈后开始疼，第二圈后烧灼。她得跑得比这具身体条件允许得更快才行，该死她才不要在卢克发表关于她身高的讨厌评论之后落在卢克他后面。他开始在她身边喘气，也开始感觉到体力不足。她好奇在她到之前他已经来了多久，她能感到他的疲乏。在他们跑完第三圈后她喘着气说：”如果你想，可以停下来。“

”才不要。“凭着身高优势和比她现在身体进行过更多体力活动，他以为他可以跑赢她。好吧，她可没同意过不作弊。

她偷笑，拉过一点原力帮助她的肌肉发力。在她听到卢克轻声吸气，清楚感到了她在做什么。她的思维被人充满好奇地轻微触碰。好奇他是否可以有样学样，莱娅停止拉取原力，好给卢克时间意识到她停止了。当他在思维里发出疑问，更像是那种感觉而不是说话，她再一次把原力注入她酸疼的肌肉好给她所需的更快速度。她感到卢克的理解和愉悦，并且尝试照做。

没有成功。他尝试模仿她的努力笨拙而无效。有那么一刻她迷失了，回想起他们第一次尝试这样做的时候她有多惊讶原力是如此轻易地回应卢克的召唤。她记得他的声音揶揄又愉悦，向她解释如何把意识固定在身体上，这样就不会迷失在召唤原力服从她的意志召唤时产生的欣快里。

这个卢克还没达到那个程度，但他很接近了，非常接近理解她是怎样做到的。他毫无疑问比她学得快。也许，对他而言，身体灵活加上有活生生的例子就足以理解了。她再次重复那把戏，然后感到他笨拙地试探着拉取原力。她感到他在顿悟的瞬间，燃烧的胜利感。然后他急切地召唤更多的原力，远多于跑步所需。转瞬之间他跑到她前面十尺开外去了。他在意识到自己做了什么之后惊叫一声，然后在绊上自己的脚摔倒了。

莱娅跑到他身边，笑着问他：“没受伤吧？”

“受伤的自尊心算吗？”他躺在地上问。

“不算。”

“那就没事。”他站起来：“好吧，让我们再试一遍。”

“你确定？”

“不是第一次为学新把戏伤到自己了。”她没有争论，再次开始跑步。卢克在她右边。她再一次刻意慢慢地拉取原力提高速度。她感到他的注意力高度集中在她身上，眼睛死盯着跑道。她感觉到他笨拙地再次探出，然后……

原力舞动起来。没有别的词可以形容。在弄明白要怎么做后，卢克的愉快在她身边大声播送，强度之大让她几乎跌倒。她直觉地拉起她的屏障，好让他声音小一点。他完全不知道自己有多响，而她不想把他拉出他刚刚进入的状态。现在习惯了这种感觉，晚点就能更容易找回。

她没想到他会这么响。几乎和死星上维达的声音一样势不可挡。年长的卢克肯定有超凡的控制力，或者尤达仅仅受够了在原力里被吵得发聋，教会了他如何控制。也许体育运动不是她今早唯一可以进行的练习。她一边专注于保持她的屏障，一边透过原力告诉他，在知道他弄明白后她多为他感到骄傲。她不确定自己现在能透过原力说话，因此她专注于简单的情感表达。原力里传来一股惊讶，但莱娅并没有因此受到影响。

然后那惊讶淡去，她感到他的迟疑。然后是一股爱/惊讶/不再孤独的感觉卷席过她。很显然跑步的把戏不是他唯一想尝试复制的。她偷笑着加快速度，邀请他更进一步。她感到他立刻就明白了，随即更进一步广播他的感情。她不确定他们还能继续这奇妙的同步跑多久，直到她感到一股深深的震惊打断了他们的链接。

她和卢克立刻断开连接。卢克缺乏受惊时保持平衡的练习。随着失去原力支持，他再一次栽倒在地板上，仅仅依靠还不太稳定的身体感官控制滚动。莱娅勉强保持了平衡，更优雅地停了下来。

欧比旺站在门口，惊讶地看着他俩。她想告诉他到处广播自己的感情有多不礼貌。卢克不知道就算了，但欧比旺该明白。然后在他结结巴巴开口的时候，他苍白的脸引起了她的注意：“你什么时候学会那个的，莱娅？”

“用原力奔跑？几十年前了。”她迷惑地回答，他显而易见的焦虑让她迷惑了。她解释：“在战场上能跑快点挺有用。我有点缺乏练习。”

“缺乏练习？”他的声音越来越高。她做什么了让他这么担忧？

“是的。”现在她的肌肉在向她大声抗议她有多缺乏练习：“没判断需要以多少比例的原力保持那样的速度，太过于依赖我的肌肉了。”

卢克趴在地板上哀号：“现在你才告诉我。我感觉自己像刚被班萨踩过。”

她慢慢走过去，在他身侧轻轻一踢：“你得起来。躺着不动只会让肌肉更紧张。”他发出一声夸张的哀嚎，但慢慢侧滚站起来。她本想帮忙，但不确定她发抖的腿能撑得起两个人。

欧比旺仍像她她突然长出两个脑袋似的盯着她，声音嘶哑地问：“这是那个卢克教你的吗？”

她皱眉。还能有谁？“当然了。刚开始他只会加强跳远。他自己弄明白了如何用这技术跑得更快，但只是短时间加速。后来出于意外他学会了如何长时间加速。”

“弄明白？意外？”欧比旺的声音听上去怀疑。

他这样质疑她哥哥让莱娅想炸毛：“他只受过几个月的训练，欧比旺，缺了很多课。如果还有更好的办法请告诉我。”

他摇头：“莱娅你误会了。在今天以前，我会说你和卢克刚做的事情不可能。”

“什么？”她肯定听错了。

“原力加强速度和跳跃只做短时间使用。长时间使用，就像你们刚刚做的那样，通常只是在最危急状态下，因为那会耗尽你的体力。原力可以加强已有体能，并且能翻倍提升，但说到底它仍取决于你的身体素质是否能支持那样剧烈的活动。这就是为什么绝地武士团进行严格的体能训练。你有越多的肌肉和训练，就越能有效利用原力加强自身。但那样做也有代价。你在原力中浸得越深，和自身的联系越弱，在不知不觉间烧掉过多的肌肉和卡路里。”

“你很可能会耗尽自己。”她补充，为那暗示瞪大眼睛。她和卢克从来没有觉得可能导致那种结果。那把戏这么容易就可能产生如此之大的偏差。但是等等，那说法里有什么不对。“为什么不用原力来增强意识和自身的联系？”她问。

“什么？”

“卢克就是那么做的。使用原力的时候，它是那么响，很容易迷失其中，因此你用部分原力增强自身的反应，好让它们能穿透噪音。刚开始的时候可能会有点难以取得平衡，”她指指自身酸痛的身体作为证据：“但是这一步能阻止你做一些真正愚蠢的事。”欧比旺用无法理解的表情看她。“就像屏障，刚开始需要很多的脑力维持，但最后会习惯成自然，除非受到攻击，不必刻意它们也在那里。”她思索着皱眉：“其实，那比屏障简单，因为人自然而然会去倾听身体的状态。”她抬头看欧比旺的脸：“这不是绝地武士团的教导，对吗？”

老人摇头：“不，不是那样的。我们有体能训练，也有精神训练。除了绝地医师，从来没有其他人用原力来监控谁的健康。而且就我所知，他们也从来没用它来监控过自身。医师特别有耗尽自己的倾向因为他们大部分工作都是精神方面的，大半时间他们甚至不需要关注周围的环境。他们可以沉浸在原力里做需要做的事情。身体和精神一向分开教学，因为超越初级阶段，它们被当做两个不能兼容的需要。”

卢克轻哼：“那真蠢。贝露伯母总说身体不好也不能精神健康，以及滥用身体会损害精神。两者分开非常愚蠢。”

两个人一起瞪他了一会儿，他防御性地说：“什么？”

莱娅笑：“现在我知道那是哪里来的了。你还真是狡猾，好吧，是他，更不用提那根本不是他学的，而是自己摸索出来的。”

“不，”欧比旺嘟哝：“不是摸索出来的，而是他会直觉去做的。第一次他探向原力，它全力回应了他，他用这联系定位自己在身体里，以减少失去身体反馈的损失。”他惊奇地摇头：“太不寻常了。”

莱娅好奇绝地武士团和自身之间的联系有多大断层以至于觉得这样的事情不可能。在他们开始训练后，卢克警告过她，原力势不可挡。他解释了在她开始有意识地探索任何事之前，要如何把意识固定在身体上。但是最初的时刻，当她感觉自己只是一团毫无方向的巨大风暴中的一小点，她直觉性地去找任何固定自己的东西并且找到了。绝地当年是怎么防止在接触原力的时候迷失自己？他们是怎么固定自己的？

“你来这里做什么，本？”

老人耸肩：“其实我是来找莱娅的。”他转向她：“我昨天向德拉文打听了义军和他的情报网有关格莱克斯的情报。除了他在纳沙达，没找出多少。”

她点头：“说得通。我记得我们唯一真正掌握情报的赫特人就是贾巴。尽管我希望我错了。”

卢克皱眉：“我们收集赫特人的情报做什么？”

欧比旺插话：“因为格莱克斯有大量绝地遗物收藏，我们要从他那里取回来。我们需要安保图，人员资料，以及其他任何能取得的信息，如果我们想要抢劫成功的话。”

卢克的眼睛亮起挑战：“听起来很有趣，我也想去。”

欧比旺叹气：“现在得等等。显然绝大部分时候义军避免和赫特人打交道。”

卢克看上去很惊讶：“真的？我以为他们会和任何人做生意？你有现金，需要武器。我以为他们会是第一个和你们做生意的。”

莱娅轻哼：“他们会的。他们会卖给我们需要的武器，如果我们不介意一半时间送货是个陷阱，因为他们把我们又卖给了帝国。然后他们可以留下我们的钱，赏金，并让他们喜欢的政府继续当权。”

卢克看上去很迷惑：“他们喜欢的政府？我还以为他们希望自己当权。”

她耸肩：“他们无力和帝国对抗，并且心里很清楚这点。但是靠着一点点贿赂，帝国就能看对他们视而不见。这远远比一帮理想主义者希望支持一个至少名义上尝试控制他们的政府强。”

欧比旺摇头：“而且我们甚至做不了那么好。分裂分子在那么多星系受到支持的原因之一就是共和国和绝地没能保护他们免遭赫特人帝国的渗入。”这坦白让莱娅很惊讶。欧比旺把她难以置信的表情看在眼里，伤感地笑了：“在沙漠里这十九年是一段很长时间去思考所有除了问题的地方。”他字斟句酌地说：“不是我们每个人都能像你一样幸运地回到过去，改变一切。

她张嘴想反驳。她才不会管自己的境况叫做“幸运”。她孤身一人，所有她爱的人都是陌生人，并且知道自己轻易可以让事情变得更糟。该死，如果这次她失败了，会是更大的折磨，因为她知道有可能成功。

然后还有汉，以及不远的将来，本。维达不是昨晚她梦中唯一令人困扰的事情。她收到一个自己意识给她的提醒，提醒她儿子所代表的危险。她衡量她对他的爱以及她对银河系的责任。她衡量她所爱的人可能造成的毁灭。更糟的是否认他的存在。但是她依旧爱汉和卢克。她能无视本有可能对她发誓要保护的人造成的危险吗？汉和卢克都不在她身边告诉她要怎么做。她是否有权未经允许就用他们的性命去赌博？

被卷进那样的情况，她每天都有机会伪装成神。莱娅太清楚她的独裁倾向了。现在摆在她眼前的诱惑是对她父母教导的严肃考验。她穿越时空的代价太高了。

然后她想到奥德朗和她的父母。想到欧比旺忽略了这些让事情对她如此之困难的因素。他只看到她逆转了她民族的毁灭。他希望有同样的机会，这样他就能拯救他的同袍。但为此发牢骚真的公平吗？如果一周前有人给她同样的机会，她难道不会立刻扑上去吗？她会觉得那一切都值得？许愿需谨慎，她父亲曾多次警告她，你可能不会喜欢需要为此付出的代价。他说得对。

卢克，依旧思考对赫特人的打击，他说：“为什么不等汉回来，我们问他？”

他们俩惊讶地转向他。他也明显惊讶地看向他们：“他和贾巴打过很多交道。也许他知道一些事，或者知道我们可以问谁。”但他脸上滑过一丝担忧：“我知道你住在塔图恩，本，但你基本孤身一人地生活。如果你抢劫赫特人，就得准备好接踵而来无穷无尽的麻烦。”

欧比旺并不担心地耸肩：“那他得排在想要我脑袋的那一长串人之后了。”

莱娅无意识地用手指敲腿，尝试回想上次发生了什么。“如果我们能让帝国先为我们除去他之后就不会了。”他们迷惑地看着她。“那收藏非常不合法。上一次在情况汇报会时，卢克告诉同盟格拉库斯的竞赛管理者，其实是个风暴兵。格拉库斯的高层有帝国的间谍，而他对此一无所知。”她兴奋地转向欧比旺：“如果我们可以用你，而不是卢克，作为诱饵，就能我们偷走我们想要的，并且让帝国移除一个黑道领袖。”

欧比旺看上去一脸听天由命。但他点头同意：“你可不策划小事，对吗？”

她耸肩：“只在有必要的时候。一旦有机会，就得抓住它。”再一次，那转瞬即逝的悲伤滑过他。她没追问。有很多事情她不愿意告诉他。这人也有权保持自己的隐私。然后一个想法冒了出来：“德拉文问你为什么想要一个赫特人信息的时候你是怎么说的？”

他严肃地看着她：“我说原力告诉我那很重要。”

她瞪他：“真的？”德拉文，怀疑一切的德拉文，居然会信？

他的脸又严肃一秒，然后化为满意的笑容：“假的。尽管你会很惊讶知道那句话经常管用。我告诉他我在塔图恩的酒吧里听到了流言。”欧比旺时不时让她感到困惑和挫败，但她得承认，这人有狡猾淘气的幽默感。

他看卢克：“我可以看出来你确实成功的连接上了原力，哪怕不完全是我希望的方式。你能在晚饭后来找我上课吗？我明白你的时间表不规律，我会和你的指挥官讨论要如何分割你的时间。”

卢克点头：“没问题。”他指指自己：“我去冲个澡，再吃早饭。一起吃饭？”

绝地摇头：“不了，很遗憾我今天的日程已经基本排满了。”

卢克很快接受了，转向她，问：“莱娅？”

“是的，我只需要和欧比旺说句话，然后咱们十分钟后在走廊见。”

卢克点头，蹦蹦跳跳去洗澡。

“莱娅？”一等金发小子走出可听见的范围，欧比旺带着防备地问她。公平起见，她昨天这么说的时候，是要告诉他如何训练卢克。她不确定绝地在训练学徒上多乐意听取别人的意见，但她想应该不多。

”如果你不介意，我想学习一些意识屏障的额外课程。“

他皱眉：”你看上去已经控制得很好，我几乎感觉不到它的松动。“

她摇头：“在死星上……”她的声音低下去，然后再次尝试，仔细思考要说的话，这样他就不会指出她还有多少没有提。“你让我拉紧屏障，说得对。即便如此，当时他也非常吵。让人分心。我不相信这会是他唯一一次尝试联系我。我希望有能力……降低他的影响？”她耸肩，想也许可以给他一些关于未来的细节，不会是什么他自己推断不出来的事。“未来没多少受过训练的原力敏感者，现在回想我能明白我遗传上比他们强。他们不能像他那样压制住我。现在我不能单靠力量支撑。”

看到他迷惑的眼神，她继续：“我只是想知道是否有更多我还不知道的技巧。卢克尽力了，但我当时……不太情愿。”更像是又踢又打地拒绝，尽管她明白竖起屏障的必要。“就算你帮不上我，至少卢克迟早也会遇上同样的问题。他应该提前收到提醒。”

他思索着嗯了一声：“好吧，我可以试试。你说得对，维达很可能会是你将遇到的最强原力使用者。跟卢克一起今晚到我的住处来，我们可以谈谈你之前受过的训练。再从那里开始。”

 

她和卢克在食堂撞上她的父亲。看到她的着装，他给了她一个迷惑的眼神，但只是耸耸肩放没追究。“莱娅，我知道我们昨天跳过了，因为最高指挥部的会议太早，但你真的忘了？”他带着戏谑的口吻说。  
.  
“忘了什么？”她迷惑地问。

那话让他的眼神哀伤了，他继续：“我们都在同一个地方，而现在是早晨。”

她在脑海里点数她记不太清的事情。奥德朗得救了，汉不是她的丈夫，她的父母还活着。这些她不太容易和每日实际生活联系起来的有点奇特的事实。他在说什么？是的，她知道他们都在，还有卢克，但这和一天中的时间有什么关系，更别说早晨了？

“哦。”她小声说，在一个早就遗忘的习惯在脑海里冒了出来。

卢克皱眉，问：“哦？”

“早餐。任何时候一家人在合理距离之内，都要一起吃早餐。这是最不容易被紧急情况，会议，或者工作太晚干扰的一餐。”她曾经和汉，卢克，丘依，晚些时候还有本做过同样的事。然后她的家庭成员被一个个从她身边夺走，而那传统停止了。她的确完全忘记了它。她抬头看她的父亲，含泪微笑：“我这就去换衣服到你们的住处。”

即便她父亲注意到她眼里的阴影，他什么也没说。卢克朝她挥挥手，准备走开，很可能是去拿他自己的食物，贝尔叫住他：“你这是要去哪里，年轻人？”

卢克站住，看着年长者重重吞咽，试探着回答：“去拿早饭？”

贝尔抬起一边眉毛：“你没听见莱娅说一家人一起吃饭吗？”

卢克点头，说：“是的，但我不是——”

贝尔打断他：“你是莱娅的家人，所以我妻子让我来找你。我讨厌让我的妻子失望。”

卢克紧张地点头：“好吧。那我也去换衣服，等下见。”他走开了。

贝尔关注的表情又回来了，他仔细看着莱娅：“你上次和你家人那样做的时候是多久以前的事了？”

“太久以前了。”她回答，然后拥抱他，因为他在这里，她见鬼的才不在乎食堂里其他人会怎么想呢。“但是这是个我万分乐意重新捡回来的习惯。”

他也拥抱她，她在耳朵听到他的心跳时对自己笑。她记起自己小时候，爬到他的膝盖上，非要听故事，但真的其实只想听着那心跳声入睡。过了一会儿他放手，脸上满是喜爱。

“你最好赶快，莱娅。”他温和地逗她：“你不会想迟到的，而且你知道你母亲对准时的看法。”

“这是表达礼貌最简单的方法之一。”她下意识地回答。笑着。已经太久没听到别人这么说她，而不是她说别人了。她亲了下他的脸颊，赶回她的房间。

 

等她到她父母的住处的时候，她的身上已经不再酸痛，她惊讶十九岁的身体的复原能力，而卢克看到她在走廊里弯腰和下蹲。

“你这是干嘛？”他问，一脸好笑。

“爱护我的膝盖。”她兴高采烈地回答，不在乎那听起来有多奇怪。她父母的住处在基地深处，并且相对独立，不太可能有外人听到他们。如果他们听到了，会觉得她疯了，而不会觉得她是个时间旅行者。“享受你的身体，卢克。等你年纪大了，就会开始逐渐发生故障，如果你忘记了故障存在，它就会以疼痛的形式造反。彻头彻尾的噩梦。”

“我会记住的。”但他显然以为她有点言过其实。

知道那会让他抓狂，她倾身拍拍他的脸颊：“听大人的话，小弟，我知道我在说什么。”

“我更大。”他毫无风度地坚持。然后冷静下来问：“真那么糟糕？”

“恼人，是的。糟糕，呃，”她耸肩：“只是需要更多的锻炼和照顾罢了。如果你忘了，你的身体就会狠狠地惩罚你。遗憾的是耐心一向不是我的强项。”

“也不是我的强项。”他表示赞同。紧张地看门，拉拉上衣问：“我看着还行吧？”

她打量他，留意到他穿的不是平时借来的大杂烩。衣服质量不错，时明亮的蓝色短上衣配黑色长裤。他仍然穿着棕色的及膝长靴，但其他部分肯定是借的。为什么他会借别人最好的衣服？她才开始意识到，他在紧张。为什么要紧张？“你昨天才见过他们，卢克。”她温和地提醒他：“他们当时没咬你，我非常确信他们现在也不会。”

“不，但他们是人类王族，什么事都跟礼仪相关。”她瞪他。“塔图恩是走私犯的天堂。即便在那样的穷乡僻野，还是可能遇到非常奇怪的风俗习惯。”他防卫地说：“跑题了。莱娅，要他们不喜欢我怎么办？”

这么多不可能的事。“不喜欢你什么？”

“莱娅！”他哀号：“我从来没有练习过这类事情。我不会寒暄，也不懂政治，而这里的天气也基本不变。就是潮湿而已。昨天我只需要安静地听。即便那我也做得不很好。”

她张嘴想反对他在会议上什么有用的观点也没提出的看法，他继续：“他们今天会想和我说话。我不能坐在那里像个傻瓜。我需要留下个好印象。他们是你的父母，还是王族！我只是银河系边缘的乡下男孩，基本没受过什么教育。唯一值得称道的就是我是个不错的飞行员。”

她摇头：“不，你是个非常好的飞行员。你轻看自己了。”

“你这是偏见。”他嘟哝，表扬让他尴尬。

“是的，但那并不意味着我错了，卢克。”她双手捧起他的脸，等他的眼睛看向她：“相信我，他们会爱你的。即便你走进去，意外把食物撒得全身都是，或者严重地冒犯了他们，对我来说也没关系。”他想象把食物掉得到处都是，露出恐惧的表情。她给了他一个戏谑的笑容，继续说：“即便他们觉得你是我们需要永远敬而远之的烦人亲戚，对我也不会改变任何事情。我还是爱你。”

“只是，我向来不擅长这个。在家的时候我就是无人喜欢的古怪孩子。老天爷，他们管我叫虫子。我想比格斯之所以留下是因为我是唯一能在飞行上打败他的人。”

“不，那不是他留在你身边的原因，卢克。”她悲伤地想，好奇这些想法是否在第一次的时候反复萦绕在卢克中。他以前从来没提过。但是，当时他在和汉进行争取她注意力的古怪竞争，因此这不是什么他会提的事。晚些时候，当他们意识到他们之间真正关系后，又没有机会再次提起。对卢克而言过去的就过去了，没必要再回顾。

“你属于这里。”她坚定地说：“再说了，你是谁，敢反对王族？”

他微笑：“王族？做梦也不敢想。我被宠坏的妹妹？比我预先设想的有趣多了。”她大笑，放开他。

“我会给你个关于他们的提示，如果那让你感觉好些。”

“真的，是什么？”

她给他个顽皮的笑容，然后故意去敲门。看到他紧张的表情，她一板一眼地告诉他：“他们真的喜欢准时。”

“非常感谢。”他低声说。门打开了，布蕾哈用温暖的笑容欢迎他们。

“莱娅。”她弯腰，轻轻在莱娅脸上亲了一下作为问候。“卢克。”她走过莱娅，用同样的方式问候她哥哥：“谢谢你来。”

那行为让他的脸红了，嘟哝：“谢谢邀请。”

“这是个家庭传统。”她告诉他，一边朝回走：“因此，除非日程冲突，我希望每天同样时间都能看到你。”

“哦，好。”卢克看上去大吃一惊，跟着她母亲走进了房间。莱娅对自己笑，看卢克在她妈妈发号施令的仪态下被带着走。莱娅小的时候嫉妒这种才能。她母亲可以走进任何一个房间，过不了一会儿，不用说一个词，就能引起房间里每个人的注意。莱娅当然能吸引每个人的注意，但她比她吵多了。一直到她三十多岁，她才挫败地承认自己从来没有那种特殊才能。

一张小桌子上有四个盘子，装着肉类和各种水果。“我们不知道你喜欢吃什么，卢克，所以我们每样都准备了一点。”贝尔指指装着最多食物的盘子。

“谢谢。”她哥哥在桌子边上坐下。莱娅坐在他身边，她的父母在对面。有那么古怪的一刻，他们四个人就那么看向对方。然后莱娅意识到卢克在不安地等待有人开动，可以有样学样，这样他就不会做出什么无心的鲁莽事了。她拿起叉子开始吃饭，卢克在她身边明显松了一口气，开始做同样的事情。

莱娅，享受这新鲜的一切，希望让卢克更放松一些，开始找最显而易见的话题。“你今天有什么安排，妈妈？”

她母亲叹气：“拍你建议的宣传全息视频。结果蒙同意你的意见，我们需要在帝国动手前填补宣传空白。我本来准备找你过来，也许提供一些关于演讲的建议？”

莱娅点头：“当然了，但那得在午饭后。我今天要帮澳瑞列斯指挥官清点基地库存。”

卢克抬头：“那会不会大材小用了？”

她摇头：“根据他们对我现在的判断不算。学习帮助清点库存是他们用来训练你逐渐成长为领导者的事情。在不知道你有什么的时候，你什么也不能做。一支饥饿的军队也是手无寸铁的军队。然后是后勤供应线……”她发现所有人都在盯着她看，声音渐渐小下去，嘟哝：“我喜欢解决谜题。”

贝尔摇头：“是的，你一直喜欢。我只是没意识到你在行政方面做过那么多。”

她耸肩：“缺人手的时候就得四处帮忙。在未来几个月里我们会非常缺人。我会去任何需要我的地方。”

布蕾哈转向卢克：“你今天准备做什么？”

他耸肩：“金色领队牺牲了，红色领队，我是说德赖斯中校，说他希望能训练我当他的副手。如果一切顺利，未来的几个月内他希望我能建立自己的中队。”

莱娅点头，上次也一样。唯一区别是当时没有中队领队留下来训练卢克。他因为公共关系的价值被推上领导位置，并且没有受到任何指导。如果当时没有经验丰富的韦奇做他的副手，并且他学得如此之快，整个事情很容易以灾难告终。“有道理，你是个很好的飞行员。”

“但我又懂什么领导飞行中队？”他问。

“你又懂什么原力？”布蕾哈反驳：“你还年轻，卢克，不是蠢。无知可以改变，愚蠢就不没办法了。”

贝尔开口提供建议：“蒙和我在开始的时候对领导义军一无所知。即便现在也有时候，在我四下看时会想’肯定还有人更适合做这个’。也许有，但他们不在这里。你在，所以勇敢接受挑战，希望你的成功能超过你的失败。这是我们所有人对你的期望。”

卢克的眼睛睁大了，他点头接受。这是莱娅以前听到过的建议，见鬼这是她在大概同一时间给卢克的建议。她只是总下意识想她的父亲应该会表达得更好。结果这点上她果然是对的。

布蕾哈开口：“你的绝地训练如何？”

“本和我今晚会讨论。他昨天告诉我，基于莱娅告诉他的，以及义军需要，我们需要制定一份时间表。他也到处都在找他帮忙，因此我们需要找到某种平衡。”

贝尔皱眉：“需要同时要进行的事情太多了。”

卢克摇头：“我不介意，其实越忙好。”

听到这话贝尔和布蕾哈都皱眉，布蕾哈放下叉子，伸出手安慰地按上卢克的手：“欧比旺告诉我们你的家人遇难了。你有没有任何仪式想要安排，或者需要我们参加？”

莱娅咽下她对自己欠考虑到没有早点跟卢克提的怒气。时间旅行在用最古怪的方式折磨她。她忘记了对他而言，他们刚死四天，而不是几十年。

卢克摇头：“没有，女士。在塔图恩，死亡是常态，也是私事。且也没多少好掩埋。我已经说过所有的祷文。我们不会太投入，也没有华丽的仪式。只是安静地道别。”

“为什么要为此浪费资源？”莱娅嘟哝。她想起卢克克勤克俭的生活态度，甚至在钱不再是问题，只影响他个人舒适度的年代。

她父母看上去被这明显麻木不仁的说法震惊了，但卢克感激地点头：“是的。”

“好吧，”布蕾哈保证地拍拍他的手：“请记住在未来的日子对自己好一点。悲哀是可怕的事情，而你不希望它出其不意找上你。如果你需要什么，我们就在这里。哪怕只是一个可以尽情哭的肩头。”然后她给了他一个微笑：“还有我依旧是布蕾哈，卢克，不是女士。”

卢克点头，露出一个满意的微笑：“布蕾哈。尽管我得花点时间才能记住。我的贝露伯母就会。”他的脸绷紧了，改口说：“本来会，为对长辈无礼敲我手指头。这是个需要花点时间才能忘记的课程。”

她母亲笑了：“很合理。”

接下来几分钟，他们继续安静地吃饭。现在卢克理解了这是家庭传统，大家互相通气，而不是讨论银河系政治，他看上去放松多了。

莱娅是头一个吃完饭后打破安静的人。多年以来她要去的地方太多，甚至没法再慢慢吃饭：“我得走了。”她说，真心感到遗憾：”但别担心，我明天会记得的。“

卢克，从他的食物前抬起头：”你介意我们在那之前健身房见吗？如果你不介意，我希望再和你一起跑步。然后我们可以一起过来。“

她站起来，弯腰在他脸颊上亲了一下：“当然。但今天晚饭后我还要见你。如果你不介意，我想欧比旺请给我一些关于屏障的额外训练。我不会留整堂课的。”看到他充满希望的目光，她警告：“我仍然无意受训成为绝地。但是现在有两个西斯尊主到处跑，我得加强防护。”

她不怪他希望她和他一起走这条路，特别是在她和他在健身房那欣快的经验之后。她人生中唯一一次严肃考虑跟随她哥哥的步伐成为一个绝地就是他们第一次那样成功同步之后。那是一种令人陶醉的感觉。卢克不理解她的犹豫。还不明白。不幸的是，迟早得告诉他。

布蕾哈迷惑地看她：“为什么需要记住？莱娅，我们一直都那么做。”

贝尔插嘴：“她没那个习惯了。但是如果你丈夫不喜欢那样的话，你家里的其他成员肯定也能那么做。”

卢克震惊地抬起头，音调拔高：“丈夫？什么丈夫？”

布蕾哈叹气，警告地说：“贝尔。”

但贝尔正盯着卢克，然后他看她：“你没告诉他？”

他对汉的刨根问底让她磨牙，她逼自己勇敢地回答：“还没说到那里。”老实说她只是忘了卢克不知道。但她回复他的推测：“爸爸，事情不是那样的。”

“那到底发生了什么？如果你不肯告诉我们，莱娅，我就不得不自己做出推断。”

她想起就因为她血管里流淌的血液，所有追随她的欢乐和恐惧。她想解释她被拉向了太多的方向，她、她的儿子、她的丈夫，还有她的哥哥付出了太多代价就因为其他人  
——包括他，在很久以前做出的决定。她想到如果她告诉他，他的外孙，卢克还有他的绝地武士团，还有新共和国身上发生的事会让他有多心碎。

她看向他的眼睛，无法容许自己那么做。告诉他，他们所有的牺牲只是暂缓了黑暗的侵袭。是他和蒙的错误让他们再一次走进了灾难。无论她有多愤怒，她没法容许自己这样伤他的心。

但她也太过愤怒，无法向他保证一切安好，所以她吐出这样的话：“命运，命运发生了。但如果你只教会了我一件事，那就是塑造自己的命运。以银河系中所有已知神明起誓，我有意改天换地。”她走出房间，留她母亲和卢克在她身后担忧地面面相觑。


	8. Chapter 8

清点物资是一项无聊的工作，但是经历了过去几天，莱娅觉得能无聊点也不错。再加上看澳瑞列斯指挥官同暴躁的机器人砍肉刀争论不休也万分有趣。莱娅想知道如果她把C3-PO带来，这俩机器人要如何相处，但她觉得它今早对她的母亲更有用。奥列瑞斯不断发牢骚，但他对橘红色机器人容忍让莱娅明白他其实挺喜欢它。

但是物资数量让莱娅担心。上周的武器、辎重和人员损失触目惊心。要不莱娅忘了，要不就是头几个月里她在悲伤中迷失了自我，联盟现在有多捉襟见肘让她吃惊。唯一不特别短缺的是食物，那是因为他们需要供给的人员大幅度减少了。

莱娅感到来自她过去这个时段的苦涩逐渐淡去。当时她在悲伤中迷失，只是为了联盟的未来尽力前行。现在看看物资清单，她明白了要她去录制宣传全息视频的推动力后面是物资的极度缺乏。她以前当然拍过，并且毫无怨言，但她心底厌恶出于集资目的把她的损失表现得如此公开。她永远不会用奥德朗和她父母的生存做交易，但是她不得不考虑要没了她母星的毁灭作为催化剂，他们要怎么继续战斗。

等她在食堂吃完午饭，莱娅对她父亲的恼火还没有完全平息。走向联盟专门用来拍摄宣传片的摄影棚时，她有种古怪的想法，希望他不在那里。莱娅觉得这是事情有多失控的信号，她才刚刚因为这意外的赠予回到这里四天，已经在想法躲着他了。或者，她感伤地想，你意识到你和他之间意见很大，最好不要火上浇油。

也许她完全不该来，但她向母亲保证过会全力帮忙。C3-PO在人群密集的大厅找到她：“莱娅公主，莱娅公主。”它说，尖尖的声音轻易盖过了走廊里的背景噪音。“你的母亲希望我告诉你，她现在在她的住处。”

“谢谢，C3-PO。”她说，改变方向朝母亲的住处而去。“你的另一半呢？”她好奇地问。

C3-PO发出不满的声音：“它跟卢克主人在一起，殿下。他们在训练。”它发出一声担忧的叹息：“我理解它想帮忙，当然我也希望卢克主人受到最好的训练。但我不理解为什么它会把自己卷入那么多危险。”

莱娅一边沿着大厅走下去，一边严肃考虑C3-PO的问题：“我想R2觉得它得做它认为是正确的事情。”或者更有趣的事情。有的时候很难明白那宇航技工机器人在想什么。

C3-PO叹气：“这我理解，但我还是为它担心。”

“就因为你关心谁，并不意味着你可以规定他们要怎样过他们的人生——不管对方是不是机器人。”莱娅发现自己到了母亲的门前，她拍拍C3-PO的手臂：“会没事的。你认识R2多久了？”

“感觉就像一辈子，差不多二十年了。”

“这么长时间以来它都成功摆脱了所有麻烦。你该对它有信心。它是个聪明蛋。”

“是的，公主，尽管我并不太乐意承认这点。”C3-PO走开了，低声嘟囔着宇宙技工机器人都对自己的本事太过自信。莱娅第一百次想知道造C3-PO的人脑子里都见鬼地在想啥。这机器人显然不是流水线产品，它的内部零件就是不同制造商产品的大杂烩。它的程序也远超标准的礼仪机器人。六百万种交流方式？到底什么情况下谁会觉得有那必要？焊接上额外的硬件好让它处理这么多信息，相信越多越好简直孩子气十足，但是那设计却带着一种潜在的优雅。给那金色机器人远多于日常需要的处理器，是它构建特别人格的基础。当她问它——在很多年前，或者是从现在起一些年后，取决于怎么看了——到底谁造了它，它用迷惑的声音回答说它不知道。在它记忆中，它一直在为她的家庭服务。

还有它渴望“有用”的问题。她从来没见过那么依赖积极反馈和不断肯定的机器人。它事情做得很好，它从来没有在她派它去执行的任务上失败过，尽管它会抱怨不休它不是设计来做那些的。惊人的适应能力并不是机器人的常见品质。还有它的忠诚。尽管她在更小的时候不止一次对它表现出明显的厌烦和不敬，它对她的忠诚从来没有动摇过。晚些时候还那么对卢克。R2永远是那个样子因为就她所知，它的记忆从来没被抹去过，随着年龄增长，个性也越来越明显。但对C3-PO就不能那么解释。

不幸的是，所有这些超标人格让它多愁善感，爱挑剔，并且容易歇斯底里。莱娅愿意容忍它的毛病。如果说她在晚年学到了什么，就是真挚的感情和忠诚比其他一切更值得重视。C3-PO骨子里就这样，绝对让人对它那些不那么美好的性格更为容忍。

 

莱娅走进房间时看见母亲正盯着面前桌子上两个头饰沉思，周围是一把梳子和许多发夹。莱娅站住，震惊地看向母亲。布蕾哈的头发还没有梳，棕色的波浪一直垂到腰间。除非生病，莱娅已经不记得母亲会在这么晚的时候头发还没有梳好了。意识到她母亲在沉思，她轻轻咳了一声引起她的注意。

“莱娅，”她母亲一惊，转向她说：“看来C3-PO很快找到了你。”

“是的，我来了，就像之前保证的那样。”

她母亲浅浅一笑，转回头饰：“你觉得哪个好？”

莱娅看两个头饰，再看母亲的衣着，简单的连衣裙，没有繁复的装饰，但是料子很好。她比较在现在情况下哪个显得更有王室气派，然后想到刚进门时的震惊。那会是发布给银河系的信息，也是给她的子民的一个资源，最重要的是需要什么能立刻引起他们的注意。“都不行。”

这回答让布蕾哈惊讶：“莱娅，奥德朗的统治者从来不会不佩戴任何头饰离开私人生活区。”

“你现在不是奥德朗的统治者。”

她母亲的眼睛因为痛苦而睁大。莱娅畏缩了一下，意识到她的话听起来有多么残酷刺耳。“我的意思是你是女王，但是流亡的女王。你没有王座可以坐。任何向你表示忠诚的王室很快都会被剥夺领地和权力。现在你只是名义上的女王。你的发型应当反映这点。”她皱眉，脑子里过了一遍所有的可能。完全不梳很可能会把事情引入错误的方向，有可能被理解为布蕾哈抛弃了他们所有的传统。也许可以折中一下？

“也许一个冠状发型？”她建议：“在我们的文化里这意味着即将成为领袖或者暂时不是领袖。它实际上看起来也像王冠，含义就不会让任何人误解。”

布蕾哈看看莱娅自己的发型，头顶三条环形发辫。“你看上去不像疏于自己做发型。”她说。

莱娅的背僵住了：“妈妈，你以为我剪了头发吗？”她不敢相信母亲会觉得她可能那样做。在奥德朗，世家族长和他们继承人永远留长发，无论男女，这是他们身份的标志。除非被逐出家门或者由于疾病，永远不会剪。头发越长，对于留长发的人来说越有价值，因为那意味着你足够幸运并且有足够技巧避免剪短的必要。

随着她年龄渐长，她的生活渐渐缩减到只有必需品时，她越来越清楚保持这样的习俗，甚至她的世界有这样的风俗是怎样的奢华。那得依靠你永远都能有足够的营养保证头发生长，依靠你大体确定自己能有洗涤用品清洁它。基本假设就是你生活中就该有这些。对她而言这让她认清为什么卢克说所有内环世界的居民都被宠坏了。不是因为他们的生活不够艰辛，而是他们生长在认为那些奢华是理所当然的环境里。经年累月在中环和外环世界生活，看到那么多人类都甚至没有这些基本的资源，莱娅理解了他的观点。

随着她的生活里目标越来越多时间越来越少，仅仅是在护理头发上花去的时间和精力都越来越像是个障碍。但光想想剪掉头发，她身为奥德朗人的最后标志，就让她的胃打结，让她只能想起小时候母亲帮她梳头发，还有父亲开玩笑地拉她辫子引起她的注意。

她母亲面露了然，随着她找回自控，那表情淡去。她小心地用不偏不倚的语气回答莱娅的问题：“我不确定。很容易推断出你在长年奔波，那么做也很实际。再加上你更希望别人称呼你为将军而不是你奥德朗王室称号，我以为……”随着她开始失去控制，她的声音小下去。

莱娅几步走过去搂住她的母亲。“永远不会，”她坚定地对着她耳朵说：“我一次也没认真考虑过。我找到了不是源自奥德朗，简单快捷的发式，但我从来没剪过头发。”她放手看她母亲的脸：“你说得对。那么做很可能是会简单一些。在某些时刻地点，我诅咒过那带来的不便，但我做不到。那会斩断我和你之间最后的联系。”

“莱娅吾爱，”布蕾哈的眼里满是泪花，她伸手捧起莱娅的脸：“我亲爱的女儿，把我们联系在一起的可比头发多多了。永远别忘了这点。”

莱娅短暂地闭上眼睛，允许自己被这话安慰。然后她睁开眼睛，轻轻擦去母亲脸上流下的眼泪。“说到头发，介意我帮你梳吗？给别人梳头我有点缺乏练习，所以不会特别快。”她提醒：“不过我保证会很光洁。”

她母亲放下捧着她的脸的手，给了她一个灿烂的笑容：“当然。”她坐在离他们最近的凳子上。莱娅深呼吸，从桌子上拿起梳子。她在自己的头发上有不少练习不假，但已经有几十年她没给别人梳过了。如果她和汉有更多的孩子……她立刻把那想法拍到一边。她不希望有任何事情干扰此刻的祥和平静。

她慢慢梳通头发，保证没有打结影响她想做的造型，并且确保自己不会扯得太使劲。分开左边大部分头发，她把它们分成三股。然后她把梳子换到右手，开始编头发。在她用手指编头发的时候，香草和星状花的味道轻轻扬起。莱娅压下眼泪。她是如此确定自己清楚记得关于母亲的一切，结果却忘记了她头发的味道。

“莱娅？”在她的动作停了下来时，她母亲问。

“没什么。”她声音嘶哑地告诉她，很快重新开始工作。迅速编完第一股最大的发辫，她拿起发绳扎好。她的母亲听到她的声音，犹豫着开口。

“莱娅，如果这是因为今天早晨……”

还说不让任何事打扰这一刻呢。莱娅苦笑：“不。只是我太久没给任何人这么做过了。”她开始分出另外一股头发，比第一根辫子更薄。

她母亲听着，然后用轻柔的声音说：“我对卢克说的话对你也适用，莱娅。悲哀会出其不意地缠上你。”

“没有人死。”她尽量语调轻快地告诉母亲：“实际上恰恰相反。”

“这不是真的，莱娅。你拒绝承认对自己没有好处。”

莱娅的手开始颤抖，她暂停编头发，直截了当地说：“我不想谈汉。”。

“好吧。”布蕾哈说，听起来有点失望，但没有继续追问。莱娅开始把头发再次拢到一起。“但我不相信他是你人生中唯一将会遇上把你当做陌生人的人。尽管，”她疑惑地说：“你似乎对卢克很是依赖。我注意到你毫不犹豫告诉了他你的真实情况。”

“卢克不一样。”莱娅不假思索地回答，这时她编完第二排的辫子，让它落在第一排边上。

“因为他在你的未来里没有死吗？”她母亲轻轻地问。

“不，因为他是卢克。”她说：“他是我的双胞胎。当我在他的身边，原力……我们在一起更容易些。我不知道要怎么解释更好。”她梳剩下的头发，再一次分成三股。她的手指现在找到了遗忘已久的节奏，更清楚地回到了老习惯上。当然现在她基本快梳完了，但也许她该更常帮母亲这样做。莱娅想念帮别人梳头发的乐趣。“再说他开始训练后很快就能知道我有没有对他撒谎。我可不想让我们的关系从谎言开始。”

“不是吗？”布蕾哈的声音带有一丝责备。即便这里她也不能逃离维达的阴影。

“不。”她坚定地说。听到她母亲失望的叹气她解释：“那些是我不会告诉他的事情。但我确实提醒过卢克我会回避一些的事情和话题。”她叹气：“他接受得不错，比爸爸好。”

她不想让自己听起来像发牢骚，但很明显，她的母亲理解她，有没有这三十年的间隔都一样。“不，莱娅。”布蕾哈摇头，这让莱娅正在编的第三根辫子从她手里滑出，之前编的都白费了。“你们都是成年人，可以自己解决。我在你年轻的时候学乖了，不会再在你们两人之间从中调解。”

莱娅皱眉：“你什么意思？”

她母亲轻笑：“你不记得你的青少年时代了吧？你父亲和你经常针锋相对。有的时候吵得不可开交，甚至我们俩还吵过一两次。”

莱娅完全不记得了。她皱眉，拆开现在是一团乱的最后一根辫子，然后重新分股。她记得欢声笑语，全家早餐，各种课程，以及睡前故事。她记得和她父亲的意见不一致，特别是她坚持要帮助义军。但她不记得和父母的争吵了。那是她刻意掩盖的吗？或者她把大吼大叫当做了争吵？她和汉吵架的时候当然从来不在乎繁文缛节。也许这是她特别喜欢他的一点。他压根不期望她保持任何“礼仪”。实际上，她越疏远他反而越恼火。他会各种刺激她直到她彻底失控还击。如果她母亲以为今天早晨是大吵一架，而不是小打小闹，莱娅意识到那她们对同样事情的理解大相径庭。

但她和汉从来都不是安安静静的。调情，欢笑，计划任务，都那么充满活力，有那么一刻莱娅被想要找回一切的渴望淹没了。汉从来不扭捏，如果他知道自己是什么感受，就会直接告诉你。

“但你并不对我失望。”她觉得有必要指出。

“你有没有想过，莱娅，关于你的未来我们在担心非常不同的事情吗？我担心你为你的理念把自己工作到没了自己。你父亲担心你不得不那么做。你没法像他那样有一个平静的生活，永远不会。我们成长的时候，共和国在走向衰亡，这不假。但我们年轻的时候有安全感。”

莱娅惊讶地眨眼。考虑到她母亲成长的阶段的历史，这话听上去太过天真。她慢慢地，沉思着编完最后一根辫子：“因为你生长在内环世界。”

她母亲留意到她的惊讶，抬起头慢慢地说：“是的，我想那不假。我能想象即便当时也会有很多世界嘲笑我们那样假设，太过自大。”莱娅拿起最粗的辫子绕到母亲头下方用左手托住，开始用发夹固定。

她不确定她对母亲遗漏这么明显的事实有什么想法。也许是她和卢克相处太久，而他成长于外环世界。也许是多年来作为不属于任何世界的难民，直到他们建立了新奥德朗为止的经历。但对她而言，她父母不断提起旧共和国的存在，感觉就像他们在有意视而不见。

固定住第一根辫子，莱娅拿起第二根固定在第一根绕出的环里面。他们能意识到有问题真好，这就比那时银河系里绝大多数居民要强，但是事情以前所未有的速度分崩离析才让他们认识到有问题。她父母并不是头一个反抗帕尔帕廷的人，那是分裂分子，而且他们发声反对那个事业的时间最久。莱娅长久以来认为她的父母非常明智。但是她母亲刚表明的立场让她好奇他们是否会赞同新共和国议员反对她反对第一秩序的立场。他们也会觉得她被害妄想，贩卖恐惧吗？他们也会那么盲目吗？

在她把这些想法说出来之前，在她固定第三根辫子的时候，有人敲门，一个熟悉的声音说：“陛下？”

布蕾哈转身说：“进来。”伊娃·魏尔伦走进房间。莱娅感觉自己屏住了呼吸。她已经多年未见这金发女子了，直到这一刻她才意识到自己有多想念她。金发高个儿走过来，给了布蕾哈一个温暖的笑容，又用询问的眼神看莱娅。对了，莱娅还不认识她。“莱娅，这是伊娃·魏尔伦，也许是我的最佳门徒。伊娃，这是我的女儿莱娅。”伊娃微微躬身，尊敬地说：“殿下。”

“魏尔伦中尉。”莱娅快速扫过女人制服上的军衔：“很高兴认识你。”

伊娃点头：“我们没有正式认识过，但我是参加奥德朗战役的飞行员之一。”当然了，她是。她，和莱娅一样，永远不会远离战斗。尽管有趣的是，莱娅不记得伊娃是雅文战役的幸存者了。斯卡里夫战役，是的，但不是雅文。她想是什么改变了时机，让这个女人有机会参加两场战役。“你是个不错的飞行员。”

莱娅微笑：“不，我是个一般的飞行员，但我和天行者中尉很幸运。”

伊娃点头，然后看向布蕾哈头上冠冕发型，以及桌子上两个没用的头饰。看到布蕾哈冠冕发型。她眼中闪过了然。“非常明智，陛下。”她赞赏地说。这个女人最受她母亲器重是有原因的，她总是十分敏锐，善于捕捉细小的线索。

“谢谢伊娃，我必须承认这是莱娅的主意。”伊娃转向莱娅，眼里有思索。她母亲继续：“你是来叫我的吧？”

“是的陛下，他们都准备好了。”

“很可能是假话，技术人员从来准备不好，但我们不该让他们等。”布蕾哈从位置上站起来，莱娅和伊娃跟着她。

当她们到的时候，就像预料的那样，技术人员正跑来跑去，做最后一分钟的检查。她们被引到角落等待，蒙走向布蕾哈。“谢谢你同意这么做，布蕾哈。”红发女人说

布蕾哈紧张地微笑：“我不确定能有什么用，但我永远愿意尽一份力。你有我的讲稿吗？”

蒙点点头，递给布蕾哈一个数据板。她母亲看了一遍给她：“亲爱的，你怎么想？”

莱娅开始审稿，她能感觉到身边伊娃不安地移动。莱娅尝试忽略，集中注意力看在她是否能做出什么改动。但她母亲叹气，轻轻地说：“你有问题吗，伊娃？”

“没有，女士。”

“伊娃我太了解你了，请让我知道你在想什么。”

“你确定这是正确的事情吗？” 莱娅逼自己不要开口，这个女人不了解她，而妈妈完全有能力为自己辩护，此刻插手一点好处没有。她重新专注于讲稿。开头“各位公民”简直荒谬。将近四分之一他们尝试接触的潜在观众实际上都不再是公民。她改成了“听到广播的各位”，这样好点，包容性更大。

伊娃继续：“我们的人民会为你的行为付出沉重代价。”

布蕾哈点头：“是的，装作没有这回事很愚蠢。”

“那为什么你还要这样做？”莱娅一下子看向伊娃。金发女人的身体语言尖叫着恐惧，哪怕她的脸依旧是完美的面无表情。如果莱娅没有记错，伊娃出身王室效忠派。他们非常严肃地看待布蕾哈的任何行为并且会大胆进谏。莱娅希望他们不会被忠诚懵逼双眼，选择更明智的办法反抗。她不知道。家庭是她和伊娃从来没讨论过的话题，那对她们而言太过痛苦。

布蕾哈的表情很坚决：“因为这是正确且有策略的事情，伊娃。”

“把皇帝的怒气引到奥德朗头上怎么是有策略的事情？”伊娃还击。

受够了这个女人让恐惧蒙蔽了双眼，莱娅开口：“无论如何我们的人民都会付出沉重代价，伊娃。至少这样他们知道真相，而不是活在帝国选择散布的无论什么谎言里。”她不记得这个女人这么没骨气了。

金发女人的表情是对莱娅竟敢插嘴这个谈话感到的震惊：“无意冒犯，公主，但你非常年轻。我不确定你理解这决定会牵动的方方面面。”她冷冷地说：“蒙·莫思马从议院戏剧性退场时你只有十七岁。钱德里拉为此承受了无尽的折磨。”

提到的女人清清喉咙，伊娃意识到自己刚说了什么，身边站着谁，脸上泛起淡淡的粉红色。她站直对蒙说，声音里带着诚挚的道歉：“我理解你当时的理由，女士。但我在质疑现在这样诱惑帝国的必要。”

蒙扬起一边眉毛：“你以为我当时那么做容易吗？明知那会给我的星球带来什么？”她摇头：“但长久来看，如果我什么的都不说会带来更大损害。帝国在中环和内环世界小心控制他们的残酷正是为了这个原因。这是他们玩了多年的分而治之策略。只要银河系了大多数公民还在对他们的世界可能会遭遇什么自欺欺人，她们就不愿意卷入其中。而死星一旦建成，就是这战略的集大成者。有了它，皇帝可以随心所欲对付所有反抗他的人。塔金通过用摧毁奥德朗相威胁证明了这点。仅仅是因为幸运以及那么多人的牺牲才挫败了他计划的巅峰。”

“你以为帕尔帕廷在那之前解散议会只是个巧合吗？”布蕾哈温和地问：“我理解你担心我们的人民，但是我不能再保持沉默。我们要那么多人付出牺牲，而自己却躲在床底下指望别人拯救是不对的。把奥德朗直接拉入斗争并不是我的选择，但是现在这是拯救我们人民的最佳办法，而整个银河系会站起来反抗帕尔帕廷。”

“我明白了，女士。”伊娃说，然后看莱娅：“你呢，公主？你觉得这是正确的办法吗？”

“是的，我同意母亲的看法。无论议院变得有多橡皮图章，这至少是帝国愿意装作在聆听公民意愿的的象征。而帕尔帕廷把它踩个粉碎。他不再装作这不是一场对整个已知银河系的战争，就为让我们服从于他的力量和统治。通过谈话和外交途径解决的时机早过去了。我们只能向前，并且希望那样不会太迟。”

她尖锐的言辞让蒙露出惊讶的表情，但是伊娃的眼睛里是黯淡的绝望：“即便那样会导致我们人民的毁灭？”

那无意的冒犯让莱娅的背僵直了。她感到自己的声音变得专横起来，说：“我想你低估了我们的人民。”

“我在斯卡利夫。”高个女人反击：“我看到了帝国为了达到目的对自己人能做出什么事。你完全不知道你无忧无虑害我们的人民遭受了什么。”她至少没说冷血婊子，但莱娅太了解那表情了，特别在这张脸上。伊娃以为莱娅在她摧毁帝国的急切中无视了他们人民的窘境。莱娅非常忠于她的信念，伊娃也是，不然她不会在这里。但对她而言这些后果，尽管不是完全不可理解，已经比莱娅知道可能会发生的什么好了太多。伊娃不知道真正的毁灭是什么样子。楼可以重建，文化可以保存。奥德朗没那么弱，不会因为被占领就落入毁灭和绝望。母星被毁他们都幸存了下来，他们能在任何情况下幸存。

布蕾哈看她女儿的脸，也许理解伊娃的言辞带来了怎样损害。“我女儿本人也不是完全不受反抗帝国带来的后果的影响。”她尝试抚慰伊娃，但是莱娅受够了。她才不要让伊娃的恐惧压倒她。特别她知道这个女人能做到更多。

大步走向她，她尽量高抬起下巴，她挂上冷静漠然的面具，紧盯金发女人：“魏尔伦中尉，我也在斯卡利夫，和你不同，帝国追上并且逮捕了我。”她又向前走了一步，并拒绝移开视线。因为身高差，伊娃被迫低头，如果还想保持视线接触的话。“能承受多少折磨幸存下来对你而言只是理论。而我有人能忍受多少的亲身经验。”那话说出后的一秒，伊娃的眼睛落到莱娅的脖子上，然后意识到她的行为引起了什么样的回忆。但这一动摇已经够了。现在是让她记住这个教训的时候了。”我希望你永远不需要经历我遭遇的事。但如果有那么一天，我希望别人对你能比你对我宽容一些。我希望你周围的人不会因为担忧所爱的人而投降，并且指责你不懂反抗的后果。”金发女人脸上血色全无。

“殿下，我……”她的眼睛现在在莱娅和她母亲之间摇摆。

蒙从牙缝里说：“够了，莱娅。我相信中尉已经接受了教训。”

莱娅本想反对蒙，她不确定伊娃有，但公开反抗同盟领袖更加不好，至少现在不行。她点点头，从伊娃面前退了几步。就在这时，有人清喉咙。

四个女人转身，看到一个紧张的技术人员，他的眼睛睁得大大的。莱娅想知道他刚刚听到了多少对话。“嗯，不想打扰你们，但是我们准备好了，陛下。”

布蕾哈的脸变成了莱娅总是私下觉得那是她“深思熟虑的统治者”的面具，然后她点头：“当然了。莱娅？”莱娅把注意力转回讲稿读完，它不真需要任何修改。“没问题，妈妈。”她说，把它递了回去。

那个技术人员，看着仍然很紧张于他撞破的谈话：“其他诸位能到隔音室吗？”

她们三个人走了进去站在玻璃后面，布蕾哈根据信号开始讲话。蒙留在莱娅和伊娃身边一会儿，显然是在看是否需要更进一步的调解，但是看到两人都不打算谈话，红发女人走出去和房间里站的其他人说话了。

在一个技术人员跟布蕾哈说该看向哪个镜头发表演说时，伊娃开口了：“这是直播吗？”

一个低沉的男性声音从阴影里回答她：“不，我们会录影，然后今天晚些时候劫持全息网播出。我们还会录几个不同的版本，通过不同扇区的私人全息网进行传播。”德拉文从房间后面走了过来。

“为什么？”

“因为陛下之前从来没有对此公开发表过意见。我们希望确保她表现得冷静清楚，避免任何受到我们强迫才这么说的暗示。”他露出一丝苦笑：“迄今为止，她在公开场合对义军问题都表示得非常中立，与此同时其他人在流血牺牲。”他的声音大到房间里的人都能听到。

蒙叹气：“那对我们有用，德拉文。你知道的。只要议院还在，我们就需要在里面和周边有表面中立实际站在我们这边的人。”

“这我明白。”年长男人轻哼：“但并不意味着我得喜欢那样。”然后他怀疑地看向莱娅：“你对此怎么看？”

“妈妈没问题。”莱娅中立地说，回避开他关于她关于政治和战斗想法的真正问题。“她一向如此。”

“嗯。”他看向她，眼神并不怎么友好：“我听到了你们四个人的争吵。你对这事的辩护非常好战嘛。真有意思，昨天和和你父母开了个会，他们就都来建议这个，这对他们而言可不寻常。”

莱娅冷静地看向他的眼睛。几十年来她自己也许不是间谍，但她才不会在这么明显的佯攻前乱了阵脚。卡西安会从坟里爬出来批她把学到的一切忘个精光的。“母星受到威胁足以改变一个人的轻重缓急。”她温和地指出，心里暗暗诅咒。该死，他在基地里留意盯着她呢。很明显协助摧毁帝国武器不足以消除他对她逃跑故事的疑心。“我父母和我经常早晨见面。有时间我们就一起吃早饭，向来如此。”她希望能够打消他脑子里关于她父母新近决定对帝国的以暴制暴和她有关的任何想法。如果他相信他们的任何提议来自她，他们是她的傀儡，他就会立刻表示反对。

她很可能做不到，德拉文负责情报，到处都看得到阴影。关键不要引起太多疑虑，让他留在心里，而不是和整个同盟领导层分享。好吧，爸爸之前为此警告过她，而莱娅从来不在她认为是正确的事上退让。

“你怎么样，殿下？”他慢吞吞地说：“你可受了不少苦。”

“你说奥德朗差点被摧毁吗？”

“不，维达。”有那么一刻，莱娅只能想到今天早上两人的对话，好奇真该死德拉文怎么知道的。然后她反应过来他在说死星。

“糟透了。”她直截了当地说。

“是的，但你还活着，这就比绝大多数遇上他的人好太多了。”

她身边正在不动声色偷听的伊娃也僵住了。莱娅觉得她为此的担忧有一点放松。伊娃也许觉得现在她是全基地最冷漠的人了，也很可能还没从莱娅当着她的导师和指挥官面的斥责里缓过来，但金发女人一刻也没觉得她是个叛徒。

莱娅扬起一边眉毛：“但并不是毫发无损，你看到我的伤了。”

“我读过报告了。但是我不得不好奇你怎么这么轻易就逃脱了？为什么维达会蠢到把你放上一架疏于守卫的穿梭机？他很残忍，但不傻。”

伊娃插嘴：“你在暗示殿下什么？”这才是莱娅认识的伊娃，充满保护欲且无畏，尽管在挑战上级时可以再委婉一些。

德拉文装出一脸震惊的样子：“暗示？我什么也没有暗示。只是对殿下好运气发表看法而已。”

也许她该充分利用这张少女脸。她睁大眼睛疑惑地看他：“如果你说的幸运是充分的准备，这样当机会出现时可以抓住它，那么是的，我很幸运。”

他不解：“充分准备？”

老天保佑，伊娃又开口了：“当然，她父母确保了殿下学习了各种自我保护技能。”

德拉文看上去很怀疑：“但是奥德朗向来以和平主义著称。”

莱娅低笑：“那也不意味着毫无防备。我们不会率先出手，但是我们该死的一定会学习如何反抗。考虑到我父母在我出生前参与的所有秘密筹划，他们不让我学习应对危急情况才是愚蠢。而他们并不愚蠢，将军。”

他看上去并没有被说服，但是这人显然了解什么时候该撤退。“谢谢你们的见解，女士们。如果有什么需要，请随时联系我。”

莱娅想要是她给他一张她想暗杀的帝国军官和政府官员名单他会作何反应。里面绝大多数人在这个时候，在帝国权力结构中的地位还没有高到足以构成威胁。但在未来三到十年中事情会有所改变。尽管看他的表情会很有趣，莱娅还是放弃了那个想法。她需要把绝大多数资源用来赢得眼下这场战争，而不是即将到来的战争。但她会留意特定的人，因为有些死硬派永远不会放弃帝国的邪恶。相反，她给了德拉文一个愉快的笑容，点点头：“当然。”他走到房间另一侧和蒙还有其他人说话。

伊娃悄悄吐出一口气：“那个男人，好像你真会背叛你母亲一样。”

莱娅耸肩：“间谍总是怀疑所有人。我不会放在心上。”

她给了莱娅一个赞赏的眼神：“你真打倒了你的守卫？”

莱娅点头：“是的。”她有，尽管不是在穿梭机上，但那是细枝末节。

女人咬唇：“我是个不错的飞行员。但近身格斗需要加强。能帮我一把吗？”

莱娅点头：“我很乐意。”然后她们一起转身看布蕾哈结束她的演说。

 

晚饭后莱娅在去欧比旺房间的路上遇到卢克。他担忧地看向她，而她露出明亮的笑容。

“早餐的走向和我预料的不太一样。”她说。

他浅浅微笑：“别担心，你该看看我和我伯父伯母吵架的样子。”然后那戏谑消失了，他用严肃的表情看她：“丈夫？”声音里有满是受伤和困惑。这是她绝不希望他在以为她故意不告诉他。有她出于种种原因不讲的事，但她绝不希望卢克觉得她在躲他。

“我没有故意瞒着你。并不是我以他为耻。你，他，”当她看到卢克眼里抓狂的表情，她迅速地更正：“参加了我的婚礼。实际上，他是极少几个在我结婚时不会质疑我的精神是否正常的人。我只是忘了现在这里的你还不知道。”要怎么向他解释他们三人之间的纽带？要怎么解释他们三人的生活是如何互相交织？特别是她不知道这里还会不会再次那样？

莱娅不相信命运的反复无常。就因为他们以前一拍即合并不意味着那还会发生。她能有这么幸运让那再次发生吗？考虑到她一向的运气，她真心怀疑。

卢克把手放在她肩膀上向她保证：“没关系，你当然可以记混现在和过去。”他轻轻摇摇她：“我不生气，莱娅。”不，但他觉得很受伤，尽管她能感到在她解释后，那感觉在逐渐消退。“但你现在让我好奇了，他是谁？”

“我父母没告诉你？”

卢克摇头：“我认为你父亲本想说点什么，但是你母亲说他在一顿饭的时间里已经造成了足够的损害。如果他还想继续泄露你的秘密，大可以等她不在场时再说。我觉得她很生他的气。”

有可能。她父母尽力把争论留到她背后。即便在今早的谈话后，她也不知道她母亲对早餐时发生的事的感觉。也许这就是她从来没学会怎么防止把和所爱的人争论变成大吼大叫吧。她就没见过实例。“也许吧。如果她不希望你知道她的感觉，就很难说。”

卢克轻哼：“我不知道她对你丈夫有什么看法，但是你父亲对此的看法很明确。”他给了她一个戏谑的笑容：“我知道我刚认识他，但我唯一想到能让他这么抓狂的只有汉了。第一次见面就搞砸了。我想欧比旺不得不走到他俩中间以防止你父亲把他丢出宫殿。”

“那好船长是有这个本事。”她尽量保持轻松语调说。

显然在他们两人之间，卢克更善于装傻。她的表情和口气让他眼里的调笑没了，在反应过来的瞬间顿时窘迫起来：“我去，就是汉，对吗？”

“是的。”为什么每个人都这么惊讶？然后她想起汉现在是怎样的人，而不是他将会成为怎样的人，好奇为什么自己会为大家都很震惊感到惊讶。

卢克睁大眼睛：“好吧，这解释了很多。”他考虑了一阵：“我能看出为什么你父亲不高兴了。”

“你呢？”

“他回来了。”卢克耸耸肩说：“他并不需要回来。他还顺便救了我们的命，这让人感觉他可靠了很多。我相信他还有很多被他无限自负遮挡的出色品质我还没看到。”

那形容让她大笑起来。卢克的尴尬没了，他们又回到轻松的相处状态。“我可没让你为了我喜欢他，只是给他个机会。在他无限自负下还有很多优点。”

他看上去很怀疑：“既然你这么说。”也许莱娅不该为此担心太多。如果汉上次在他俩还在为她竞争时就迷住了卢克，也许这个时间线里他还能做到。

欧比旺的门打开了，他探出头：“我就觉得听到你俩来了。怎么不敲门？”

“我们在八卦。”莱娅说，挽上卢克的手臂。

老人的眉毛扬起：“八卦什么？”

“丈夫。”卢克面无表情地说。

“我能问问是谁的吗？”欧比旺问。

“我的。”她回答。他长长看了她一眼，留意到她面无表情的脸，很明显决定以后再提。

“尽管这话题很刺激，但我明天得早起。所以请进吧。”他示意他们进房间。他的房间比莱娅的大，但是没有她父母的大。他只有一张床，他很庆幸地坐在上面。

“抱歉没有多余的椅子。”他遗憾地说：“我本想弄几个，但是今天太忙，我给忘了。”

莱娅耸肩，盘腿坐在地上，卢克坐在她左边。“没问题。”她向他保证：“在过去一周里，我对坐地上的容忍度有了长足的提升。”

“年轻真好。”他嘟哝：“这肯定是这一团疯狂带来的好处之一了。”

“她说她爱上了自己的膝盖。”卢克在她回复前开口。

欧比旺放声大笑：“是啊，我能想象。我也怀念。”莱娅看他，认真打量他。他脸上的皱纹比同龄人更多。她的父亲至少大他五岁，但是欧比旺看上去至少比贝尔老十岁。巨大的压力和在沙漠中的生活没有善待他。在独居了这么久之后，她好奇他的身体状况。这是她身为战地将军，在经历太多后冷漠客观的部分。无论有没有原力加持，她想知道这人在战斗中还能有多少用。多年前她目睹的那场他和维达的战斗没让她对他现在的能力有多少信心。

“莱娅你受过多少训练？”他好奇地问，放弃开场白，直奔核心。

“断断续续几个月。”她回答：“主要专注于我的屏障，但是卢克说服我学点别的也有价值。”

“足以保护自己，但不足以引起麻烦。”他嘟哝，更像对自己而不是对她说。然后看上去沉思了一阵。

“我想是的。尽管我从来没那么想过。”

老人低头看她，礼貌地问：“能把你的屏障全力撑开吗？如果你不介意的话，我想仔细检查一下。”

莱娅照办，然后她感到原力掠过，没有强力试图穿透，但是有足够的压力让她感到他在做什么。他在检查有没有弱点，她总结。

“很不错。”他坐回去，又露出沉思的表情。“但那是铁板一块？你把它当做障碍或者墙挡住一切？”

她点头：“是的。”

“我能理解为什么卢克教你这个。这是最简单快捷的办法。而你绝对有足够的能力轻易不受大多数人影响。以前这经常作为幼徒学习的第一步。但这也是本意，第一步。我不清楚他是否知道更多技巧，但觉得你没有耐心学习或者他也只知道这个。你很幸运，听上去你的时代没有多少原力使用者有技巧穿透那墙。”

她感觉背上一股寒意：“你这是什么意思？”

“就像任何实体的墙，如果有弱点就能加以利用。需要很多技巧，但较弱的原力使用者是有可能穿透更强原力使用者的屏障。”

莱娅感到恐慌涌上，那用如此四平八稳的口气说出来的话，彻底毁了她同意接受训练的全部目的。“在我原来的时间线，维达成功进入过我的思维。”欧比旺露出惊恐的表情。“我能让他找不到他想找到的东西，但是我不能完全挡住他。你有没有过被人乱翻过核心记忆？逐一查看你所有最珍贵的记忆并认为它们无关紧要？”

欧比旺摇头：“到那个程度，没有。”

“那你就能理解为什么当卢克提出要教我，我同意了。我以为我能阻止任何人再次那么做。”

欧比旺思索着开口：“我不知道他学了多少，或者意外搞懂了多少，我不确定要怎么告诉你。他很可能觉得那样就足够了。我不觉得他会故意误导你。”

卢克开口：“但为什么他会保证在他也不是百分之百确定的事情？”

那也是莱娅自己在想的问题。但是那个问题，和很多其他的问题一样，都是再没法问的了。现在她不得不回想在她原来时间线面对维达时某些她自己不理解的细节。

“无论是绝地还是西斯的技巧，维达都训练有素。为什么他不能更快打碎我的天然屏障？”

欧比旺露出严肃的表情：“他不想打碎你的思维，莱娅。探索原力敏感者的思维是门艺术。太过用力打碎屏障，无论那屏障是天生的还是后天形成的，都可能造成灾难性的后果。”她不解地看他，而他叹气：“把这当做压力递增。原力使用者越强，屏障后的压力也越大，当屏障终于被打碎的时候在你思维里引起的后坐力也越厉害。他比你强，但是你的直觉抵抗让他小心行事。如果他在找特别的信息，把你逼疯对他没有好处。”

“怎样的疯狂？”卢克问，好奇地睁大眼睛。

“最温和的形式是轻微精神错乱。在你和莱娅能够抵抗的强度会是现实和你对原力的感觉的完全融合。他永远不会知道你在给他一个基于过去、现在还是未来的答案，或者你有没有在把你在原力里看到的和现实世界混为一谈。“

莱娅想到迷失在混沌之中打了个哆嗦。”果然是让他小心行事的很好理由。“但那意味着另外一个维达知道她是很强的原力敏感者。她明白为什么他没有告诉她。为什么把可能的武器交给一个敌人？那也是帝国没有大肆宣传的政策，杀死或者转化所有原力敏感者。当时她身为义军同谋死定了，那么做又不会加快她的处决。

她不明白的是为什么他没有尝试折磨她到答应做他的学徒？几乎所有同盟有背景资料的裁判官都遭受过同样的命运。她原力很强，有可能成为对付皇帝的武器。为什么在她逃跑之后忽略她？她的通缉令不像卢克的，并没有活捉的要求。也许那是他在贝斯平之后的计划？他改变了和兰多的交易里关于她和丘依的部分。那确实解释了他在贝斯平的一项举动，他知道她在原力中的哭喊能召唤到卢克。

陷入沉思，她几乎错过了卢克愤怒的问题：“他在找什么？”

她把思绪从过去拉回来，注意力转向她哥哥：“他想知道基地的位置。”

“你告诉他了吗？”

“没有。几个小时之后塔金丧失耐心，用奥德朗相威胁。”

“而你依旧什么也没说？”他的愤怒消退了，取而代之的是骄傲和恐惧。骄傲于她公然反抗他们，恐惧于她得做那样的选择。

“那个时候我当然开口了，卢克。”

“有吗？”他震惊地问。

“当然。我告诉他们义军基地在丹图恩。”

“你撒谎了？当着塔金和维达的面？而他们信了？”

她点头：“我希望借此拖延时间，好另想办法。”她双手握成拳头：“没用。塔金下令死星开火因为他想杀鸡儆猴。丹图恩太偏僻，警示性不够。”

卢克脸上是冷酷的满意：“我很高兴他死了。银河系里没他好得多。”

“是的。”欧比旺深深看向卢克：“他可是太让人不愉快了。不过他死了，卢克。你该把这事放下。”

她能感到卢克在和他的脾气斗争，想法控制自己对一个再也没办法的人的怒气，这个人伤害了他关心的人。就长远来说，欧比旺是对的。这是卢克需要学会控制的事情。但是现在他听不进老人的任何教诲，甚至她说也没用。所以她选择了更温和的办法。

“我看他死了两次，卢克。”她温和地指出：“人多常能这么说她痛恨的敌人？”

他用锐利的眼神打量她，纤细的卷须拂过她的思维，他在想法确定她的话的真实性。但她真正感觉到的只有满意，她还感到他放开了愤怒。

当她和欧比旺都开始放松时，一股新的恐惧冲过他俩。卢克忧虑地看她：“维达入侵了你的思维吗？这一次他又这么做了吗？”

她摇头：“这次没有。我不确定我能瞒住一切。即便一点点信息落入他手里也会造成灾难性后果。”

“那你怎么阻止他的？”现在话题转到她想回避的地方了。还有他们在这个话题上逗留越长，卢克的怒气会再积累起来。她能感到它的堆积，不会变成此时此地爆炸的东西。不，这更深刻。会记在卢克思维里的一张单子上，上面写着所有维达给他带来的痛苦。很快会催化成长期的恨意，不会像化解他对塔金的怒气那么容易。

“我没有阻止他。”她承认，不知道要怎么说更好。“我干扰了他，我在这事上能说的就这么多了，卢克。”

他看上去被她唐突的回复里伤到了，但他没有深究。“这是你为什么突然要求更多的训练？就因为在牢房里发生的事？”

她不想撒谎。她叹气：“他也在死星，卢克。那是他真正尝试引起我注意的时候，非常让人不安。”

卢克沉默了一阵，理解和悲伤滑过：“是他杀死了比格斯对吗？”

莱娅迟疑地点头。等卢克知道了真相，这会对他产生什么影响？会对他的发展产生什么影响？卢克原谅了维达。那是她的时间线里的事实。她不能理解，而且绝不会如法炮制，但是长久以来卢克原谅的能力就是她人生的支柱，她从没想过那可能会变。但是看到眼前这个卢克，还没有完全控制好或者理解他们共同的脾气，那会变成什么样子。卢克总是原谅伤害过他的人。但伤害他爱的人，那是另外一回事。她欠他一个真相，所以她给了他直接了当的回答：“是的。”

苦涩充满卢克，但他什么也没说。

终于，感觉到让卢克再通过这个话题了解更多也许不是特别明智，欧比旺插嘴：“或许分层有用？”

“分层？”她皱眉，不理解他突然改变话题。

“如我所说，墙是第一步。下一课是如何让屏障分层，这样能减少可被利用的弱点。也许这能提供你要的对于维达存在的缓冲。把这当做贴身衣服，一层叠在一层上，构成有机整体，你就有了比最结实的墙更为强壮和灵活的防御。”

“对于玄学而言，这有很强的现实根基。”

“当然了。不然你的思维怎么能理解？”她想到奎刚和他关于物质身体理解的局限的解释。好吧，她的大脑是用来传递感官的，建立一个框架来理解那些不能理解的事情说得过去。

“好吧，第一步是什么？”

“卢克我希望你注意听。你还没练好第一步，但是看我们怎么做也许对你有用。”卢克点头。“现在，莱娅，我希望你削弱你脑子里的墙。 不是它的密度，或者强度，只是你感觉里它的大小。”

这很难。她建起那些墙太久了，这就像直起弯了太久的腰。当她终于觉得它们有她希望的那么薄，她轻轻说：“好了。”

欧比旺轻轻从原力里拂过它们检查。“很好，莱娅。现在不管它们，尝试在它们后面建立你原本的厚墙。”

闭上眼睛挡住外在干扰，莱娅全神贯注。她开始想象蛛网似的屏障后的墙，结果发现自己在加厚已有的墙。赶紧停住，她感觉屏障又恢复到原来的薄薄的状态。她让自己再试一次。

在她小心建立第二层屏障时，她感到第一层撑住了。但是她一旦开始集中力量加强第二层屏障，第一层屏障立刻薄了下去，在防御上留下漏洞。她挫败的对自己低吼。

“没关系，莱娅。”欧比旺安慰：“你进展不错。”

他本意是鼓励，但是莱娅只感到对自己无能的愤怒。她五十三岁了，从政经验丰富且经历过两场战争。她应该能够同时在脑海里处理两个非常不同的主意。

然后是卢克的声音：“我有个主意。”

她感到卢克在原力里探出，轻轻触碰她第一层屏障。在她哥哥思维熟悉的触碰下，莱娅回应那触碰。对自己很满意地轻哼，他延伸他的触碰，包围她意识里整个屏障，稳稳地抓住它。感觉到来自于他轻微的“我抓稳了”，她理解了他尝试做什么。有了卢克熟悉的思维在这里稳住她的屏障，她不需要在建立更多的墙时太过专注于保持屏障。不知道卢克能托住她多久，她匆忙地建立起和以前一样高一样厚的墙。做完之后，她自己检查了一遍，确保能和老墙一样结实。感到满意了，她轻轻推了推卢克，告诉他可以放手了。他慢慢后退，有那么一刻，莱娅觉得两道墙都在摇晃，但她现在找到感觉了。她知道那该是怎么样的而它们做出反应，在她意识里逐渐稳固。

卢克嗓子里发出满意地轻哼，然后睁开眼睛，满意地笑看向她。

“卢克，”欧比旺的声音有点点窒息：“你刚刚做了什么？”

卢克的快乐黯淡了一点：“就跟我们今天早些时候跑步一样的事情。我和她同步，给她一个锚点，在她建立第二层屏障时可以抓住的东西。”而欧比旺只是瞪向他。“我没有深入她的思维。”他防卫地说：“我现在知道没有更多训练，那不是什么好事。”

莱娅有不祥的预感：“让我猜猜看，这也是什么不常见的古怪事？”

“行为本身，不是。但你们俩都只受过那么少的训练却能做到，是的。”

莱娅耸肩：“卢克和我总那么做。”

“而融合也是经常发生的事？”

莱娅耸肩：“不，有时候我们一起冥想会发生。更多时候发生在我们一起运动的时候。我们想这是因为我们是双胞胎。”

“那很可能有帮助。但不都因为你们是双胞胎。”他看向卢克：“今天早晨我不明白你们两人到底在干什么，同步跑步的技巧，我花了很多年才熟练于心，而且我只能和特定的人那样做。”

莱娅皱眉：“我不记得卢克的学生有那方面的问题。他们花的时间比我和卢克长，但我们觉得血缘关系可能有帮助。”

“有可能。”他皱眉思考：“武士团里也有双胞胎，对他们来说绝对比大多数人容易，但没容易到这个程度。也有可能跟血缘、力量和距离都有关。”他抬头，嘴边有忧虑的纹路：“我得好好想想，莱娅。”他没说的是如果她和卢克之间会是这样，对维达来说也全都适用。“眼下，请继续练习。稳住薄的屏障，在那之后建起墙。等你能轻松稳住这两层，削薄墙，在那之后再建一道。”

“我该建多少层？”

“你能稳住多少层就多少层。没有限制，莱娅。”

“好吧。”她从地上站起来，喜爱地拨乱卢克的头发：“明早健身房见。”

“好。”

“还有这次别睡着了。”

“不会的。晚安。”

“晚安，卢克。”她轻轻朝欧比旺点头：“晚安，克诺比大师。”

“晚安，莱娅。”

 

莱娅坐在床上冥想，尝试重复她和卢克做的，效果一般。这时她听见有人轻轻敲门。她叹口气，起来开门，看见她父亲站在门外，手里拿着个茶杯。

“爸爸？”她问。

“晚上好，莱娅。我能进来吗？”

她的怒火已经平息到为今早的反应感到有点尴尬了。她是个成年人，如果她希望她的父母能透过这张过分年轻的脸看到真实的她，就该开始表现得像那样。不假，汉对她而言是个碰不得的话题，但她还是该控制住自己的脾气。她示意他进来。

他打量小小的房间，没看到其他可以坐的就坐在了她床上。他向她举起杯子：“给你的，奥德朗茉莉花茶，你最喜欢的。”

关上门，她觉得眼里涌上泪水。奥德朗毁灭后，没有足够的种子留下来。帝国覆灭后几年有成功培植出杂交品种，但是对于莱娅而言那味道总有些不对。他根本不知道，这是几十年来莱娅再次喝到它。

“谢谢。”她低声说，走到床边接过来，在他身边坐下。她把茶举到鼻子下，深吸一口熟悉的香味。

看来她的过分感激让他吃了一惊，然后露出了然的表情。“另一项你失去的东西？”她点头，他沉重地叹气：“对不起，留你一人战斗我真的太抱歉了。”

莱娅感到那太过熟悉的悲伤和怒火涌了上来：“那不是你的错，完全不是。那是帝国的错，是塔金的错，和你无关。”

“但我确实鼓励你走了这条路，莱娅。”

她轻哼：“不，你没有。你只是教会了我懂得分辨对错，让我自己做结论。没人逼我做任何事。”

他露出懊悔的表情：“但你为此付出了沉重代价。”

“很多人都一样，并不只是我，爸爸。”

“不假，但只有你是我的女儿。”他叹气，手抹过眼睛。她轻啜一口，细细品那味道，任安静充满房间。是他来找她的。很显然他有话对她说，而她逼得太急只会让两人都觉得受伤。

他深吸一口气：“我得为早晨的事向你道歉。我越界了，对不起。”

她露出浅笑：“谢谢。我也该为我回应的方式道歉。那样冲出去太孩子气了。”

“你母亲应对得比我得体。我们两人之间她的适应能力更强。”他承认。他移动了一下好看进她的眼睛：“当我看到你，莱娅，有的时候我觉得我正看着个陌生人。这不是我给自己行为找的借口，但却让我深深不安。”

她咽下受伤的感觉：“我真变了那么多？”

他看着她的眼睛明白地回答：“是的。你一向充满热情，而那还一样。但整体来说你从来没有这么神神秘秘，而且绝不会是对我和你母亲而言。你也从来没有这样直截了当地缺乏信任。谨慎是的，但是莱娅，一半时间你看欧比旺的神情就像他要咬掉你的手似的。”

真的？她还以为自己表现得很有礼貌。

“还有你的愤怒。”他摇头：“在你大到能理解发生了什么之后，你一向为银河系里的不公感到愤怒。但是现在，你有太多的愤怒。你的身体语言改变了，莱娅，你知道吗？我再也读不准你了。我完全不知道今天早上你会冲出去。前一刻我还在跟我女儿说话，下一刻她就被一个像看敌人一样看我的女人取代。”

“我不是那个意思——”他的暗示让她感到惊恐。

“不，我不觉得你是故意的。但是你明白我为什么担心了吧？我看到一个愤怒神秘的陌生人，她不肯告诉我是什么让她成了那样。你走进任何房间都不自觉地找出口。你评估每个遇上的人的威胁等级。你对任何人说的话直接作出最坏结论。并且别否认你就在那样做。克隆战争时期我见太多绝地逐渐变成那样。我知道我看到了什么，莱娅。”

“很抱歉让你感到失望了，我成了个战士，没能用更和平的手段带来和平。”

他挫败地摇头：“莱娅，我不是为了你成为一个战士而失望。我为五十三岁了你还是惊恐万分。”他叹气：“这场战争以一种或另一种形式持续了二十二年。当我看到你，唯一能做出的结论就是它还要继续三十年。”

他的眼睛里有那多无助。“不是那样。我们有过和平。我向你保证帝国会倾覆。”

“但那之后呢？之后又发生了什么，莱娅？”

我们又回到了原点。“未来始终在变。”她尽量温和地提醒他。

“但你见过了。”他回击。

她摇头：“不是这个未来，不是基于这些可能性。”

“你给过我们线索和提示。我不明白你为什么会确认和谈论一些事，又在另外一些事上缄口不言。为什么你不讲出整个故事，然后我们可以一起找出解决办法。”

“我确认无论如何都会发生的事。”她想到昨天给他们的建议。“塔金之死在政治上的连带影响？那会发生，因为我的到来没有改变帝国权利结构分毫。而当我们谈到特定事件和人，有的事我会说，因为我做什么都无法改变结局。但是我们沿这条路走得越远，事情就越不简单。”

“那解释给我听，因为现在我听到只是你用’你还没准备好听’回避我的关切。”

那绝不是她的意思。她思考要如何用一个他能理解的例子解释，然后突然卡扣：“卢克爱上了那卡丽·凯伦。”

“什么？“他被这突然换话题搞糊涂了。

”卢克爱上了那卡丽·凯伦，生物科技大亨费埃·凯伦的女儿。三年之后她会死于罕见的遗传病。讽刺的是她父亲在她死后两个月找到了解药。我没法重建解药，该死我甚至不知道要让她父亲朝哪个方向研究。况且他也不会接受任何来自我们的要求。卢克再也没能从失去她的痛苦中恢复过来。我要全告诉他吗？或者我操纵他永远见不到她？当然了，有个同盟的重要任务，他们俩当中任何一人不在都有可能导致失败。也许我该什么都不做让他沿着那条路走下去。我是什么人，敢在别人的生活里伪装成神，且我也没办法做任何事情改变她的命运。“

”从另外一方面来说，她也许能活下去。人们对她的疾病理解不足，没人知道病因是什么。她也有可能带着那基因但一直没问题，然后我就为捕风捉影的事害卢克失去他幸福的源泉。“

”当然如果事情按照我的记忆发展，她死了，他也许会为我没提醒她而抓狂。或者不会，卢克很能原谅人。或者他不会留下来。有些会影响他宽容度的重大事件已经被我一开始就避免了。所以谁知道？”

他张大眼睛：“莱娅，那太可怕了。”

“这就是我要平衡的。你能明白为什么把整个故事讲出来对你没有好处了吗？首先，我不知道所有的事情。我甚至不知道基地里谁是间谍，因为德拉文是个充满怀疑的杂种，并且倾向于无声无息处理这类事。还有的我的记忆模糊了，这对我而言是三十年前的事情了。而且即便在当时我也没有留意所有事情的走向。”她叹气：“每个人都有权按照自己的方式过自己的生活，我可以提建议，却绝对不能根据可能发生的事情要求他们怎样生活。相信我，那很有诱惑力，想想都很诱惑，觉得自己能让一切变得更好，觉得我能控制一切。我在面对维达时那么尝试了，但就因为有关键细节我不知道，把事情彻底搞砸了。”

“你这是什么意思？”在提到西斯尊主时，他的声音因为愤怒而紧绷。

“我不知道绝地禁止结婚。所以当我提到他妻子和孩子的事时，他非常好奇我是如何知道那事的。”

“哦。”

“是啊，哦。由于那事，还有我的原力很强，我得指出，那是另外一件我不知道是不寻常的事，他猜出了我的身世。”一手握住茶杯，她挫败地揉额头：“这么看吧，我有来自可靠源头非常具体的情报，但是这人却不能像你希望的那样回想起所有细节。我甚至不确定我能否给你一个关于下个月所有想来帮助我们的人准确答案。摧毁奥德朗导致了许多叛逃，也让很多方面更难以接触。我记得有忠于帝国的人带着整个连队真心投奔我们。但是就像你说的，塔金把他的意图表达得很明确。或者我记得有人忠于我们目标，但他们只因为奥德朗被摧毁才会来。我只能猜，爸爸，虽然是有理有据的猜测，但那不是事实。而你们会把那当做事实，即便你提醒自己谨慎也一样。由于我总得那么做，我更清楚那会怎样。”

然后是长长的停顿：“好吧，我明白你的观点了。”

她点头：“很好，因为整个卢克的故事是我编的。”

他给了她一个难以置信的眼神。她耸肩：“给你个真实的故事不公平，因为你会挣扎要不要告诉相关人士。”

“这再一次听起来你想要保护我。”

“那是坏事吗？”

“我是你爸，莱娅，该我保护你。”

“是的，但是你不能真期望永远那么做。我不再是十九岁了，我理解对你而言几天前我还是十几岁。但是那女孩对我而言是三十年前的过去了。对一个人而言，那是很长一段没有父母在身边指导你的日子。如果你父母现在出现，把你当做十九岁的小孩看待，你的反应又会有多良好？”

他轻哼：“恐怕不太好。”他终于认同了她的观点：“实际上，他们会反对我指挥武装反抗军推翻政府。但是我的主要观点还在，莱娅。你是我女儿。突然说我对你的平安快乐没责任太自大了。”

“你死了。”她尖锐地反驳：“你和妈妈死了，留我一个人。但不知怎么的，出于什么古怪，我能改变着一切。你坐在这里，出于爱和关心教育我。尽管我觉得这让我抓狂，你觉得我会愿意放弃吗？我要真让什么事情再发生在你身上才见鬼了呢。”

“我知道。”她闭上眼睛，垂头丧气。

“感觉像你不信任我。”

“有意思，我也准备说同样的话。”

“我在尝试，莱娅，但这是个很大的改变。”他们安静地坐了几分钟。莱娅喝完茶，把茶杯放在地板上，尝试在这片感情泥潭里找个出口。

终于，贝尔开口了：“我能提个建议，帮助我们俩达成一致吗？”

“什么？”

“我们认同彼此都有权保护对方？”

她感到自己笑了。太久没有人提出要回以同样的事情。她是保护者，不是被保护者。好吧，除了卢克，直到他离开她。“也许得花点时间适应，但是好的，这是我能接受的妥协。”

“只要你也接受同样的事情。”他微笑着说：“但那不会消除我对你的担心，莱娅。如果你继续这样，会把你扯碎。改变银河系里的所有事不是你的责任。”

“不，但这是我眼前的任务。”她苦涩地想。因为原力，或者不管什么古怪的力量把她带回到这里。

“还有你的丈夫。”

她想到今早的谈话问：“你真这么不信任我，不肯相信我说汉是个好人？”

这说法让他很惊讶：“莱娅，我能把生命托付给你。我也已经把生命托付给你。”

“那你为什么不能接受我爱过他？我们结婚了，大部分时候很幸福。你为什么总是小瞧他？我明白他对你是个陌生人，而且不是你的理想女婿，但是至少你能信任我？”

“言语会撒谎，行为不会。”她皱眉，这是她母亲最爱说的格言，在她成长时经常引用。但这和此时此刻有什么关系？“让我担心的是你绝对不想谈他，不论和我，还是和你母亲，甚至和你哥哥。当你没有和他大胆调情的时候，莱娅，你看上去踌躇并且害怕待在他的身边。那是两个我绝不会想到用在你身上的词。就因为你拒绝回答任何问题，我只能根据所见来得出结论。”

她感到一股愤愤不平：“你知道他出了什么事。你就没想过我的行为有除了他是个家暴的混蛋之外的解释？”

“我从来没说他家暴。”贝尔赶紧澄清：“我甚至从来没那么想过。我只是想你俩之间显然不是很幸福。不然你为什么会回避最基本的问题？你们结婚多久了？他以什么为生？我不能想象你们结婚了他还在继续半非法的营生。你们有孩子吗？”

“你想没想过哀悼一个就站在你面前的人有多难吗？”她问。

贝尔尖锐地吸了一口气，声音发抖：“莱娅。”

她继续，挫败的感觉让她停不下来：“他不是汉，至少不是我的丈夫汉。现在还不是。就因为我们多年前相爱，并不意味着他现在还会喜欢我这个人。我了解她，但是他不了解我。我爱他，但我看着他，看到的是他以前的样子。这个年轻而愤世嫉俗的版本是谁？我看到他成为好丈夫，好朋友，伟大将军的可能。但我也看到一个鬼魂。”莱娅重重吞咽，手悄悄抹过眼睛擦去眼泪。“爸爸，人在婚姻里一同成长，而他们互相改变。至少这是我从你和妈妈那里学来的。他是他三十四年前的样子，而我不是。”说到底，年长的汉也从她身边跑掉了，而不是共同面对本的堕落。莱娅不准备深入这个痛苦的话题，继续说下去。

“对我而言，他刚死五天，爸爸，那让我的心都碎了。我还没开始来得及处理那震惊，就得面对我丈夫的年轻版本。一个我能和他说话，我那么了解的人，但他不了解我。看着我的是个陌生人而不是他世界的中心。而那太伤人了，就像一把刀插进他的死留下的伤口，活生生地提醒我失去了什么的。然后我意识到如果我再次对他敞开心扉，就有可能收获同样多的痛苦。只是现在我知道如果他再死在我前面，会对我造成怎样的影响。我真能让自己再那么容易受伤害吗？”

“莱娅，你爱的每个人都会通过一种或另一种方式离开你。”

“我明白！”她嘶嘶地说：“但我也知道当你年轻的时候那看上去不像是多大的威胁，因为都很远。即便在危急关头，我都能说服自己我们能找到办法——不是那样就是疯掉。我从来没想过爱上什么人，让我的心为别人跳动简直是发疯。等我想明白已经太晚了，我已经陷进去了，再抽身已经比留下更痛苦。但是现在……”她叹气：“我不知道，爸爸，我真的不知道。”

然后是安静，贝尔默默咀嚼她说的话。“我关于他最后的担忧就是，你不肯告诉他你现在的真实境况。”

她轻声嗤笑，这其实是他所有指控中最容易回应的。“不，因为我理解他现在是谁。你，妈妈，欧比旺相信我的话，因为我知道通过其他方式不可能知道的事。卢克相信我因为我是他的双胞胎，就像他如此礼貌地指出，我只是过去几天中一连串让他的世界天翻地覆的疯狂中的一个。”

“汉此刻根本不相信原力。他以为绝地只是什么瞎编出来的宗教。如果我告诉汉，这个汉，所有的事情，他准会以为我疯了，而且理由充分。如果我开始讲他过去的事情，我不该知道的事情，他会指责我为变态的理由跟踪他。”

“好吧，这些都有理有据。我只是不明白你看上了他什么。”贝尔的声音依旧困惑：“说一件他现在做的，而不是可能会做的事情，让他在你眼中显得与众不同。或者更确切一点，让他在十九岁的你眼里与众不同。”

“他很迷人。”她干巴巴地说，希望能用轻浮的回答让他改变话题。

“莱娅！”

她叹气，油嘴滑舌没用。她父亲现在没状态上当。“他回来了，爸爸。无视所有自保本能回来，帮我们摧毁了死星。”

“只因为你卷入其中，而不是因为那是正确的事情。”

“也许是，也许不是。”她说：“尽管如果我们用那标准要求基地里每个人，很快会无人可用。”贝尔张嘴想表示反对，但她举起一只手：“别。卡西安·安多就是一长串最初加入因为他们只会战斗的人中的一员；或者为他们死在帝国手里的所爱之人来这里复仇；或者仅仅因为‘远大宏图’被卷进来。人们来这里理由众多。你准备拒绝汉的理由吗？”

她父亲扮了个鬼脸：“当其中一个原因是他对我女儿有意思，想引起她好感时不行。”

“参与拯救一个姑娘的母星总能赢得她的心。”她嘲讽地说：“真不知道为什么没有更多的人那么尝试。”说真的，又不是汉做了什么跑出去给她买了花之类简单又平凡的事情。他协助拯救了他们的世界。说到做姿态，这足以让人印象深刻了。她的父亲露出内疚的表情，然后点头接受她的观点。她继续：“这难道不是第一步？采取行动因为那对其他人有利？即便动机有点自私。别马上回答，只是请想一想。”

“我会尝试的。不保证结果，但会尝试。”他站起来：“很晚了，明天要忙。”

“一向如此。”她冷冷地说。

他弯腰亲亲她的额头：“明天见。”

她露出个真心的笑容，全家一起吃早餐对他而言还是个新鲜的欢喜事。她弯腰拿起空杯子给他：“当然了。”

“做个好梦，莱娅，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”她回答。

在他离开之后，莱娅躺上床，白天的情感漩涡和过去三天缺乏睡眠让她精疲力竭。莱娅不知道在昨晚的崩溃后维达接触她时更谨慎呢，还是欧比旺的建议开始管用，但是她一夜无梦好眠。


	9. Chapter 9

**奥德朗战役后第四天**

当莱娅早晨到健身房见卢克时，她很惊讶那里还有别人在。真傻，这是基地里唯一能在室内跑步的地方。其他地方有些带健身器材的房间，但这是除了停机坪外最大的空间了。他们昨天实在是幸运到不可思议，才会被欧比旺而不是别人打断。她叹气。她本该警惕性更高些的，但是这里对她来说太熟悉了，很难时刻保持警觉。但她需要那样，德拉文不会轻易放过她的。

她看向四周，想知道是否有人是奉他的命令而来。然后摇头。她要也听风就是雨的话，岂不和他一样了。正常行动，别疑神疑鬼，很快其他干扰就会占据他的时间。

卢克注意到她，给了她个被抛弃的狗狗眼。她冲他微笑，问：“还想跑步吗？” 

“是的，但是……”他看向周围，她能感到他散发出的失望。她很高兴他还想要人陪伴，不过她发觉自己也一样失望。她对此感到有点惊讶。她期待和他再次一起沉浸在原力里。那么长时间之后，她终于可以指望规律地见到卢克了。甚至在本出事之前他们都没多少机会，她在新共和国议院事务缠身，而他忙于和学生一起重建绝地武士团。在这里，这个时间段，她想在事情无可避免地把他们再次分开之前尽可能多些相处时间。

光跑步会更安全一些。但她想到这地方再次空无一人会非常难得，想到出于种种原因两人无法在一起的时候——为了把他们藏起来，因为责任，出于悲伤。让谨慎见鬼去吧，是时候享受一点生活了。她才不要为了让事情更简单而拒绝她和卢克都想做的事情。他们的人生是场漫长且充满不可能的赌博，何必现在患得患失？

“ _如果你愿意，我们依旧可以同步，只是得保持在正常速度。_ ”她冲他想，允许一点挑战的暗示混入她的思维：“觉得能做到吗？”

卢克的脸因为喜悦而明亮起来，然后他仔细考虑她的话。“如果我加速，你也会，对吗？”他轻声问，很显然不希望被人听到。

她点头。

“ _那就是个很好的锻炼了。_ ”他用正常的声音说：“准备好了吗？”

听到他的话，她微笑起来。两人开始绕着房间跑，急切地接触对方。他没有一次失去控制。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第五天**

莱娅心不在焉地打量四周，一边享受午休时间最后一点点咖啡，这时汉一屁股在她对面坐了下来。突如其来的入侵吓了她一跳。她抬起头，看见他大大的笑容。

“下午好，殿下。”他说：“你好吗？”

他熟悉的戏谑笑容让她感到自己的心错跳了一拍。她想伸出手，捧住他的脸要他说说都做了什么，才会眼里全是自鸣得意。她希望亲自上下检查他，确保他没有受伤。由于她想做这一切却又知道自己不能，她最后直愣愣地说：“你对赫特人格拉库斯了解多少？”

那笑容还在，但他人却立刻僵硬了：“我开始觉得我对王族的看法有误了。还以为你们都会彬彬有礼呢。”

该死，她伤到他了。他表现得轻松友好，而她却像个被宠坏的孩子那样命令他。他的脸色只变了一点不是重点，她本该知道的。莱娅一向觉得汉是个糟糕的骗子。“对不起，船长。”她坚定地说，希望她表现出足够诚挚的歉意。

那笑容淡去，但他眼里的伤害也是。他探索地看了她一会儿，找寻任何嘲弄的痕迹。没找到，她希望。他的表情放松成更友好的样子。“是汉。”他说：“我的名字是汉，没那么难念，殿下。”

她给他一个轻佻的笑：“莱娅也不难。”

愉悦滑过他的脸，他咬唇：“你说得对，莱娅。”

很高兴她驱除了之前言辞带来的伤害，她抬起头尽量摆出更王室派头的姿态：“你说得很对。我的急切得忘记了礼貌。旅途如何？”

她高高在上的口吻只让他假笑了一下，然后用同样嘲讽的口吻回答：“很好。贾巴一如既往得粗鲁又难闻，但我还是完好无损，谢谢你想着。”然后他尝试模仿微微点头致意，但是误算了一英寸的样子，看上去就像在检查衬衫上有没有撒了什么似的。他这副荒唐样子让她忍俊不禁，她连忙用手捂住嘴防止笑出声，怕他误解她觉得好笑的原因。他迅速抬起头，看了一眼她的脸。

然后他露出大大的“我是不是很聪明？”的笑容。她让自己笑出声来。厚脸皮的混蛋，他故意的。她怀念那笑容。在过去几年里她怀念他太多了，但是他急切想要让她开心很可能是她最怀念的事了。过去几年里没多少值得开心的事。然后她记起她的丈夫死了，她的笑声一下子没了。

她情绪的瞬间改变让汉露出迷惑的表情，这时楚巴卡在他身边坐下，打破了两人之间尴尬的瞬间。她迅速找回自控，冲伍基人微笑着问：“你的旅途还愉快吧？”

<我讨厌那星球。>丘依抱怨<热得要命，还灰扑扑的，沙子无孔不入往我的皮毛里钻。>

“对此我真感到遗憾。”她同情地说：“我知道保养我的头发有多费神，而那只是脑袋。我没法想象要怎么洗才能把沙子从那么多地方全清理出去。” 

他嘟哝着表示同意，然后瞪了汉一眼。褐色头发的男人防卫地举起手：“又不是我选那里做总部的。怪贾巴去。”丘依继续盯着他。“哪里有钱去哪里，兄弟。”

<是啊>丘依说<那解释了为什么我们会回来用半价接活。>

听到那话汉的脸红了，他紧张地看了一眼莱娅。“活儿总归是活儿嘛。”他辩解：“再说同盟有照付账单的好名声。额外福利是，万一我们搞砸了，他们不大可能派人追杀我们。值得打折。”

“哦，”莱娅尽量甜甜地说：“当然了。除此之外还会有什么原因？”

他耸肩，然后又挂上了她特别痛恨的万人迷面具：“生意而已。”

她眯起眼睛盯住他，但没往深追究。知道楚巴卡会跟她说实话，她挑眼看了伍基人一眼。“他说一切顺利，是实话吗？还是他身上我不知道的地方都是伤？”

伍基人轻笑一声摇头，而汉发出一声不体面的怪叫。<他很好，殿下。>他用温和的隆隆声回答<一切顺利。>

“喂，”汉抗议：“是我咧。当然会一切顺利。”

他们都一脸不相信地看向他。“好吧。”他说，用手点着莱娅：“你还没认识我久到能做判断。”然后指向丘依：“别忘了我知道你的糗事和你知道我的一样多。”

<我什么也没说！>丘依抗议。

汉转向她，这次是真心的笑容：“就像保证过的那样，无债一身轻了。”莱娅心里暗暗松了一口气。从贾巴手里拯救汉不是什么她愿意再经历一次的糟糕经历。看起来这是另外一件她成功地永久改变的事——尽管她喜欢赫特杀手这个昵称，有特殊光环。

“尽管我觉得你的陪伴十分有意思，莱娅，”他特别强调她的名字：“实际上我还需要你的帮助。”

“什么帮助？”她怀疑地问。如果他傻到开始往外冒那些老掉牙的泡妹伎俩，她会把他收拾得服服帖帖再也不敢妄想那些会对她有用。

“你知道那个老头人在那里吗？”

莱娅皱眉，他找欧比旺做什么？“我想他在开会。如果你愿意，我可以帮你去找他。你找他做什么？”

“付我钱。”他举起身边一个破旧的皮包——之前放在他身边的凳子上她没看见。“知道他准备给多少钱后还以为他疯了。”她白了他一眼。

“我没跟他要钱。”他抗议：“他告诉我有这么个活儿，以及他准备付多少钱。说他没多少时间在变得很不安全之前自己回去拿。我还以为他在夸大其词，直到我在贾巴的宫殿看到正放着的全息视频。”

“全息视频？”她问。

“是啊，那些他自称欧比旺·克诺比的视频。”看到她迷惑的表情，他给了她一个共谋的眨眼。“你听说过那个绝地吧？克隆战争时期的将军？如果你没听说过，你父亲给你请教师的钱就真没花到地方。”

“我知道他是谁，”她恼火地说：“我只是不知道那些视频已经发布出去了。”他们肯定在录她母亲之前录好了克诺比的，只有这样汉才可能那么快看到他们。而且任何网路也没有阻碍信息发布。他们肯定在用克诺比的幸存的新闻玩持久战。

汉恍然大悟：“等等，你知道视频的事？”

她点头：“我父亲的主意。”

“我知道那老家伙很疯狂，没想到疯狂到这地步。”他摇头:“我知道他是有点老将军的派头，但是他扮克诺比至少老了二十岁。”

“沙漠生活艰辛.”莱娅回答，然后意识到汉的用词：“等等，你说扮？”

“是的，”汉皱起眉头说：“那个老隐士没可能是克诺比。绝地早死光了，只留下疯子和骗子……”在看到她的表情之后，他的声音渐渐小下去，睁大眼睛露出真正的惊讶表情。“见鬼，”他充满感情地说：“是真的？”

丘依轻轻敲了敲他的肩膀，温和地说<我跟你说了是他，汉。>

“无意冒犯，兄弟，但你认人脸可不怎么样。”他思索着看向手里的皮包。“嗯，如果是真的，那他绝对没给够钱。”他轻轻摇头，继续用几乎是喜爱的声音说：“狡猾的老鬼，要是我知道真相准收他双倍。”

“不够做什么？”莱娅好奇地问。

“他希望我去他的住处，绛德兰荒地里面哎，拿一些他落下的东西。”汉晃晃皮包：“如果他是克诺比，我就是纯属运气才没有撞上去把那里拆成碎片的帝国军队。无怪他坚持我先去那里再见贾巴。”

“贾巴对视频有什么反应？”她好奇地问。

“大多数人和我一样，认为那是假的。”然后他的脸严肃起来：“贾巴没有。他气疯了，因为那老头可能这么多年都在塔图恩而他一无所知。”他思索着说：“我想那老鼻涕虫被他的自负和贪婪冲昏了——也不是第一次了，但那真是他？”

莱娅点头：“真是他。”

汉把脸埋进手里，倒向桌面：“好吧，那绝对会让帝国如芒在背的，如果他们相信那是他的话。”

哦，他们会信的。维达知道那是真的，多谢他们之间的“谈话”。想到他追捕欧比旺时的急切，她能预见他会调动一切可调动的资源以确保帝国里其他人也知道这点。她给了汉一个苦涩的笑容：“克诺比的悬赏是两千万信用点，死活不论。这是帝国建立以来最高额的悬赏，没有更高的了。”

现在想来挺奇怪的。帝国从来没有确定杀死克诺比，但是尤达不该出于同样的原因也在那名单上？她从来没听到过任何绝地武士团的大师可能幸存的传言。她心里暗暗记下要去查查他在帝国记录中的状态。“如果他们认为他死了，就不会留着那悬赏。”

汉点头然后坐直：“好吧，这我明白。但是现在你们有另一个问题。”

“什么问题？”

“说服剩下的银河系这不是个骗局。我诚心怀疑我是唯一不相信的人，莱娅。”

“绝大多数人没你那么愤世嫉俗。”

他哼了一声。丘依插嘴<殿下，从绝大多数市民角度看。义军在同一时间摧毁了帝国重要武器，又找到了失散的绝地大师？汉说得对，这听上去也未免太凑巧了。>

那不假，那些事件会在人的脑海里联系起来。当然了，汉说欧比旺看着太老也对。而且帝国在追杀绝地上做得非常彻底。是有公开悬赏，帝国也从来没宣布过克洛比死了，但是有多少市民甚至会知道这点？

从另一方面来说，在原来的时间线上，人们对卢克也有质疑。有许多关于他的流言蜚语。有人说对死星的致命一击是由另一个飞行员发出的，而同盟找了个姓天行者的顶替，好大肆宣传无畏英雄的儿子。还有人承认卢克是摧毁死星的飞行员，但认为出于某种策略，同盟改了他的姓氏。人们能且会抓住那么多逻辑漏洞和阴谋论，好让看到的现实和他们的想法一致。

有一个人莱娅希望他能相信卢克是某种同盟诡计，但维达死抓住事实不肯放手。基于西斯尊主在雅文战役后一年突然且极为明显加强了找寻义军的努力，莱娅猜测那时他第一次听说天行者这个名字。也许她要求压下卢克的名字能拖延一点时间，但是她不能确信还能瞒更久。

“你这是去哪里了？”汉发问。

“嗯？”她的注意力转回他。

“就在刚刚，”他说：“老实说我还以我们在进行很不错的谈话，我告诉你我对你们公关问题的宝贵洞见，然后你就沉浸到自己的思维里去了。”

“那叫思考。你该试试，而不总是喋喋不休。”

他微微睁大眼睛，装出受伤的样子：“喂，你是我见过最粗鲁的公主了。”

她扬起一边眉毛：“是吗？”

“我以为你们特别注意让’下面人’感到自在，并且对所有遇到的人都保持优雅。”

她一笑：“你这是把自己当什么奴隶了吗，船长？准备做我的奴仆，一声令下就给我拿靴子？”

“我肯定能想出些更好的办法伺候你。”他严肃地说，压着桌子靠上前来。

这太蠢了，蠢到不行。她知道这不会有好结果，她现在就该叫停。他再明显不过不想和她扯上关系，和这个鬼魂继续下去只会带来心痛和悔恨。但在他倾身过来时她闻到他身上的味道，她似乎无法再控制自己。“真的？”她嗤之以鼻，也向前倾身，他们的脸几乎碰到了一起：“怎么个伺候法？”

“一些更为值得享受的事情……”他的脸苍白了一点，然后坐直：“例如确保你吃好每一顿饭，营养很重要。”

她眨眼，即便以他的标准，这也是太过古怪的提议。

她身后传来彬彬有礼的声音：“我很高兴你关心我女儿的健康问题，船长。”

原来他看到她父亲从她身后来了。莱娅能听到丘依轻呼的声音，对伍基人来说是压下大笑。这岂不是很好？她闭上眼睛，坐回原地，心里默默诅咒。爸爸说他希望她在午饭后参与讨论如何在不引起帝国的注意的前提下运更多的钱给联盟。如果不是被汉分心，她本该记得并且在几分钟前离开食堂。她原本可以避免这十分尴尬的境况。

“爸爸。”她说，很骄傲在她转头面对他时声音有多平稳：“抱歉，我忘记了时间。”

“看出来了。”他在看向汉的时候小心翼翼保持面无表情。

汉的喉结紧张地动了下，不过谢天谢地，好歹有一次他什么也没说。

“索洛船长有东西给克诺比将军，你知道他在哪里吗？”

贝尔一时没说话，只是盯着汉看。然后他转向莱娅，表情软化成喜爱：“他在指挥室。我想会议很快就会告一段落。”

“谢谢，先生。”汉嘟哝。

“不客气。”贝尔回答。“莱娅，十分钟后在我的住处见。现在请带好船长过去。”他走了。好吧，本来可以更顺利些，但至少他在尝试表现得礼貌。不特别成功。不过他抓到莱娅当众趴在桌子上跟汉调情，所以她得对他宽容一些。

“来吧，”她说，端起餐盘：“我带路。”

汉叹气，抓抓后颈：“他是真不喜欢我，对吧？”

“不。”不过很甜蜜，以非常奇怪的方式——他好似关心她父亲的看法。

他站起来扮了个鬼脸，丘依也是。“你真不会婉转？”

她耸肩：“那是浪费时间。我发觉直截了当通常更快。再说了，就我听卢克讲你们俩第一次见面的情况，这算不得什么惊讶。”她把托盘放进格子，然后转身沿走廊走下去，两人跟在她身后。

在他尽力轻松发问时他的声音里燃烧着嫉妒：“你和那小子处得不错？”

<汉。>丘依的声音轻到莱娅几乎听不见<别这样。>

“只是问问而已。”汉抱怨。

“我们处得不错，他对义军非常宝贵。”保持职业态度，不能再火上浇油。

他们来到指挥室，刚好看到欧比旺走出来。他看到他俩，露出个浅浅的笑容。

“索洛船长，”他说：“看来一切顺利？”

“是的。”汉说，把包交给老人：“我想你没付够钱，将军。”

欧比旺弯起唇角：“如果我没记错的话，让你收下这么多钱还争执了一番。”

汉看上去又尴尬了：“我不打劫穷困潦倒的傻老头。”

绝地耸肩：“傻也许，但我不穷。”

莱娅皱眉：“真的？”

老人点头：“一旦我能上速度不错的网络，就能使用武士团的秘密账户。”

“秘密账户？什么秘密账户？”

“在战前和战时，绝地进行了很多潜伏行动。那些账户是隐藏的，且和我们日常费用分开。那时这么做是为了别人在对我们的人员进行背景调查时，找不出和圣殿的联系。”

莱娅发现自己继续皱眉：“而你没告诉议会？”考虑到一切，很幸运老人没有，但是想到一个半军事化组织避开监督藏匿金钱就让她不舒服。旧共和国的两个支柱之间的关系到底有多破裂？

“没有。”老人说：“从战前开始，我们很多的调查都是针对议会成员或者议员背后的财团进行的。战争开始后，议会甚至不想知道，怕承担责任什么的。”

莱娅想，这裂痕有多少是帕尔帕廷培养的？有多少是他的错，又有多少是绝地的？

“如果这就算结了的话，”汉指指包说：“我需要见蒙·莫思马，看看她有什么活儿可以给我。”他准备离开，但是欧比旺叫住了他。

“如果你感兴趣的话，我还有个活儿。”汉转身，他的眼睛里全是兴趣。

“会导致我再次几乎被帝国抓起来吗？因为我得说，没给我足够警告就派我去有点卑劣。”

“我警告过你，船长，你选择不相信我。”老人思索着说：“但是不，这是完全不同的事情。”他四下看看挤满人的房间。尽管没人真在留意他们的谈话，并不意味着不会有人听到。很多人都对欧比旺很感兴趣。“如果你和楚巴卡能我一起走走的话。如果你有时间，请你也来，莱娅。”

她跟随另外两人进入走廊，来到主通道的前厅。莱娅不知道那在寺庙里原来是做什么用的，但是联盟把它改造成了歌小小的休息室，有椅子和窄床供人打盹。幸运的是，里面没人。

汉眯起眼睛：“你到底想让我做什么，不能让别人听到？”

“没什么特别困难的。”欧比旺向他保证。

“这就是她也来的原因？”汉指指莱娅。

“我想那是个激励，是的。”欧比旺说：“并且确保我没有计划任何不好的事情。我只是想目前保密。”

“你到底想让我做什么？”

老人思索着摩挲下巴。“你对赫特人格拉库斯了解多少？”

汉盯了她一眼，她耸肩：“我就是代表他问的。”

“中等赫特人，在纳沙达。他收集艺术品和古董，对赫特人来说有点不寻常。为什么？”

“我有兴趣知道关于他的一切。确切点说就是他的安保措施，基地的蓝图，如果可能的话还有守卫的值班表。最重要的是我希望避免同盟领导人知道这一点。”

“这么说是个私活儿了？”汉怀疑地说：“你以为我会拒绝这类工作还真是好心，我以走私为生。”

老人耸肩：“我什么也不想假设。”

“为什么你对赫特人这么感兴趣？特别是这个赫特人？你在塔图恩多久，二十年？你一次也没对贾巴动过手。”

克诺比露出的笑容里全是秘密：“我不会说那完全是真的，我只是没被抓到而已。但这事是出于私人原因。”

汉摇头：”不成，我不在乎你付我多少钱。我才摆脱了一个赫特人，可不想再招来下一个。“莱娅想抗议，他们会搞定格拉库斯，帝国会处理这个赫特人，但是她管住了自己的舌头。这会儿汉没有理由相信他们。而他会想知道他们从哪里得来的信息。

“对我来说很私人，船长，因为我有可靠情报表明他有大量绝地遗物收藏。我想把他们取回来，会为任何有助于达成目的的情报重重酬谢你。”

汉的脸上滑过同情的表情，然后他看丘依：“你觉得呢？这也要拿你的命去搏。”

伍基人耸肩<如果他愿意付钱，我说为什么不呢？>

汉缓缓点头：“我去打听。但什么也不保证。”

欧比旺露出秘密的笑容：“我别无所求。”

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第六天**

“她在这里做什么？”德拉文问，声音里全是惊讶。

蒙在门口停住，将军声音里暗含的挑战让她谨慎。莱娅管住自己没有烦躁地翻白眼。“我叫她来的。”她冷静地说：“莱娅有和吉文人打交道的经验。”

德拉文皱眉：“她父亲也是。”

“贝尔正忙着和罗达里安辛迪加谈判。莱娅在帝国议会的时候和吉文人打过多次交道，我想她是个可以接受的替代。当然，如果你愿意我们可以等贝尔，但我听说这是个紧急的问题。”

德拉文迟疑地点头。“是的。”他眯起眼睛继续：“德鲁斯尔·贝福林通过多条渠道表示了投效的兴趣。”

蒙皱起眉头，用手指敲桌面：“这名字听起来耳熟。她是个黑客，对不对？”

“不止是个黑客，她还是帝国最具才华的密码工程师。她亲自设计了帝国使用的绝大多数加密协定。”

“背景？”蒙问。

“毕业于共和国科洛桑密码学和数学学院。公认过去两百年间最出色的毕业生。克隆战争爆发时她留在了学院，尽管她的母星雅格’度最终加入了分裂分子。不幸的是帕尔帕廷当权后她没有离开科洛桑，还留在那里教书。那之后很快她’消失’了四年。她再次出现后被分配进了帝国研发部门。大约在那个时候，她的家人突然搬离了哈-干城的住所，搬到了穷乡僻壤。”

“人质。”莱娅小声说，急切回想关于这事的细节。卢克参与了营救科学家的任务。那卡丽是死于这个任务呢还是进攻维罗嘎斯·瓦斯的时候？她记不得了。她只见过那女人几次，记不得谁在什么时候死的了。太多人没法记，多年以后在莱娅脑海里模糊成一团了。  
德拉文点头：“我们刚开始着手，还在和第三方谈判。可以想象她受到严密的监视。帝国需要她，但是想到她不是自愿参与，让她有意逃跑的故事可信。”

“她想加入我们？”蒙问。

德拉文摇头：“我不知道。但我知道无论她愿意给我们什么，她的家人肯定会是协议的一部分。”

“两头营救。”蒙挠头：“要都成功挺棘手。”

德拉文露出凶猛的笑容：“多年来我一直尝试暗中联络她，想法说服她我们能保证她和家人的安全。突然之间死星摧毁了，她开始相信我们能够做到。我们为什么要证明她错了？”

既然他话都说到这份儿上了。

蒙叹气：“我们要如何着手？”

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第九天**

莱娅晚饭后回房间，期待一晚好眠，然后惊讶地发现欧比旺站在她门口。

“啊，莱娅。”他微笑着说：“能和你说句话吗？”

她点头，打开房间的门请他进去。过去一周她和他没多少交流。她忙着到处给缺人手的地方帮忙，简而言之就是一堆杂事。她不介意，都是需要做的事，而且想走上联盟领导岗位就得尽量对更多人有用。

欧比旺也很忙。在训练卢克和为同盟提供咨询建议之余，她能想象他自己也没多少空余时间。因此什么让他推迟给卢克上晚课的习惯来找她？她很确定他俩很可能出于许多类似的原因，面对对方时一样小心谨慎。

“我能为你做什么，绝地师傅？”门一关上她就问。

“几件事，”他在她的床上坐下来。莱娅决定继续站着。她不知道他想要什么，但她怀疑那简单不了。“首先你的屏障进展如何？”

她放松了一点，记起她父亲要她不要立刻作出最坏结论的训诫。“还好。”她四平八稳地说。

确实还好。她每天晚上都在练习。如果她集中精力，可以撑起七层屏障。当她十分生气或者疲乏的时候，她发现屏障会减少到三层。但她有联系。欧比旺曾经邀请她和卢克一起参加每晚的课程，但她拒绝了。首先，她已经受过所需的一切训练。其次，她也想避免她到底在和他们一起在做什么的问题。基地里大家都知道卢克去欧比旺的房间是去接受训练，不能打扰。他们甚至得到森林里做体能训练。因为任何时候在基地里练都会吸引一大堆围观群众。她不想让人开始询问她在那里作什么。

“很高兴听你这么说。”他看上去像个骄傲但是精神不太集中的教师，这是她感到他在原力里飞速地触碰她的思维。她惊叫一声。那不疼，但是很不舒服，并且极为无礼。

他抱歉地看了她一眼。“这又是为什么？”

“抱歉，我想看看在你毫无防备时它们是什么样的。”

她磨牙，但是无法反驳他逻辑的合理性。

“你的结论是？”

“你的进展出色，让我印象深刻。”

“谢谢。你想和我说的就这些？”莱娅竭力保持声音冷静，知道自己没做到。

“不，还有个关于卢克的问题。”他冷静地说，音调一点没提高：“我需要你协助他的训练。”

她眯起眼睛：“我仍不是绝地，我不知道我能教他什么你肯定懂得更多的东西。”

欧比旺叹气，她看到他脸上滑过疲惫，又极快掩饰起来。“卢克是个好学生，学得非常快。”他露出小小的喜爱的笑容：“很像他父亲。”莱娅在提到维达时僵硬了，老人给了她一个抱歉的眼神。

“抱歉，我似乎有老年人追忆过去的习惯。我想说尽管卢克勤学苦练，他的屏障仍然有严重问题。”

“真的？”莱娅问。他在他们一起跑步时从来没提过。

白发老人点头：“一般情况下我会让他按照自己的进度来，给他足够的时间，我相信他自己能搞定。你自己的训练表明他会的。但是我们处在人群之中。”他举起一只手，止住她可能发出的抗议：“不，莱娅，我同意在这里训练他，我不会收回这个决定。就我看来，你的建议是对的。如果我不那么觉得，就不会留在这里——即便算上你的贿赂也一样。”他露出个自嘲的笑容。

“但我有很好的理由希望让卢克隔离起来训练。有很多事情需要他花时间，我能理解。不幸的是，这似乎是他最难以掌握的课程。他的思维目前面对维达非常脆弱，我们唯一的优势就是西斯不知道他的存在，但是这种情况不会保持很久。我们耗不起让卢克自己搞懂的时间。考虑到你自己面对维达时遇到的困难，卢克需要尽快学会，然后学习更高阶的屏障技巧。”

“你希望我能重复他为我做的事情。”她明白了。

他点头：“是的，你们俩互相学习的速度让人印象深刻。我理解你不想和他的任何训练扯上关系，但是我是为卢克问的。”

“好。”她说，揉揉额头放松压力带来的头疼：“我换身干净衣服，很快就过去。”

 

她让欧比旺去解释她的到来。她进门时卢克的脸一下子亮了。他还在希望她加入他。但是当欧比旺解释过邀请莱娅的原因，快乐的表情从卢克脸上抹去了。

“这不是作弊嘛？”他问，有点疑惑。

她和欧比旺交换了一个眼神 。“是的。”莱娅说：“但这不是儿戏，卢克。你的生存取决于这些屏障。我们真的没时间让你自己慢慢摸索。因此以后只要你能，并且有条件，走捷径。”

欧比旺给了她一个不赞成的眼神。就像他不同意她的看法似的？是他找她来的，这是他的主意。卢克需要尽快学会这一切。“她说得对，卢克。如果这能让你学得快一点，那么我们就这么办。”

他们两人面对面坐在地板上。卢克升起他意识中的屏障，莱娅立刻理解欧比旺在说什么了。如果光看的话，那墙厚得令人印象深刻，但她能感觉到缺口在哪里。卢克的感情从那些缺口倾注出来就像水流过筛子。

她弹出去，感到欧比旺在通过原力看着他俩，然后她用自己的力量堵住了那些洞。

“ _就像这样。_ ”她轻轻地对卢克的意识说。

“ _好。_ ”他回答。卢克在练习发送话语而不只是思绪，但是那就像在听有很多干扰的收音机，有的时候不是很清楚。她感到他仔细研究她刚做了什么。

“ _后退。_ ”

莱娅退了出来。那墙只撑了不过一秒，他的感情就又开始外泄。

窘迫和自责从他那里传来。她轻轻敲他的屏障说：“ _我能进来吗？_ ”

惊讶一闪而过，然后她听到轻轻的：“ _好。_ ”

她轻轻透过最近的缺口进到他的意识表层。欧比旺紧张了一下，又退回原处，不愿意打扰她的专注。她摇头，她知道自己在做什么，老人真需要这么大惊小怪吗？他真以为她会有意危害到卢克？

她叹了口气转回注意力，从内部触碰他的屏障。最坚固的地方建立在平静和坦率的绿洲上。而脆弱的地方感情起伏，他在强迫它们做它们不是的东西。皱眉，她的卢克不是这么建屏障的，她问：“ _你为什么会这么做？_ ”

因为她在他的意识里，他回答她的能力有所增强：“ _欧比旺说我需要一直保持冷静和专注。那是我需要用来建立屏障的感情。_ ”

莱娅冷哼。欧比旺说训练卢克会有很多意料之外，但是她很失望他没有完全领会。无怪他和卢克在这一课会遇到那么多问题。“ _那对一个从小就培养毕生找寻宁静的孩子有用，但是对一个十九岁还没有受过任何心智训练的人来说没用。_ ”

“ _那要怎么办？_ ”

“ _接受那感情，用它建起你的屏障，卢克。_ ”

“ _那不是黑暗面吗？_ ”

“ _不尽然。宁静是个很好的基础，必要的基础，但是你无法保持到欧比旺的水平。_ ”

羞愧冲刷过他。

“ _不，_ ”她坚定地对他表示：“ _卢克，我从十二岁起就在学冥想和耐心，但我一样也做不到。你什么问题也没有。他只是需要考虑到你的需要和局限并改变教学方式。_ ”

她放开自己修补的一个漏洞：“ _看好了。_ ”她说。他看见她用爱和决心，混合他的宁静填补起那个漏洞。

“ _就像混合化学品得到你想要的燃料_ 。”他说。

她大笑：“ _我自己想的是混合颜料，但没错，那个比喻也对。只要你不用任消极的感情去筑墙就没事。_ ”  
“ _你确定？_ ”

“ _你的某个未来版本确定，所以万一出事了我们还是可以怪你。_ ”

他大笑。那感觉让她觉得快乐窜遍整个灵魂。她怀念那种感觉。

“ _想再试试吗？_ ”

“ _是的。_ ”

她小心翼翼地退出他的思维，再一次填补起所有缺口。

她感到欧比旺的好奇，但他保持沉默，看卢克动作。

缓缓地，极为缓慢地，她感到卢克推她填补起的缺口，她任他轻轻把她推出去。当最后一个缺口几乎要填满时她问：“ _还好吧？_ ”

“ _是的。_ ”他回复。莱娅退出，墙摇晃了一秒，稳住了。莱娅传去她的喜悦和骄傲。

欧比旺安静了。“ _做得好，卢克。_ ”她哥哥把喜悦的感觉传给他们。

因此当连着真实世界的门突然打开，跟着闯进一股怒气和难以置信，让卢克和莱娅都措手不及。他们的眼睛因为入侵带来的惊讶一下子睁开了，爆发的深沉感情让他们被困在了一个彼此间的反馈回路里。莱娅缓了一秒等她哥哥找回自控，然后意识到她得等一阵子他才能反应过来，随即切断了他们的联系。

因为她这不怎么优雅的处理方式，他们两人都花了好几秒才找回意识。然后莱娅皱眉看向门口。他妈的到底是谁刚刚带着那样的情绪走了进来？

只见门口站着一个年长、光头、体格魁梧的的男人，穿着风暴兵装甲的某种变体，看着欧比旺就像见了鬼。莱娅皱眉，这个男人的外貌触动了她脑海深处什么地方。她见过他，但是在哪里？

与此同时欧比旺眼睛也没睁开地说：“招呼都不打就闯进别人的住处很没礼貌。”温和的声音盖住了他的恼火。

听到那话，那个男人似乎找回了他的声音。“那没礼貌！！”男人大吼：“那没礼貌！让我们说说你让我以为你死了，好几十年！！”他的声音里全是难以置信：“你是怎么说服每个知情的人对我撒谎的！然后，当你决定再次回到活人之间时，并没有亲自告诉我，我还得看全息视频才知道你还活着！！！该死的，将军，在莱克·哈丁那事之后，你发誓你再也不装死了！所以好啊，我们来谈谈什么是没礼貌。”男人的声音在吼完之后几乎是沙哑的了。

欧比旺的眼睛陡然睁开。 “雷克斯？”他声音在发抖。

“不，是宏多而我来找你要你欠我的五十个火箭。是啊，是雷克斯！”男人把头盔扔向欧比旺，他很轻松地用原力接住了，眼睛压根儿没离开过雷克斯的脸。“该死的，哥们儿，你这都是去哪里了？”

欧比旺的震惊外泄得到处都是：“塔图恩。”

“那颗土球上面有什么重要的，你跑去躲了差不多二十年？”那男人声音里有太多痛苦，然后莱娅想起以前在那里见过他了。雷克斯指挥官是恩多战役的地面指挥官。她的意识自动填补起细节：他受到大力推荐，有几十年的经验，是特别出色的前线指挥官。他也是少数幸存的克隆人之一。绝大多数都死在了帝国的自杀式任务中。其他的则在脑子里的芯片退化到让他们被自己背叛绝地的行为逼疯了。

哦，那个。她已经忘记了那件事。这会变得超级尴尬。在她建议他们离开之前，欧比旺的声音传过房间：“卢克。”

卢克扮了个鬼脸：“什么事？”莱娅不需要原力告诉她，他希望老人能放他俩离开。

克诺比的注意力转回他俩，似乎很惊讶看到他们在这里。他已经忘记他们了吗？这个雷克斯到底是谁，让他乱了阵脚？“不，那是对问题的回答。卢克在塔图恩。”克诺比指指她哥哥。

雷克斯眯起眼睛，转过头，看到他俩都坐在地板上。卢克紧张地挥挥手，怯生生地说：“你好。”

“很高兴认识你，卢克……”克隆的声音低下去，提示卢克说出全名。

“天行者。”卢克说。

雷克斯顿时面无血色。“什么？”他声音嘶哑地低声问。

卢克和莱娅交换了个眼神。她耸肩，她也不知道这是怎么一回事。她知道他在恩多战役后幸存，但在那之后她就再没留意他的动向。她不知道为什么卢克的名字引起这样的反应。卢克，很明显比她更快猜到了原因，因为他向男人微微笑了一下问：“这么说你认识我父亲？”

雷克斯用手捂住脸大笑，他的头难以置信地前后摇晃。他把手从脸上拿开后哽咽地笑着说：“是的，我认识他。他毫无疑问是我有幸追随过最疯狂的将军。好吧，这个混球除外。”雷克斯一边说一边狠狠瞪了欧比旺一眼。

欧比旺的脸已经恢复到了素日温和的样子，他平静地问：“这还不够吗？”

雷克斯的肩膀耷拉下来：“对你来说，是的。没有什么你不会为他做的。见鬼，如果他离开，我甚至不觉得你会继续留在武士团。就知道你会为了他的孩子放下一切。”

莱娅严厉地看向老人，但是他的屏障拉得非常紧。离开绝地武士团？欧比旺·克诺比，绝地委员会成员，最著名的绝地二人组的一半，会离开武士团？为了维达？他们以前的关系到底有多近？欧比旺留维达活活焚烧，不肯仁慈地让他死个痛快。他对他深爱的人做这样的事？他们俩之间到底发生了什么？

雷克斯似乎终于留意到了她，他露出恍然大悟的表情。然后露出大大的笑容说：“抱歉我不知道你的名字。”

“莱娅·奥加纳。”有那么一刻原力里闪耀着难以置信，然后全部消失了。所有从他身上倾泻的感情都消失得无影无踪。莱娅皱眉。她从来没遇到过什么不是力敏的人能做到这点。也许和绝地多年相处他学了几招？

“奥加纳？”他缓缓地说：“你是贝尔的女儿？”

“是的，我是。”那对琥珀色的眼睛仔细打量了她一会儿，然后看回卢克。无论他在想什么，他都没说。

他长长叹了一声，用手抹过脸。“我还没有好好自我介绍，我是雷克斯指挥官，共和国大军501军团前任上尉。”他对卢克挑起一边唇角：“你父亲是我的直属上级。”

卢克露出灿烂的笑容：“真的？有什么关于他的丢脸故事吗？”他指指欧比旺：“他只说他曾经是个好朋友，总是救他于危难或者卷入麻烦。”

莱娅瞪了老人一眼，他装作没看见。从那么多层面来讲这是个糟透了的主意。她在的时候他从不提关于维达的任何事情，所以她傻乎乎以为她不在的时候也一样。她和将军要为这个好好谈一谈。

“太多了，”然后他指指欧比旺：“你要有兴趣的话还有他的。”

卢克的笑容现在更是灿烂，然后替换为皱眉。“501军团？维达之拳？”好吧，看来有人教了他帝国军事结构方面的知识。

雷克斯现在看上去很愤怒了：“我在的时候不是。那是我离开之后的事情。”

卢克的脸色沉下来：“这么说维达不仅杀了他，还偷走了他的军队？”

雷克斯脸色苍白，震惊地看向欧比旺：“维达杀了阿纳金？”他不知道。即便这人的感情控制得那么好，也没可能是这么好的演员。

欧比旺盯着他看了好一会儿，毫无表情地说：“是的。”

莱娅皱眉。欧比旺相信他在说实话。她能感到那话里没有说谎的成分。欧比旺以为是谁在穿着那身黑色铠甲在到处跑啊？目前为止，这谈话揭露了许多关于欧比旺令人困扰的问题。

雷克斯的眼睛悲伤地闭起。“奥加纳议员告诉我他死了，但我从来没问过是怎么死的。”他叹气：“在这疯狂里失去了太多人。”他痛苦地揉额头。

“是的，”欧比旺说：“我们绝大多数还是死在信任的人手里。”

雷克斯僵住了：“我没有。”他的手指滑过右边太阳穴上的一道伤疤：“我从来没有背叛过我的绝地。”

欧比旺叹气，他的声音充满懊悔：“原谅我，老朋友，我后来确实知道了。提它不公平，但在那时候……”他的声音小下去，闭起眼睛，仿佛回到了当时。

雷克斯困难地咽了口唾沫：“科迪真在尤塔帕对你开火了，对吗？”

欧比旺睁开眼睛，直直看向雷克斯：“是的。”

雷克斯摇头：“我们，我说他……”他看向一边：“在老五出事之后，我本该说服更多兄弟移除那该死的芯片。”

欧比旺脸上清清楚楚写着悲痛：“那不是你的错，雷克斯。”

“ _想……走吗？_ ”卢克思维的声音滑过她的思维。两个男人看着对方陷入沉默。离开房间让他们畅谈对莱娅来说很有吸引力。尽管得知欧比旺的真实想法很有意思，但里面有太多的痛苦和悲哀。他们需要隐私。

“当然。”她回答。

卢克和她站起来，引起两个老人的注意。“我想和你雷克斯有很多要谈。”他对欧比旺提议：“我想如果我和莱娅先走一步会更容易些。”  
在两人能说出任何回答之前，他俩快速地离开了房间，让欧比旺和雷克斯面对昔日鬼魂。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第13天**

“我跟你说你那么做不对。”卢克坚持，挥手引起汉的注意。他很明显刚巡逻回来，还穿着那刺眼的橘红色连衣裤。莱娅在停机坪，帮一架刚返回的飞船卸载捐赠的物资。她躲进阴影，好奇他俩不知道她在场时会怎么做。

“听着，小子，”汉回击：“我自己维修我的船好多年了，我才不需要什么乡下来的菜鸟告诉我怎么修它。”

丘依发出一声柔和愉悦的笑声<不，全是你自己搞砸的。>

“我问你意见了吗？”汉问。

“听我说，”卢克说，尽力保持礼貌：“我没说你那样会导致超空间引擎爆炸。只是T-456能量转换器超级不稳定。生产它的公司很烂，你从来不知道它能维持几天还是一年。”

“最近现金流是个问题，尽管你们付得不少，但没以前某些活儿那么有利可图。所以，既然我买不起WV-900，只能用烂配件凑合了。”

“如果你用L-34效果更好，它们也便宜。”

“我会的。除了L-34和千年隼的超空间引擎不匹配。你以为我昨天才开始干这个？”

卢克磨牙：“如果你把T-456上的给进阀拆下来安到L-34上就能匹配。这些型号外端不同，但是内部都是大同小异。就算你俩都买，也比900便宜得多。”

汉停了一秒盯住卢克：“真的？”

“是，真的。”

汉眯起眼睛：“做给我看。”他把提到的配件塞给卢克。

抓起它卢克自言自语着找拆卸工具。几分钟后莱娅听见汉喊“ **狗娘养的！！真可以！？！** ”然后是长长的停顿：“好吧，小子，给我看看你还会啥。”

她对自己笑——看样子没她他们也找到了相处之道。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第16天**

莱娅在看弑星者基地巨大的全息投影，飞翔的红色小点和绿色小点一个接着一个地消失。红点比绿点多太多了，但是每个绿光点都是追随她的飞行员。这是她的责任，她至少该在他们死的时候不看向别处。

然后是响彻原力的痛苦哀嚎，有那么一秒，莱娅觉得什么刚刚在她心口烧出个洞。

她踉跄了下，坐到一条沿全息屏摆放的长凳上，她的手捂住胸口检查有没有伤口，眼睛因为痛苦而闭起。这说不通。她在这里很安全，周围没有她不认识的人，或者没被她信任的人背景调查过的人。她没听到爆能枪开火的声音。谁会在这里袭击她？

“莱娅！？！”她听到一个模糊的声音非常紧张地问。就像有人在离她非常远的地方朝她喊一样。

她的胸口没有伤口。她的手指轻轻停在衣服上，衣服上也没有破口。是心脏病吗？某种毒药？然后又是响彻原力愤怒绝望的哀嚎。

_我做什么了？我做什么了？我做什么了？_

_本？_

他没有回答她，但是她胸口的疼痛没有了。莱娅勉强坐直，尝试稳住呼吸。他做什么了？是什么让本失控至此？她在原力里探出去，叫他的名字，但只找到困惑和痛苦的漩涡。他甚至没有尝试把她拒之门外，但刚刚发生的事让他如此迷失，他也没听到她的呼唤。她暂时离开她的儿子，去找另外一个存在。汉也在那里，尽管他在原力里没那么容易看到，模糊是卢克来形容找非力敏的词，但她清楚他的存在，深入骨髓。他是爱，渴望和家。

什么也没有。

不，那不对。也许他失去知觉了或者受伤了，也许他濒临死亡，都可能是她找不到他的原因。他不可能死了。因为如果他死了……如果本是发出撕心裂肺呐喊的人，那孩童般的哀鸣，莱娅有冰冷可怕的怀疑谁杀死了汉。她再次探出急切地找寻他俩，只找到了她的儿子，黑暗面冰冷的欢乐包围着他，而他在痛苦嘶喊。

不，不是汉，不是本干的，不是这样。

“ _莱娅！让我进来！_ ”谁在想法和她说话？她四下看，没人注意到她，他们都在专注于进行中的战斗。她也应该那样，该站起来，给飞行员下指令，他们都指望她。但她怎么办得到，她儿子刚刚杀死了她的丈夫？这一切现在看来又有什么意义？

“ _莱娅！！你在做梦。快醒醒！！！_ ”

莱娅的眼睛陡然睁开，只来得及压住她的尖叫。汉死了，本杀死了他，一切都完了。然后是熟悉的在她屏障上急切的推搡，是维达在尝试引起她的注意。这足够让她切换回当下。她在雅文，她在做梦，而现在这导致了几乎她人生里所有悲剧的始作俑者想要促膝夜谈。

“ _莱娅！？！_ ”隔着屏障她只能感到他担心得要命。那模糊的低低的声音里全是关切。莱娅再也控制不住自己。不该他来提供安慰，那令人愉悦的声音听起来根本不像他，而他无权在这里。

“ _我儿子堕落就是因为你！_ ”她冲他咆哮：“ _我丈夫死了就是因为你！_ ”她把所有悲痛，愤怒和绝望都放进下一句话里：“ ** _所以离我远一点！！！_** ”有那么一刻的停顿，她屏住呼吸，几乎希望战斗一场，然后她感到他退去了。

莱娅等了几分钟，看这算不算完。她依旧呼吸急促，全身颤抖。她拼命压制自己，然后意识到挣扎毫无用处。又有什么关系呢？现在这里的她不是莱娅·奥加纳将军。如果她明天早上出现时脸上有悲伤和压力的痕迹不会影响士气，不会引起流言蜚语。唯一会在乎她是否不快的人爱她，并且不指望她领导他们做任何事。因此为什么她要这么惩罚自己？

她侧过身，哭着睡着了。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第23天**

“我想谢谢你送我的茶，卢克。”她母亲在莱娅和她哥哥走进她父母的住处时说：“你说得对，是很辛辣。正是我早晨需要的。”

他快乐地对她笑：“我很高兴你喜欢。不会太辣了吧？塔图恩以外的绝大多数人都要花时间适应。我拿了点给韦奇，我发誓他几乎差点开始哭了。”

她母亲发出银铃般的笑声：“哦，那个可怜的家伙。”

贝尔笑着坐下：“别把我妻子当常人，卢克。我不确定是怎么回事，但是她喜欢吃辣。”

布蕾哈翻眼珠：“我会在任何瞧不起我的世界的餐饮的人面前维护它。不过就你我们之间说说，卢克，总体而言那有些寡淡。”

他微笑：“这可不是用来形容塔图恩食物的。”他考虑了一下：“也许我可以跟汉说说，让他下次出去的时候多买些香料和茶叶？如果厨师允许，我可以帮你做早饭？”他听上去充满希望。

莱娅觉得她需要为了她和父亲给这提议加点限制：“不能太辣，核心世界式的不太辣。”卢克听她说清淡时露出淘气的表情，她伸出手指捅捅他的脸：“不然的话我就得整天待在洗手间里了。”

“不喜欢吃辣？”

贝尔微笑：“哦，她喜欢的。但另一方面来说，她的消化系统……”

莱娅翻白眼：“你某次打赌吃了一只钱德里拉辣椒，别人可不会让你忘了这事。”

布蕾哈大笑：“亲爱的，你那之后不舒服了三天。”

“为什么我一点也不惊讶你打赌时那么做了？”卢克问。

莱娅咬了一口煎蛋卷，压下一个微笑。她朝他吐舌头，而他和她父母一起大笑。她就知道他们三人能处得很好。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第25天**

“你在回避我。”走廊上一个声音说。

莱娅从正在研究的图纸上抬起头：“你说什么？”

汉靠在门上，双臂抱在胸前：“你在回避我。”

莱娅眨眼，尝试把思绪从雷克斯希望她过目的作战计划上拉回来。当然了，她有。从那天的噩梦起，她就无法看着那张脸时不大喊这不公平，他还活着，而她的汉死了。既然那对他不公平，更别提他会觉得她疯了，她不得不回避他。“不，我没有。”她让自己的眼睛落在他的肩膀后某处，这样就不必看他的脸。

“骗子。他任性地说。”

她压下直觉的回答。和他争吵不是她现在有心做的事情。相反，她指指周围：“和某些人不一样，实际上我全天候为同盟工作。如你所见我很忙。所以让我们把抽打你的自负这件事改天再说如何？”她埋头回去继续看图纸。

然后是长长的停顿。“我做了什么冒犯你的事情吗？”他严肃地问。

她轻哼，保持眼睛坚定朝下看，假装沉浸在工作里：“船长，我在你眼里像不会立刻告诉你，你让我抓狂了的人吗？”

“不。”然后他原地挪了挪脚：“这也是我好奇你为什么突然表现得像我是某种恶疾？”他看似平静的口吻下全是抓狂。

如果她真是每个人似乎那么以为的冷血婊子，她应该可以打断他让他走开。但她太清楚那会对他造成的伤害。她咽下痛苦，确保她看上去尽量温和可亲，她抬头盯向他的脸：“老实说，汉，不是你的问题。我只是工作太多，仅此而已。”

他的脸因为嫉妒扭曲了：“你早上依旧抽空和卢克跑步。”

她让自己的口气带上点嘲弄：“你愿意那么早起吗？就为锻炼？就为和我在一起？”

他防卫地说：“如果你问我的话。”

莱娅感觉自己露出喜爱的笑容：“骗子。”

他叹气：“好吧。你确定？”

“我确定。”她竭力保持声音平稳，表情诚实。

他站直：“回头见，莱娅。”

“嗯。”她轻轻地说，看他走远。然后她摇头，继续埋头工作。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第30天**

莱娅坐在会议桌前，旁边是她母亲，父亲坐在布蕾哈的另一边。蒙叫他们来的，她正坐在他们对面，左右手坐着多登纳和德拉文。

蒙开口：“谢谢你们来。我有事想告诉你们——”她停住，深吸一口气，归纳思绪。

“明天会有个全银河系的公告。”她脸上露出深深的同情：“但是我想在受到公众审视之前，该给你们三人时间和隐私应对这事。我们知道谁被任命为了奥德朗总督。”

布蕾哈尖锐地吸了一口气，但是她的脸色仍然保持平静。莱娅在桌子下面抓住母亲的手，在没人能看见的地方为她提供支持。

她父亲清了清喉咙：“皮耶特舰长没有得到永久认命？”临时总督的任命宣布后，莱娅松了一口气。皮耶特也许是最受维达赏识的哈巴狗之一，但无论如何，他面对挑衅不倾向于过度反应。他也很冷静，有能力，最重要的是不贪污。奥德朗是个非常富裕的世界，有许多总督，星区总督，以及军队高层会把那位置看作为战利品。

德拉文摇头：“不，但本来就没什么机会。他是个彻头彻尾的海军，死星摧毁后，他们急缺胜任的军官。还有，他似乎是维达能容忍的极少数高级军官之一。他已经被调回舰队了。 ”

“那又是谁？”布蕾哈轻轻地问，她紧紧抓住莱娅的手是她苦恼的唯一证据。

多登纳快速看了蒙一眼，然后回答：“季丽雅·谢尔。”

莱娅抽搐了一下。这是个她很长时间没有想到的人。她是个出色战略家和狡猾的战士。她会牢牢控制住奥德朗，让她的母星难以摆脱她。但谢尔是强硬派的同时也非常实际，她不会为了残酷而残酷。

贝尔长长呼了一口气：“我想她退休了？”

多登纳点头：“是的。但是皇帝认为最好用个女人来取代陛下。再加上帝国从来没尝试过这样占领一个内环世界。他们不能依靠在别处使用的战术，那会引起难以掩盖的麻烦。我们的理解是，绝大多数现任总督都因为这个原因不予考虑了。他们需要个手法高明意志如钢的人。谢尔两者都有，并且非常忠诚。”

但不是愚忠。一旦形势所需，这女人半刻也不后悔地背叛前任了政府。

蒙向前倾身：“我知道这很难接受，但这是好消息。谢尔不好对付，但她不傻。她不会一开始就采取强硬战术，然后好奇为什么会被打脸。我们还有时间，布蕾哈。”

“前提是没人挑衅她。”布蕾哈轻轻对自己说。然后她的注意力转回德拉文：“还有更多关于奥德朗的消息吗？”

他摇头：“宵禁还在进行。所有主要城市依旧处于占领状态，但是帝国军队基本没碰乡下。就我们所知的来看，还算太平。”

她点头表示感谢。

多登纳咬唇，然后说：“我知道这是重重一击。我知道你的人民在为你的决定复出代价，但是我真的认为这是正确的事情。你的信息传达给了很多人。每天我们都能看到新招募的人员，甚至有来自服役的帝国军官。我们的资金和物资得到了稳定补充。每天我们都在增添力量，很大程度要感谢你。”

布蕾哈严肃地看他：“我知道那是正确的事情，不然我不会那么做。然而，那并不意味着我对我的人民没有责任了，而他们会为我的选择付出代价。这两件事并不互相排斥。”

德拉文轻哼：“本来会更糟。”

蒙警告：“德拉文。”

德拉文摇头：“不，他们该知道这个。谢尔是第二选择。本来会是瓦尔特·潘迪。”

贝尔低声诅咒了一声：“那个死硬派？认为只要派出足够的军队就能解决任何问题？”

“是的。”

“是什么改变了？”莱娅问，不喜欢事情的走向。皇帝几乎从来不做这类人事变动，除非那个人让他失望。“为什么改成谢尔？”  
“维达杀了他。”蒙毫无表情地说。

贝尔吓了一跳：“什么？为什么？”

德拉文严厉地看了她一眼，然后露出险恶的笑容：“在庆祝他晋升的非正式宴会上，潘迪昂显然喝多了。他在大庭广众之下对维达公开发难，挑战他保卫死星的方式，声音大到到所有人都能听到。”

贝尔的表情坚硬起来：“所以争权夺利开始了。”

德拉文的笑容更加扭曲：“也可以这么看。你能想象维达不可能听之任之。他拔出光剑，当场斩首了他。很显然，这在帝国宫廷引起了很大震动。”他盯着她就像在期待她对此作出反应。

她扬起一边眉毛：“难道还需要我为这蠢货的死哀悼吗？”

失望迅速滑过他的脸，但他收回了。他到底想在她身上找什么反应？显然，他感觉他没找到。

贝尔清清喉咙：“谢谢你们现在告诉我们这消息。”他的声音有点嘶哑：“但如果你们不介意的话，我想我们需要点隐私。

“当然。”蒙说，站起来，两个男人跟着她离开了房间。

门一在身后关上，莱娅倾身紧紧搂住母亲：“会没事的，妈妈。”她低声说出安慰的谎言。

她感到她父亲的手臂在她之上也搂住了布蕾哈。在奥德朗女王为她的人民无声哭泣的时候，他们一起说了许多安慰的话。

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第37天**

莱娅哼着歌出了驾驶舱，爬下梯子。巡逻要么是基地里最无聊的工作，要么是最激动人心的。她的巡逻属于前者，但是这意味着没发现敌人，因此莱娅对此没有意见。

“我听说你去给多登纳帮忙了。”德拉文在她身后评价。

莱娅僵住了。她以为起码还得等一个月他才会公开对上她。很明显，她低估了他的被害妄想症。

“一半的飞行员都因为流感病倒了。”她转头面对他说：“我不是最好的飞行员，但是我还算称职，依旧需要进行巡逻。”

“哦，是的。”年长男人轻轻地说：“他们跟我说了。我只是无法忽视有多少联盟领导层你在忙着讨好。”

莱娅使劲压住把什么锐利沉重东西扔到德拉文脑袋上的冲动。她让自己仅仅露出不解而不是愤愤不平的表情：“我只是想帮忙而已。”  
“当然了。”他讽刺地回答：“而那和你想走上领导岗位一点关系都没有。”

她冲他迷惑地皱眉：“雄心壮志有错吗？”

“没错。”他向她保证，脸上滑过个假笑：“当然了，除非你谋求晋升还有其他不明动机。”

好吧，被害妄想症是一回事，全然精神失常又是另一回事。没有任何符合逻辑的解释表明帝国肯牺牲死星，就只为在义军里植入一个间谍。她还协助摧毁了它，为什么他追着不放就像他以为她是叛徒？

“好吧，”他一边说一边离开：“只是让你知道我会特别留意你的进展。”

意思是他认为她是间谍，她在基地做的任何事情都不会算作隐私。该死，即便她成功拿到离开基地的任务，队伍里仍然很可能会安插上他的人。

这不公正待遇气得她头顶冒烟，她盯着他的后脑勺，想知道要敲多重才能在他脑子里敲进点理智。离她三米开外凳子上的一件工具自己移动起来，发出尖锐的声音。德拉文此刻已经走远，声音被停机坪各种噪音压住没听到。但是莱娅离得够近。她看向整齐摆放着各种工具的桌子，看到扳手移动了好几吋。她对德拉文的愤怒顿时烟消云散了，取而代之的是恐惧。哦，这可不是什么好事。

那天晚些时候在欧比旺的住处，她来回走动，尝试在向欧比旺和卢克解释她的问题时不会觉得那么紧张。卢克坐在老人终于找来放在房间里的一把椅子上，目瞪口呆地看她。

欧比旺的反应控制得更好，但当她说到她差点下意识地朝德拉文扔东西时，她感到原力里一闪而过的恐惧。速度之快让她好奇是不是自己的想象。卢克似乎没有注意到，但是当她看到老人的脸时，她知道自己的脑子没有骗她。很好，另一个在脑子里提防她的大人物。如果她不是担忧得要命，她宁可完全不谈这事。

“我好多年没那么难控制我的脾气了，欧比旺。”卢克有点难以置信地看她。“不是说完全没有，”她防卫地说：“只是那压倒一切的冲动没有了。我开始以为那是出于我……发现自己在这里的不安。等我接受了现实，就会一切正常。”

“不是个不合理的解释。”白发老人说。

莱娅压下反驳的冲动。是的，这点她已经知道了。“我知道我回来没那么久，但我还是有和我刚到这里时一样多的问题。完全没好转。”  
还有汉。她一直觉得自己想吻他，舔他，咬他。她不觉得这是因为她太浅薄，仅仅因为她的丈夫突然变得年轻了就这样。严格来说他甚至不是她的丈夫。怎么说，被这么多欲望支配已经是好多年前的事情了。她才不要向她哥哥和欧比旺坦白这种小报秘闻。她还有点自尊。

“那不止和你的膝盖有关，莱娅。”欧比旺说。

“什么？”她说。

“我说不止你的膝盖更年轻了。”他站起来，轻敲她的额头强调：“你也许五十三岁了，但这个大脑只有十九岁。这意味着你大脑里那些控制冲动和深谋远虑的部分，还没有完全长成。你在和你自己尚且缺乏神经结构做斗争。”然后他露出一丝尴尬：“我也相信，至少身体上来说，去年或者什么时候你才刚过完青春期？意料之外的荷尔蒙会严重影响你的平衡。”

哦，哦。那的确解释了一些事情。

“真好。”她嘟哝：“正是我想重新经历一遍的事。”然后一个恐惧的想法冒了出来：“我又得来月经了是不是？”

欧比旺面无表情地看向她：“还没有吗？”

她瞪他，理智且无所不知的绝地个鬼。他怎么会知道这些事情？“不，因为我打针预防了它。基地绝大多数人类女性都会那么做。坦白说那事就是一团糟，而我们谁都不想面对它。”她叹气扶额：“有没有什么办法让我装作没事人问医官上次打针是什么时候？我是绝对不可能记得了，而它只能管六个月。我可不想应付出其不意。”

“过去几个月的压力让你忘了？”卢克建议。她转头瞪他，但他举起手辩解：“喂，你想找个理由。没说要个让你不丢人的理由。”

他说得对，那也许会让她看上去像个傻子，但是合理。她揉额头，谁能想到神秘地变年轻还会带来这么多麻烦？

“还可能更糟。”卢克安慰地说。

“怎么个糟法？”

“你有有可能穿到青春期以前。”

混蛋。“真是偌大安慰啊，老弟。”

“我更大！！！”

“我有几个建议。”欧比旺提议，在他们开始斗嘴之前打断他们。

她看他。他脸上全是满意的表情。“让我猜猜？”她说：“更多原力冥想？”

他点头：“我正是那么想的。”

“真好。”她嘟哝：“更多训练，这又能有什么用？”

“帮你控制意识里的那些部分。绝地幼徒和学徒以前一直那么做。”

她惊讶地张大嘴：“你们教小孩如何用原力改变自己大脑的形态？”武士团他妈的都在想什么？就别提如何漠视道德了，这已经违反好多条法律条例了——而且还是现行帝国法律。

她警觉的表情让他摇头。“不，不是那样。只是用于加强已有的结构，并且巩固它，莱娅。我保证那不会建立新的结构。”

“好吧，”她说，决定暂时相信他。但是她会特别留意他在对她和卢克做什么。不过她的确需要帮助，她不能随意朝每个惹了她的人扔东西。或者更糟，在走廊中间跳汉的身上去。尽管两者听起来都不错：“要怎么开始？”

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第44天**

“我找到的就这些。”汉宣布，手里一只数据晶体。

午餐中的三个人被他吓了一跳，全抬起头。

“我还以为你明天才回来？”卢克问。

“比我以为的提前搞定了。但这是对你们而言有趣的部分：我的一个朋友，好吧不是朋友，一个联络人，似乎和格拉库斯有不小嫌隙。他的一个表亲，或者兄弟什么的，死在了他的一个表演赛上。他想报仇，但又不想弄脏手。这就是交易条件，格拉库斯永远不能知道你们从他那里得到了信息，并且你们灭了那虫子。觉得能搞定吗？”汉的脸上写满对老人的挑战。

“取决于晶体里有什么信息。”欧比旺安静地回答。

“有整个建筑以及地下室的蓝图，还有表演赛时守卫的时间表。遗憾的是，没有不进行表演赛时的安保措施。”

克诺比露出凶猛的笑容：“船长，我凭着更少的信息办成过更大的事。”

“就关于你的传说而言，我正期待你那么说。”他的眼里闪过狡黠：“这对你来说值多少？”

“一切。”绝地诚实地回答。汉吃了一惊。“但你如果说的是钱的话，我会为此给你七千信用点。”

汉看向他，然后把数据晶体放在他手里，摇头：“不用了，这个我就收你三千。”

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第45天**

蒙摇头：“不行。”

莱娅很惊讶：“不行？”

“不行。”她叹气：“我不能授权动用联盟资源去做这件事。”她抱歉地看了欧比旺一眼：“现在我们的现金，物资和人员十分短缺，摊不出来给非关键性任务。我理解为什么你想做这事，你们找到的情报也似乎可靠，但是我的回答怕还是不行。”

欧比旺的脸一点也没表现出不悦：“我明白了。如果我不用联盟的资源呢？”

她和阿克巴交换了一个惊讶的眼神，然后说：“我不提倡。”

“不过，”他用礼貌而坚定的口吻说：“尽管我在向你们提供帮助，我不隶属于任何人。没人为让我服从命令付我报酬，再说我也一向不擅长服从命令。这对我来说很重要。我本以为这些知识永远消失了。没错，我教得了卢克，但是光靠一个信息源重建绝地武士团十分荒谬。说到底，这是我的同袍仅剩的遗物。”联盟领导层面面相觑，但是什么也没说。“我理解你们的担忧，我也能感同身受，莱娅在提到现有物资的时候非常绘声绘色。但是我只想知道的是，如果我自己去的话，你们会不会阻止我？”

“不会。”贝尔干脆地说：“你说得对，你不对除了自己以外的任何人负责。”

白发老人微微躬身，然后向众人微笑：“很好。我会雇请索洛船长和他的大副。”

阿克巴呛出一声冷哼：“乌合之众。”

“恰恰相反，除了行事作风有些不同寻常外，他似乎非常能干。这次冒险我能带上卢克吗？”他一边说一边看向多登纳。

老人叹气：“好吧，这事你可以带上他。我们确实同意分享他，而我想这和他的训练有点关系。”

莱娅开口：“我也去。”现在每个人都盯着她了。“尽管我在从同盟领工资，但我目前没有固定职位。我去一切用得着我的地方，很明显，这里有需求。”

蒙面露惊讶，德拉文没有。“好吧，莱娅。”红发女人说。她看向欧比旺：“那就是你，索洛船长，楚巴卡，天行者中尉和殿下去了。”  
“再找不到更好的团队了。”他干巴巴地说。

一等其他人离开房间，她的父亲把她拉到一边。

“莱娅，”他忧心忡忡地说：“我对此持严重保留意见。”

至少他没有明令禁止她去。她留意到他眼睛周围紧张的线条，提醒自己他们对彼此的保证。他只在表达他的意见，而不是质疑她的能力：“什么保留意见？”

“首先，你头上的悬赏可很高。”  
哦，那个。说实话莱娅已经记不得还有什么时候没人巨额悬赏杀死她了。她耸耸肩：“不是第一次了。”

贝尔张嘴想反驳，又迅速闭上了。“不，”他思索，缓缓地说：“是不会。奥德朗毁灭后，你会成为反抗的象征。”

她点头：“而我是同盟用在所有宣传上的人。”他的脸拧了起来。“我自己一点也不喜欢，但那有用。”

“莱娅。”现在是愧疚感了。这有多荒谬？他为自己死在了另一条时间线上感到愧疚。

她踮起脚尖，在脸颊上轻轻一吻：“我爱你。”然后坚定地说：“会没事的。你忘了我以前和这支队伍共事过。”又皱眉：“很显然没有克诺比，但是你会很惊讶知道我们能做什么。”

他露出喜爱的笑容：“好吧，我充满期待。”

 

 

**奥德朗战役后第47天**

“我们不能用克诺比。”汉直截了当地说。

“什么？”莱娅说。

“我们不能用克诺比。”汉重复。

“为什么不行，船长？”被提到的人问。

“因为你录的那些全息视频。你的脸充斥帝国和所有已知子空间的频率。你走进纳沙达，格拉库斯不会杀了你，他会把你交给帝国。”

“这你可说不准。”卢克抗议。

汉翻了个白眼：“两千万信用点，小子。除非是私人恩怨，格拉库斯没可能不要的。”她清楚，几乎比除了卢克以外任何人都清楚，赫特人在对付有过节的人时有多么小气恶毒。贾巴有很多理由免去汉的债务，但是他有可能从她和卢克头上拿到的悬赏？把她当做宠物并且尝试杀死卢克简直愚不可及。帝国本会处决他们，或者至少就贾巴所知帝国会处决他们。卢克，她想到他可能会有什么下场打了个哆嗦，但她会被公开处决，并在所有子空间直播。

“那你建议我们用谁？”欧比旺礼貌地问。

“我们用这小子。”

莱娅一下子抬起头，派卢克去？

汉看到她脸上的表情，自卫地举起手：“听着，我不能去。这些圈子里我太出名了。出于和克诺比同样的原因，你也不能去，殿下。帝国手里关于卢克的什么信息也没有。没有照片，没有名字，全都没有。他是我们唯一可以用作诱饵的。”

“他说得对。”欧比旺冷静地说。

莱娅看她哥哥，她本想避免这么做。不是她对他的能力没信心，只是她不知道他现阶段的技能水平。

“你确定能行？”她问。

“是的。”他说，满脸急切。

她摇头：“不，卢克，我想要个真正的回答，一个你认真想过的回答。我们所有人的性命都取决于你搞定的能力。”

“外加很可能是仅存的绝地教学档案。”欧比旺温和地补充。

卢克认真看他俩，露出严肃的表情。他咬唇，低头看桌上的蓝图和笔记：“我不知道我准备好没有，但我前所未有地准备好做这样的事了。我能保证的就是我会全力以赴。”

“对我来说足够了。”汉愉悦地说，双手握在一起：“现在让我们去抢劫个赫特人。”


	10. Chapter 10

奥德朗战役后第49天

在汉和丘依把准备用来装绝地遗物的空箱子装上飞船时，停机坪一如既往闹哄哄的。莱娅提出帮忙，汉笑着回复：“欧比旺付钱了，这都是服务的一部分。”这种态度不会持续太久，她有很多自己往千年隼上拖物资的记忆，所以趁现在还可以，她要抓紧时间享受。

“将军，我不喜欢这样。”雷克斯咆哮，重复他被严禁跟着一起去的感受。莱娅知道，是因为他至少找了蒙三次征得允许，而她跟莱娅温和地抱怨过他的一意孤行。他在欧比旺面前来回踱步，疯狂挥舞手臂：“就你们五个人，是吗？去对付一个赫特人？”

“我们不是去‘对付一个赫特人。’”欧比旺安慰，他的科洛桑口音更明显了——他跟雷克斯说话的时候总这样。“我们是去抢劫一个赫特人。”

雷克斯翻白眼：“对哦，这样好多了。”他说得是，欧比旺对“好多了”的看法十分扭曲。

汉走下板桥：“放松，老资格，我向你保证丘依和我绝对有过更危险的经历。”

雷克斯现在改去瞪汉了：“我不比你大多少，少来什么老资格。”

汉显然没反应过来：“真的？你他妈的出什么事了？”

“卡米诺。”

“谁？”汉一脸迷惑。迄今为止他没受过什么正规教育，就算有也基本是帝国视角。官方阐述里并没有掩盖克隆人的来源，但也没有详述。汉完全不知道雷克斯在讲什么并不意外。

但丘巴卡作为克隆战争的老兵肯定知道，更重要的是，他清楚汉戳到了什么痛处。<他是克隆人。>丘依吼<现在，别犯傻了，帮我装箱子去。>

“克隆人？就像克隆战争的士兵？”

“不是像克隆战争的士兵，我就是克隆战争的士兵。”他的声音里有骄傲和不屈：“我在共和国大军里服役过三年。”

“好吧。”汉看上去还没反应过来：“那又和你看上去跟克诺比差不多大有什么关系？”

雷克斯的脸一下子气得通红，但在他回答之前，丘依一把抓起汉的胳膊<过来帮我。>

“但该装的都装完了。”汉抗议。

<马上。>他把汉拖回千年隼。希望他能让他明白一点。

莱娅叹气。你从来就不能说汉——无论版本还是年龄，有半点外交头脑，或者能圆滑一点。但她不记得有这么糟了。也许随着年龄的增长，他终于不那么经常害自己陷入尴尬境地了？

雷克斯朝欧比旺大吼：“就他，你宁可带他也不带我。”

“雷克斯，你刚刚认识他。”欧比旺合情合理地说。

“我已经见识够了。”

“你并没有夸大他和人第一次见面时冒犯对方的本事。”她父亲的声音从她身后飘来，轻到只有她能听见。

“完全没有。”她说。

“我很高兴并不只有我这么觉得。”

她转身面对他，并且高兴地发现她母亲也来了。伊娃尊敬地站在他们身后一定距离。她没有忙于同盟事务时，总主动跟着布蕾哈充当非正式保镖。金发女人努力保持面无表情，但是她母亲却是满面愉悦。“来送我？”莱娅问。

贝尔微笑，但那笑意并未入眼：“是的，并且祝你好运。”

她踮起脚尖在他脸颊上亲了一下：“谢谢，爸爸。”

然后布蕾哈走过来，走近时抓起莱娅的手。莱娅注意到尽管母亲的脸上挂着冷静愉快的面具，她的手指在莱娅的手离发抖。“我会没事的，妈妈。”她保证，并且紧紧拥抱她。“我知道自己在做什么。”她轻轻在她的耳边说。

“担忧是母亲的特权，无论孩子有多能干。”她低声回复。

莱娅最后紧紧一搂，放手退开。她知道这对他们不公平，所以她尽量不表现出反感。她有那么多任务经验，不是什么刚刚完成训练的菜鸟。她尽量尝试从他们的角度看问题。尽管她在帝国议会时做过间谍，而那是个危险的工作，也是他们一直拒绝她参加的部分原因。但那远没她马上要去做的事情危险。

但她母亲的话让她不由自主想起了本。如果换做她送他，他即将深涉险境且没有她在身边时祝他顺利。是的，她是参加过很多次任务，但是对她父母而言，这是第一次。考虑到一切，他们控制得很好了。

她暗暗叹气。她已经不再习惯处理这样的事情了——不仅父母，任何人。以前有下属和坚定盟友会因为她受伤战死而伤心，但那不一样。在卢克和汉离开之前，基本上所有任务，他们两人中的一个都会跟着她去。她想到恩多战役之后，一切都摊开说明白之后，她有多不喜欢在他俩执行任务时没有她跟着照看他俩。

她暗暗责备自己不知好歹。他们还活着，他们爱她，而她却在抱怨他们善意流连带来的尴尬不适。除非这条时间线上他们又死了，这一切都是天赐，她不该忘记这点。她应该专注于此，而不是那些让她不快的地方。她学过怎么处理的。现在她只是缺乏练习，因为她的家人不是离开了，就是死了，或者坠入了黑暗面。

她立刻切断了那想法。现在她负担不起转移注意力。不，这不是对抗帝国，甚至不是对抗第一秩序，但格拉库斯也不是什么好惹的角色。她需要把注意力集中在当下。有机械腿的赫特人？岂不是很有趣？

伊娃跟雷克斯如出一辙，闷闷不乐地对她说：“我该跟你一起去的。”

“我以为你相信我的能力，伊娃。”她逗她。这女人对她们的拳击课程非常上心，进步飞快。不能用原力对抗伊娃的长手长脚，再加上现在她熟悉了莱娅大多数招式，莱娅发现自己在练习中经常先败下阵来。

伊娃的眉头皱得更厉害了：“我当然信任。但是确保你平安是我的职责。”

莱娅摇头：“你的职责在同盟。”

“我的第一誓言是效忠奥德朗王室，而你是其中一员，殿下。”那女人眼里全是固执。真好，又一个觉得她需要保护的人，而她不那么愿意原谅她。在那么多训练课程之后，伊娃还没有真正改变对她能力的看法吗？莱娅清楚大家觉得她需要保护，因为对人类而言她太矮了。维达传给她的所有东西都让她厌恶——浸满鲜血的家史，她的脾气，还有对于她可能会变成什么样的恐惧。只有一样她并不真正介意——他的身高，却偏偏没有。真是一点也不公平。

雷克斯提高声音：“如果她去，我也肯定要去。”

欧比旺摇头，开始露出抓狂的迹象：“多的一个都不能去。卢克和莱娅是我唯二能为这次任务调用到的同盟成员。雷克斯，你明白的。”他的口气缓和了一点：“我不会让你为此惹上麻烦。我们自己能处理好。公开表示反对也要看时间地点。”然后他露出狡猾的笑容：“再说了R2也会去，而你知道他在这样的任务里多有用。”

克隆抄起手，满脸倔强：“3PO也去，那就够它忙了。你需要有人留意你的后背。”

伊娃点头同意，指指莱娅：“她也一样。”

“莱娅现在需要什么？”是卢克的声音。莱娅转身，看见他一边朝他们走来，一边调整腿上的枪套，并没太注意前进的方向。他身后跟着3PO和R2。

“有人盯着。”雷克斯回答：“将军也是。”

“不，我不需要。”她和欧比旺齐声说，然后惊诧地看向对方。但是布蕾哈只是轻笑一声，走向卢克。她在他脸颊上亲了一下，麻利地替他把枪套系到一个合适的位置。

“你确实需要人照顾。”雷克斯坚持。

“放松，”汉一边说一边从板桥上下来，他挥手指指卢克和莱娅：“和这俩相比，克诺比能差到哪里去？”

雷克斯只是直直地看向他，干巴巴地说：“你可摊上大麻烦了，船长。如果我不是那么讨厌你，准会感到同情。”

汉扮了个鬼脸，不好意思地用手擦擦后颈：“呃，说到这个，刚才很抱歉。”

雷克斯盯着他看了很久，然后眼神从欧比旺扫到卢克，再很惊讶地扫上了她，面无表情地说：“把他们都带回来，我的意思是全都带回来，并且毫发无损，我就原谅你。”

“能有什么差池？”汉快活地说。莱娅压下一声哀号。真好，汉刚咒了他们全体。

她母亲则把那想法说了出来：“这不是在招霉运吗，船长？”

汉露出大大的轻浮笑容：“我不需要运气。我倚靠我的勇气和胆量，而那有用多了。”

布蕾哈扬起一边眉毛，但又悄悄弯起一边嘴角。莱娅知道她的母亲主要还是觉得有趣。“是吗？”

汉信步，没错，信步走向她母亲：“当然，如果我不接受一位美丽女士的祝福的话也太没礼貌了。”哦，这够圆滑，而且兰多级别的圆滑。为什么他跟她说话的时候从来没那么圆滑过呢？她得到的只有颠三倒四的表扬和各种无心的冒犯。

当然了，汉也许不相信坏运气，但坏运气绝对相信他，因为很明显他没看见她父亲当时仍然站在她母亲身边，也听到了他说的每个字。

“跟我妻子调情呐，船长？”他冷静地问。

血色从汉的脸上褪去，他猛地转身，看到她和贝尔都站在那里。卢克得用手捂住嘴来压住笑声，而雷克斯露出了特别满意的表情。

“呃……”汉搜肠刮肚找回答，最后说：“没有？”

贝尔点点头：“这么说你刚才在撒谎了？我妻子不漂亮？”

“不，我说是。”汉给了她一个求救的眼神。

她把冷若冰霜的表情又多绷了片刻，直到看见他不安地扭动，才让放声大笑。汉大吃一惊，目瞪口呆地看她表达自己的愉悦。他看回她父亲，贝尔允许他的嘴角也扬了起来。汉眯起眼睛，意识到刚刚贝尔在捉弄他。“骗人的，别人说过所有关于王族的故事都是骗人的。”他大步走回板桥。

即便表情依旧愉悦，布蕾哈语带责备：“贝尔，那可不大好。”

“的确。”他表示同意：“但他让事情轻而易举。他怕我。基地里没人怕我。我怎么抗拒得了？”他厚着脸皮对妻子笑：“再说了，如果你不是这么来者不拒的话我也不会有机会。”

“我不再受到年轻英俊的男子赞美我的美丽的那天，就是我死去的日子，吾爱。”她走向他，在他脸颊上亲了一下。

欧比旺的声音插进来：“尽管这非常令人愉悦，我恐怕我们得走了。”

最后朝她父母挥挥手，莱娅走上踏板，身后跟着她哥哥和欧比旺。

 

千年隼不一样。不是任何一目了然的不同，但足以让莱娅潜意识觉得到不对。椅垫依旧破烂，但是米白色，而不是在本出生一年后汉换成的浅褐色。厨房也比她习惯得小。恩多战役后，汉扩建了厨房，这样他就能轻松储存足够四个人的食物。磨损的痕迹也不在正确的地方。本十岁的时候，汉更换了大部分仪表板，而那些仪表板感觉就像只崭新了一分钟就有了新的磨损。但她现在看到的不是正确的磨损。整个千年隼感觉都不是太对，像是个忽悠她的赝品。

上次她在船上的时候没有留意细节，她还在尽力不要因为发现自己出现在什么时间段而崩溃。那次之后她也再没上过船，尽管汉一再邀请她参观他心爱的飞船。她没这个心情。

现在她为此感到后悔。很明显，汉留意到她的不安。当然，他完全理解错了。

“你看上去有点不安。没事吧？”

“我很好。”

“嗯哼。”他用评估的眼神打量她：“你头脑冷静，但是紧张也正常。第一次战斗？”

记忆回闪得如此之快，她不得不刻意阻止自己的脸色变得惨白。然后怒气升了起来，她又压了下去。这是个合理的问题，一个他本该在离开雅文前就想到问的问题，但是汉在谈到赚钱的时候从来不会想太多。

“你怎么不问他？”她指着欧比旺说。公平合理的问题，没错他是个绝地，但是他几乎二十年没上战场了。他的身体反映出他生活的艰辛。莱娅自己并不喜欢她五十三岁的膝盖，但她至少一直有不错的医疗条件，克诺比很长时间没有了。

还有汉不知道，莱娅在死星上目睹过另一个克诺比的决斗。缓慢、沉重，很明显绝地缺乏练习。他训练卢克的时候很可能又进行了少许练习，但是身体条件所限也只能练到一定地步了。

他皱眉：“他是个克隆战争时期的著名将军。问他上没上过战场就我看来有点没礼貌。”

你看上去只有十九岁，她提醒自己，你看上去十九岁，你不能别人一质疑你的能力就抓狂。但是听汉这样问还是难以忍受。当然了，她的汉对她能力有亲身体验，因为她基本上是一出牢房就抓起爆能枪开始射击。

“我没事。”她咬牙回答：“但是非常感谢你质疑我的能力，感激不尽。”

“我只是对你表示关心。”

“卢克也没上过战场，我怎么没看你在他身边鸡婆。”

“他在个暴徒横行的鬼地方长大。我可见过那个星球上拿什么消闲健身。你见过吗？打六呎长，成群结队并且有毒的大老鼠。”

“而我在宫殿里养尊处优到连饭都要仆人嚼好了喂我？”

卢克清了清嗓子：“两位？”

他俩同时转身瞪他。他们联合的瞪视让他稍微一僵，但他站得稳稳地说下去：“你们准备一直这么吵下去吗？因为我就要进入非常危险的环境，很可能还得和一只兰克打斗，而我在想你们俩能不能也专注一点？”

“尽管这很娱乐，”欧比旺开口：“但是我也不想当调解人。”

意思就是：你们俩都是成年人了，拿出个成年人的样子来。受到批评的莱娅走过去和卢克站在一起。

“抱歉。”她说：“我没有给你增加压力的意思。”

“我知道这是你们减压的方式之一，但是能不能等到我到听不见的地方再说？”他在微笑，但她能看到那之后的紧张。

因为他们手头关于格拉库斯安保的情报只在竞技时有用，所以他们有格斗举行。不幸的是，那可能得等上几星期甚至几个月，取决于赫特人的受害者人数以及资金流量。他们谁也没有那么多时间花在义军之外。所以他们准备加速进程，并且准备用卢克做诱饵。

他们选择的酒吧离格拉库斯的竞技场很近，里面的人不是他手下就是至少知道赫特人对任何绝地物件的渴望。莱娅更希望用欧比旺来做这件事，他使用原力暗示能确保他进入竞技场，但是汉关于赏金太高格拉库斯不可能不要的判断是对的。卢克原力暗示的水平令人遗憾，欧比旺的原话，不是她说的，但那很可能跟她哥哥讨厌那么做更有关系。

卢克出于道德拒绝用原力说服他人按自己的意思做让欧比旺吃了一惊。绝地尝试向卢克保证，那不能用来让人进行自我伤害，或者做他们强烈反对的事情。卢克反驳那剥夺了智慧生物的自由意志，跟只在意志薄弱的人身上管用与否没有关系。绝地不是本来就该保护弱小吗？

对于卢克而言，是否为了更伟大利益无关紧要，有问题的是行为动机，而不是需要达成的目标。那难道不是帝国用来解释尽管帝国现在行为可恶，但是都是为了建造光辉未来的说辞吗？欧比旺表示他从来没有那样想过。看他因为卢克的哲学理论退却很有意思。

但从实用角度出发，莱娅同意欧比旺说的卢克需要学会这个。最好学会而无需用到，而不是从没学过却恰好需要。但是这里的障碍是卢克的道德，不是她的。这些情况下，她一般会更重视他高尚的道德标准。她非常清楚自己为了达成目标碾压一切微小反对意见的倾向。

卢克会走进酒吧，找茬和人吵架，自称绝地之子，名叫波·达默龙，并且四处炫耀他的光剑——而那就是贪婪压倒一切的时刻。与此同时，其他人会住在一个离竞技场不远的廉价旅店。有这样一个明显的猎物，他们指望格斗能很快进行。莱娅不喜欢这跟原时间线上卢克如何卷入一团乱有多么相似，但是她同意欧比旺的观点，既然不知道下次格斗是什么时候，或者更重要的是，帝国什么时候会找上门，这是他们的最佳机会。

汉也很紧张，尽管他装得没事人样。他似乎没法安静坐着，只是在船舱里走来走去，检查不需要检查的一切，并且偷偷看他们所有人。

“在想什么呢，船长？”欧比旺终于问。

“你那个间谍可靠吗？”

她永远不会告诉他，但在这一点上莱娅同意汉的话。不是关于这个间谍是否存在，她知道他真实存在。让她担心的是她并不擅长利用原来的时间线去揣测这条时间线上的人会怎么做。依赖她过去做过的事让她紧张，特别是她连对方的真名都不知道。德拉文嘲讽地表示，蒙表示不能把同盟的资源用在这次任务上，所以他不会派他的间谍调查格拉库斯格斗赛主持人的信息。

卢克指出所有之前影响这个不知名的人的因素现在都还在，没理由不会是同一个人。帝国有理由监视格拉库斯，而她没有做任何可能影响这点的事。如果他以前就聪明到向帝国汇报疑似原力使用者的存在，那么他没有理由这次不会同样那么做。裁判官也许机会绝迹了，但是帝国总在留意找寻新的力敏。

“非常可靠。”

汉皱眉：“我不知道你为什么不肯告诉我信息来源。没人，我是说根本没人甚至传过这事。”

欧比旺扮了个鬼脸：“担心我会雇佣其他走私犯？我恐怕我从来没保证过只请你，船长。”

“有趣，但是不。担心你收到了假情报。”

“我相信我的情报来源。”

汉又开始踱步，然后挥手指指机器人：“我们还得带上这俩吗？”

“R2很有用！”卢克抗议。

“3PO也是。”莱娅觉得有必要为它辩护。

“谢谢，莱娅公主。”3PO的声音里有惊讶和感激：“我当然会尽全力为你的任何需要提供服务，即便那不是造我的初衷。”

汉什么也没说，只是给了她一个难以置信的眼神。3PO是很神烦，但是他们要的就是这点。

“再说了我们需要他帮R2翻译。”卢克终于找到了为高个机器人辩护的理由。

“我懂二进制语言。”莱娅不客气地一边说一边瞪汉：“如果你担心的是这个的话。但是我不明白你为什么之前没提出来。”

“我以前是提过！”汉抗议：“被否决了。还有你为什么懂二进制语言？”

“有用。”她回答。这样就可以不通过3PO和R2说话了。卢克和汉也学会了。有过太多紧急情况下C3-PO有限的行动能力几乎让他们为此付出惨重代价。R2更灵活，也不那么常惹上麻烦。3PO为他们出任务不带上它感到烦恼，但是带上它也让它烦恼。最好让它待在安全的地方而不是被拖着到处跑。

“你父亲给你请的都是什么样的导师啊？”汉怀疑地问。

“认真彻底的。”

欧比旺清清喉咙，一个暗示，莱娅收到了警告。汉的脸上闪过一丝尴尬，他也收到了。

“我们很快就到了，”汉说：“每个人都该准备好。”然后他离开去了驾驶舱。

莱娅的鼻子厌恶地皱起。她有呼吸面具，设计给遭受肺部损害或者在人类无法呼吸的星球上的人戴的。对于莱娅来说它的优点是覆盖了她的下半边脸。再加上头巾，她相信那能够混过所有监控后面的脸部识别程序。欧比旺不是唯一脸贴满全息网的人，但是她讨厌戴它。她不喜欢用面具隐藏身份。她更喜欢能盖住整张脸，但是目前同盟没钱找到并购买质量过硬且不会妨碍她的视线的器材。

她真该找找赏金猎人博什现在在那里。也许值得再次抓住他并且盗窃他的身份。尽管他愚蠢又无知，他有非常棒的装备，而且他们几乎一样高，因此不需要太多改装。那在潜入贾巴宫殿的时候很有用，再说捡回她的乌巴语应该不会太费劲。

此时欧比旺穿上了黑裤子，蓝色罩衫，腰间系着腰带。他也把头发和胡子暂时染成了棕色。他对他衣服的不爽程度甚至超过她对她的面具。而且还没算上袍子。廉价、破旧，并且是黑色的。他给了军需官一个十分不快的眼神。他完全不满意他的服饰，但是布蕾哈告诉他需要接受。

“你太习惯穿那身旧衣衫了。”她说：“在这种情况下看起来像绝地决不可行。我理解这不是你习惯的样子，但是试试嘛。”她给了他一个明亮的笑容：“袍子除外，我同意那很糟糕。但我觉得你看上去够体面。”

贝尔轻笑：“恐怕袍子是我的错。我告诉军需官准备便宜的。”

“为什么？”老人基本就是在哀号了。

“欧比旺，你扔在宇宙里的袍子数不胜数。我都不确定你为什么会先费心先穿上它。”

欧比旺发出一声不快乐的长叹，他拿起袍子穿上，而莱娅戴上面具。

“出发吧。”她小声说。

 

纳沙达就是个臭水坑。莱娅从来没去过赫特人的母星纳尔赫塔，但是很多人告诉过她这颗卫星跟赫特人备受污染的母星比就是天堂。如果是那样的话她永远也不要去那里。这卫星上人太多，建筑到拥挤让她觉得自己走在个耐钢峡谷里面。垃圾和腐烂的食物扔得满街都是，除此之外污水似乎是直接排到街面上的。

她系紧脸上的呼吸面具。过滤过的雾霾和臭气已经很糟了，她甚至不想知道没有保护装置会是怎么样。她不记得上次有那么差劲了。也许她当时太专注于拯救她任性的哥哥？

卢克，有点点不安，但看上去比她适应得好。当然了，他来自只比这好一点点的星球，因此他也许没那么介意。或者发现自己在一个新的星球上的兴奋劲还没过去，他还能惊奇地四下打量。

“好吧，小子，要去的酒吧朝那边走两个街口。”汉指指街道——如果那能称为街道的话。“你知道要怎么做吧？”

“表现得像个傻瓜？”卢克干巴巴地说。

“要的就是这精神！”汉一巴掌拍他背上。

欧比旺的表情很严肃：“认真地说，千万不要炫耀你的技能。”

“尽管本来也没多少。”

“那不是没多少，你只是才学而已。”欧比旺向他保证。

“乡下人进城了，“他有点苦涩地嘟哝，然后看向莱娅：”有什么建议吗？“

她歪歪头，说：“期待意外。”

他张大嘴看她。汉大笑：“还以为他才是你崇拜的绝地呢。”他边说边朝欧比旺点点头：“这建议宽泛而且毫无帮助。”

她怒视他，她说话才不像绝地呢。“这是很好的建议！”她抗议。

卢克摇头：“现在我彻底糊涂了，我要走了。”他离开，步伐保持在和街上其他人一个速度。

汉给了她一个担忧的眼神：“觉得他会没事？”

她挑起一边眉毛：“担心他的安危？”

“雷克斯确实威胁过如果不把你们都平安带回去，他会宰了我。”他夸张地说，掩饰他的关切。她对自己叹气，她取笑他太过了。他没把这当玩笑，他还在想法设法掩盖他的弱点，还不相信她不会用它们来威胁他。

丘依摇头<他没那么说过，汉。>

“眼神里全写着呢。”汉坚持。

“的确。”欧比旺打圆场，并不确认他是同意汉还是丘依。“但我相信如果我们如果再在这里待下去，就会引起他人注意。走吧？”

汉点点头，然后他们朝卢克的反方向走去。

 

奥德朗战役后50天

第二天早餐时，他们听到街道上激动的欢呼，宣布当天下午就有一场格斗。

“我相信这就是我们的信号了。”汉嘟哝。“你准备好了吗？”他直接问莱娅。

她哼了一声：“我看着像忧心忡忡的样子吗？”

“不，但你在该忧心的时候看上去从来不担忧，但是在不该担忧的时候看上去很担忧。”

她的背因为愤怒而僵直：“你这是什么意思？”

他靠近她直到离她只有一根头发的距离，然后露出诱惑的笑容。她感到自己屏住呼吸，想知道他见鬼地在做什么。她细微的表情变化让他退后，脸上露出满意的表情。“现在你看上去担忧了。”他宣布，然后用几乎是共谋的语气告诉她：“而你真的不需要。”哦，他完全不知道对她而言他是怎样的危险，反之亦然。

在她能想到一个合适的回答之前，丘依插了进来。<你们俩完了吗？>他耐心地问<我们都有地方要去，不是吗？>

欧比旺这一次看上去和他在原力里一样担忧，他小声说：“安静。”

 

格拉库斯带来了外援警卫，这是对他在格斗前后找来的地痞流氓的美称。即便如此，他的警卫力量还是有点薄弱。不过，他确实有派人驻守竞技场后方的装卸口，那是两个克隆时代的磁卫机器人。尽管年代久远，足以威慑一般入侵者。说到底，它们是设计制造来对付绝地武士的。

幸运的是，他们带着一个绝地，还有两个绝佳的干扰来帮忙。

莱娅的位置在离通往装卸口道路最近的街角。看不到多少，但是能清楚看到另外一侧熟食店。那里面飘出的味道一点也引不起人的食欲，但是它的窗户很大，每个人都能清楚看到里面的顾客。如果任何人看见她站在那里，都会以为她在监视熟食店里的人，而不是对街角附近发生的事感兴趣。

看了眼时间，确保他们在按时间表进行，她目视确认每个人都到了预定位置。然后她朝3PO和R2点点头，它们立刻开始沿着通往入口的路走下去，一路不断争吵。

“我跟你说了R2，主人没朝这里走。”3PO朝小机器人抱怨。莱娅甚至没听到两个磁卫机器人发出任何警告，只听到R2惊讶的叫声。

“哦，天呐！！！”3PO喊出声，即便隔着那么远，莱娅都能听出它演过了。“对不起，我们似乎走错路了。你们能告诉我们竞技场的入口在哪里吗？”

两个机器人谁也没回答，莱娅开始好奇它们是否有说话的能力。

“3PO。”欧比旺喊，动作别扭地朝机器人挥手，听上去有点上气不接下气。“3PO 马上退回来！”这是严厉的命令口吻。“对不起好先生们。我的机器人很老了，而且也不灵光。我怕它们这是迷路了。”

莱娅继续盯着熟食店，支起耳朵听任何欧比旺惹上麻烦的微小信号。汉质疑过她的能力，但是他是否想过老人已经不再适合干这些事了？她太想回头看了，但是她受过太好的训练，绝不会这样为他们引来不相干的注意。尽管有意思的是，街对面有几个顾客似乎开始注意到她，明显表现出了紧张。她忙里偷闲地好奇，他们会以为谁派她来的？

就那么一刻的分心，她错过了身后所有的事情。她感到了原力的波动，就像一阵凉风扫过她的后颈。非常轻微，只是一点涟漓，但确实发生过。

“搞定。”她听见欧比旺的声音从巷子深处传来。她快速转过街角跑进小路，知道汉看到她离开了她的位置就会推车跟上。他和丘依等在街对面更远的地方，这样就不会特别明显他们是疑惑的。

一个磁卫机器人四脚朝天地躺在地上，就在路中间，离欧比旺七八步远，头已经砍掉了。出于某种原因，它的胸口正中还有个洞。很明显这种机器人难以消灭并非浪得虚名。

她抬头发现第二个机器人被墙上突出的管子戳穿了，莱娅看着它眼里的光黯淡下去。欧比旺肯定用原力把它扔到了墙上，那很可能就是她感到的涟漓。她没听到光剑启动的声音，肯定是被人群的声音盖过了，他们都得为此感到庆幸。他们一点也不需要引来任何围观群众。R2发出一声庆祝的哨音，然后滚向大门边的控制板，尝试入侵。

莱娅走向躺在路中间的机器人，开始把它朝入口推。她用原力做了点弊，那东西很重。她听见身后丘依隆隆的声音。

<让我来。>

她退到一边。并不是推机器人真有那么困难，但是他无从得知。她这个头的人能轻而易举推动那么多东西很奇怪。

“你在做什么？”汉嘶嘶地问。他刚转过街角，拉着放满了准备用来装东西的空箱子的推车。

“隐藏证据？”她嘶嘶回去。

“二十分钟内不会有守卫过来。”

“小心驶得万年船。”她反驳。谁都可能路过并且留意到守卫。她怀疑这星球上的居民有任何公德心，不过他们也许会为了可能的奖赏去报警。

3PO走过来：“你还需要我做什么吗，殿下？”

“没有了 ,”她急急地回答：“回船上去，把它准备好。我们可能需要快速离开。”

“喂，那是我的船！我负责发号施令。”汉在盒子后愤愤地说。

“是吗，那你想要它做什么？”这太荒唐了，为什么他会为一切小事和她争吵？

短暂的停顿。“回船上去，准备好它，”他窘迫地对机器人说，清楚他的话有多荒谬。3PO慢慢走开了，嘟哝着它无法理解为什么没人能拿定主意。

R2大叫一声[搞定！]然后门滑开了。她和丘依把机器人残骸推进去。欧比旺把另一个从墙上弄下来也拉了进来。但莱娅不确定他是赞同她的决定呢，还是把它从汉和小车前挪走免得挡路。

他们一进去，R2就在他们身后把门关上，然后毫不犹豫地沿着建筑许多走廊中的一条走下去。

“带路吧。”汉讽刺地冲小机器人说。

R2粗鲁地回了一声[我能看见，你看不见。但如果你想走丢的话，请随意。]莱娅轻嗤，汉狐疑地看她，但她只是冲他淡淡一笑。[跟我来！]R2叫她和欧比旺。汉低声抱怨，但也开始拖着车跟上小机器人。

莱娅翻白眼。不假，他们所有人都研究了建筑图纸，但是这里的灯光对人类而言很暗。赫特人的夜视本领很强，出于安全考虑，以及为了他们自己的舒适，习惯于把他们所在的任何地方的灯光都调得很暗。R2在这里能看得比他们清楚。跟机器人走真的那么伤害他脆弱的自尊心吗？

他们有目的地沿着走廊前进，但是没有跑。他们不希望引起不必要的注意，小车的灵活性不是特别好，再加上昏暗的灯光，他们希望谨慎前行，这样车也能跟上。莱娅能听到人群的欢呼，尽管是从那么远的地方传来的。她快速探出检查卢克，他很紧张，但是镇定。这么说他还没到竞技场，很可能在进行什么暖场表演，让观众准备好观看主要格斗。

他们终于来到一扇巨大的灰色门前，上面居然有个门栓卡在上面。莱娅惊讶地眨眼，她很久没看见过这么古老的锁了。

“R2？”她问。图纸上没有显示这里有锁。

[稍等。]机器人回答，然后插进右边的控制面板。它发出气恼的嘟哝，在遇到抵抗的时候开始转得更快。

“快点，快点。”汉低声说。

“就像你能做得更好似的。”她冲他嘶嘶。

“我是个不坏的黑客。”他防卫地说。想到他在恩多的失败，莱娅给了他一个不屑的轻嗤。

“你当然是了。”她慢吞吞地说。

“喂。”他抗议，但是这时一阵响亮的噪音，门栓从门上移开了，两扇大门缓缓打开。他们急急忙忙地进去，等R2在身后关上门。

“灯光，R2。”欧比旺轻声说。长长的洞穴似的房间，至少得有雅文的健身房那么大，中间一道走廊分开。他们走过的几个区域一半都是满的，有雕像，衣服，那是架绝地战斗机吗？但是他们周围大部分是箱子，许许多多的箱子。哦，格拉库斯还把一些东西拿出来展览，莱娅左边展示柜里看上去像绝地长袍。但是这里绝大多数东西都在箱子里面。他与其说是个收藏家不如说是囤积者。这会耗掉他们太多时间检查所有的收藏。

“R2。”她轻声说：“能不能看看是否有收藏品清单？”

[当然可以。]机器人再一次插入控制板。汉和丘依拖着车来到房间正中。

欧比旺没在房间里走多远，他看清了周围散落的物件，露出心神不宁的表情。“那么多，”他低声说：“我从没梦过那么多会留下来。”

“欧比旺。”莱娅轻声说，想引起他的注意。

他没回答她，只是痛苦地闭上眼睛。丘依和汉，要不没留意，或者尝试给他们空间，开始把箱子从小车上拿下来打开。

“欧比旺。”莱娅尽量不去喊。她不确定这房间的隔音效果有多好，而她不希望任何迷路的访客走过走廊时好奇本该空无一人的房间传出声音。她大步走过去，抓住绝地的手臂：“欧比旺，晚些时候再哀悼，现在集中注意。”

“这你可说不准。”他的眼睛一下子睁开，直直朝下看她。她被他眼里跳跃着不假掩饰的痛苦和怒火震惊了。一般情况下他就像她周围一潭平静的水。“你不能理解在一个装满你的同袍仅剩遗物的房间里是什么感觉。你族人的历史以某种微小的方式幸存下来，你很庆幸即便就这么一点也还在。庆幸！曾经那么辉煌，就剩这么一点点。”他抬起一只发抖的手，指向展示柜里的绝地长袍：“心怀感激这还在，尽管创造这一切的人都走了。”欧比旺的声音从来没提到喊的程度，实际上甚至没有高过他平时说话的声音，但是莱娅只能听到饱含其中巨大的痛苦。

还因为尽管欧比旺那么说，但她能理解驱动他的痛苦。如果这银河系里还有其他任何人敢跟她这么说，莱娅准会把他们原地撕成碎片。即便在这条时间线上奥德朗依旧存在，那伤口依旧太大太痛，永远无法完全愈合。

但是绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比没有夸大其词。他的世界不再存在。没有一个童年旧识，没有一个人留下来和他分享同样的文化，没有任何地方留下来可以叫做家。她知道那样的痛苦能对一个人做出什么。那激励她推翻了一个帝国，当新的暴政在它的灰烬里长出来，那让她再次全力战斗。

就跟奥德朗的幸存者一样，他可以重建，但永远不会是一模一样。这让他的心碎了一地，她诅咒自己没能看清这点。绝大多数时候他让她感到恼火和挫败，但是这是一件她能理解的关于他的事情。他们都是自己家园和文化遭受毁灭之后的幸存者。

她双手捧住他的脸，尝试把他拉回此时此地。她小声说话，希望汉不会听见：“是的，欧比旺，我理解。我也许是这个银河系里除了尤达大师，唯一能够理解你的感受的人。我曾经站在一个类似的房间，里面装满了收集起来即将拍卖奥德朗的遗物。我曾在类似的地方，看着我的人民最后的遗物，知道很可能留下来的绝大的部分都在这里了。我想撕碎出于贪婪收集这些东西的人，而不是对失去的一切表示敬畏。欧比旺我知道再也不能回家的感觉，知道所有你爱的一切都变成了警世故事一部分的感觉。“

他的眼睛空白得可怕了，然后逐渐清明：“莱娅，抱歉，我太欠考量了。”原力里回荡着他的愧疚和悲伤。

她摇头：“我理解。相信我，我理解发泄怒火的必要。但如果你即便只想带一小部分回去，我们都得立刻行动。”

他站直：“当然。”

“你们俩说完了？”汉一边说一边打开第一只箱子的盖子，他的语气强求，但是没他本来会的那么讽刺。

欧比旺给了他一个悲伤的笑容，朝两人跑去。“抱歉，船长，我……走神了。”

汉耸肩：“一点也别为这事责怪自己。但是我们确实赶时间。先拿什么？”

“这些。”欧比旺一边说一边伸出手。

突然之间房间另一侧，大约三十盏小灯一下子亮了起来。这让欧比旺露出满意的笑容。

汉哀号：“我们没有足够的时间过去拿走全部。”

“不需要。”然后所有灯光径直朝他们飞来。汉惊叫一声，伏倒在地。但是它们在离小车上打开的箱子几步远的地方停了下来，飘浮着。汉站起来，小心翼翼地看它们，就那么飘在半空中，没有任何可见的支撑。有那么一秒，他脸上全是惊奇地看着银河系里很久以来已经没有出现的景象。

“这么说那些故事，不全是编的？”他轻轻地说，小心翼翼伸出手碰那些全息仪。

“不全是。”那些盒子开始缓缓自己装箱，它们的光在进入箱子后消失了。

R2发出一声响亮的激动哨音，把自己从控制面板上拔出来。它只说了句[我找到它们了！！！]就滚过他们，朝房间深处而去。莱娅跟着它，想知道什么引起了它的注意。它滚到一张盖着覆满尘土的防水布的矮桌子前停下了。

[这里。]机器人兴奋地快尖叫了[它们在这里！]

莱娅伸手把防水布拉下来，然后发出一声惊呼。这里有差不多三打状况不同的光剑，从坏了的到几乎完好，整齐地排列着。她当然知道这里会有一些。第一回的时候，R2把它们带给了她的汉，还有丘依。但是她没意识到会有那么多。

汉从她后面赶来，看清之后吹了一声长长的口哨：“这些是我想的东西吗？”她点头，然后小心翼翼尽可能多拿几把起来。

汉做了同样的事情，然后他们把它们拿回小车，小心翼翼地和全息仪一起装进箱子。欧比旺和丘依也加入进来，几趟之后，就全都装上了。

<还有别的吗？>丘依问。

“R2？”欧比旺问。机器人发出一声确定的哨音，然后他们匆匆走过现在已经空了的光剑桌子，到房间尽头看看它还找到了什么。

那是一式三个箱子，一个摞一个叠成高塔。汉凑近仔细看最高盒子上的标签：“绝地档案。”他看绝地：“就是带走了？”

欧比旺只能做到点头。莱娅看看中间和下面的箱子：“这两个也是。”

“好。”汉准备去搬最上面的箱子，但是欧比旺伸出一只手，三只箱子就飞进了小车。

汉看向一边，嘟哝：“爱炫。”

欧比旺露出神秘的笑容：“是你说我们时间紧迫。”

他们最后不得不扔下带来的一个空箱子，但是成功把所有东西都装进了小车。

“全都在这里了吗，R2？”莱娅问。

机器人点点它的圆头[资料库显示，剩下的都是不值钱的小玩意儿和衣服了。]

欧比旺满怀希望地看她，但她摇头。“不。”欧比旺看向房间，仔细看向每件东西。他闭上眼睛，她感到原力扫过房间，搜索。他挫败地睁开眼睛。这里没有其他任何他们需要的东西了。但这里有太多太多欧比旺想要的，她为他感到有点心碎。他们都知道如果一切按照计划进行，帝国很快就会赶来，这一切都会被销毁。

“如果你想的话，我们还能再拿点别的。”汉看到克诺比脸上痛苦的表情后提议。

“不，”他悲伤地说：“我想这是我们有时间拿上的一切了。卢克很快需要我们的帮助，而他更重要。”莱娅走上前，在他肩膀上保证地捏捏。她知道他相信他说的，但那肯定让他的心碎了，留下这一切，只为被摧毁。

他给了她一个赞赏的微笑，R2发出确定的哔哔声，回到门前重新打开它。

“ _我们搞定了_ 。”莱娅通知她哥哥。得到的回答只是一股忧虑，恐惧，以及他离得很近的感觉。卢克还没有练好在他累的时候通过原力说话的技巧。

“好嘞。”汉掉转车头，开始朝大门推，门打开时发出巨大的响声。“让我们带着这些通过后门，给丘依和机器人带着回千年隼，救上小子，然后离开这鬼地方。”

正在这时卢克全速跑进房间：“我们遇上麻烦了！”他大喊。他的脸朝后，看向不论什么追他的东西。这就是他为什么没看见她，直直撞了上去，然后两人都倒在地上的原因。

汉的声音在他们的头顶上响起：“你在这里做什么？我们正要去接你，不记得了吗？”

卢克的脸就在她上方。他没理汉，问她：“你没事吧？”

她点头，她摔青了，但还不太糟。“ _下次用原力时稍微留意一下周围_ 。”她责备地通过原力说。

他点头，脸因为尴尬而通红，然后站起来转向汉。

“我倒想看看你能和个兰克拖多久！！！”卢克防卫地回敬：“我没有多少装笨拙的余地。但是那不是问题。”

莱娅滚到身侧，准备站起来，这时一道光吸引了她的注意。它就躺在一个被防水布盖着的板条箱边上，离她不到一尺远。一把光剑怎么会到了这里？上面有很多灰，显然它在那里有一段时间了，不是在他们急急忙忙装箱子的时候掉的。她伸手抓上它，然后站起来。

哒哒哒的声音引起了所有人的注意——是某种沉重的东西正朝着他们而来。欧比旺的眼睛睁大了：“天呐。”

“这里是问题一号。”卢克冷静地说。

然后格拉库斯冲了进来。这个赫特人只有贾巴一半大小，堪堪靠着机械腿保持平衡。莱娅听说过，但实际见到它们长在赫特人身上还是令人难以置信。他大口喘气，看向他们。

“ **小偷！！！** ”他尖叫：“ **警卫！！** ”

欧比旺打开光剑，即便是在这照明良好的房间，也吸引了所有人的目光——包括格拉库斯。

“你……”他呼气，认出了对方：“你就是他。”

“是我。”欧比旺轻轻地说：“你对盗窃的理解很有趣。”他举起光剑同脸垂直，没拿光剑的手臂与光剑平行：“看看到你脖子周围挂的，我诚心怀疑其中任何一个是你自己造的。”

莱娅仔细看那条巨大的虫子。他的腿带来的恐惧之前转移了她的注意，没看到赫特人的肥胖脖子上挂的项链。什么时候开始赫特人也带珠宝了？汉嘶嘶地吸了口气，然后她感到自己的血冷了。光剑，赫特人戴的是光剑项链。她周围的原力随着欧比旺的厌恶一弹一跳。

“那是我的！”赫特人得意地大喊：“全是我的！”他指指周围的一切：“你该感谢我，绝地，我是它们幸存的唯一原因。”

“谢谢。”他冷冷地说：“现在我要把它们收回去了。”

格拉库斯哈哈大笑：“你可真有种，欧比旺·克诺比，我得承认这点。如果不是为了你头上的赏金，你会是我新添的宝贵收藏。”

“让开。”欧比旺轻轻地说，暂时没动，只是保持姿势。

“我怕个老人做什么？”赫特人冷笑，他的腿移动，把自己带向房间深处。“我竞技场上最可怕的不是我的动物，而是我。”然后赫特人开始加速，那是个莱娅觉得自己永远不会忘记的景象——半吨重的虫子全速朝他们冲过来。

莱娅没看见欧比旺动，但她感到老人身边原力的飙升，听见他的光剑划过她耳旁空气的声音。莱娅只来得及眨眼，尝试理解发生了什么，等她做完，赫特人的十二条腿已经全被砍了下来，他肥胖胶状的身体倒在机械腿残桩上，瘫倒在地尖叫。

欧比旺站在离他六尺远的地方，远到赫特人的短手够不到他。他关掉光剑，一个手势，仍然在痛苦哀号的赫特人缓缓浮起。光剑项链被从他脖子上摘下来，慢慢飘到欧比旺身边。老人只是盯着眼前打滚的虫子，然后随意地一挥手，格拉库斯就飞向房间尽头，重重摔在地上，他的身体不再挡着大门。

莱娅除了全然震惊再找不到别的表情。那是什么？很显然，这老人的能力在守护卢克的时候一点没退步。但是现在要她怎么想多年以前他和维达在死星上的决斗？那个克诺比可没表现出一点点有这水平的样子。这些想法和任务无关，和其他所有这老人表现出的怪异都回头再说。

整个对战花了不到半分钟，欧比旺的眼神从光剑项链上移开，发现大家都在目瞪口呆地看他——除了卢克，他的注意力在赫特人身上，赫特人已经不出声了。“他死了吗？”他安静地问。

欧比旺摇头：“只是失去了知觉。”

卢克的手抓紧光剑，开始朝虫子走过去。

“卢克，我们没有时间。”欧比旺提醒：“我们把他锁在库房，等帝国来了，他们会用远超你想象的恶毒对付他。”

这岂不是很不像绝地？但是卢克确实停住了，带着愧疚的表情看向欧比旺。

“嗯，那会是问题二号。”

丘依大吼<没有帝国间谍吗？>

她哥哥摇摇头：“哦，有间谍。但他不只是帝国的人。他是501军团的。他不止叫了增员，他还通知了维达。”

有那么一刻他们都只是震惊地看着他，然后是汉的声音打破了寂静，大喊：“我们得马上走！”他开始推车，手臂绷紧，全力推着沉重的重量走得再快一点。丘依，把他的弩枪拨到背后，从后面赶上去，把他推到一边。

<我更强壮。>他说<我能推得更快。>

欧比旺把光剑项链扔到小车顶部，应该是觉得都绑在一起不会掉下来。莱娅不能冒险对她的一把光剑那么做，她把它挂上腰带。他们没时间再打开箱子装进去了。

他们急急离开房间的时候，莱娅问她哥哥：“你知道他什么时候会到吗？”

他摇头：“不，但是我感觉他不远了。”

他们迅速离开房间，R2D2在他们身后锁上大门。格拉库斯现在是帝国的问题了。 他们刚把他和成山的违禁证据关在了一起。不论他之前和帝国做了什么交易现在都统统作废。维达对拥有绝地遗物的人可是著名的不宽容。

他们现在不太担心在走廊上被撞破，不是在更大的威胁就在来的路上。他们迅速原路返回，没有全速跑步但也差不多了。即便是丘依推车，速度也是有限。欧比旺在最前，R2在他身边。她，汉和卢克断后。莱娅能听见人群的喧闹已经不再是喋血的兴奋，而是恐惧和痛苦的尖叫。

“你干什么了？”她问卢克。

他羞怯地承认：“我也许在逃跑的时候点燃了竞技场里的一些旗帜。”

“什么？为什么？怎么点的？”汉不解地问。

“你知道如果把光剑开在低档可以点燃布料吗？原因嘛，我需要制造干扰。惊慌失措的人群就很好。没有多少种族在无法控制的火势面前能保持镇定。”

他的想法非常好。“做得好。”她听见汉虚弱地说，很显然还没有习惯卢克能做出的疯狂事。

“我只是听从了莱娅的建议。她告诉我要期待意外嘛。”他现在还厚起脸皮来了。既然他们已经到了出口，她转头回应他，但是他身后两个生物引起了她的注意。

她毫不犹豫地拔出爆能枪射击。两枪都从汉身边几寸的地方飞过去。

“喂！！！”他恼怒地大叫，然后在听到两具尸体倒在身后地上的声音后停住。

他转身，看到两个守卫死在他身后，然后又看莱娅。

她轻哼：“我离射到你还远着呢。”

“你每次都射那么准吗？”

“是的。”

那惊讶又回来了，带着尊重以及什么在他脸上消失太快以至于她没法读懂的表情。“我们得赶紧走。”她提醒他们，转向开始打开的大门。这地方的门开关时怎么都那么响。眼前只是一条空空荡荡的后巷，尽管相交的街道上全是奔跑的人群，显然在从着火的建筑中逃跑。

“莱娅，”欧比旺温和地说：“你让恐惧主宰了你。如果他进了这个星系我会感受得到。”然后他思维的声音紧跟其后：“ _你也会_ 。”

这不熟悉的声音让她紧张，欧比旺不该那么做，但她考虑过他刚说的话，感觉自己放松了一点。他说得对，她知道他说得对。维达不是什么隐晦的存在，她自己不都那么说过吗？

正在那时，本来差不多都要打开的大门，突然之间倒转，砰地一声合在了一起。

R2尖叫一声[他们打开了紧急锁定模式。给我一分钟覆盖它。]

谁会在大火的时候关闭所有出口？莱娅想，在建筑内部对讲机突然打开时感觉一股恐惧窜过她的脊背。开始什么也没有，然后是规律的呼吸声，那出现在她太多噩梦里的声音，从对讲机里传出来。然后是低沉的机械声：“莱娅，我知道你在这里。”

“你不是说如果他在这里，你能感应到他吗，老人家？”汉抓狂地问。

耳朵疯狂撞击的血液让莱娅几乎听不清他的话。维达是他妈的怎么来的？进入星系，该死，进到这建筑里，而她一点也感觉不到？即便她现在探出去，原力里依旧什么都没有。

卢克感觉到她的恐惧，走上前抓住她的手，厉声说：“莱娅。”她没有回应，他透过思维叫她：“ _莱娅_ 。”她猛地转头看进他的眼睛。他们困在这里了，而卢克 _也在_ 。维达会来到这里，而他会看到他俩，他们谁也逃不掉了。

那声音继续：“你知道我想要什么。没人非死不可。跟我走，其他人就可以自由离开。”

卢克仍旧站在她身边，听到那话整个人都僵住了，他的手把她抓得紧到作痛。他猛地转头去看对讲机，怒火几乎 _实体化_ ，翻滚、炙热，驱散了他对她的关心。这足以把莱娅一下子拉出麻痹状态。如果门不开，基于R2抓狂的叫声和哔哔声判断，它也不会开了，她会弄一个门来。她会带他们离开这里。

她尝试挣脱卢克的手，但他只是在她尝试逃脱的时候抓得更紧。“卢克放手！”她通过原力朝他大喊，而他一下子转过来盯着她。他的瞳孔放大，而她能感到他在尝试理解她刚说了什么。他的眼睛滑向两人抓着的手，然后她感到他费了很大劲才放开她。

他一放手，她迅速解下皮带上的光剑。低头看看控制板面，她开到中档，希望这玩意儿还能用。一道紫色的光剑延伸出来，惊得她差点丢下它。紫色，这玩意儿有紫色？

她摇头，没时间了。她大步走向门，对卢克和欧比旺说：“帮个忙。”

站到大门右边，她把光剑尽量举高，然后插进门里，耐钢立刻被加热成红色，她咬紧牙关开始往下拉。

卢克，立刻明白了她想做什么，急忙走到门左边，开始模仿她的动作。欧比旺，他身边的原力表明他为此感到震惊，随后也跟着卢克过来。老人站在她的身后，把他的剑插进她那条线的顶端，开始横向切割。她尽力忽略汉心急如燎的低语：“快点，快点。”

“莱娅，没必要这样结束。你不需要逃跑。”

敬谢不敏。即便她绝望到接受，她的行动也救不了卢克。他绝不会自愿丢下她逃命，即便欧比旺和汉把他打昏带走，他也会想法自己来救她，并且非常有可能死在这过程中。

该死，她万分确定自己不会待在这里。她比哥哥提前几秒触到地面。他们一起后退给欧比旺空间切完上方。她关掉光剑，等待，全身肌肉都因为她在努力不要冒冒失失冲出去而发抖。欧比旺完成之后，轻轻一挥手，门朝巷子倒下。

门开了，路通了。

“无论你逃到哪里，我都不会放过你。”他们所在的地方肯定有监控，因为很明显他能看见她。他能理解这听上去有多令人毛骨悚然吗？他基本上是欧比旺养大的，而欧比旺本人只要愿意还是挺通人情世故的。这人懂死亡威胁以外的任何社交技能吗？卢克的愤怒和保护欲再次席卷而过，点缀着让她最担心的——他的愤怒。

“快走。”她嘶嘶地说，同时推卢克。

“但是……“他抗议，准备战斗。

”不，卢克我们需要离开。“他们全体跑进巷子，丘依拉着车断后。他们成功跑到十字路口，没有爆能枪追在身后。他们混进人群，并且尽可能远离帝国风暴兵。不知怎么他们成功上了千年隼，身后一个追兵也没有。

 

莱娅坐在在千年隼的棋桌旁边，尝试冷静自己。卢克坐在她身边，手臂环住她提供安慰。他向她发来爱和保证，很低调，但就在那里。她沉浸在那稳固的安慰里，逐步找回自己的重心。欧比旺坐在长沙发左侧尽头，盯着空气发呆。

卢克打破了寂静：“怎么会他到了星球上你们俩谁都没感应到？”汉和丘依都在驾驶舱，他急切地低声问，但是莱娅感到自己僵住了。这是个该问的问题，但是卢克就不能等他们到了多一点隐私的地方再提吗？

欧比旺只是思索着抚过胡子：“很显然莱娅不是唯一决定提升自身技能的人。”他叹气：“抱歉这是我的疏忽。所有绝地都会学过，但是老实说，他从来没特别留意过这一课。他有那么多情绪需要自控，只要有一点分心隐身就会失效。我从没想过他现在会去练习。”

“本来该想到的。”一个相当恶意的声音在她脑海里评价。

“我都不知道有那可能。”她相信自己这是第一次说话没有尖叫。

欧比旺看上去很惊讶：“真的？卢克没教过你吗？”

她摇头：“他从来没提过。我不知道是没人教过他，还是他觉得我最好专注于其他方面。”她的嘴角滑过一丝苦笑：“或者他觉得我不会听。”她挪得离卢克更近一点，离他令人安心的存在更近一点。他很好，维达没有看见他，维达还不知道，她哥哥依旧安全。然后她腰带上的光剑不舒服地戳到了她。

她暂时离开卢克，解下它。“给。”她说，把它递给欧比旺。

他沉思地看了它一会儿，然后抬头看她的眼睛：“我本想问你在哪里找到它的？”

“卢克把我撞倒在地时我看见它躺在地上，被防水布半遮着。我站起来前拿走了它。”

“嗯……”他继续盯着它看。莱娅的手臂开始微微发抖，肾上

“你想保留它吗？”他终于问，声音诚恳得要命，并没有从她手里接过光剑的动作。

震惊之下她几乎丢掉了它：“什么？不。我告诉过你，我不想做绝地。"

一大波放松，紧跟着一点点失望从他那里传来，然后他再次控制住情绪把一切都隐藏起来。他也肯定觉得累了，通常她从欧比旺那里什么也感觉不到。“我只是觉得你会找到这把光剑很有意思，那么多逃过清洗的且在那仓库里的光剑，你会去挥舞这把。”

然后欧比旺伸出手，从她手里小心翼翼地拿过剑柄，就像那是份珍贵的礼物。除去十分特别的颜色，还有什么让这把剑对他来说不同寻常？然后她想到了最明显的联系。“你知道这是谁的剑。”她轻轻地说，尽量尊重他的悲伤，即便他并没有表露出来。卢克的表情不再是担忧地皱眉，而是变成真正的感兴趣。

欧比旺轻挑嘴角：“是的，我认识。他和你一样，是个非常不凡的人。”他的笑容变成伤感：“只是我不觉得他会很喜欢你。”

“谢谢。”她干巴巴地说。

“别往心里去，他其实谁也不喜欢，包括我。但他肯定会很尊重你，莱娅，这本身就是稀有的荣誉。”他把光剑挂上他的腰带：“而且我觉得他会觉得今天你找到并使用它再合适不过了。”

“那只是个巧合。”她冷淡地说。

“嗯，巧合和巧合不一样。”他给了她一个高深莫测的笑容：“不过当然在这事上我尊重你的意愿。”

正在这时汉走了进来。有那么一刻莱娅惊恐万分，他听到了多少？这就是为什么他们不能在不安全的地方谈复杂的事情。因为，当她专注思考或者注意力分散的时候，还是会把千年隼当做家。意味着安全、温暖，最重要的是在这种情况下，能自由说任何她想说的话。而她现在不可以，这里不是她的家，不真是，这只是它的回响。

在这里会让她说太多，如果被听到的话会引出很多非常尴尬的问题。幸运的是，汉过于被他自己的担忧占据，而没有太注意周围的人在说什么。

“那是怎么回事？”他大步走向桌边，眼里全是震惊。

“什么怎么回事？”莱娅反问，靠卢克更近一点，尽可能在他出现的时候控制住自己的感情。

“那个最后通牒。维达到底想要你做什么？”

她耸肩：“我逃跑了，这肯定让他无法接受。”

汉眯起眼睛：“那他妈的听起来要比追捕一个逃跑的囚犯私人得多。他甚至答应为了你放我们走。”然后他指指克诺比：“他能感到你吗？就像你本来该感到他一样？”

欧比旺并没有受到冒犯，他有过吗？他只是回答汉的问题：“既然我没有像他那样全力隐藏自己，是的他该知道我也在。”

“维达痛恨绝地。维达追杀绝地。你做了什么让他抓狂到居然会同意放其中一个走？”汉的眼睛和他的声音一样都快要失控了。

“他脑子里在想什么我一无所知，汉。”她说。

卢克的手臂把她环得更紧了，就像这样就可以让她远离西斯尊主一样。很明显，这种思考方式对他来说并不存在。汉的眼神不再抓狂，而是燃烧着嫉妒。

“你就准备这么告诉我。”他问，声音很受伤。

“这就是我知道的。”她疲倦的回答。

他难以置信的轻嗤：“那么我唯一能做出的结论就是你没把这当回事。这不是什么花言巧语就能糊弄过去的普通官僚，你在和维达打交道。”

她压下喉咙里快冒出来的歇斯底里的尖声大笑。这很可能是她最糟糕的噩梦成真，而他以为她没当真？

她的拒不回答让他感到挫败，他转向卢克——值得表扬的是，他把声音里绝大多数嫉妒都压了下去：“她听你的。请让她理解这不是什么可以忽略不管的事情。”

卢克长长地看了他一眼：“我不觉得她低估了事情的严重性。"

“好吧，我知道你还不是特别明白帝国的权力结构，所以让我给你一堂免费课程：维达是这个冷酷政府的二把手，还掌握着一只同样冷酷无情的军队，而他在追捕她。”

卢克张嘴想提抗议，但是汉打断了他，双手在空气中激动地挥舞。“没错，没错，你在塔图恩长大，你跟赫特人打过交道。给你提个醒，他们跟这一比就是小孩子过家家。这和避开赫特人，躲在沙漠里几年等他们忘掉她不一样。这是维达！！聪明的办法是把她藏在外环我们能找到最偏僻的星球上，也许，只是也许她能活下来。他盯上什么就从来没失败过。”

她气得僵直。她人就坐在这里，他没必要绕过她，就跟同小孩说话一样。“我才不要逃跑躲起来。”她冲汉喊。

“如果你想活到下个生日就该那么做！”

“为什么？这样我就能让别人替我同他战斗了？不用，谢谢。”

她能看出他在挫败地磨牙。然后他转去对欧比旺说：“请告诉我你不准备鼓励这种疯狂。”

欧比旺看着坐在那里的他俩，疲倦地说：“我相信事件已经开启，停不下来了。”

汉的声音全是抓狂：“你就这么看的？！命运？”

“是的。”

汉厌恶地摇头：“好吧，命运。她被维达捉住，杀掉，连带上那小子，就为保护她，都是命。”

“汉，”莱娅说，尝试向他做出保证，但他打断了她。

“不。这太疯狂了，你赢不了的。”

“我看不出来为什么不行。”卢克抗议。

“什么？”

“我说我看不出来为什么不行。你说帝国跟赫特人比就是小孩子过家家，这一点上你很可能是对的。但在我的世界里，你不能反抗他们，一点也不行。那不是你能赢的战斗。但是今天我们赢了。我们打败了一个赫特人。”

“不一样。你不能靠我们五个人扳倒帝国。”

“都一样。”卢克坚持：“唯一不同就是这个问题更大些。因此你扩大队伍规模，但是可以办到。”

汉只是瞪向卢克，然后重新看回她问：“你俩这是当真的？”

欧比旺大笑出声：“这也是我每天问自己的问题，船长。”

“我说你俩需要个监护人的时候，我没意识到你们俩有这么疯狂！！”汉嘟哝。

“你还自愿吗？”莱娅问，心跳到了嗓子眼。千万别让他现在退出。她仍然不知道她现在到底想要他什么，那好似每天都在变。有时她看到他，只想让他永远不要离开她的视线。其他时候，那些坏日子，她想冲他尖叫赶紧长大，他能做到的比这多多了。但是她知道如果他离开，如果她得再次看他离开，就会打碎她心里某些东西，再也修补不起来。

他犹豫了一分钟，看上去就像在心里和自己辩论。莱娅屏住呼吸，不知道他会怎么回答。想想吧，事情在这里真的不一样，她完全不知道汉接下来要做什么。汉长长叹了一口气，然后悲伤地摇头：“我可没看见别人自告奋勇。”

莱娅对自己偷偷笑了，现在不是让他觉得她在嘲笑他的时候，她只是说：“觉得你是负责人的那个人？”

“只是跟你们俩相比。”他回击，然后用手揉揉脸：“这一切都会以眼泪告终。”

实际上，曾经完全就是那样的结局，即便不是以他想象的方式，但是莱娅该死地确定这次不会：“也许，但是绝对不会无聊。”

“不，那不会是我用的形容词。”

莱娅放松了，重新靠回卢克身边，有那么一刻她的世界里一切太平。汉看清她的姿势后涨红了脸。“好吧，很高兴我们谈过这事了。”他冲口而出：“我……嗯，我想丘依在叫我。”她和卢克看着他大步走出主船舱。

卢克看着汉消失的走廊，露出沉思的表情：“他在嫉妒对吗？”

“很明显。”莱娅嘟哝。

“我不确定我该因为他以为我俩在一起了感到惊恐万分呢，还是觉得备受恭维，他居然会嫉妒像我这样无足轻重的乡下男孩。”

“你才不是什么无足轻重的乡下男孩。”她反驳。

“好吧，但是……”他的声音小下去，很明显感到尴尬。然后他清了清喉咙，温和地批评她：“你不该这样利用我。”

莱娅退开一点，诧异地看他。“不能同你找寻安慰吗？”她问，明显受到了伤害。

他摇头：“不，安慰的话，什么时候都可以。但是你在利用我躲避汉。”

她感到自己脸红了。“我才没有。”她坚持。

他耐心地看着她。喜欢多管闲事的蠢货兄弟。

“你为什么会躲着索洛船长？”欧比旺问，他是真的好奇。

“他是她的丈夫。”卢克说。

欧比旺眨眼：“真的？”

莱娅翻白眼：“让我猜猜看，你也觉得那难以接受？”

绝地摇头：“不，恰恰相反，对我而言很好理解。”

他们一起瞪向他，发问：“真的？”

老人露出神秘的笑容：“哦，是的。他有很大潜力，只是尚待开发。不过我能看出他为什么吸引你，莱娅。”

卢克偏偏头：“我本会和你辩论，但是他刚刚全心全意同意在我们和恐怖独裁的帝国作斗争的时候，做我们的守护者。”他转回来看莱娅：“这就是你看上他的地方吧？”

她点头。

“嗯。我很好奇他为什么会把这些藏在他的鲁莽自大之下？”

这就不是该她讲的故事了。如果汉愿意，他迟早会告诉卢克的。如果她真的很幸运，他也许会再次和她分享。

卢克低头，和她的额头触在一起：“他说得对。”

她给了他一个喜爱的笑容：“汉从来都不对。就算他对了我们也不承认，不然他会太过自大。”

他轻笑一声，但是笑意却没有到达眼底：“不，我是说维达对你构成的威胁。”他很小心没有问她，但他的眼里有问号，他不比汉更理解。

她叹气：“这不是你的斗争。我能处理。”

他伸出手紧紧揽住她，激动地说：“我爱你。”

这话让莱娅觉得她心里一下子石头落地了。这是她来到这个时间线后第一次他这么对她说。当然，在他说出来之前，她就知道他爱她，在他们一起沉浸在原力里的时候，没有多少她不能感受到的感情。但是知道和听他说出来是两件不一样的事。

“我也爱你。“她温柔地回答。

然后他眼里充满忧虑，他周围的原力里也是。“你是我唯一的家人。我不会让他伤害你的，莱娅。”只要他允许她同等回报，她觉得这样毫无问题。

欧比旺的惊恐燃烧得就像明亮的火焰，但不像以前，他没有收回去。卢克现在仍不特别擅长从原力纷杂的噪音里分辨出特定的感情，他没注意到。但莱娅可以。卢克说的什么让他担忧了，而且他希望莱娅知道这点。这个精明谨慎的老人现在又在打什么主意?

剩下的行程在安静里度过，只有他们彼此的陪伴和欧比旺担忧的脸。

 

千年隼抵达停机坪时，已经有一小队人等在千年隼的机位前了。在汉降落的时候，莱娅从前窗户朝外看，她看到她父亲、母亲和雷克斯站在那里不由摇摇头。那让她想起大约十三岁的时候，某次她溜出宫殿去参加一个父母禁止她去的宴会。她躲过卫兵和监控系统，并且从王宫卫队里成功“借”到了交通工具。

她在那里玩得不开心。她去的渴望更多是因为她急切地想体验同龄人的生活。苦涩的事实是，她受到邀请仅仅因为她是奥德朗公主，那里没人在乎其他任何关于她的事。她回到家里，只发现她的父母站在她的卧室门口，满是不赞同和担忧。

他们在这里，还活着，很可能是她这辈子收到最好的礼物。但她没有考虑到他们偶尔会让她觉得自己又是个小孩了。

卢克显然和她想到一处去了，因为他半开玩笑地说：“觉得我们会被禁足吗？”

她给了他一个大大的笑容：“希望不要。我向蒙保证了明天要帮她处理文书，要在我房间里做的话挺不方便。”

汉轻哼：“一切顺利，有什么好担心的？我们拿到了东西，没人受伤。最棒的是，无需任务简报因为这是私人任务。”

她和卢克交换了个眼神，卢克明显吃了一惊。他不知道汉的背景，暂时还不知道，但是这说法透露出比汉想说的多得多的事情。

当丘依第一个拉着他们珍贵的货物从斜坡上下来，莱娅听到停机坪上升起隐约的欢呼声。很明显，关于这次任务的传言可不少。同盟领导层也许觉得这次任务不重要，但是普通士兵不一样。

雷克斯站在她父母之前等着，抱着双臂，紧张从每个毛孔升起。看到他们三个从坡道下来，他明显地放松了。然后他眯起眼睛看克诺比。

“你看着像见鬼了？有人受伤了？”

“没人受伤，雷克斯，“欧比旺用疲倦的声音回答：”只是些没有预料的复杂情况。”

“是啊，那真令人惊讶，因为以前从来没在你其他任务时发生过。”

贝尔轻笑。他和布蕾哈过来拥抱她和卢克。

汉下一个出来，克隆狠狠地看了他一眼：“他们都还好好的，恭喜你可以活下去了。”

“听见没！！”汉冲丘依喊，对方正在耐心等他们下船：“我跟你说过他威胁要杀了我！”

丘依只是轻哼<你惹毛过那么多人，这可不怎么令人惊讶，汉。>

汉决定不理睬他朋友的评语，转回雷克斯：“下次，我不管领导层怎么说，你跟我们一起去。他们，”他指指她和卢克：“已经够难管了。我才不要连老爷子一起操心。”

雷克斯大笑出声：“他做什么了？”

欧比旺微微僵住了：“没什么特别出格的。”

“他跟个赫特人对战。”汉反驳。

雷克斯皱眉：“那岂不是有点适得其反？”

卢克露出愉快的笑容：“哦不，他有机械腿并且全速朝我们跑来。”

雷克斯看向她，期望她反驳这个说法。她轻轻耸肩，说到底这都是真的。“好吧，现在我全知道了。为什么他会有机械腿？”然后他摇头：“不，转念一想我收回这个问题。我不想知道。”

布蕾哈严肃地看了她和卢克一眼：“你们俩做什么了让索洛船长这么担心？”

卢克尴尬地在地上轻轻拖脚：“哦，没什么特别出格的。”

“他把我们抢劫的建筑点燃了，在我们都还在里面的时候。”汉直截了当地说。

“告密。”卢克嘟哝。

雷克斯思索着看卢克，问：“转移注意吗？”

“转移注意。”卢克承认。

雷克斯看向汉，放声大笑：“当你自己运气好吧，索洛。如果是他父亲的话，准会把那里炸了。”在汉难以置信的目光中，他快活地朝欧比旺一敬礼走了。

“就只剩我一个人理智了吗？”他问周围的人。

<别太过了，汉。>丘依嘟哝<我还记得那个酒吧——>

汉的脸色忧虑起来，他打断丘依，朝莱娅方向露出担忧的眼神：“我说过我们永远不要再提弗洛勒姆星系那档子事了。”

伍基人只是窃笑。

 

“卢克，”欧比旺开口：“能请你和索洛船长还有丘巴卡一起把这些放到储藏室吗？我这边完了和你在我的房间见。”

“当然了，本，我是说师父。”他笨手笨脚地鞠了个躬，跟着另外两人走了。

莱娅谨慎地看了欧比旺一眼：“你想谈什么不便让他听到的事？”

“关于你做了什么让索洛船长担心的事。”她母亲愉悦的宫廷面具落下，而贝尔的脸色苍白了一点。

“我什么也没做。”她坚持，保证地朝父母笑笑。

欧比旺看到奥加纳夫妇的反应，弥补地说：“你说得对。但是围绕你发生的事情让人担忧。”

维达永远让人担忧，她不觉得这是什么新鲜事。“别在这里谈。”

“到我们的住处继续如何？”布蕾哈问，而莱娅扮鬼脸。如果她母亲换上这种正式的语气，她一定是担心坏了。

“请便。”欧比旺说，他们四人一起动身去她父母的房间。

 

贝尔和布蕾哈坐在桌边，欧比旺坐在另一侧。感觉有点被困住了，也不理解欧比旺明显的不安，莱娅这次选择了坐椅子。

她一坐下贝尔就开口，脸上全是担忧：“怎么回事，欧比旺？”

“维达在那里。”他回答。她母亲抽了一口气，担忧地看向莱娅。

“你看到他了？”她问。

莱娅摇头：“不，他在建筑里，而且他控制了语音系统，所以我绝对听见了他说话，但他从没能靠近。”

“他和你在同一个星球已经够近了！”贝尔喊。莱娅惊讶地看他，被他的失控吓了一跳。

“抱歉，”他说：“我不该喊的。”

“没关系，爸爸，这绝对是个值得喊叫的话题。”莱娅向他保证：“我对此也很不高兴。”

“出什么事了？”她母亲追问。

莱娅皱眉：“对不起，我搞砸了。我真的以为那只是个帝国间谍，而不是501军团的成员。”

欧比旺摇头：“那其实可以理解，这些对你而言都是很久以前的事了。不，让我担忧的是他对你的提议。”

莱娅眨眼。“你不会觉得我有任何接受的想法吧？”她震惊地问，没想到老人会做出那样的结论。

“当然不会。”现在那圆滑的外表开始不稳了。

“什么提议？”贝尔问。

“他提议如果莱娅跟他走的话，就放了其他人。”欧比旺解释：“但是再一次说，这不是我关注的重点。”

“那你在担心什么，绝地师父？”莱娅厉声说，对这绕圈子的谈话失去耐心。

“担心你会相信他。你甚至没犹豫，你把那当做一个真正的提议。一个你立刻拒绝掉了的提议。”他说，无视她父母任何抗议：“但你仍然相信他会履约。”

莱娅皱眉：“是的，我相信。”

欧比旺的脸从恐惧变成难以置信，又变成那令人气愤的面无表情的面具。“为什么？你能感到他的情绪？”

“不，他对我就像对你一样空白。”

欧比旺重重下咽：“那你为什么会相信他？”

“因为从他在死星上空以及他不断尝试打破我的屏障和我谈话的行为判断，我知道他很着急。足够着急到履行任何跟我达成的协议。”她不准备费心提起和他在梦里的谈话。那是个她已经处理了的问题，他们无需知道。

“这些又和你相信他会在杀了你之后放让我们走有什么关系？”欧比旺追问。

等等，什么？从某一刻起他们两人开始各说各话。“为什么你觉得他会想杀了我？”她震惊地问。

他们三个人交换了个震惊的眼神，然后一起瞪她。

“为什么不呢？”贝尔终于问。

“因为如果他愿意，早就那么做了。他本可以在牢房里杀了我，我当时绝无任何自卫的可能。见鬼，在死星上空我掩护卢克的时候，他能轻易击中我，但他没有。”

“他不想杀了你？”欧比旺终于问，声音里有点类似希望的东西。

她摇头：“不。”

布蕾哈安静的声音插了进来：“莱娅，在牢房里到底发生了什么？”

她看她母亲，脸上写满了恐惧和担忧，所有人的脸上都是这样。但是她不想谈。即便是回想都让她的思维充满恐惧。所以她把问题丢还给他们：“为什么你们都那么确定他想杀死我或者卢克？”

欧比旺的声音毫无感情：“他是个西斯，莱娅。家庭关系可不是他们的长项。我最早以为……我听说他堕落了，但也许有些属于阿纳金的留下来。等我赶到穆斯塔法，发现他对你母亲做的事情……”他的声音断断续续，而他的悲哀就像狂风撞击着她的屏障。维达到底对他们的母亲做了什么？他很明显以为她死在了那里，不然她和卢克的幸存就不会是什么秘密了。但是他到底做了什么导致她的死亡？

在她能问之前贝尔插嘴：“你和卢克对他来说很可能是最大的潜在威胁。你们都有潜力和他正面对战，同时有可能取代他成为皇帝的徒弟。他知道这点。所以我们一直假设如果她知道你或者你哥哥的存在……”他的声音低下去。

“他就会杀了我们。”她把话说完。

“是的。”

那实际很说得通，如果你没有像莱娅那样知道所有的事实的话。并不是她没有在她知道自己的亲生父母身份之后，问过自己同样的问题。现在她远离事发现场，只不过在无端的揣测，但是如果她要对自己坦诚的话，她从来没有真正考虑过他会尝试杀死她。她难道没有用最明显的方式保护卢克吗？用他实际想让她活下去来赌博。而他在死星上空疯狂地冲她大喊，然后又退去免得影响她注意力，只坚定了这个想法。不，她害怕维达的可不像死亡那样轻松。

“我明白你们的观点了。”她一边思考一边慢慢地说：“但是我认为你有几个因素没有考虑进去。”

“例如什么？”欧比旺的声音里全是苦涩：“他不想杀死你因为你不是绝地？那很有用，但是卢克仍然像你的卢克那样危险。”

她的手一下子拍在桌子上面，他不公平的指控带来的挫败感让她血液沸腾。他觉得她会让卢克涉险？她用自杀挑战维达来保护卢克。克诺比又做了什么？在他脑子里装满他的英雄父亲，以及那个杀死了他的可怕怪物的故事。“他不想让我们死，他想让我们坠入黑暗面，克诺比！”她从牙齿间嘶嘶地说。

贝尔褐色的脸顿时失去全部血色：“什么？”

她闭上眼睛，该死，她忘了他们也还在这里。她没打算把这透露给她的父母。即便没有这层束缚，他们已经有足够的麻烦要应对。好吧，现在没得选择只能说了。

“那是他对我的，”她想到这个卢克在千年隼上温和的话语，不，这不是正确的词，“我是说那个卢克的提议。我刚提到的因素……”她狠狠瞪了克诺比一眼：“是这一切开始的时候我们都是婴儿，对任何人没有用处，而且没错，是重大的潜在威胁。但是现在我们是成年人了，我们在这小小的游戏里非常有用。”

“这不是游戏，莱娅。”她母亲责备地说：“这是银河系的命运本身。”

不是整个银河系，没人控制未知星区，但是她明白母亲想表达的意思。“我知道，妈妈。但是我得这么想，不然我就永远无法停止尖叫。”

欧比旺坐回长凳，脸上疲倦的纹路突然特别明显。他摇头表示反对：“只能有两个西斯，一个师父一个徒弟。”

“是的，那我听说过。”她说，尝试理解这个人在想什么。他通常没那么迟钝。“而那正是维达准备做的。"

他的眼睛里透出一丝绝望：“他想杀死帕尔帕廷。”

“另一个维达绝对想，我猜这个也一样。但如果那是他的目标，他需要帮助。”

“这就是在纳沙达他的提议的来由。”

“是的。“

他疲倦地长叹一声：“卢克拒绝了？”

她冷冷瞪了他一眼。他防卫地举起手：“我只是不愿意预设任何事情，莱娅。我想我已经用掉了今天所有的份额。”

“是的，他毫不犹豫地拒绝了。”

贝尔出声：“而维达在死星对你做出了同样的提议？”

她摇头：“没有。”

布蕾哈皱眉：“他做什么了？”

她不想谈这个，她甚至不愿意想这个，但这是她母亲在问，她想知道她的女儿陷入了多大的危险。“刚开始他愣住了。”然后是他的声音，尽管她当时还没意识到那是他的声音，那长长一串痛苦哀号，不，别再来一次。他掐死了她的生母吗？那就是让他失控的原因？回想他的反应，要不是她不会上当，她准以为他在她的牢房里恐慌发作了。

“莱娅？”安静拖到令人不舒服的长度，她母亲开口问。

“他只是问他的同位体是否知道我是他的女儿，我没有回答，他就走了出去。他什么也没有提议。”

“晚些时候呢？晚些时候他向你提议任何事了吗？”欧比旺追问：“你说他在死星上空很响，那是他当时对你的提议吗？”

你要还在叛军我无法保护你。

诡计和陷阱，就是那个提议的真面目。保证她的安全，这样就能随意改造她了。她把注意力拉回此时此地。

她苦涩地微笑：“没有，我在他说完之前就打断了他。不过我不那么觉得。也许他觉得女人不该统治。帕尔帕廷显然觉得那是我们做不了的事。”

欧比旺居然笑了起来：“不。关于他的性格我有很多误判，但他从来没有这个缺陷。”

哦，知道这点岂不是很好。

她耸肩：“那我就完全不知道了。也许他暂时还没想到。无论如何这也不是我感兴趣的事情。我要个银河帝国做什么？听上去无聊至极。”

她弱爆了笑话让她的父母露出放心的笑容，这打破了一点紧张气氛，而那正是她的意图。她感到自己在打哈欠，渴望回到自己的床上。从很多方面来讲这都是漫长的一天，而她现在想做的只是爬上床，黑甜一梦上几个小时。

“还有别的事吗？”她问。

她的父母摇头。“那我回去休息了。”

欧比旺站起来：“而我需要和卢克在我住处会面。莱娅，介意有人和你一道回去吗？”

“好。”他想讨论什么不愿意把她父母卷进来的事？

他一路无话，直到她的门口：“我能进来吗？”

她真的很不想让他进来。她很累，而她现在不想和他吵架。另一方面，他们把这个谈话拖太久了，等待只会让事情更糟。她叹气，打开门，示意他进来。

他好奇地四下打量这小小的空间，最后终于说：“挺舒适。”

“我这里花的时间不多，所以无关紧要。”她简单地回答。她任由安静增长。是他想找她谈话，如果他现在退缩，她也没意见。

“莱娅，”他说，然后疲倦地坐到她床上：“我很担心卢克。”很明显他们不会提他们之间的问题。很好，卢克是他们可能达成一致的问题。

“为什么？”

他的双手在他腿上拧起来：“他对你身陷险境的反应有点，好吧，过头了。”

她眯起眼睛：“我不明白。”

“我理解他很年轻，没做过绝地学徒，但是我担心他对维达的愤怒是建筑在什么会让他失控的事情上的。”

这不是不合理的恐惧。卢克对西斯的愤怒在她原来的时间线上就已经够糟了，当时他只是相信维达杀了他父亲，并且导致了引起他伯父伯母被害的事件。那些事情在这里还是发生了，现在还加上他知道了是谁杀害了比格斯。卢克相信维达对她本人是个清楚而且现时的危险。而她没有办法向他保证事情不是那样。即便她现在告诉他，维达是他们的父亲而且不想让她死，但因为他想要的，他对她而言仍旧个威胁。

贝斯平后的几个月卢克的感情就像过山车。她当时不理解，不知道前因后果，并且被她自己对汉彻骨的忧惧包裹，但她有注意到。晚些时候，当他们谈起那段时间，卢克承认那一切对他来说有多难。是的，他对人生里所有的背叛，还是来自几乎每个他信任的人的怒火，肯定占了很大一部分。但他还是哀悼失去了驱使自己正面对战维达的愤怒——那种正义感，觉得公义必须得到弘扬。没有了它，就只剩下他一人挣扎。

“听起来不太像绝地的理念。”她当时对他说。

“不，那不是。”他说：“这也是为什么我第一次离开达戈巴的时候还不是个绝地。但是它还在，莱娅，我还得处理它。说这不像绝地实际上不能解决任何问题，只是在回避问题而已。”

她长叹一声扶额：“我可以跟他说说，试着让他安心，但是长久看来，我不觉得这能解决任何问题。”

欧比旺咬唇：“不，我也不觉得，但我不知道要怎么处理。”

“那个，也许你该停止讲关于我们好父亲的故事？也许不该鼓励他这样依恋？”她嘲讽地说。为什么会开始做这种事？这能协助达成什么目标？

欧比旺僵住了：“我从没讲过任何不实的故事，而他想知道。”

她磨牙。他在担心错误的事情。莱娅担心在卢克得知真相后，会影响卢克成为什么样的人。欧比旺在担心让卢克去杀死他父亲的时候，他会怎么做。而他们都在这里培养和另一个卢克一模一样的反应，而且层面更深。

那会把卢克带入黑暗面吗？不太可能，她对她的哥哥更有信心，但是那会把他变成非常不同的人。他可能会像她，永远不会从她的传承里找到安宁，并且时刻保持距离。她一直羡慕他这点，没羡慕到足以模仿他，但是足以让她时不时感到刺痛。特别当她想到她母亲肯定会同意卢克。“原谅是自由给予，而不是挣来的，因为我们都会犯错误，总有一天你会是求得原谅的人。”当莱娅刁难犯错的人时，她告诉过她很多次。

“你鼓励他走这条路的想法很危险。”

“不，歼灭西斯是最重要的任务。卢克需要专注于他的训练，以达成目的。”

这宣言里有着恨意。“我以为复仇不是绝地之道。”

欧比旺惊讶地眨眼：“你不同意我们需要阻止他？”

有那么多人，他偏偏问她这个？这不公的指责打碎了她对脾气已经十分稀薄的控制。这是漫长的一天，她疲惫不堪，而他蠢得要命。她反击：“不，我不同意你和尤达想让我们在一无所知的情况下弑亲。”

他眨眼，就像从来没从这个角度的思考过。“你想让他死。”他试探指出。

她翻白眼：“是的，我是那么希望。但那是我的选择，我知道所有相关细节。如果真有那么重要，为什么你自己不去做？你以前打败过他。”

他站起来，激动倾泻而出：“我告诉过你，在那场战斗中他已经失去一半理智。那是我得胜的唯一办法。我现在没可能再打败他！”

“那你当时为什么不杀了他？”她基本是在咆哮了：“你本可以让我们避免无穷无尽的麻烦。”

他僵住了，脸上闪过来自从未愈合的伤口的痛苦。“因为你还爱他。这……”她的声音小下去，脑海中充满太多词汇选择：愚蠢，傻，自杀，无知。然后她停住了。她不曾也不能理解为什么克诺比会爱这样一个魔头，但很明显他有，而她不该嘲笑那感情或者它给他带来的痛苦。

“我不爱维达。”他的声音里充满疲惫：“我爱阿纳金，而他死了。我所能做的就是防止害死他的人对他的儿子做同样的事情。”

好吧，他们正朝着危险的领域而去。“这是你的真相，但这不是真相，欧比旺。”她说。坚持把阿纳金·天行者和维达分开少说也是愚蠢，往严重讲就是妄想症。“就因为你坚持抓住它，你在卢克可能和维达的任何对阵中致命地削弱了他。”

怒火，货真价实的怒火围绕他们打转。“你觉得我会让他置身危险之中吗？”

“有意识地，不会。但是我知道这一切会如何收场。"

他冷笑，那表情在那优雅的脸上看上去非常错误：”你知道那可能会如何收场。”

她的背僵住了：“我了解卢克。我知道你在让他做你以前下不了手，现在办不到的事。我知道你让他负责扫除你制造的麻烦。我知道你拿走了他的选择。我比你有可能知道的更清楚，如果他在杀死维达后得知真相，那会毁了他。”

他的脸上露出假笑：“如果那真有这么重要，你为什么不去？”

她的话被原封不动丢回来，让她不由退了一步。他刚刚用非常简洁优雅的方式，击中了每一天她没有揭露真相堆积起来的愧疚感。即便是现在，关系如此重大，她也甚至无法想象尝试把真相告诉她哥哥。

她眯起眼睛看老人：“你知道我为什么不会。因为那会让他痛苦心碎，而我不想做给出致命一击的人。而且老实说，现在我会处理得十分糟糕，让情况雪上加霜。”

然后她径直走到欧比旺面前：“但是我没有给他脑子里装满我们的父亲和蔼、忠诚，而且是个大好人的故事。我没有故意这样做，好让卢克专注于他的’凶手’，去做该做的事。我想如果从你那里得知真相，他会接受得好一点。你更适合去告诉他，但是不能再拖下去了。这不是我人生里第一次被迫做出艰难选择，也不会是最后一次。我们很快会没有时间，维达会找出真相，相信我，他对此可不会什么都不做。”

欧比旺怒容满面：“你让同盟压下了卢克的名字。你真觉得那不够把他藏起来吗？”

“他摧毁了死星！！”她立刻吼了回去：“帝国现在集中一切力量找出那个飞行员的名字！你以为不让他知道真相是在保护卢克，会帮助他做需要做的事情，但是这是他要做出的选择，不是你。”

欧比旺的脸苍白了，他退了一步，他的下巴咬紧又放松。“我会把你说的当做建议。”他最后透过咬紧的牙关说：“现在，告辞。”他短促地鞠躬，走向房门。

在他出门之前她叫住他：“克诺比，一个警告。如果你不告诉他，而且尽快这么做的话，我会的。”他走出房间，并没有回答。


	11. Chapter 11

**奥德朗战役后第51天**

莱娅带着满腔坏情绪进入健身房。她睡得不好，她和克诺比的谈话还在脑海里萦绕不去。唯一能让事情变得更糟的就是维达来访，但昨晚他很奇怪地保持了安静。另一方面来说，她必须承认——哪怕只是对自己，也许他尝试跟她讲话不是什么坏事，能把所有挫败感一股脑发泄出来而无需为此内疚其实挺爽。

她到的时候卢克已经开始跑了，健身房里几乎没有其他人。她等到她哥哥跑近，才起步在跟上他。他什么也没说，只是坚定地向前。奇怪的不是这个，而是他在原力里也很安静。

她轻轻朝他传了个“ _嗨_ ”过去，但他决意忽略她。好吧，很明显他心里有事。

“你还好吗？”他们跑完第一圈，他仍然一言不发，她终于出声发问。

“你到底有没有打算过告诉我？”他的语气里充满敌意。

她被他的语气和问题吓了一跳，差点打乱了跑步的节奏。“告诉你什么？”她小心翼翼地问，心跳到嗓子眼，竭力不要太快下结论。她的良心对她说，显然老人认真考虑了她的话，昨晚告诉了卢克。没错，她是威胁过要告诉卢克，但考虑到他离开她房间的状态，她并不以为欧比旺真会那么做。

“ _维达到底想要你做什么！！_ ”那话和他的怒气一起清晰地传了过来。莱娅感到一阵轻松冲刷过她。这么说欧比旺什么也没讲。她今天无需面对这个特别的困难。然后她诅咒起自己在这个话题上的虚伪和懦弱。她不能永远回避下去，她 _清楚知道_ 。

“没有。”她回答，留意到他脸上受伤和难以置信的表情，赶紧弥补：“至少现在不行。”

“为什么？”至少就莱娅听来，那声音里有牢骚。他还年轻，她提醒自己。他只有十九岁，但你不止。这是她来到这里后第一次感到他们之间的鸿沟有多宽。她太习惯和卢克同步了，这个不合拍让她十分不适应。

“这很复杂。”

“没有复杂到你不肯告诉欧比旺！”现在是嫉妒了。他在嫉妒什么？“为什么你信任他而不是我？”见鬼这又是从何而来？

“卢克，怎么了？”莱娅真是被搞糊涂了。他在原力里把自己团得很紧，仅靠倾听她什么也从他那里感觉不到，但是采取主动又会严重破坏他的信任，不论她有多想知道。

他干脆停下脚步，而她太过惊讶，又跑了几步才停下来。她站住面对他。他的脸绷得紧紧的，低声急急地说：“为什么你不告诉我？”——这么说他还没有气到没留意健身房里的其他人。“我知道你和欧比旺昨晚谈过。他也不肯告诉我，只是说我该把担忧释放到原力里，并且不再多想。”

当然了，那个老人给了他史上最糟建议。他应该鼓励卢克认识到他的愤怒并且 _正确处理_ 它。或者至少告诉卢克他可以感受任何情感。他怎么处理那些感情才是重点。她把那些想法推到一边，那是该其他时候处理的问题。

卢克一步步走进她，每一步都很激动：“不管你跟他说了什么，都让他吓坏了。他从你住处回来时脸色白得像纸。你在为保护我而不让我知道真相吗？我知道我比你年轻，但我不是小孩子了。我能处理。”

他肯定可以，至少他以前就可以。但她不确定这是什么她能处理的事情。不仅她不想做这个，她甚至不确定自己有决心那么做。见鬼卢克是怎么找到勇气告诉她的？再去面对维达？都在同一个晚上？她把注意力转回这个卢克，而不是他可能成为的人。她面前这个很明显心烦意乱，而欧比旺安抚他的陈词滥调只会事与愿违。

她被真相困住了，只好坚持：“我能处理。”

“我知道你那么想。”他反驳：“但是莱娅，我觉得这哪怕对你而言也是太大负担。”

她瞪他：“谢谢你对我这么有信心。”

“我相信你。”他说，他的表情就像处于极度痛苦之中：“但是我不确定的是我自己。我不能让这再次发生。”

莱娅眨眼，突然之间他的屏障松开了，她感到的不是愤怒，而是痛苦和恐惧，像巨浪一样拍打她。“让什么再次发生？”她抓狂地问。

“回来发现帝国已经杀死了我的家人。”

担忧，更确切说是对她的担忧是这一切的驱动力。这不是她预期的反应。当然了，另一个卢克发现他们有血缘关系时，他伯父伯母已经遇害了三年。而那时帝国也开始分崩离析，而他们都很清楚这点。他的绝地训练和他在义军三年学到的东西很可能帮助他保持了平衡。但站在她面前的这个卢克，只有十九岁，刚刚失去亲人，并且是个面对几乎不可能任务的游击队的一员，心里每个恐惧和担忧都让他颤抖。她本该意识到这点，因为他们如此相似，她不该期望他和他的同位体一个反应。她该倾听他说了什么，而不是期望听到什么。

她走上前，张嘴想告诉他所有的事情。她棱模两可得够久了。这对他不公平。她不该让他陷入这么大的痛苦，只为回避无可避免的事实。在她能说出一个字之前，他走上前紧紧拥抱她，吓了她一跳。他整个人都在发抖。她用自己的手臂紧紧环住他，直觉地通过原力向他发送安慰。他的回复是倒在她身上，这让她吃惊不已。她眼角看到有人面带关切地走过来。她摇头表示不需要帮助，然后缓缓让两人都跪坐到地板上。

卢克哭了起来，带着极大痛苦，泣不成声，整个人都在颤抖。健身房里仅剩的几个人安静地退了出去，留他俩面对卢克的悲哀。这不是同盟里第一次有人在公开场合崩溃，也不会是最后一次。不幸的是他们的事业似乎没能吸引更多受过心灵治疗训练的人才。他们全力提供疏导，但是总是人手不足。而且他们也不能公开雇人。

卢克没有大喊大叫，只是呜咽，莱娅在他耳边小声安慰他。她本应预见到这点，卢克从来不避讳表现对她的保护欲。昨天撞上维达对他震动极大。再加上欧比旺回住处时的状态只会让他的担忧愈演愈烈。卢克就像个带着导火线的地雷，只等着第一个知道答案的人经过就会爆炸。

她向卢克保证过不再进入他的梦境，但她现在后悔自己没有至少保持感应他的情绪。维达那样威胁她，至少他以为维达在威胁她，撕开了悲伤造成的所有伤口。如果她昨晚有留意，本该在进入健身房时就有所准备，而不是把事情搞得那么糟糕。

卢克的啜泣渐渐停了，他又能开口说话了。“我之所以离开是因为R2骗我拆掉了他的抑制螺栓。”他轻轻打了一个嗝：“它给我看了你信息的一部分，说螺栓影响了它放整条信息的能力。你知道吗？”

“是的。”她轻轻地说，她害他的家人卷入其中的愧疚感刚刚击中了她：“它跟我说了。”

“我不能晚上出去追它。塔图恩不是什么可以晚上待在外面的地方。我早早起床去抓它，还带上3PO帮忙。我甚至没和他们说再见，只是尽快出门。我知道如果我不把它带回来，而且是尽快带回来，欧文伯父准会因为我这样犯蠢把我揍上一顿。愚蠢会让你很快死在沙漠里，就像塔斯肯人在我毫无防备的情况下围上来时本证明的那样。然后我整个早上都和他在一起，他想法说服我和他一起去救你。”他发出一声响亮的抽泣：“而我拒绝了。我拒绝去救我的双胞胎……”

“不。”她搂住他的头，紧紧抱住他，坚定地说：“你那时没法知道这点。”

“但我知道你很重要！！”他叹气：“我不知道 _为什么_ ，但我肯定感觉到了。而我绝对知道对抗帝国很重要。但我什么也没做。”

如果欧比旺肯费心开口的话，你本会做些什么的。这么说她还在生老人的气。没人告诉他俩积累起的三十年的怨恨很难消散。但是这不是重点，卢克是。他任这愧疚和悲哀发酵了多久，而没告诉任何人？

“然后回到农场，只能感到对他们把我困在塔图恩的怨恨。他们需要我，因为我爱他们，我不能离开。然后我们看到贾瓦人的履带车上冒出的烟。当本告诉我为什么他们会被袭击……”他的声音小下去。

那就是他匆匆赶回家，发现所有人都死了的时候。莱娅闭上眼睛，继续紧紧抱着他。她不能告诉他维达的事，不能这样说出来。但是他对她的恐惧和担忧会生吞了他，为了他好，她不能再拖下去了。再等一天，最多两天。现在这么做会把他击得粉碎。他需要先让这个伤口愈合，她至少能在这点上帮他，也许再提供一点安慰。

她给不了他令人快乐的谎言，而且他也不会相信，尽管她那样希望。因此她被真相困住了。她抬起头，抓住他的手，强迫他看自己的眼睛。

“我没办法保证我不会死。”她温和地说，嘴角带上一丝悲伤的笑意：“我是 _一切_ 皆有可能活生生的证据。但我能保证这点。如果我真出什么事，绝不会轻轻放过去。我会确保每个相关人士都为此付出沉重的代价。”

他轻笑：“我也这么指望的。”然后他的表情清明起来：“维达呢？”

“我能处理维达的问题。”

他的手反握住她的，倾身额头和她抵在一起。“你害怕他。”他小声说，声音带着嘶哑：“我从没见你害怕过。疲惫，愤怒，挫败，但是从不是害怕。而且你还经历了非自愿的时间旅行。”

她重重吞咽：“我当然怕了，我是傻子才不怕。”哦，这坦白太烧心了，但他是卢克。对他撒谎就跟对自己撒谎一样，长久不了。“但是我想你听我说，认真听我说。”她等到能在原力里感受到他的注意力集中到她身上。“我告诉你我能处理的时候在撒谎吗？”

他仔细地看她，衡量她的决心，然后迟疑地说：“不。”他陷入沉思，然后问：“你确定？”

“再确定不过了。”

卢克放手，坐直，离开她的怀抱。他擦去脸上的眼泪：“我今天真的不想再跑了。”

“我也不想。”她坦白。然后灵感击中了她，她密谋地靠上去：“我们去餐厅找最甜、最肥、最不健康的早餐带去我父母的住处。”

“再加上热巧克力吗？”他充满希望地问。

“那是。”她不屑一顾地说：“就像我们还会拿别的一样。”

“成交。”卢克的眼睛亮了点，小声说：“爱你。”

“也爱你。”然后莱娅希望有一天他能原谅她所有没说的事情。

 

**奥德朗战役后第52天**

莱娅走进停机坪找汉，惊讶地发现欧比旺正在往一架同盟的侦察机上装东西。她犹豫了一阵要不要不管他，什么也不说地走过去。这太小家子气了。不是说她不会斤斤计较，但总体来说是为更重要的事。他们不能永远躲着对方，她顶好趁周围有其他人，让他俩都得收敛点的时候把这事处理了。她走向斜坡，他没注意到她，拿起箱子开始朝货舱走。

“我这是把你赶走了吗？”她对着他的背影说，只是半开玩笑。他短暂地僵住了，然后刻意放松下来。

他转身，轻轻放下箱子。莱娅惊讶地发现那是装着绝地档案的箱子之一。“不，莱娅。我只是需要把这些东西送到安全的地方。”

“它们在这里不安全吗？”她问，迷惑赶走了她对他的恼火。它们在这里得到很好的守卫，不是那么容易拿走。他觉得基地里谁会想偷走它们呢？德拉文警告过他可能的间谍吗？为了得到它们帝国也许得付出个间谍作为代价，但还是风险太大。

感到她的不解，欧比旺叹了口气：“就我所知同盟不得不在匆忙之中换了多少次基地而言，不安全。”他揉揉额头：“我们任何时候都可能需要从这基地紧急撤退。我不想让现有的东西处于危险之中，我也不想看任何人为把它们带上而牺牲。昨天我花了大部分时间检查全息晶体，取出三个好训练卢克。其他的——档案和光剑，我要送到更安全的地方。”

莱娅没有指出弄清绝地全息晶体上有什么花不了多少时间。他顶多只需要两三个小时就能全部过完。但是有些全息晶体很可能是故去友人所制。她很清楚那会给一个人带来怎样的打击。她迄今还没看完所有的全息照片。她一次只能看几张，就非得关掉不可了。看记忆里逐渐模糊的珍爱旧面孔太痛苦了，而那还是在她知道他们现在都还活着的前提下。

这么考虑的话，把这些宝贵的东西从帝国攻击目标上带走很有道理。“你要把它们送哪里去？”她好奇地问。

他张嘴想回答，然后看向停机坪四周，记起这里说话随时可能给人听去。他的脸上滑过一丝担忧，莱娅震惊地意识到他在考虑是否该在这件事上信任她。她满心愤愤不平，深吸一口气，意识到这么做有多小家子气，然后再吐气释放出去。他可以警惕地对待她，就跟她一样。再说她是个高价值的目标，被活捉的可能性很高，然后……那么想引出了不愉快的回忆，增强了她今晚做噩梦的可能。她知道的越少越好。她耐心等他随便怎么回答她的问题。他看向她，估量她，然后形成某种判断。他安静地低语：“一个老朋友。”

尤达。他准备把这些把这些带给尤达。她必须承认这很有道理。达戈巴很偏僻，尤达会是个尽心尽责的守护者。只需要采取一点预防措施保护它们不受沼泽里的湿气侵害就行。那绝对是帝国在银河系里最后会找的地方。然后另外一个欧比旺不告诉她为什么选择那里储存偷来的东西的理由冒了出来。

“准备去和他聊聊迄今为止发生的事？”她问，同样意识到停机坪上到处都是耳朵。欧比旺平静到不会引起不必要的注意。

他冒出一股失望，然后肩膀耷拉下来，声音透出丝丝抓狂：“非要认为我做的所有事情都出于卑鄙动机吗？”

莱娅眨眼，为他把这当作针对他本人感到震惊。不只是他，每个人做事都出于多种原因。这和她对他的厌烦没有关系。“我认为几乎所有人都有多重动机。”

他轻哼：“那为什么你只问过我？”

“因为你知道我不完全是看起来的样子，”她说：“这么做对你来说不算性格不符。”

他露出惊讶的表情，就像他根本没这么考虑过一样。然后那怀疑立刻回来了：“你父母和卢克也都知道，我可没见你这样审问他们。”

她扬起眉毛：“那是因为我 _了解_ 他们，欧比旺。他们不需要告诉我所有的理由，因为我已经很清楚他们的行事方式。并且就算我不知道，我也足够信任他们到做任何他们让我做的事。”

“你不信任我？”他说，听起来很受伤。

莱娅咬唇。不，她不信任。但她不需要原力来告诉她，此刻他们之间的关系有多微妙。她现在说的可能会在他们之间反弹多年，而卢克总会无辜中弹。她对欧比旺有许多保留和担忧，主要是他在维达问题上的固执和盲目。那让卢克身陷险境。但她理解他不那么看，即便她觉得他那么做很愚蠢。他现在做的任何事情都让人觉得他永远不会故意背叛或者伤害卢克。他牺牲了二十年在那沙漠星球上守护她的哥哥，而这行为让她收敛了自己的言辞。

“尽管你对我和我爱的人的人生有很大影响，我一个多月前才刚见到你，欧比旺。我不了解你。而我对你的所知极为矛盾。从各方面来说，你都是个陌生人，一个对我所爱的人有极大影响的陌生人。”

他的表情失去战斗的迹象，他抚上胡子沉思起来：“这么说你的确喜欢我了？”

他把他的屏障对她打开，她能感到的只是他的脆弱和希望。她对他的看法很重要。她不明白为什么对他重要，但确实如此。“是的，大体如此。我只是不了解你。考虑到你我的人生之间的紧密联系，这不理想。”她暂停，深吸一口气，想知道他对下一个问题的答案是什么。“卢克是我们生活的中心，我们不能永远把他拉向相反方向。所以欧比旺，我也问你同样的问题，你信任我吗？喜欢我吗”

他回答的时候看上去如此忧伤：“莱娅，我实际上非常关心你。”但没有回答信任问题。汉说得对。他有的时候就是个精明谨慎的杂种。

“除了我吓到你的时候。”他看向一边，深吸气，避免和她目光接触。尽管这会让他们两人都很不自在，她不能听之任之：“欧比旺，我不瞎。我承认那不常有，但足够让我注意到了。”

“这不是什么我在沙漠里待了二十年之后，指望遇上的事。”他终于抬眼看她：“你能怪我需要时间调整吗？”实际上原力出于不知什么原因决定把她带回过去不是她唯一吓到他的事，他们都清楚。有好几次他看她的眼神就像她是马上要在他手里爆炸的炸弹。但这不是她能逼他坦白的事，至少不是在这里当着所有人的面。她让她的挫败感充满两人之间的原力。

他露出后悔的表情，但是没有回应，而是说：“我准备告诉我的老朋友现在所有的闲话。但如果你希望的话，我也绝对可以有所保留。”

现在这个来自他的提议非常棘手。尽管她非常希望知道她的秘密的人越少越好，明智的举动却是告诉尤达。她捏捏鼻梁，想要按摩走任何不安带来的越来越强烈的头疼。“应该告诉他。很多他指望出现的情况现在都有了变数。”他们长达二十年的打倒帕尔帕廷和维达的计划因为她的到来出现了很多漏洞。“再说保不准我们浅蓝色的朋友已经跟他多嘴过了。”她想起那个强人所难的已故绝地大师，声音带上了尖酸。

意识到对他的师父不敬很可能不够礼貌，她说：“抱歉，我没有当面毁谤他的意思。”

欧比旺仰头大笑：“亲爱的，你绝不是第一个跟我用那种口气提到他的人。而且你比我听到的大多数评语礼貌多了。”

真好，看来他生前死后都一样烦人。然后他的脸逐渐严肃起来。

她咽了口唾沫，非常想离开这场谈话，但她还有一件事要提。“卢克跟我提了点你昨晚跟他说的话。”

他扬起一边眉毛：“哦？”

“是的。以后我建议你找到更好的方式教导卢克应对他的感情。告诉他顺其自然是能听上去神秘又明智，但就实际效用而言，对个不是在绝地神殿长大的人跟没说没什么两样。”她尽量避免声音带上指责。那只会让欧比旺充满防备而不会听她想说的话。

这次是他叹气了：“实际上我明白。但我要承认昨晚的谈话让我心神不宁，又掉入了老习惯之中。我回来之后会和卢克讲，和他道歉，并且更好地解释我是什么意思。”

“谢谢。“她说。她不自在地把重心从一脚挪到另一脚。她不准备为昨晚道歉，她就是那个意思，而克诺比绝对需要个强烈的提醒。

她果断朝他点头道别，结束谈话。“希望你一切顺利。”她暂停，然后补充：“愿原力与你同在。”

他也点头：“谢谢，莱娅。也愿原力与你同在。”

 

**奥德朗战役后第54天**

莱娅和卢克到她父母的住处吃早餐，却只见到了3PO。

“早安，莱娅公主，卢克主人。”机器人说：“莱娅公主，你父母让我向你们传达这条消息，请你们到同盟的指挥中心和他们碰头。”

莱娅感到恐惧的颤抖冲下脊柱：“他们说为什么了吗？”

“非常抱歉，他们并没有告诉我。”

“3PO你在这里多久了？”卢克问。

“大概两小时前，殿下们被叫去参加一个指挥领导层的会议。大概一小时前布蕾哈女王指示我在这里等你们。”

莱娅飞快转身，开始跑过一条条走廊，卢克紧跟在她身后。她用尽所有自制力没去用原力加速奔跑。那最多能让她省下一分钟，不值得为此面对需要回答的问题。她的脑海里旋转着所有的可能性。她昨晚和所有分析师确认过，奥德朗一切如常。也许宣布实行军事管制了？某种自然灾害？大规模暴动？他们认识的人被处决了？一个比一个更糟糕的可能从她脑海里冒出来，走廊上惊讶看她跑过的工作人员从眼前不断闪过。她尝试和自己讲道理，如果她父母没派C3-PO到健身房，事情不可能有那么糟。

她冲进指挥所，身后紧跟着卢克。她在撞上阿克巴上将之前猛地刹住脚步。所有在雅文的同盟领导层都在，但是没有任何外出的人的全息影像。那是个很好的信号，证明他们没有面对全然的灾难。

所有人都转过来盯着她和卢克，他们匆匆登场惊到了所有人。

“出什么事了？”她问：“为什么叫我们来这里？”

贝尔和布蕾哈交换了一个眼神，然后布蕾哈安慰地开口：“奥德朗上一切正常，莱娅，不是为了那个。”

莱娅吸气，尝试平稳呼吸，然后找回一点礼仪：“哦。”

“抱歉，莱娅，我们没说清发生了什么。我显然没有让你紧张的意思。”蒙冷静地走向他们：“但是越少人知道我马上要告诉你们的事越好。”

莱娅摇头：“没关系，我理解安全防范的重要性。”她和卢克走向她的父母，装作没看见每个人看向她的同情眼神。德拉文除外，他一如既往怀疑地看着她。很显然，他被要她和卢克来参加会议的多数派击败了。她惊讶地看到欧比旺站在蒙的身边，看上去憔悴又疲倦。他什么时候回来的？他双手紧抓咖啡，就像那是他的光剑似的，而她能看到他的脸上写满的疲惫。

“我们有任务交给你和天行者中尉，但是我希望你们知道，接受与否纯属自愿。”说到这里，蒙给了他俩一个严肃警告的眼神：“我还希望你们在答应之前知道所有的细节。”

多登纳惊讶地向上看，他抗议：“但是，蒙——”

她摇头：“我明白这很重要，但这事成功率不高，他们可以选择。”

莱娅偷看她的父母，两人脸上都挂着冷淡礼貌的面具。这么说那里有些他们不喜欢的地方了。蒙想让他们做什么，让她的父母这么担忧？

“好吧。”卢克说，声音里有好奇：“请讲。”

“德拉文将军，”蒙说，把位置让给他：“你来说。”

德拉文给了她一个不悦的眼神，然后看向他们俩。他叹气，然后开口：“昨天早些时候，我们拦截破译了一条发往外环的信息。我们通过其他两个渠道鉴定了真伪。”他深吸一口气：“帝国处决了格拉库斯。”

莱娅睁大眼睛：“什么？为什么？”迅速审判和处决在帝国并非闻所未闻，但是格拉库斯是赫特人，在赫特人的地下世界有一定地位。不是能那么轻易牺牲的爪牙。这就是为什么上一次帝国没有处决他的原因，他们只是把他关在了梅加洛克斯二号的监狱里。帝国想要杀鸡儆猴，但他们并不想损害帮他们控制大片外环区域的同盟。是什么激化了帝国的反应？

德拉文露出了真正的笑容：“看样子帕尔帕廷对格拉库斯的收藏如此公开地落入一个绝地之手震怒非常。而且还如此公开。”

“我们没有拿走全部东西？”卢克试探。

“不，但你们拿走的够多了。而且还非常有价值，至少从尝试重建绝地武士团的角度来说。”德拉文长长地看了卢克一会儿：“现在帝国发出了逮捕波·达默龙的命令。他们依旧没有你脸部的清晰图像，但是现在绝对在到处找你。你头上还有悬赏。”

卢克只是沉思着说：“多少？”

“五百万信用点。”

克诺比惊讶地扬眉：“我还以为会更高。”他倒说得容易，只是和他头上的悬赏比算低罢了。但那数额也足以把卢克送进帝国最高悬赏的前十。

德拉文耸肩：“传说如果不是维达亲自定下，数额还会更低。所有人都知道他对受过训练的原力使用者是什么反应。”是的，所有人都知道，但莱娅的心直往下沉，觉得这悬赏跟她比跟卢克更有关联。说到底，德拉文说那个悬赏是活捉，而不是杀死。那人是个偏执的疯子，但他在发布命令的时候非常精确。

“就我们所知，绝大多数总督都无法相信全息影像里的男孩受过绝地训练。我想那不是他们指望看到的表现。”他长长地看了卢克一眼：“那是故意的对吧？我不愿意想你和欧比旺在丛林里什么也没做。”

他对她哥哥的怠慢让莱娅微微扬起眉毛：“当然不是，那只是卢克的训练目前进行了多少。我是说还有人考虑过那战斗会给人看到或者记录下来吗？”

德拉文现在改盯她了，她感到她的母亲在她身边不安地挪动，悄悄抓住她的手发出无声警告。这可不寻常。她母亲通常不尝试干涉她。将军为了她给她的父母找了多少麻烦？她有种不安的想法那比他们说出来的多得多。

“无论如何，”蒙继续，有效地结束了争论：“我们必须把这算作一次成功。任何破坏赫特人和帝国同盟的行动对我们来说都是胜利。帝国为了保持现有控制需要把战线拉得越长，就会露出更多弱点，更容易攻破。”在场的的人都点头表示同意，而莱娅皱眉。她不记得同盟在炸毁死星后这么激进了。当然在她的过去，他们还失去了奥德朗，元老成员之一，三分之一的舰队，以及基地。现在他们仍然藏得好好的，她的父亲还活着，奥德朗只是被占领而已，领导层看来愿意在战略上采取更为冒进的方式。

“这又怎么带出给卢克和我的任务呢？”她问。

威拉德第一次开口了：“在我们截获的加密信息里，还找到一条要求赫特人自己，或者派代表，去阿尔法武器厂对他们结盟的条款进行再次协商。考虑到格拉库斯的行为和目前帝国资源匮乏，我们不觉得这会是个压榨赫特人用更少报酬提供更多供给的会议。大约四小时前，我们拦截了一条来自外环的赫特飞船，上面有贾巴的代表和两个卫兵。”

莱娅努力让自己只表现出礼貌的兴趣。这是凯穆恩一号任务。但是不对啊，这离它该发生的时候还差几个月呢。莱娅感到一股寒意冲下脊柱。她有种不好的感觉，为什么她、卢克还有克诺比会被叫到这会上来了。

蒙继续：“我们希望换掉船员，派自己的人上船，然后趁机破坏阿尔法武器厂。”这是帝国最大的武器厂，二十四小时运转。在她的过去，摧毁它给同盟提供了宝贵的重组时间。他们当时还在找新基地，舰队十分脆弱。蒙继续：“我们明白这可能要求太多了，但是如果可能，希望你们能在这个任务上隐藏身份。尽管这不是首要目标，我们还是希望帝国认为是赫特人干的，而不是同盟。”尽管让银河系意识到帝国可以反复遭到同盟攻击很有用，莱娅能明白强调破坏帝国赫特人联盟的智慧。

卢克看上去很感兴趣，他问：“为什么选我们？”

阿克巴插进来：“你们在格拉库斯任务执行得很好，考虑到只有两身制服，我们只能派一个很小的团队。”

莱娅的注意力集中在德拉文身上。这一切让他一点也不开心，并且她很清楚为什么。阿克巴大可以说更多恭维，但是她知道找他俩的真正原因，而且那不是基于什么领导层都不知道的任务。她并不特别在乎谁出任务功劳归谁，显然一个大好机会落到了同盟面前。她唯一在乎的是过去的成功让她说话有分量，她需要靠这个向上走。但是无论移除格拉库斯有多重要，关键靠的都不是她和卢克的能力，而是汉。

“克诺比将军已经同意参与这次任务。他在克隆战争时期的历史毋庸赘言。”

“武士。”欧比旺温和地纠正。

“抱歉？”

“我更喜欢武士，而不是将军的头衔。”周围的人露出疑惑的表情，但是领导层的成员只是耸耸肩，点头表示同意。

莱娅给了欧比旺一个担忧的眼神：“ _我真的希望你在接受这个任务前线跟我谈过。_ ”

他只是冲她的方向扬扬眉毛。

莱娅把她下一个想法传过房间，这样卢克也能听到：“ _你问过谁会代表帝国来谈判吗？_ ”

看到他不解的皱眉，莱娅暗暗诅咒，该死。

她母亲疑惑地看她，很明显注意到了她的紧张，但下一个提问的是卢克。

“我们知道代表帝国谈判的是谁吗？”

德拉文摇头：“贾巴的人不知道。如果你们能尽快离开的话，甚至不会撞上对方。很可能是海军的某个高级军官。至少上次就是。”哦该死，他们甚至不 _知道_ 。

蒙开口：“就像我之前说的，这是个纯属自愿的任务。”现在她明白为什么她的父母看上去那么不安了。那说明是用来安抚他们的。“这个任务的回报很高，能对帝国进行双重打击。我们可以在破坏他们与赫特人联盟的同时削弱他们的武器生产能力。机不可失时不再来。不过缺乏准备时间和极低的可能性让我担忧。”

她什么也不知道，但蒙依旧有权利那么说。不假，同盟远没有上次那么脆弱，但是这个行动绝对能挪掉棋盘上一枚重要的棋子。她权衡如果不那么做，长期来说对义军会造成怎样的影响。还有就是这次很可能不是维达本人出现。他在帝国的地位肯定因为死星的毁灭受到打击。就她所知，除了偶尔在聚会上杀人外，他并没做多少弥补。哦不，他忙着有机会就烦她了。

她愿意接受风险，但是她愿意把欧比旺和卢克也拉入这场赌博吗？如果她拒绝去，过去几周艰难积攒起来的信用会不会因此就没了？他们会不会把她当懦夫？或者太过年轻，缺乏经验？或者上次任务是个侥幸，而且主要还靠了欧比旺？莱娅能感到她未来所有的选择和计划都会被封死。有办法不露痕迹地拒绝吗？

蒙问：“莱娅公主？”

她情急之下抓住唯一能想到的理由：“当然了，只要我们的参与不包括需要亲自说服索洛船长带我们去。”在场的人都露出惊讶的眼神。她想冷笑，而德拉文这次看上去像是同意她的话。她不傻。这基地里只有一个人众所周知和贾巴有来往，可以合理替换下使者。

“我同意莱娅。”卢克说：“他是值得信赖的盟友，但仅此而已，他不是义军一员，而且在我们的活动之外另有其他营生。”哦，她就指望这个了。让汉自愿接受这么大的风险还为时过早。如果这事传出去，他的走私生涯就会彻底终结。这个汉还没有准备好走出那一步，至少不是为了同盟。也许再过一两个月，但不是现在。现在如果她和卢克去问的话……

蒙露出神秘的微笑：“不，其实不用。我们已经找过他了，而他唯一的条件就是他只同你们俩合作。既然卢克去哪里克诺比武士也会跟着，他要求雷克斯指挥官也一起去，用他的原话就是’盯着那个老巫师’。”

见鬼，她这次是彻底被人棋高一着了。

 

五分钟后，他们五个人到贝尔和布蕾哈的房间“计划”任务。

“莱娅，是什么让你这么心神不宁？”门一关上，她母亲就安静地发问。

莱娅深吸一口气，知道自己马上要扔出炸弹。“在我的时间线，来谈判的是维达。”她回答。

房间里死一般寂静了几秒钟，然后所有人几乎同时开始说话。

“我们得退出！”卢克说。

“莱娅，为什么你不警告我们？”她父亲说。

“莱娅你确定吗？”这是欧比旺。

她举起一只手要他们安静。等他们都不说了，她开始回答：“爸爸我没提是因为这个任务比上次要早几个月。帝国以前只囚禁了格拉库斯，而没有杀了他。这会影响我看不到的地方。”

“如果你能大概告诉我们未来发生了什么，我们能帮你找出还有哪些你没考虑到。”她父亲固执地坚持。

她以为他们已经解决了这问题。“也许，或者也许会过于专注 _可能_ 发生什么，而不够留意 _正在_ 发生什么。如果我告诉了他们我时间线上事情如何进展，他们会同样留意可能的附带结果吗？”他没有回答。

“我说得对，不是吗？你怀疑他们会。而我们会错失这次机会，因为我们去找的时候已经为时过晚。这就是什么时候该用我的过去做参考可能会让我们误入歧途的完美例子。”

她看向她哥哥：“卢克不能退出。我们要怎么跟蒙解释？告诉她我是个时间旅行者，很有可能维达会出现？再说了，如果我们成功了，这就很值。”

“欧比旺，我不确定他是否会在那里。”她给了他们一个轻微的笑容：“这次早了好几个月，维达仍在因为死星毁灭而颜面扫地。也许我们足够幸运，帕尔帕廷决定派别人去。”

卢克轻哼：“最近什么时候我们幸运了？我告诉你，莱娅，这是个很糟的主意。”

布蕾哈缓缓点头：“莱娅，我不想告诉你该做什么不该做什么。你是个成年人，可以自己做决定。但是我同意你哥哥。这个任务就算一切顺利也是风险太大，而现在……”她的声音小下去。

莱娅叹气，推开她自己的恐惧。“现在退出太迟了。我们只有很短的时间把飞船重新送回轨道而不让人起疑。再说，”她皱眉：“如果维达真出现了，也许可以利用我的在场。”

“莱娅，不行！”卢克说：“你还没有受过任何隐藏自己原力印记的训练。”真好，又一件因为维达不得不做的事情。她已经为此感到厌烦了。“没什么值得你冒那么大的风险。”

“就跟你自己已经能熟练运用了似的？”她回击，他的双重标准让她感到恼火。他和她面对维达时同样的危险，也许更甚——维达不知道他是谁，因此不会犹豫地杀掉他。“即便维达在那里，我们以前也成功地炸掉了工厂。这有可能！”她哥哥冲她摇头。

“如果我们要做这个任务，现在就得出发了。”欧比旺警告：“谈判应当在一天内开始。我们越快离开，就越快抵达，在那里遇到维达的可能也越小。”

“我们可以把飞船挂在千年隼的对接环上弥补失去的时间。上次我们分头过去，丘依和3PO在我们抵达时已经等着了。我们可以在到凯穆恩一号前先跳跃几个区间，然后依上次计划进行。”

欧比旺叹气：“那就会让雷克斯，丘巴卡很难及时支援到你们。”

卢克直起身子：“那就让欧比旺和雷克斯和跟汉去，我们留守船上。”

她摇头：“汉绝不会答应的。见鬼，他答应的唯一原因很可能是为了照看 _我们_ ，而他不能动。他必须是那个走进大门的人。”

“其他人要怎么办？”卢克挑战：“我们就什么都不告诉他们？”

“雷克斯是军人，他明白有的时候情报不会告诉每个人。”欧比旺提议。

“对待朋友的糟糕方式， _将军_ 。”卢克反击：“雷克斯也许是个士兵，但是汉和丘依不是。他们被卷进来的唯一原因就是他们信任我们。你这是说我们要滥用他们的信任吗？”

她不喜欢没法告诉汉，丘依和雷克斯他们所面对的死线。时间紧迫却有半个队伍不知情，最好的情况是适得其反，最糟的情况是自掘坟墓。

另外一个选择就是让帝国的主要生产线继续存在。他们自己的武装力量依旧所剩无几，他们需要喘息空间。虽然没有上次那么至关重要，但是这么做能让他们保持正轨。除了汉，没有别人能进去。而他说得很清楚，他只和他们俩去。

她深吸气。如果她有更多时间，她会用更温和的方式向卢克保证，或者说服他需要重于风险。他们已经答应了，不能再回头。但是他们现在基本没时间了。莱娅有点厌恶自己，但用了她知道会动摇卢克的理由：“工厂里有奴隶。”她温和地说，专注地看他的脸。卢克尖锐地抽了一口气。

“不。”他抗议：“那是全自动的。”

她苦笑：“哦，就跟帝国从不撒谎似的。帝国也从来不用奴工。都只是服刑的’囚犯’而已。”卢克面如死灰，但是他看上去仍不确定。她使出杀招：“他们在那里，卢克。我不会为这种事和你撒谎。在我的时间线，你的同位体找到了他们。”

卢克重重下咽，问：“你们放他们自由了吗？”

莱娅咬唇，所有人被维达和他的风暴兵杀害的景象从脑海中闪过，她说：“他们死而自由。”

卢克闭上眼睛，他保护她的需要和纠正不公的需要激烈冲突。她什么也没说。即便在这样的年纪，也永远不要告诉卢克做什么。他必须自己做出结论，不然他就会一路和你争到底。他可以说服，影响，但不能命令。

“我对此有很糟的预感。”他终于叹着气说，睁开眼睛看欧比旺：“但我找不到更好的办法。”

布蕾哈闭上眼睛低声说：“愿诸神保佑你们。”

 

凯穆恩一号在科雷利亚的工业星区，周围有一大圈陨石带。这对他们而言很幸运。莱娅觉得很讽刺，尽管她并不喜欢，他们还是在不断重复使用原时间线的计划，仅在欧比旺和雷克斯的建议下稍作调整。

欧比旺，雷克斯和丘依会跳跃到卫星远端，然后把发动机关到最小，使用最小推进力，用陨石带作为掩护，缓缓弧状坠向卫星表面，至少上次他们是那样做的。一旦接近地表，他们就会加快速度，直接把千年隼降落到工厂区周围的垃圾堆上。然后雷克斯和欧比旺会到工厂外面接应他们，丘依留守千年隼。

她和卢克打扮成贾巴的两个卫兵。戴上挡脸的面具，希望没人能认出他们来。汉就保持原样，整个计划都取决于帝国的间谍网络认出他的脸。

“这么说是欧比旺，我和丘依会在工厂外面接应你们？”雷克斯站在千年隼的厨房外面问。

莱娅摇头：“除了3PO外还得有人守在船上。”

“我们为什么要带上金灿灿？”汉干巴巴地问。

“我们会带上R2。”她指出：“除非你想依赖你的黑客技术抹除我们进出过的所有痕迹，并且让能量核爆炸？”汉翻白眼，但是他没有反驳。“所以我们需要3PO留在船上，以防这堆破铜烂铁出什么问题。”

“你非得侮辱我的宝贝吗？”他哀号。

“它？不，它很可爱。我质疑的是你把它保持在空中的能力。”

雷克斯咳嗽，在汉能反驳前打断他们：“为什么丘巴卡需要留在船上？”

“防止土著拾荒者把千年隼拆了卖零件。”

雷克斯面无表情地看她：“你是怎么知道的？”

“调研。”她平平地说。

“你怎么找到时间的？”他诧异地说。

“挤时间。”她说。希望他放弃这个话题，她问：“我有费心问过你要干什么吗？”

“我和我的将军在一起。”欧比旺不在，所以也不会因为有人觉得他需要照料而受到冒犯。雷克斯逼老人去睡房休息到他们抵达卫星为止。莱娅一点也不惊讶得知欧比旺刚在基地降落就被拉入会议，他看上去像是几天没睡了。她想知道他的达戈巴之行是否顺利。考虑到老人身上散发出的压力，她不那么觉得。尤达对她出现的反应肯定不大好。

“ _那是以后的问题，_ ”她提醒自己：“ _专注当下。_ ”

“好吧，我们准备好了？”汉问。

卢克和莱娅点头，R2肯定地哔了一声。

“好吧。”他转向丘依：“别撞了我的船。”

<你自己比我更容易撞船。>

“这是我的船，我想撞就撞。”

雷克斯微笑，转向卢克：“你父亲对他的飞船也有非常类似的态度。”

“真的？”卢克看上去很愉快：“我还以为他是个出色的飞行员？至少大家都是那么告诉我的。”

“他擅长于飞行，他能飞出你没见过就不敢相信的动作。着陆嘛，又是另一方面了。”

莱娅皱眉，但没说什么。和欧比旺不一样，雷克斯不知道，她不能为他对阿纳金·天行者的忠诚和热爱感到不快。

他们跳出千年隼超空间，三个人上了偷来的飞船。卢克一关上舱门，就敲击几次，让雷克斯知道他们准备好了。莱娅听到轻微的嘶嘶声，飞船微微晃动，飘离了千年隼。几秒钟之后两条船都再次跳入了超空间。

 

他们受到了和上次一样的热烈欢迎。他们一跳出超空间，带着浓重鼻音的声音透过飞船的扩音器传来：“塔图恩飞船。”那是这条船的名字。赫特人在积累财富和权势外鲜有想象力。“你们的信息已获认证。允许降落在阿尔法武器厂。脱离你们既定航道，就会立刻被清除。欢迎来到科雷利亚工业星区。欢迎来到凯穆恩一号。”

“真友好。”卢克干巴巴地评价。

“绝大多数帝国军官都认为和走私犯还有土匪打交道有失身份。”莱娅欢快地说：“幸好同盟没那么挑剔。”

“喂！”汉抗议。

卢克压下他的愉悦。“你们俩总得这样吗？我们再一次面临致命危险，而你俩在调情。”

“我们才没有！！”他们俩一起朝卢克吼，而他只露出死不悔改的笑容。

“戴上面具，小子。”他们逐渐靠近停机坪，汉抱怨：“我们还有个工厂要炸。”

 

他们沿着斜坡离开飞船。有个帝国军官站在那里，身后一队风暴兵，右边一个机器人。“以皇帝名义问候你们。他感谢你们的到来，希望谈判快速而卓有成效。我是艾格丁监督。我这是有幸在和谁讲话？”

艾格丁在帝国官僚里不算出奇，浮夸，傲慢，声音里还带着一丝残酷。相信自己有比实际掌握权力更多的小肚鸡肠。莱娅不记得上次他是否在这里。很可能，但是这些细节都在她脑海里模糊成一团了。

汉大摇大摆走向那人。考虑到他站在她前面，莱娅看不到他脸上自大的笑容，但是她该从他的声音里听出来了：“无比崇高杰出，最为强大的赫特人，塔图恩之主，外环大军阀贾巴的官方使者。”她本可以指责汉哗众取宠，但这确实是贾巴对他所有的使者的要求。

“我叫汉·索洛。但是你可以叫我汉。”他主动握上艾格丁的手。莱娅必须表扬汉抓住了谈话的主动权。那个帝国军官看上去就像他宁可和个死了的蒙卡拉马里人握手，也不愿意和个著名的走私犯握手，但是又无法不冒犯人地避免。

监督边上的机器人看着汉说：“身份确认。汉·索洛，千年隼的船长。已知为赫特人贾巴工作。”

“好吧，”艾格丁说，汉一松手立刻缩回手来，悄悄在裤子上擦擦：“原谅我没立刻认出你来，索洛先生。我们这里一般是处决走私犯。”

“一点不怪你。我们诡诈得很，你一转身就有可能偷东西。”汉双手合在一起摩擦：“如果你不介意的话，我希望尽快开始。我不知道你，但是我老板可不是什么耐心的人。”

帝国官员冷哼：“你的’保镖’和你需要交出所有爆能枪。外人不许带武器进工厂。”

“当然，”汉圆滑地说。他转身对他们说：“先生们，请吧。”

她和卢克摘下偷来的爆能枪，交给等在那里的风暴兵。“并不是不信任你们，但是你们需要过安检门。”艾格丁指指他们身后黑色的拱门：“机器人也一样。”

“如果那让你觉得更安全的话，没问题，带路吧。”

他们全都穿过拱门，艾格丁看监控屏幕的技术人员。“全都没问题，长官。”他用乏味的声音说。

莱娅感到那话让她哥哥放松了一点。她告诉过他，光剑不会触发系统。对帝国而言这是太罕见的武器，没有必要多花时间和钱给安检门增添这个功能。

艾格丁一边和汉说话一边走过大门，进入厂区。那厂房，不，不是厂房，是特意建造的洞穴，在他们面前伸展开来。一条又一条的生产线在生产着TIE战机。莱娅注意到即便在这里，所有飞船都由机器制造。即便面对根本不在乎并且很可能还会从外环给他们提供很多劳动力的赫特人，帝国也没有暴露他们的秘密。他们继续慢慢朝前走，艾格丁乏味的谈话让莱娅磨牙。莱娅只知道他在说话，但是他所说的却被厂房里里的噪音盖过了。那噪音震耳欲聋，她不知道汉是真听得见他在说什么呢，还只是出于礼貌在点头。

他们终于来到走廊尽头，穿过了防弹门。门关上之后，监督指了指她左边的一间会议室。

“你们在这里等谈判的人。”

“看上去很安静。”

“是的，隔音。”

“我们就在这里谈判吗？”

帝国官员轻哼：“看样子你对今天将要发生的事情有些误解，索洛先生。没有讨价还价。谈判代表会告诉你们帝国的条件，而你们会接受。你的组织为我们提供所需的一切原料，接受给你们的报酬，不许抱怨。”

“为什么在这里？”汉拿出最恼人的态度问。

“别傻了。我们为什么要在厂房里进行谈判？”对方挖苦。

“忘了吗？你刚刚自己说过，我们不是来这里谈判的。R2！”汉大喊，露出招牌的自大冷笑。

R2哔了一声然后开始往地上撒他们之前储存的液体。

“你的机器人似乎在……漏水。”艾格丁感到有点点好笑。

汉眼睛都没眨。R2伸出机械手，瞄准了现在洒在好几个士兵脚下的液体。尽管那不能燃烧，他们刚穿过的安检门本来该注意到它高度传导。电流击中了所有警卫的腿，在他们意识到出什么问题之前已经倒在了地上。

莱娅踢上她身后士兵的膝盖。他喊了一声倒在地上，而她迅速地用力按下他的头。有一声闷喊，然后归于平静。

她站起来，看过去，确保卢克已经处理掉盯着他的守卫，然后用爆能枪指着艾格丁。看到所有人除了监督都倒在了地上，她让汉继续讲下去。她没法解释为什么她知道电控室在哪里。

“你们是怎样的代表？”艾格丁问，眉头上开始冒汗。

“这个，”汉轻快的说，抓起掉在地板上的爆能枪指着他：“我们是很激进的那种。现在，电控室在哪里？”

男人扬起下巴，装出勇敢的样子：“我是帝国海军军官，才不向你们这种的渣渣屈服。”

“真的？”汉慢吞吞地说。然后他冷笑，点点机器人的脑袋：“要是换它呢？”R2滚向前，仍旧挥舞着机械手，火花险恶地噼啪作响。

艾格丁哽住了，指指左边的走廊：“那边。”

“小子？”汉低声问。

卢克哼了一声。收到肯定答复，汉转回军官：“感谢你的合作。”然后用他不拿爆能枪的手在男人下巴上重重一击，艾格丁一言不发倒在地上。

“我们走。”

“我们任不能他们躺在这里。”莱娅抗议，汉为什么那么喜欢把失去知觉的人扔一地？

“你要我们怎么做？把他们一起带上？”汉反击。

莱娅看看周围，希望找到个储物间或者小房间把所有人塞进去。然后她发现汉身后右边一点的地方有个垃圾口。她露出邪恶的笑容。哦，这太讽刺了她才不要错过。

“我们把他们放进那里。”她指着那里说。

汉顺着她的手指看过去，脱口而出：“你想把他们扔进垃圾道？”

“是的。”

他脸上慢慢露出邪恶的笑容：“我真是太爱你对别人不怀好意了。”

她露出轻佻的笑容：“我知道。”

“你俩要点私人空间把话说完吗？还是我们可以开始把这些人扔下去了？”卢克问，合理的问题后藏着窃笑。

感到愧疚两人同时转身，跟着卢克一起把人拖向垃圾口。但在汉背对他俩的时候，卢克一遍又一遍嘲笑地对着嘴型“调情！”她狠狠地瞪他。

“ _管好你自己，小弟_ 。”她透过原力回击。

他只给了她一个死不悔改的笑容，然后继续工作。

“好，现在我们能走了？”汉把艾格丁塞进垃圾道后问。

“是的，我允许。”她回答。汉翻白眼，然后他们沿着走廊往前走。卢克对通讯器说：“我们进来了，正在朝电控室走。你们那边怎么样？”

<这些生物不懂什么叫’走开’。>她听见丘依说，声音里的恼火非常明显，紧跟着还有爆能枪声<不过迄今为止千年隼还安全。>

“我必须同意丘巴卡。”3PO插嘴：“尽管我觉得有必要通知你们，他能把他们控制住15分钟的可能性是651比1。目前为止，仪表显示内部和外部系统依旧完好。”

“我们这边一切太平。”雷克斯主动说。丘依听到不悦地大吼，而莱娅听到更多的枪声。

“告诉他们留意外面。”汉插嘴：“艾格丁提到一个帝国谈判代表正在来的路上，迟早我们得有伴儿。”

“收到了吗？”卢克问。

“是的。”欧比旺说：“我们会留在原地，保持警戒。”

他们进入电控室，莱娅微微朝卢克点头示意后面的的门。他点头表示明白，快速离开了。

“R2？”汉问。

[来了！]机器人尖声说，滚向一个打开的数据端口，插了进去。

他们安静地站着，等小机器人完成任务，莱娅说：“谢谢你这么做。”

汉轻哼：“等我们出去了再谢我吧。”

“不，汉，我就是这个意思。”她坚持：“你不是非帮我们或者同盟不可。”

他耸肩，很明显她的感激让他不适。“对我来说也有好处。帝国越少船追捕我这样的走私犯，对生意越有利。”

“那仍然很危险。”她强调，不愿意放下话题直到那穿过他的厚脑壳。尽管他的意外举动让她别无选择直接走进维达的视野，他却无从得知。他在想法帮忙，而他当得起她的感谢。“即便R2抹除了所有你在这里的痕迹，而这里被炸上天，也会有官方质询。考虑到我们怎么进来的，也有可能有幸存者认出你来。”

“没有付出，哪有回报。”他给了她一个无所谓的眼神：“再说如果我不在，还不知道你和小子会惹上什么麻烦呢。”然后他注意到卢克不在房间里，四下看看：“说到这个，他人呢？”

[搞定！！]R2D2哔了一声从端口抽出来[所有的安全协议都停掉了，我把反应堆开到了最大。我们有15.63分钟逃到爆炸范围之外。]

“谢谢，R2。”莱娅温柔地说。

“我发誓如果我一秒没盯着你俩……”汉嘟哝。

卢克再次出现，上半脸面具没罩住的地方有一小块青紫，但是除此之外毫发无损。

“你去哪里了？”汉手叉在后腰上问。

“遇到个复杂情况。”卢克简单地回答。

“真惊讶啊。你消失了，然后出现个复杂情况。”

这时一个瘦得过分的提列克人出现在她哥哥身后。她穿着破旧的灰色球服，偷偷四处打量搜寻守卫。

“卢克？”汉嘶嘶地问。

“在楼下找到他们，全关着。”

汉哀号：“他们？有多少人？”

“大约三十个，我想。”

“我们可没法把那么多人从大门警卫眼皮子底下带出去。”

R2插嘴[既然我们很可能被发觉，或者撞上不可预知的‘复杂情况’，我趁入侵主机的时候研究了这个基地的图纸。离这里不到三个走廊远有一条维修通道，从基地下面直通垃圾堆。]

“真的？”莱娅问机器人。

它朝她短促地吹了声口哨，这是它的大笑[考虑到团队前面有用。]

“它说什么？”汉说。

“我们都是无可救药的废物，没有它准会全死在这里。”莱娅干巴巴地说：“还有离这里不远有一条维修通道，通过它可以直达垃圾堆。”

“很好，”卢克说：“我们走。”

 

R2和卢克在前，莱娅和汉断后。他们只有从守卫那里偷来的三把爆能枪，所以任何前囚犯——奴隶，用正确的名字称呼他们，莱娅，他们是奴隶——都没有武器。莱娅不确定就算他们有多余的武器，该不该给他们。他们当中太多人都在发抖，她说不好是因为恐惧还是饥饿。还有几个的眼神表明他们会射杀一切穿着帝国制服的人。莱娅一点也不怪他们，但是迄今为止他们避免了引起任何注意。她不觉得他们任何人有把这列入考虑。

原力在上，或者出于什么奇迹，他们成功把所有人带到通道入口前，没有引起任何注意。那不是防弹门，只有标准宽度，一次仅能让两个人通过。他们确保从头到尾都没人发现他们。但她和汉正准备过去时，门一下子毫无预警地关上了。他俩紧张起来，以为警报会响起，表明他们被人发现了，但只有安静。

“汉！”卢克的声音透过汉的通讯器传来。

“带他们去千年隼，小子。”汉指示：“莱娅和我会另找出路。”

“但是——”他开始抗议，莱娅从汉的手里抢过通讯器直接说话。

“我们没时间争论了。没有警报，卢克，这不是因为我们被人发现了。而是帝国标准程序，在高级官员到来前锁住所有通往外面的门。”另一边死一般的寂静，她感到他的紧张，然后消失了，他又重新控制住自己。

“带他们离开，卢克。他们不该死在这里。”她提醒他另一条时间线上他们的命运：“我们会朝后门走，到那里再通知你和丘依。那里防御和卫兵都更少，你可以过来接应我们。”

沉重的叹气，他严肃地说：“知道了。”

“R2？”莱娅继续对通讯说：“我们还有多少时间？”

[十三分钟，莱娅。]

“好。”她嘟哝，抬头看汉：“走吧，飞行小子。”

“这么友好的邀请我怎么能拒绝呢？”

莱娅看向走廊两端，想知道哪边更可能带他们到出口。她能远远听见厂房的噪音从右边传来。“走这边。”她指指左边。

“为什么？”

“因为厂房在那边。”她指指走廊尽头：“货物装卸处则会在工厂后面。”

“聪明。”但听上去并不生气。

“我们走。”她低声说，他们开始沿着走廊朝下走。她不断提醒自己，虽然走廊里没有人，却不是没有摄像头。他们在厂区里没人带着到处走就已经够糟了，如果再开始跑，或者只是快走，肯定会引起什么地方什么人的注意。

在每个走廊交汇处，他们都得四下张望，考虑该往哪里走。为什么帝国不肯清楚标示出口位置让她百思不得其解。是的，在这种情况下，入侵者会被带着兜圈子，但是这也意味着基地的人员在紧急情况下无法迅速逃生。不过帝国倒不是很在乎他们的人就是了。如果他们死了，有的是办法替换他们。他们都是机器的齿轮。这是帝国最让人不齿的地方之一。他们不光不在乎他们统治的人，他们甚至不在乎自己人。

“考虑过如果我们万一被抓要怎么办吗？”汉问。

“没有。”她承认：“临场发挥了。”

他露出自大的笑容：“别担心，殿下，我最擅长摆脱困境了。”

莱娅提醒自己如果她现在大笑的话，他准得会错意。汉迷人又和善，但是他的舌头给他惹出的麻烦比解决的多。生死攸关的时候，他在炫耀，在自吹自擂。宝宝汉以为她会为他在紧急情况下的豪言壮语印象深刻，真是可爱。

他们到达另一个走廊交汇处时，莱娅四处打量，诅咒：“很确定我们来过这里了。”

“你怎么知道的？”汉哀号：“它们看上去都一样。”

“是的，如果你注意的话——”莱娅的声音小下去。一股冰冷黑暗愤怒的风暴从不知什么地方卷席而过，接着原力长长停顿了一会儿，莱娅感到快速闪过的惊喜冲刷过她，然后一切消失了。

“注意什么？”汉追问，但他的声音就像昆虫在远远地挥动翅膀。

这么说维达刚进入星系。还指望帕尔帕廷会派别人来呢。“ _你自己真那么相信吗？_ ”汉的声音在她脑海里嘲讽地说。她感到自己脑后的寒毛都立起来了，所有感官进入警戒状态。唯一的优势就是他没指望她会在这里。他真的很惊讶发现她在这星球上。

“ _莱娅！！！_ ”哦，真好，维达强烈得连卢克都感觉到了。他的原力印记有紧张和担忧。在他说出她就知道他准备干什么之前，她切断他。

“ _在他降落前我们还有时间。_ ”她传给她哥哥：“ _带他们离开这里！！_ ”

她感到他想和他争论，但紧接着她的通讯器通了。

“维达刚刚进入星系。”克诺比说。

汉睁大眼睛：“你确定？”

“不，船长。我刚编出来的，好让你跑快点。”

“没必要这么暴躁。”汉回击。

“我告诉你是因为对我而言，再留在装卸处不明智了。雷克斯和我现在去后门带人。我们那里见。”通讯断了。

汉怀疑地看她：“你听到了吗？”

她扬起一边眉毛：“我没聋，汉。”

“只想检查一下，因为你又魂飞天外了。通常我不会介意，但这在逃生的时候有点不便。”

她不知道要怎么跟他解释她的走神，但她不必了因为警报响了。

“要我说他们知道我们在这里了。”

维达肯定告诉他们了，然后她第一次在脑子里真正感谢他的及时。“没必要再躲躲藏藏了。”她嘟哝，摘下面具扔到一边，开始朝上次走过的这条走廊时的相反方向跑。很显然，她这次选对了，因为他们到了一个装卸货门前。

她和汉站到门两侧，以免任何人从另一侧朝他们的开火。

“我上，你下。”他告诉她，一边伸手按键开门。

她翻白眼：“难以想象换一下还能行。”

他按下键，门嗖地一声开了。没有立刻传来爆能枪开火的声音，所以她走到门中间，曲起一边膝盖，向前瞄准。汉站在门另一侧，也向外瞄准。装卸口是长方形灰色柏油路，四周环绕着垃圾堆成的土丘。莱娅从来没觉得她这辈子会那么高兴看到一堆堆垃圾。

“他们在那里！！！”身后一声大喊。

她和汉立刻穿过大门，汉转身关门。在门关上前，几发爆能枪弹嗖嗖地穿过大门。汉打坏了控制板。

“那该能拖他们一会儿。”他拿出通讯器，和莱娅开始沿着柏油碎石路面奔跑。那不是防弹门，更容易打破，那坚持不了多久，他们需要在一大队风暴兵冲出来前尽可能远离门口。

“欧比旺，该死的你和雷克斯在哪里？”

“两分钟就到，索洛。”雷克斯回答。

“加快速度，我们马上就要有伴儿了，需要支援。丘依！！！”

<听到了，汉。我正过来。但是我们和卢克有个问题，他——>通讯器一声杂音，连同丘依剩下的话一同断了。

“有人刚刚打开了通讯干扰。”莱娅嘟哝。

“卢克当然不会按计划进行。”汉抓狂：“他从来都不会，为什么现在要呢？”

然后是一串期待和渴望，而那不来自卢克。欧比旺显然清楚维达在做别的事情时不能把自己的隐藏太久，即便他有练习。他的屏障上有裂痕形成，而她很清楚那和她有关。他正朝着她而来，而且近得让她极为不适。莱娅感到背后有冷汗在往下流，她和汉竭力朝前跑向柏油路尽头，以及暂时的安全。

她探出找卢克，他也正在朝她而来，但是比他在千年隼上慢了很多。真好，他在朝他们跑来。维达的惊讶和好奇冲刷过她，她迟疑了。在她急于盯住他们两人的时候，把自己的屏障降低太多，她感到自己快被西斯的感情拆成碎片。她调整加厚了屏障一点。在她跑到柏油路尽头时，找到了维达的大概地点。

该死，该死，该死。维达离开了追逐她的路线。是什么引起了他的注意？那个问题只有两个答案，但只有一个人会蠢到去试。

“ _卢克！_ ”她大喊：“ _你在做什么？_ ”

“ _保护你！_ ”他回答，绝望让他的精神声音更清晰。

她头侧响起一声爆能枪子弹声，离她只差几寸远。她急忙转身，看到一整队风暴兵冲出大门。汉抓住她的胳膊大喊：“这边！！！”他把她拉到一座垃圾山脚下，躲到似乎是断掉的TIE战机机翼后面。

“ _卢克，现在不是逞英雄的时候！_ ”她大喊：“ _快跑！_ ”她朝左探出，射出三枪，在她退回去之前，三枪都击中了目标。如果不是她实际上知道刚刚是原力而不是她的反射神经引导了她，她本会更为此骄傲。她的注意力严重分散，她在依赖原力顾好两头，远超她习惯的范围。

“我能搞定！”他坚持。哦，诸神在上，他这是送死，而这全是她的错。她本该告诉他，如果他知道真相的话，就不会急匆匆去面对他们的父亲。现在他会像屠宰场的牲口一样被砍倒了，都是因为她的懦弱。

“不可以！！”她冲他喊：“ _你以为我对你的死能处理得比你对我的死更好吗？卢克，拜托！！没你我不行。别抛下我一个人。_ ”

她感到一阵惊讶穿过他的愤怒，然后他犹豫了。

“ _好吧，_ ”他说：“ _我来接你。_ ”

“ _谢谢。_ ”莱娅长出一口气，然后原力 _尖叫_ 起来。她抬头看怎么回事，看到离他们两百码地方一抹阳光照在金属上的反光。小小的白色身影在垃圾山上移动，莱娅感到她的血都冷了——狙击手。

她看向汉确保他还安好，然后看见两个他。一个跳出来，朝狙击手开枪。另外一个正躲向TIE战机之后。她迷惑地眨眼，这是原力幻象吗？她以前从来没有过，但是卢克跟她提过好几次。所以她不由想哪个才是真正的汉？

她呆坐那会儿，两个汉换了位置，第一个蹲在地上，第二个站着。如果她没看错，那个地上的比站着的要晚上三十秒左右。然后站着的朝前倒去，爆能枪击中了他的背。他转身面对她，脸上惊讶的表情几乎称得上可笑了。莱娅能看见他胸口中弹的地方逐渐被血浸透。

“不。”她呜咽，悲哀就像绝望的野兽冲了上来。不要再来一次，她不能再次这样失去汉。她没有强大到能从失去他中存活下来，特别是她还被给予了这不可能的第二次机会。“ **不！** ”她尖叫。然后中枪的汉消失了，另一个，刚刚开始站起来的汉转头看她，脸上带着关切。

“莱娅？”

她甚至没费心回答，只是用原力把他猛地拉回地面。她的背上一阵剧痛散开，她在它彻底击中她后大声抽气。但是那痛感快速消失了。好吧，还没那么差，她在恩多挨的那枪糟多了。

“莱娅？”她听见下面有人说。她转头面对汉，发现他躺在她身下，满脸关切。莱娅张嘴想告诉他她没事，但是奇怪的是，一个词也说不出来。他的眼睛睁大了，他把手放到她背上，她还是什么都没感到，但是他的脸色苍白了。他把手收回去，当它出现在她的视线里时，她看到上面沾满了鲜血。

“哦，不，不，不，不，”他说，声音紧张地拔高了：“不，你不许那么做。”

然后他消失了，时间似乎往前跳了一截，因为她不再躺在他身上，而是侧躺着，刚好看到汉的靴子。哦，那是因为他站着，从声音判断，仍在尝试射击朝他们而来的风暴兵。

“你们也该来了！！”他大喊：“欧比旺快帮忙！雷克斯，照顾她，她在流血！！”

“我有吗？”她想。她尝试集中注意，移动身体。他们还在危险中，她需要帮助汉。她需要帮助卢克。他们需要离开这块该死的岩石。然后她听到光剑挥舞时熟悉的嗡嗡声。欧比旺什么时候到的？她尝试去摸她的爆能枪，但身侧的疼痛一下子交错地传了下去。

“ _莱娅？！_ ”两个男性的声音在原力里冲她大喊。哦，她肯定把那感觉传得整个该死的星球都是了。她尝试控制，现在不能打扰卢克。等等，另一个声音是维达？

有手按在她身侧：“议员我需要你保持不动！！”不知怎的她没注意到雷克斯正跪在她身侧，撕开她的制服。她再次尝试移动，他瞪她：“你动只会让情况更糟糕！！！如果你不能保持完全不动，我以所有兄弟的名义起誓，一定会把你捆起来。”

雷克斯对她一向只有尊重。如果他跟她像跟小孩一样说话，意味着情况很糟。他只在欧比旺特别蠢的时候才那样。

雷克斯，发出一声类似曼达语的诅咒后轻轻地说：“抱歉，非常抱歉，但是我现在身边没有任何止痛药。这会很疼。”她尽力稳住自己，她需要在原力里保持安静。她的背上感到压力，然后疼痛卷席了一切。当她再次找回自己，她能听见自己在尖叫，能感到维达和卢克的绝对恐慌。

“ _莱娅坚持住！_ ”维达在大吼，飞快朝她而来。

“ _莱娅我来了！！_ ”卢克大喊，只比他慢一拍。

“ _别，卢克！_ ”她说。或者只是在想，她无法区别：“ _快离开，不然他也会找到你。_ ”

没有回答，莱娅感到一切都在逐渐消失。她挣扎着保持清醒，留在当下。但是她也有极限，她已经达到了自己的极限。她在闭上眼睛，滑入黑暗之前的最后想法，就是这会是史上最古怪的家庭团圆。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这半年来三次元出了些问题所以时间有限，抱歉拖了那么久才更新。谢谢所有还没弃文的亲们。之后应该能逐步恢复更新。

**奥德朗战役后第？天**

莱娅感觉自己漂浮着。她能听到上方传来的声音，还是来自身边？她在哪里？

“ _莱娅！！_ ”这是卢克，他为什么那么不安？她想回应，但感到非常疲倦。也许可以稍等一下。她再次滑入黑暗。

“ _莱娅！_ ”这次的声音更响一点。莱娅动了动，要自己集中注意。

“ _卢克，不要。_ ”这是欧比旺的声音。他在这里做什么？他不属于这里。

“ _但是——_ ”

“ _卢克你不能进入她那么深层的意识。那不安全。我们不知道她现在有多清醒。她有可能在不知道你是谁的情况下攻击你。_ ”好像她真会那么做似的。她熟悉卢克就像熟悉自己的心跳。一等她能睁开眼睛，她就要告诉欧比旺那么想有多蠢。

“ _我不在乎。_ ”她哥哥十分固执。干得好。

“ _那这么考虑，卢克，那对她也不安全。你们俩谁也没受过足够的正规训练深这样深入别人的意识。你的任何迷思怪想，都会全盘加诸于她。_ ”

“ _我能控制好自己！！_ ”

“ _她可能把你拖入她的某个回忆，或者更糟，某个噩梦之中，而你将无法脱身。_ ”

“ _我绝不会在那种时候离开她。_ ”

“ _万一你惊慌失措，撕碎她的意识尝试逃离怎么办？_ ”

那话里有担忧，悲伤和挫败。说不通啊，就她所知，卢克的训练进展很顺利。“ _好吧。_ ”他迟疑着同意了。

莱娅感到有点失望。她很累，她不记得上次这么疲惫是什么时候了，她还很孤独。要有人陪还挺不错，但她在这么告诉卢克之前又陷入了黑暗。

 

她站在德卡的机库，看向外面浅灰色的柏油路面上停着的一排排X翼战机和飞船。莱娅皱眉，这不对劲。她谨慎地朝前走，脚步声在空旷的库房里古怪地回荡。这里空无一人。她走到外面的柏油路上，眉头皱得愈发深了。这是怎么回事？目光所及之处都是空的，不仅没人，连机器人也没有。她抬头倾听。一片死寂。不仅因为少了人声和机器轰鸣声，连任何来自基地四周密林的声音也没有。

“你好啊，殿下。”身后传来一个磁性的声音。

她转身，看到汉站在那里，阳光照着他花白的头发，身穿那件新夹克。他随意地靠在波黑色X翼战机上，手插在裤子口袋里，冲她露出大大的笑容：“想我吗？”

这有点不对劲，全都不对，但她说不清是什么。不过这是汉，她从来都不能抗拒他太久，所以她走过去，环住他，脸埋进他的胸膛。他也抬起手臂紧紧搂住她。

“是的，”她嘶哑地回答：“我想你。”

她本该记得什么，有什么在潜意识里不安生，什么关于汉的事。但她太累了，而他闻起来好极了——就像机油、引擎部件和香辛料混合的味道。不管那是什么可以等，现在没有她非处理不可的紧急情况。她可以站在这里，深呼吸。

他轻轻摇晃她，低低哼起一支科雷利亚老家的小调——是摇篮曲，她想。尽管模糊得不成调子，却非常抚慰人心。

“我本以为绝不会你说这话。但是莱娅，你不能逃避。”他终于说话，声音在她耳朵里回响。

是了，那就是她忘记的事。汉死了。本害死了他 。

“我们走着瞧。”她抱怨，把脸埋进他的胸膛，数他稳定的心跳。

那让他笑了：“顶多五分钟，你就得无聊到死。”

她退后一点，足以看到他的脸而不至于需要放开他：“哦，我不知道，我相信我们能找点乐子来消磨时间的。如果没记错的话，你至少能提供十分钟的娱乐。”

他的眼睛亮了，声音低沉下来：“不好说，也许年龄不饶人。”

“我们应该试验下那理论。”

“天呐，我最爱你都计划好了。”

她大笑出声，然后声音消失在他的吻里。她愉悦地轻叹，踮起脚尖好更好地吻他，早就习惯了以此弥补他们之间不合理的身高差。他说年龄不饶人也许没错，她绝对能感到脖子比记忆里更早开始发酸。她决意无视，专注享受汉在她怀里的感觉。她不是百分之百确认自己在哪里，但是她也没法在乎。不管这是什么，她会接受，并且尽可能长地享受。他们的拥抱长到不可思议。

他先抽身。她不满地想要追上去，但他摇头：“莱娅，我们需要谈谈。”

“谈什么？”她说。

“你知道的。”是的，她知道，不，她不想谈。这活动愉悦得多。“再稍等一会儿。”她喃喃地说，沿着他的下巴边缘一路轻吻：“我又不急着去什么地方。”

“嗯……”他重重吞咽。她得意地对自己笑。没错，她依旧知道怎么分散他的注意。“没用的。”他尽量坚定地说，但声音拔高了，还带着喘息。

“有用。”她反驳，在他的脖子和下巴之间咬得稍微更用力一点。

他轻声呻吟。“好吧，也许你是对的。”他承认，但把手臂从她的腰上拿下来：“但是莱娅，你从来不能一直自欺欺人。”

见鬼，不只她知道如何用弱点对付他人。她给了他最后一吻，退后，手从他背上放下来。但是她无法完全切断身体接触，因此她抓起他的手。她低头看那景象，那是她很久没做过的事了。她的手握得更紧，眼泪流了出来。

“你在想什么，甜心？”他温柔地问。

她抬头看他，他的面庞在她的泪眼里模糊了：“对不起。”

他的声音很迷惑：“为了什么？”

“要我从哪里开始？为了鼓励你去找本？为让你离开我的视线，去出一个没有我的任务？为了害你被杀？“最后几个字几乎被她压抑的呜咽吞没了。

“喂，喂，喂，”他安慰地说，伸手擦去她不断涌出的眼泪：“那不是你的错。”

“如果我不提，你永远不会去尝试。”

他露出失望的表情：“我知道我那样离开你搞砸了，好吗？我全盘接受那是我干下的蠢事。但是莱娅，你真认为有机会的话，我不会去找我们的儿子吗？”他听上去很受伤。

“你会，”她承认：“但话说回来，你很可能是我的想象。”

他露出坏笑，逗她：“梦见我了？”

“经常，”她诚实地说：“好多年了。”

那笑容隐去变成一声叹息，他放下她另一只手，双手揉脸，然后径直看进她的眼睛：“我不知道还能怎么办。我知道你看见我很痛苦，因为想到的全是他。”

“不，”她摇头：“不是那样。”

“真的？”他稳稳地看向她，而她也坚定地看回去。他别想用胡编乱造的理由混过去。他想离开，他受伤的时候会那么做。她不怪他，他就是那样的人。她怪的是他没有 _回来_ 。她本以为那只需几个星期，或者几个月，然后他们可以一起解决问题。但他却从她身边逃离了好多年。“我只想要你。”

“那为什么不在我离开的时候那么说？”他问。

“我知道你需要一点时间独自舔舐伤口。我也一样。但是我从没想过你会抛弃我！！！”她吼回去：“我以为我需要你很明显！”

“对我而言不是。我们相识多年，莱娅。但和你不一样，我没有那神秘的力场帮我看透人心！！！有的时候我需要人说出来，而不是冲着我使劲想。”

好吧，他也许有道理。“我不知道怎么开口。”她踌躇着说。

“为什么不！”

“因为我害怕你会说不！！！”她的声音里全是受伤和抓狂：“我这辈子没人留下过。我的父母，四个全都是，卢克，本。为什么你会有任何不同！！！”

他挫败地合上眼睛：“我们真的搞砸了，对吗？”

“是啊，”她承认：“而我居然跟自己的意识争论起来了，这只会让事情更糟。”

他抬起头，思忖着看她：“你确定？”

“我当然确定。你死了！”

“恐怕是。”

“这是我的意识，”她朝异常安静的背景挥挥手：“我在做梦。”

“对。”

“你不是原力英灵。”

他扬起眉毛：“浅蓝色可不适合我。”

“所以说，”她坚定地说，用指尖戳他的胸口以示强调：“综上所述，你不是真的。”

“莱娅，你来这里之前在做什么？”

“什么？”

“你之前在做什么？”他耐心地重复。

她考虑了一秒钟，然后回答：“我在出任务。在凯穆恩一号上，我中枪了……”她的声音低了下去。

“对。”他微微后倾，给了她一个’看我多聪明’的眼神。

“这不可能。”她的声音轻到几乎听不清。

“对于一个奇迹般在她的三十四年前醒来的人而言，这不应该存在于你的词汇当中。”

“你是真的？”她小声说，尽管希望渺茫。

“你觉得呢？”

当然了，他不会给她答案，为什么任何事情会是直截了当呢？这就是她讨厌卢克钟爱的神秘哲学讨论的原因。她更喜欢直接的是或者不是。她盯着他，考虑这是原力的残酷玩笑，还是她自己思维的幻象。他走上前在她额头轻轻一吻。

“你想太多了。”

她恼火地使劲抽他肩膀：“是你让我那么想的。”

“是的，但不是为了给你制造痛苦。”

“那为什么？”

“告别。”

她发出痛苦的声音：“我不想。”

他的笑容酸楚又悲伤：“我自己也不大喜欢。我失去了你，而你把我换成了个更年轻的版本。”

她抄起手，为他的轻描淡写感到恼火。她怒气冲冲地说：“更年轻，但也更傻。”

“那会改变的。你不会给他多少选择。”

“我不想说再见。”她哀叹。

“这不是，不真是。”

“他不是你。”

“不，而他永远不会是。不完全是。”他拉起她的手亲吻：“但是如果他真有半分是汉·索洛的话，他就该知道你很可能是他这辈子遇上的最好的事情。”

她感到眼泪又回来了：“即便是那样的结束？”

“即便如此，也不愿意改变任何事。好吧，也许改变一些事情，但永远不会是你，不会是小子。”他重重下咽，露出悲伤后悔的表情：“甚至不会是本。”

“但是——”她抗议。

他用一根手指压上她的嘴唇让她安静。她眯起眼睛看他，他知道她讨厌他那么做。他哽咽着轻笑：“我爱他，我做父亲的感觉，我爱我们家，尽管总是吵吵闹闹。我们有那么多美好的年头，见鬼甚至是特别好的年头。”他朝前弯腰，额头抵上她的额头。“没错，一切都毁了。我不是说那不像把我的心挖出来了一样。但问题是，这是我的人生，而它绝对比我小时候的任何想象都更为有趣和完整。我们没法避免坏事而不影响发生过的好事，银河系不是这么运转的。”

“而我正在学习。”她酸酸地说。

那让他轻笑：“知道你，一路上会撞到很多的南墙。”她回想来之后做出的决定，她怎样不断尝试让事情变得更好，却不断有新的和更糟糕的问题冒出来，然后使劲瞪他。

“我说得对，不是吗？”他兴高采烈地说：“你只在我说对而你不愿意承认的时候才会露出那副表情。”

她哼了声，思绪转向了她一直避免考虑改变的一件事。

“我不知道我是否能原谅他。”她嘶哑地说：“那又说明了我什么？我是他的母亲，如果他现在出现在我面前，我不知道我会怎么做。”在汉过世她来到这里之后的日子里，她还没能完全接受本做下的事情附带的全部后果。但那不是她能永远逃避的事实。而在这里，无论真实与否，有个人能理解她。

“这说明你是个人，而且总是对自己过于严苛。”他的大手捧住她的脸：“我担心你。”

“我没事，”她向他保证。这太荒唐了，完全就是他。他已经死了，还在为她担忧。汉·索洛，流氓、海盗、走私犯，遇上珍爱的人时永远表现得像个护仔的老母鸡。

“ **莱娅！！！！！！** ”地平线上一个声音嘶喊。她的呼吸卡在喉咙里，心开始狂跳。那声音在空荡荡的基地里回荡时她彻底僵住了。哦，真好，看看是谁现在决定来插一脚。

“说到我的头号问题。你能搞定？”汉讽刺地问。

她翻白眼：“没人能搞定他，特别是他自己。但我能处理。”

“嗯哼。”他声音充满怀疑。

“ **莱娅！！！** ”那声音大喊：“ **回答我！** ”

“看来黑铁塔快没耐心了。”汉评论。

她皱眉，愤慨于他不肯少来烦她，哪怕仅仅想到他就能让她本以为长久埋葬的恐惧浮出意识表面。恼怒汉开始离开，他的脸上露出告别的表情。她吼出汉最喜欢的骂人话之一：“他可以一边凉风里蹲着去。”

汉哈哈大笑：“谢谢那想象，殿下，够我笑到坟里去。”

她露出悲哀的笑容：“你已经死了，我以为我们至少能同意这点。”

他的眼神清明起来：“是的，而你自己差点也死了。”他的手指滑过她的脸颊：“别跟我走，莱娅。我说真的。你一直是我们当中最坚强的，我不觉得重过自己人生这种小事能难倒你。”

她闭上眼睛。他和卢克一直对她的坚强有那么多信心。她从来没能说服他俩当中任何一个，她一直在为她身边的人而战。如果是为自己，光是自己，她很早以前就放弃了。“我爱你，”她说，睁开眼睛最后一次好好看他。

他露出她总想从他脸上扇掉的自大笑容：“我知道。”

“ **莱娅！！** ”

她磨牙：“他懂放弃吗？”

“这个嘛，甜心，你和卢克总得从谁那里继承来对吧。”她狠狠瞪他，而他只是耸肩：“我得走了，有地方要去，人要见。”

她咽下对那陈述的直觉抗拒。无论这是幻觉还是原力梦境，都结束了。再怎么哀求也都不会改变。她捧起他的脸，沉浸在那触觉里，记下每一条皱纹。就像许多奥德朗人那样，她也没有他在这年纪的照片。她得几十年后才能再次见到这张脸，前提还得是她理清了自己和他同位体的感情。她把能记下的一切都存入记忆：“再见。”他在她的指间消失了。

然后她身后那机械音大声问：“那是谁？”

她压下眼泪，擦干净脸，挺直脊背。无论她现在有多受伤，他在这里，现在得全神贯注。一等她确认所有眼泪和哀伤都从脸上消失，她转身面对他。

“不关你的事。”她回击，让自己的愤怒冲刷过全身，迎上他的愤怒。如果他不出现，她本还可以和汉多待一会儿。

维达站在柏油路上，离她不到三米远，拳头握紧又放松：“那是你的宝贝导师吗？”嫉妒在他周围就像扭曲的藤蔓。

“你在乎我让谁进入我的思维做什么？”

“他没能保护你！”他嘶嘶地回答。

“是什么扭曲的逻辑让你得出这个结论的？”

“你受伤了，就因为他没有在你身边保护你！！再加上现在你任他在你意识的最深处随意出没！他没受多少训练并且非常强大。你完全不知道他能造成多大损害！”欧比旺对卢克的警告浮上脑海。至少她想就是那回事。她不完全确定他们的对话不是自己在做梦。

“而我自愿让你进来了吗？”

“我知道自己在干什么！！”他咆哮，怒气在她周围跳动，就像千万个细小的刀片，割向她的意识。她倒抽一口冷气，想要升起屏障，但只感到蛛丝般薄薄的一层，而不是她花了许多时间建起的多层的屏障慢慢升起。这让她略松了口气，但是远不及她的需要。她尝试投入更多，却发现自己再也给不出什么。

她瞪他。尽管她希望反驳他的自以为是，但他知道的比他以为的多，如果非要战斗结束的话，她没有力量把他赶出去。见鬼，她甚至没有力气升起足够的屏障挡住他的表面情绪。

她没有能量用蛮力，也负担不起在卢克的话题上纠缠太久。如果她把他拒之门外已经这么困难，鬼晓得她会不知不觉泄露什么。屏障上的缺口双向作用，很可能她的思绪会和他的想法混在一起。

“不是他。那是个回忆，仅此而已。”至少她是这么告诉自己的。她会晚点再考虑汉的暗示——等这麻烦离开，她有时间思考的时候。

“哦。”他的肩膀明显放松下来，她能感到那些锯齿般的愤怒被他控制住了。它们引起的疼痛逐渐消退，她轻舒了一口气。

莱娅警惕地看向他，他出现导致的第一股怒气和恐惧消失了，剩下的只是疲倦。即便在她自己意识深处，她仍能感到疲倦牢牢夹住她。她想知道那枪伤有多严重，她想知道见鬼她是怎么活下来的。然后一个可怕的想法击中了她。她记得的最后一件事是躺在地上，身边是汉、欧比旺和雷克斯。没有丘依和千年隼，而且绝对没有卢克。卢克在朝她跑来，维达也一样。她担忧地咬唇。

第一个问题，她知道他一旦进入她的意识就不会自愿离开。她精疲力尽，因此在这种状况下他有可能从她这里得到的信息也许会导致灾难性后果。第二个问题，她不能直接问他发生了什么，他会撒谎以保持优势。她也没有任何愿意拿来交换的东西让他说实话。

“如果不能从大门进城堡，就从侧门迂回而入，莱娅。”她能听见母亲对她低语。好建议，来试试效果如何。新计划，诱使他说出在工厂见鬼的都发生了什么，然后再想法让他离开。

“我们在哪里？”她问。

“你不知道我们在哪里？”他问，恐慌让他的声音一下子大了很多。

老天，即便对他而言这也太敏感了。她疑惑地看他：“为什么我该知道？”

“这是你的意识，莱娅，不是我的。如果你不知道我们在哪里，那你的伤势就比我想象的得重多了。”

她仔细分析那回答。不能肯定他知道她 _受了_ 什么伤，但不幸的是，也不能否定。她的脑子花了好几秒才反应过来他到底在说什么，她目瞪口呆地看了他一会儿。“不是这里。”她说，指指四周：“我知道这是哪里。我们实际上在哪里？”

“在原力里并没有区别。”他回答。

给他科洛桑口音，再去掉变声器，那口气简直跟欧比旺一模一样。她抓狂地翻白眼：“绝地圣殿有专门教人给出模糊无用回答的课吗？”那话她没能细想就问出来了。

空气一下子冷下来。他一动不动，唯一例外是他的呼吸器，随着胸膛起伏。即便在原力里他也很安静。蠢、蠢、蠢，她斥责自己。卢克警告过她，维达对除了他的孩子以外任何和阿纳金·天行者的关联的反应都极为不良。在那之上还有不能提到绝地。她很明显累到了管不住自己的舌头和思维，但是既然他不肯自愿离开，她也只能走一步看一步。

他内心起了什么变化，然后除了怀疑什么也感不到了。因为她的胆大妄为或者愚蠢，她不确定，但他只是轻轻地说：“你和克诺比待在一起。”

没有愤怒，她提醒自己，你刚刚无比幸运，他没有发火。合作。“是的。”她承认。

他提问时有古怪的放弃和急切：“终于决定拥抱你的命运了？”

“决定我需要帮助把你拒之门外。”她澄清，立刻把那想法掐灭在萌芽状态。她绝对不需要他认为她在受训成为绝地。“在那上面欧比旺很有用。”如果不是对她而言，在其他方面几乎一点用也没有的话。

一股暴怒，莱娅竭力在那带来的痛楚沿她脊背而下时，让她的思维和脸都尽力保持空白。她不会向他暴露任何弱点，如果他知道她实际上有多脆弱，就不知道会做出什么来了。她过去对他行为的预测糟透了。最好保持简单。

“他是个自命不凡的老傻瓜。”他说：“只以为他能帮助有天赋的孩子。你跟我学会更好。”

这不寻常的提议让她的头疼。他听见自己在说什么吗？“你会教我如何把你挡在我的意识外面？”她狐疑地问。

“为了让欧比旺远离你，是的。”他没有撒谎。他真是那个意思。但是莱娅对伴随那声明的感情更感兴趣。有嫉妒，考虑到他对她的执念她并不感到震惊。但还有恐惧。他到底恐惧什么？觉得欧比旺会以某种方式伤害她吗？她是不完全信任那绝地，但她永远无法想象他会故意伤害她。他们两个人如此互相重复对方的结论让她感到不安。他们很明显相信对方对她是巨大的威胁。她不明白维达是如何得出这个结论的，但是她需要的所有证据就正站在三米外注视着她，恐惧溢得到处都是。尽管她不同意克诺比保护的方式，对她而言他的立场清楚得多。她把散漫的思维收回原地。

“那仍没告诉我他或者我的导师在哪里？”上钩吧，她暗暗想。请你上钩，他的回答能说明很多，尽管不是他的本意。

“为什么那对你如此重要？”他恼火地问。

她吃了一惊，有那么一刻她真正有点可怜他。他和其他人之间真正的联系已经切断太久以至于不能理解了吗？关在那身盔甲里久到以为自己不再是人类了？“因为他们是我的朋友，而我想知道他们好不好。”即便那不是全部真相。

他抬起头考虑，她能感到他思维的旋转，在权衡他愿意告诉她什么。最后，他平淡地说：“我不知道他们现在的情况。你的朋友逃跑了。”

那声明后有决定性的真实，既然感不到任何阴影，就说明他没有合理的方法找到他们。他没有故意无视他们的境况，以便合理逃避她的问题。他是真不知道，也没有办法找出来。莱娅感到一阵放松，感谢无论什么在愚蠢自大的时间旅行者自寻死路时看顾他们的神秘力量。“这么说你也没有抓到我。”

有那么一秒，只有铺天盖地的怀疑，他说：“你没可能知道。”

她倔强地扬起下巴：“你不知道也找不出他们现在的状况。你没有抓到他们，这么说你也没抓到我。他们永远不会抛弃我。”她简单陈述，这是她世界里的事实。

“这么多信心。”他咆哮。

“事实。”她反驳。

“在这方面你最好不要相信克诺比。他只会在你最需要的时候抛弃你。”

这可是看待克诺比对他坠入黑暗面反应的扭曲方式。

“而你没有吗？”她反击。

他的感情在原力里丑陋地扭曲了，有太多感情在她周围跳跃以至于无法分辨，但难以置信和怒气绝对位列其中。“克诺比到底告诉了你什么关于我的谎言？”

听到这个莱娅几乎笑出声来。欧比旺一点也没跟她提过他。所有温暖失真的故事都是留给卢克的。但她不需要那些故事去想象一个可能会有的父亲，她有父亲。“完全没有。我不需要他告诉我任何事情。你以前已经抛弃过我一次了。”

“你被绑架了！！”他咆哮，拳头在身侧捏紧：“我永远不会抛弃你！！”

他想打这张牌，对吗？他可不是在跟什么对原力一无所知的十九岁少女说话。“你觉得坠入黑暗面算什么？”她问：“你以为我对那能把一个人变成什么样没有亲身体会吗？”那话一出口她就想把它们塞回去。她在她爱和信任的人身边对她儿子的话题保持沉默一点问题没有，为什么却一直跟他提起本？他在这事上说不出什么她想听的。

他的挫败和怒气一下子干涸了，留下的只有深深的悔恨。莱娅甚至不愿意尝试分析他在想什么，所以她闭上眼睛，专注呼吸，冷静自己。她想象奥德朗的国事大厅，在那里她知道自己是谁，她的立场是什么，而且没有穿黑色盔甲的高个子惹恼她。她让那景象带来的平静充满她思维的每个角落，然后缓缓睁开眼睛。她还在德卡，他还站在那里。他们站在那里，之间是漫长的停顿。她叹气，指望他自己离开的可能性真是太低了。

“我——”他一发现她的注意力又回到他身上就又开口。

“别，”她警告：“无论你准备说什么，任何陈词滥调或者理由，我都不在乎。”

“你儿子——”

“不，”她能听到自己的声音变得抵死冷静：“我不讨论他的话题。”

他几乎直觉地举起手做出抚慰的姿态：“好吧。”她什么也没有说，任安静滋长。他放下手，她能看到他悄悄移动身体重心，等她开口。那可得要点时间了，她不想他在这里，也没有什么好说的。也许沉默能让他意识到自己不受欢迎。

他终于发出她猜是清喉咙的声音——透过变声器很难判断。“你所有朋友和你都上了那条船逃走了。”他用清晰坚定的声音回到原来的话题：“我赶到后门的时候你导师正在上船。我本想追赶，但是工厂的爆炸干扰了我，并且不便再派船跟上。”

如果他想找个不会让她抓狂的话题，没有比这更好的了。他们安全了。卢克安全了，维达甚至没有真正看清他。就她听到的判断，卢克在用原力找到她上胜过了维达，还快了很多。她哥哥找到了他们强大的西斯尊主父亲都不知道的跑步诀窍。或者应该找到了，随便。“那你只能怪自己了。”她幸灾乐祸地说，不能拒绝嘲笑他的诱惑。

“怎么说？”很奇怪他没有生气，只是听起来很好奇。

“你知道我在那星球上。我相当确定你没有错过欧比旺的存在。如果你不是如此专注于——”她搜肠刮肚找一个不会立刻惹恼他的词，例如绑架或者偷，“带走我，你本该意识到我们不是去那里观光的。”

“不假。”他表示同意，但是在她能继续发表意见前，他继续：“不过，既然带走你是我意识到你在那星系后唯一感兴趣的事，你在那工厂做的任何事情我都视作无关。如果我花时间找出并逆转你做的任何事，你很可能会趁机逃掉。如果我径直去找你，就能极大增强得到我想要结果的可能。”

他知道，或者强烈怀疑，他们做了什么。而他依旧冲着她来了。他宁愿牺牲帝国最重要的武器厂，只为增加抓住她的机会。卢克无心的愚蠢之举也许分散了他的注意，最终救了她，无论那时间有多短。

而这引出了更大的问题，卢克的存在足以干扰维达的注意，让他中断追捕，即便只有几秒——而帝国巨大的战术性资产却没有。他去追卢克是因为想杀掉一个潜在的绝地吗？还是希望抓住他来诱捕她？他非常擅长用所爱的人去强迫他的孩子服从。无论怎么看，情况都不妙。

“如果你在我问你的时候就跟我走，这种情况就不会出现。他的能力显然不足以保护你。那傻瓜在你说服他不要那么做的时候，实际上竟还想回到工厂和我的面前。”这么说他感到了她在跟卢克说话，但是显然没听到她说了什么。如果他听到了，这谈话的方向就会截然不同。不过最好还是确认一下。

“你是怎么确定是我在跟他说话，而不是欧比旺？”她挑战他。

他哼了一声，抄起手臂：“克诺比永远不会阻止人来杀我，尽管努力注定失败。”这么说是逻辑，而不是原力，帮助他推断出是谁在联系卢克。

莱娅想到如果她没能说服卢克，他们当真见面了会是怎样的噩梦，感到自己的血都冷了。“他以为他在保护我。”她结结巴巴的说，用她受过的全部训练把那些想法从脑子里赶出去。谁知道他能从她这里感到什么？

“保护你？防我吗？”他显得很受伤：“我永远不会伤害你，莱娅。”

那把她的注意力重新集中回他身上。骗子，现在那么说太晚了。“不，你只是任你的风暴兵朝我开枪！！”她反击。

维达静止了，他的声音几乎是冷静的：“他们在朝你瞄准？”

莱娅压下退后的冲动。他突然之间从大起大落转换到几乎冷静沉着比怒气冲天更可怕。顶好不要火上浇油。“不。”她终于回答：“他们在瞄准其他人。我只是误入射程。”

“你的导师不在那里，欧比旺也不在。你在保护谁，莱娅？”

好吧，有的事情可以谨慎应对，有的则绝无可能。他已经知道能用卢克，她父母，还有欧比旺用来对付她。见鬼了她才会让他知道汉的存在，无论为此什么代价。她抄起手臂，充满反抗地瞪他。

看到她拒绝回答，他开始踱步，显然过于激动无法保持静止，但还是不愿意结束这见鬼的……对话？审问？

她警惕地看向他，感觉到自己开始摇晃，尽管只有一点，但有。她现在只想睡觉，但她不确定在这里是否可能，而且她万分确定他在的时候她没法睡。是时候强化执行计划的第二部分了。

现在试试礼貌是否有用。“这真让人深受启发。”她尽力保持冷静的口吻，四平八稳地说：“但是我相信你我都从这次见面中知道了我们想知道的事情。请你离开。”

他停止踱步，转身面对她：“我礼貌地拒绝。”这至少是个礼貌的拒绝。

“你到底想要什么？”她开始直切主题。谁知道，说不定他的要求很简单。

“很多事情，”真好，他永远都不会走了。“但是现在，告诉我你导师的名字就行。”

莱娅累到没力气和他周旋，但是这真是难以置信。“去看逮捕令，或者更好，去看你挂他头上的悬赏。”

他冷哼，真正的冷哼：“如果他的名字是波·达默龙，那我就是杭多·奥纳卡。”

莱娅抬起头，不由自主注意起来。又是那个名字。“谁他妈的是杭多？”她问：“雷克斯也提到了他。”

一股怀疑：“雷克斯？”暂停，然后是：“雷克斯上尉？他还活着？”现在他的声音带上不吉的征兆：“和叛军在一起？！？”该死。她真的需要他离开，她说得太多了。

她选择不回答，只是站在那里，任他的怒气再次滋长，他又开始踱步：“他选择背叛帝国？”他选择背叛我？他没明说，但是莱娅还是听到了。她不确定他在跟她说还是跟他自己。见鬼，她甚至不确定他自己清楚。

这事她不能就这么放过去。她无法缓解他对欧比旺和她父母的怒气，她不能让他摆脱他对卢克的执念。但是或许她能在这事上动摇他。“对于一个需要在他指挥官脑子里放芯片让他服从的人来说，这态度真是有趣。”

“我没做过这种事！”他停止踱步，陡然转身，斗篷在他身后翻起黑色的波浪，听上去似乎受到了冒犯。

“但是你知道以后听之任之？绝地被处决后，那些芯片都还留着。我甚至没听说你做过任何改变这种情况的事情，还是我错过了什么？”

他什么也没说，但他的沉默足以回答了。她继续施压：“在克隆战争期间，雷克斯移除了他的芯片。那就是为什么他没有服从杀死绝地的命令。”

“那说明了很多问题。我最后一次见到他时，他和……”他的声音小下去。说明了很多什么？雷克斯和谁在一起？他还是没有回答关于见鬼的杭多·奥纳卡是谁的问题。对于一个不断要她回答的人来说，他从未给出任何回答作为回报。别想那方面，只会让你生气，而你现在没有能量生气。她感到自己的手开始发抖，她抄起手掩饰。集中注意，现在的重点是雷克斯。

她强迫自己冷漠地耸肩：“他不知道你的事。他问到你的时候，欧比旺扯了弥天大谎。”

维达抬起头：“你那话里隐瞒着什么。”

真好，他留意到了。有没有办法练习在其他原力使用者面前撒谎呢？也许，但那很可能是绝地教条不赞成的。她好奇是否维达能教她，那看上去像是西斯的特长——如果她能忍受他的存在久到不去尝试杀了他的话，也许学了有用。她放弃考虑那空虚的揣测，转回手头的问题：”雷克斯真的不知道。“他没回答，只是盯着她，无声要求她说更多。老天，他真是刨根究底。”欧比旺告诉他维达杀了你。“

”欧比旺说什么！“他的声音愤慨而震惊。

好吧，也许她不该提这个话题。但是那确实证明了雷克斯没有“背叛”他，再说捅破又不会给他对欧比旺的憎恨火上浇油。说到底，那人丢下他在穆斯塔法燃烧，换她也得恨之入骨。

她知道如果雷克斯不幸撞上维达，她要说的救不了他。但她也许能打消西斯积极追捕他昔日战友的念头。是时候看看他所谓的’关心’能延展到什么程度了。

“雷克斯也在凯穆恩一号上。是他帮我急救的。他在朝我伤口施压的时候就是你第二次听到我叫出声的时候。”他的怒气又升了起来，她赶紧继续：“他很可能救了我的命。”

维达的情绪再一次闪电般转换，他不安地移动。莱娅皱眉。“我听到是你的声音？而不是什么其他原力使用者？”她问，怀疑在脑海里跳动，她现在最不需要的就是帕尔帕廷的注意。

“是的。”他激烈地回答，然后那怀疑又回来了：“我……措手不及，没想到你会那么响。”如果他都被压倒了，卢克会怎样？她很惊讶他还顺利回到了船上。“然后你消失了，我以为你死了。”有悲痛，真正的悲痛。

她只是瞪向他，不确定要怎么回应他的脆弱。他知不知道他现在投射出了多少感情？或者因为他在她意识深处，她能察觉多少？“哦。”她终于说。

现在他显出防卫的姿态：“你以为我不会那么感觉？”

她不知道要怎么处理。她不确定她相信他对她有任何真情实感。也许那不是重点。他 _相信_ 那是真情实感。很可能是他在出于不论什么原因自己骗自己，但她无从反驳。真相是，她活着对他有用。那是她认为他想要她的真正原因，但说出来很可能效果不佳。她最后说：“我没真想过你会对我受伤作何反应。”说的是事实，又很有策略。她母亲也想不出更好的表达方式了。

他看上去真的受到了伤害：“你是我女儿！”  
”  
安抚他是一回事，让他以为他们的血缘关系对她有意义又是另外一回事。“是啊，我。而这让我特殊到足以被当做智慧生物对待？”

原力里充满了他的挫败和困惑：“你错会我的意思了。”

“老实说我根本没在乎到去分析。”

“如果你跟我走的话这就根本不会发生。”又来了。他真以为她有可能考虑这个提议？

“为什么？这样我就能在原力的黑暗面加入你，然后我们一起统治银河系？在这一团混乱的家庭闹剧中？”她嘲弄地冷哼：“不用了，谢谢。”

“你差点死了！”他真不准备放下这话题，是吗？

她耸肩：“但我没有。”

“我禁止你以后再参加任何任务！”他怒吼。

莱娅觉得自己眼睛瞪得都快跳出眼圈了。“你这是准备把我禁足吗？”她难以置信地问。她没等他回答就把手放下来，在脸周围比划，指向每一条皱纹和白发。即便他的护目镜扭曲了视野，他也不可能错过。“即便我打算听你的——我当然不会，我也想提醒你我现在比你还老。”

他挫败地咆哮：“如果你坚持要走这愚蠢的道路，就得更小心一点！”

听到那话后，她吃惊地发现自己在放声大笑：“来自你还真令人感动呢。我又不是不知道你做过的一些疯狂任务。”

“你研究过我？”他似乎很惊讶，还有环绕着一线愉悦。

她才不要让他以为她这么做是为了了解他。她这么做是因为她想杀了他。为了她父母，为了奥德朗，为了整个银河系。她那时甚至不知道他是她父亲。但她刚要张嘴，就看到他身后的背景开始摇晃。见鬼，她甚至负担不起真的激怒他。“了解你的敌人。”她反驳，不愿意放下这话题，但是也不愿意真正惹恼他。

他朝前走了一步。她压下退后的冲动。没有弱点，一点痕迹也不行。“我们不是敌人。”

她眨眼。他真的需要人跟他摊开了明说，是吗？“你，帝国的人，”她手指点点他，然后指指自己：“我，义军的人。我承认银河系里是有很多灰色地带，但这不是。”

“你为什么觉得那与我相关？他们到底跟你说了什么关于我的谎言？”他实看上去愤愤不平。

“行动大于言辞？我不会坠入黑暗面。我没兴趣统治你的帝国。我对你有什么用？”

“别装傻。你该明白不是所有事情都和权力有关。”

什么？她刚没听错？“抱歉，但咱俩谁是西斯？”

“但你不是绝地。”他反驳：“因此你不是敌人。”

这岂不是很慷慨。“那所有你以帝国之名杀害的人呢？他们如果不是敌人又算什么？”

“挡路的。”

这可真他妈的冷血实际。莱娅想到那声明里提到的所有那些人，绝大多数是义军，但也有平民和帝国的人。抹去那些人的存在和他们无数的可能性，只为他没心情去找更好的办法。她的双手也不干净，她以前也杀过人。考虑到她现在在什么 _时间点_ ，很可能她还会做同样的事情。但她明白，再明白不过所有这些决定的代价。她也许不后悔大部分决定，但是她十分确定不会对后果视而不见。那些行动有代价，永远， _永远_ 要记住这点。他似乎把杀人当做有点烦人的冗务。“我听够了。”她的声音里全是厌恶：“滚出去。”

“莱娅——”他再次向前。他离她近到不舒服，她少许的恐惧变成多了。背景短暂地变成了她在死星上的牢房，然后再次变回德卡苍翠的地平线。

“不，”她摇头，立刻为此感到后悔。她在眼冒金星。这说明了她现在的体能是个什么程度？她在自己的意识里，已经开始感到疲乏对身体的影响。她尝试和他讲道理：“你想知道我是否还活着。我活着。你想知道我导师的名字，我宁死也不会告诉你。这里没什么能再给你的了，请你离开。”

“如果你肯听我说——”他朝她走来，几乎是在求她了。现在她真的开始朝后退，并且感到那动作让血涌上她的头。艹。这很糟，糟透了。她这辈子只有另一次还感到如此疲惫无助，而他当时也在场。在她意识这么深的地方，还有多久她就会闪回那里？

“现在就走。”她坚持，但是她的声音哪怕自己听来听起来也非常微弱。

那让他止住脚步，愤怒燃烧的决心被关切取代：“莱娅你还好吗？”

不，她不好，她刚受了枪伤，而她那占有欲强得过分的西斯生父死活不肯离开她的脑海，而她马上就要陷入闪回。“我没事。”她撒谎，然后脚一软晃悠起来。

他无视她的回答再次快速靠近她，伸出手好似想要稳住她。

“别碰我！！”她警告，但他没有停。

手套里的机械手牢牢抓住她上臂，基本在她的腿彻底时稳住她保持站姿。她的头垂落在胸前，突然之间好似有千斤重，完全抬不起来。

“莱娅，”他用强有力的声音说：“看着我！”

她不想。有人警告过她，他有奇怪的能力，能透过眼睛看进你的思维。她可负担不起让他看到。她有那么多要保护。

“莱娅！！”他要求，声音里的恐慌让她犹疑地看向他，想要找到他恐惧的源泉。如果她知道，也许可以用来对付他？

她看上他的眼睛，四周突然变得刺骨寒冷。她迷惑了，一秒钟前不还是很暖和吗？她不是在别的什么地方？然后他摇她，而那令人头晕目眩的举动让她的注意力重新集中回他的身上。某种意义上她站着，好吧，维达抓住她的手臂立在过去几个小时内关着她的灰色牢房里。

“看着我！！”他命令，但她不想。他给她注射了什么，那个机器人。而那让她感到轻飘飘的，而且古怪地顺从。她以为那会导致疼痛，为什么没有疼痛？

“ _为什么使用疼痛？总是得到糟糕的结果，每个人都会开始胡说八道哭爹喊娘。_ ”她认得那声音。很熟悉，但是想不起来是谁。那也是个古怪的想法，到底从何而来？然后维达又在问基地的位置。

“什么基地？”她晕乎乎地问他，想要找出自己到底在哪里。

“叛军基地。”

她说了脑海里冒出的第一个星球：“科洛桑。”

他抓狂地摇晃她，而那眩晕感又上来了，而且这次更严重。

“你再那么做我就要吐你身上了。”她抱怨。说到底提前警告他才够礼貌。尽管是他引起的问题。他住手了，而她松了一口气，她的胃总算不晃悠了。

“ _你该吐他靴子上。_ ”那个声音评论。

妈妈不是那么教我的。

“ _别管礼貌了，他活该。_ ”

“基地在哪里，殿下？”他再问。

“我不知道，附近。

“很好，我们用困难的方式。”他朝后搡她，她重重摔在身后冰冷的长凳上。她呜咽了一声，那很疼，得有段时间坐下成问题了。他跪在她面前，坚硬的手抓住她的脸，逼她看向他。那手一点弹性也没有，肯定是假的。或者也许盔甲下面的他就是个机器人。

“ _不，莱娅，你得放我走。我不需要看这些。_ ”那声音现在哀求她了，绝望而痛苦。

她也不想经历，但是木已成舟。冰冷坚硬触上她的意识。莱娅在座位上扭动，尝试摆脱，但他牢牢抓住了她。那接触扩散进她的意识就像她刚刚因为吃冷冻甜品太快而冻住了脑子。只是她不能通过把舌头抵住上颌让这一切停止。

“ _在哪里？_ ”他问，不，不对，他在对她那么想。然后那接触开始搜查她的脑海，看那个问题带出了什么回答。莱娅无法将他拒之门外。维达闯进她的意识，把训练，家庭早餐，她母亲头发的香味，她父亲的笑声，她第一次喜欢的男孩的记忆全都搜检一遍又随意丢弃到一边。他随意乱翻她的整个人生就像她是只惹人厌的臭虫。他所到之处都带着冰冷的火焰，伴随着令人发狂的咆哮。

更糟的是牢牢攀附着他的冷漠。他这么做是因为有人下令，但他不在乎，什么也不在乎。他在把她撕成碎片，好找到叛军基地，而那对他一点意义也没有。她不重要，她只是一长串麻烦和障碍中的一个。

她在自己的意识里越跌越深，竭力躲避他无穷无尽的哪里？哪里？哪里？她越来越收缩自己，朝向她信任的核心，那里有她的力量和秘密筑起的高墙。那里是她幸运的源头，朝她低语她逐渐学会留意的警告，让她理解本不应当理解的事情。这里藏着她意识最深处的秘密。而那冷火正撞上了这无法穿透、光滑坚固的高墙。

她感到他的震惊，惊讶，以及适量的谨慎。她能感到细小的波浪滚过所有墙面，找寻弱点。她稳住自己接受冲击，但迎面而来的不是重锤猛攻，而是感觉像薄薄的火焰刀锋挥舞过来。她意识里的一切在这出乎意料的攻击下尖叫起来，有那么一秒她迷失了。

“ _在哪里？_ ”他用低沉的声音问。

“ _莱娅，拜托。_ ”那柔和的声音又回来了，有些关于它的什么她知道自己不会喜欢：“ _你需要醒过来，重新经历一遍也会伤害到你。_ ”

他切割的地方开始出现裂痕，她抓紧那里的一切，刻意保持头脑空白。如果她不去想她在保护什么，他就找不到它。

那切割又开始了，而莱娅甚至没有尝试压下她痛苦的哀嚎，然后一个宝贵的记忆从她意识银色的裂缝里滑了出去。

她感到他的愉悦和确认，然后在他意识到那是她父亲终于告诉她，他参与了义军之后转为厌恶。她当时十五岁，十分确信自己想要加入战斗，并且希望他们之间从此不再有任何秘密。

“ _这我已经知道了。_ ”透过那些裂缝，他声音让她疼痛不堪。但她从她没有背叛她父亲的事实中得到安慰。她没有告诉维达什么他不知道的事情。她坚定决心，无视那给她带来的疼痛，尽量把所有力量填补进裂缝加固高墙。

“ **基地在哪里？** ”他大吼，这次伴随着在某一点上的许多猛砍，一次又一次，尝试挖出她全力保守的秘密。

她感到自己在那猛攻下动摇了，她的掌握松了一刻。她有一秒钟做决定，而她用尽全力抓住基地的位置。她最古老的秘密，一张她常想知道的脸——眼睛和善，面容忧伤，滑了出去。这是她对生母的唯一记忆。尽管她父母告诉她，她去世时莱娅太小了，她不可能记住她的长相，她依旧珍视。她记得，她知道这个女人是她的母亲，而她很 _重要_ 。这对她而言是真的，她从小就坚信不疑。她父母后来放弃说服她所见是不可能的。取而代之，他们确保她记住永远不要和任何人讨论那面孔。现在得被他看见了。

她不该担心的。他连看都没有看。她可以感到他好奇的检查，但是他真的没有看见那张珍爱的脸。他只看到那是莱娅早已过世的生母。他的难以置信和他的问题像巴掌一样扇向她的感官。为什么她会那么努力保护个死去的女人？她什么也不是，无名小卒，跟叛军一点关系都没有，完全不重要，为什么她甚至会在乎？

“你该给自己省省这麻烦。”他用低沉的机械声轻蔑地告诉她。

“ _帕德梅，_ ”不是她声音的那个声音说，里面全是悲哀，伤痛，以及排山倒海的难以置信。等等，她还不知道她生母的名字。那时还不知道。要到晚些时候，她才从蒙那里得知。她其实不在这里，而是在德卡。不，那也不对。她去了凯穆恩一号，中枪了。她在自己的意识里，还有汉，她的汉来了。之后他离开了因为维达——

维达。那是维达的声音，在他想得到什么时和她说话的声音。哦，老天，他在这里，和她一起经历这些，万一他看到——

一切突然切换回了德卡。他放开她，她倒在地上。

她闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，粗糙的地面擦着她的脸颊。她尝试稳定呼吸。她能听见维达的呼吸器的声音，这么说他离她很近。就声音判断，他也离地面很近。“见鬼是什么让他失去了平衡？”她苦涩地想。

她想动，完全没用，只有身体告诉她已经到了极限。她专注于睁开眼睛，至少那样她能看到他。现实永远比想象更让人喜欢，至少绝大多数时候是这样。

她拼命挣扎，凭着强大的意志力和顽固，最终睁开了眼睛。他跪在她面前，不足一米远，但是他没再碰她，只是盯着她看。

“走开。”她想说，但什么声音也没有。好吧，是时候用第二种选择，不管她有多讨厌跟他那样做：“ _走开。_ ”

他一惊，从不管正在想的什么里面回过神来。

“我不能这样把你留在这里。”他说。

原力在上，经历了这一切他还不肯走。他得到了一切想知道的，不是吗？他知道死星上发生了什么。他不可能错过义军基地的位置。唯一安慰就是他在她有可能想到卢克前打断了她。“ _我跟你没话可说。_ ”

“我是说，”他的声音颇为恼怒：“我不能留你这样躺在地上。”

那又有什么关系？又不是真的。只是他的另一个借口罢了。“ _你把我留在自己脑子里什么地方又有什么区别？_ ”

难以置信潮水般涌来：“你的关注点决定你的现实，没学过吗？”

 _不是绝地_ 。她提醒他。

“这里是你意识的映射，莱娅。发生在这里的一切会实际影响到你的身体。这就是为什么我说在原力中，这里和现实世界没有区别。”

哦，那倒是个直截了当的解释。见鬼为什么欧比旺不能那么解释？“ _那就赶紧走，让我休息。_ ”

“如果我把你这样留在这里，你觉得那会对你的身体产生怎样的影响？”他的声音透出讽刺。

他说得有理。这里不是她十九岁的身体，面对各种伤害有着惊人的复原能力。但她不确定他再尝试触碰她会发生什么。“ _我不需要你的帮助。走开。_ ”

他叹气：“生活区在哪里？”

她知道这都是扯淡，他在想法搞清基地的布局，他以为这是同盟现在的基地。“ _这不是我们现在的基地。这是你死后的一个基地。_ ”

“考虑到我刚看到你为叛军基地位置被拷问，但仍然不知道它在那里，我不得不说我对此并不感到惊讶。”

莱娅感到一股惊讶冲刷过她，随之而来的是愤怒。“ _别撒谎！！_ ”她尽可能强有力地说，挫败的眼泪涌了上来。过了那么多年，这个杂种终于从她那里撬出了基地的位置。在她的失败之上，她不需要他的同情。

那让他静默了。“我没有撒谎，莱娅。”他缓缓地、冷静地、一字一顿地说。她想反驳，但他继续：“我一次也没对你撒谎过。我真的不知道同盟现在的位置。你说得不错，如果你不提名字会让人更加难以在你意识里找到。即便我在那里只是想要离开而不是偷听。”他朝前倾身，确保她看着他：“你一次也没有提基地的名字。你的秘密依旧安全。”

她没有吗？她脑海里快速回想了一下整个事件。没有，她没有。她没有失败。她所爱的人还有她的事业都很安全。她松了一口气，开始感到头晕，随之而来的倦意让她打哈欠。

“你需要休息。”他说，莱娅极力抗拒朝他翻白眼的冲动。她已经知道了，多谢。他朝前靠得更近，而莱娅只能做到保持安静。很可能因为她再没力气冲他吼了，但是她要享受取得的无论什么胜利。

他肯定感到了她的不安，因为他僵住了，退后，低吼一声站起来。在她能猜他准备做什么之前，她感到原力缠绕上了她。然后她感到自己从地面升起，就像有人用手臂抱起了她一般。

“生活区在哪里，莱娅？”

他真的要像对任性孩子那样送她上床睡觉吗？她不得不承认那想法很有吸引力。她跟自己争论要怎么做，他又给她加了一条理由。

“你越快休息，我就越快离开。”

合上了。“ _穿过停机坪，右手边第一条走廊。_ ”

他不再多说一个字，把她向前移动到停在他的身前。她猜想他开始走向停机坪，因为它开始从她的视野后退。

莱娅努力睁开眼睛，但无论她还有什么剩余力气都快速消散了。考虑到如果她闭上眼睛，她会有更多能量保持清醒，她那么做了。他从这里什么也得不到。所见之处一个人也没有，既然太阳还在天上，也没有星星可供他定位这星球。

在原力的怀抱中，她开始感到在牢固表面下勉强控制住的怒火和痛苦。那是黑暗面，她并不陌生它的存在，但是她也从来没有这样被它包围过。他好似在极力控制自己，以免伤害到她，但是她能感到他勉强维持的平静外表下逐渐增强的怒火。见鬼他怎么会这么生气？他又不是刚刚被迫重新经历最糟糕的噩梦之一的人——就因为有人强人所难不肯离开。

“我没在生你的气，莱娅。”

她有把什么说出来吗？“

”没有，“他回答：”但是你精疲力尽，屏障松动了。我尽力不要听，但你很响。“

哦，又是礼貌。然后她好奇他在生谁的气。她不觉得那人有多少生还机会。

“不假。我会很乐意慢慢杀死他。不幸的是，连我也够不到他。”

他到底在说谁？她尝试回想每个在谈话里提到的人，但他们横竖都是他想杀死的人。这怒气感觉才出现不久。那让她的脑子花了不寻常的长时间才猜出答案。都怪她自己的疲惫和那答案的纯粹古怪。

“ _你刚威胁要杀掉自己吗？_ ”

他们陡然停住了，莱娅尝试压下那动作带来的头晕。然后是长长的停顿，他似乎在消化她的话，然后她发誓听到了来自于他，什么可以称作轻笑的声音。

“是的，我想是的。”

好吧，她真的没力气说话了，但她也不能这么放下：“ _这是这么多年来我听到最古怪的事情，而我刚刚经历了时间旅行。_ ”

“是吗？”那低沉的机械音没有多少带上语气的能力，即便如此，她仍能听到他声音里的悲哀。见鬼她说什么让他悲哀了？一点说不通。

“我其实很说得通。你只是没在听罢了。”他在教育她倾听？他？连简单的“走开”都听不进去。

然后他的话击中她脑后的的什么地方。他不是第一个跟她那么说的人。还有别人，而且发生在最近。是个年长而恼人的家伙，但她想不起来是谁了。然后她感到自己被放到了一张床上。

“睡吧，莱娅。我今晚不会再来烦你了。”

嗯哼，她母亲可没养傻子。那想法导致了来自他的怒气和自我厌恶，想来他也听到了，尽管她完全不知道她这次又说什么让他抓狂了。她唯一知道的就是他不走她不睡。

“好吧，我走。”他使用原力，她感到一条毯子拉过来盖到了她身上。他这是在给她盖被子？这真是越来越奇怪了。然后那股黑暗面的风暴消失了。她逼自己又坚持了一会儿，看他是否真的走了。满意他真的离开了，她陷入睡梦中。

 

**奥德朗战役后第62天**

有人拉着她的手。莱娅能清楚感到的就这点。有人在拉着她的手哭泣。莱娅睁开一点点眼皮，好看清谁在那里——是她母亲，正拉着她的手轻轻摇晃。妈妈在伤心什么？

“妈妈。”她沙哑地说。

她母亲的头一下子抬了起来：“莱娅？”她的脸上有泪痕，眼圈红红的。这可不寻常，一般莱娅梦到母亲的时候她都在微笑。

“你在这里做什么？”她说。

“我还能在哪里？”

“死了。”

莱娅听到房间里有人倒抽一口气。她母亲的表情变了变，向前倾身：“我怎么会死呢，莱娅？”

那不重要，她母亲已经知道了。“你为什么忧伤？”她困扰地问。她父亲的脸出现在母亲旁边，同样忧心忡忡，但是在留意到她看向他后放松了一点。哦，那就是她听到的另一个人。她想向他伸出手，却被什么柔软的挡住抬不起来。为什么抬不起来？哦，因为她在推床。她皱眉，她正趴在床上，为什么她会趴着？

“莱娅，”爸爸说：“你知道自己在哪里吗？”

真是个蠢问题.“医疗翼，被麻醉了。”

他的表情放松了：“是的，莱娅。”

很好，但并没有回答她的问题。“你为什么很伤心？”她问她母亲。

她母亲睁大眼睛：“因为你受伤了。”

不，那不对。“我在这里的其他时候你没有伤心。”她指出。

她母亲脸上的血色褪了个干净：“什么？”

“其他我受伤的时候。”她耐心地解释：“那时你也会来看我，但你从不伤心。你总是很高兴见到我。”她闭起眼睛回忆：“我也一样。但是我会醒来，有那么一刻以为你们还活着。然后当我记起你们已经不在人世，悲伤又会回来。”

“莱娅亲爱的，我们没死。记得吗？”她母亲坚持。

“你们当然死了，只留下我一人。”她再次睁开眼睛，即便还在麻醉中，她感到眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。“我知道那不是你们的错。那是我的错，还有塔金的错。主要是塔金的错。但他毁灭了我们的世界是因为我，因为我不肯告诉维达基地在那里。”

她母亲露出惊恐的表情：“那就是发生了的事吗？”她猛地转头看向她父亲。无论她看到的什么都和她预期不同。“你知道。”她直截了当地说。

“你也知道了。”他尝试安抚他的妻子。但没用。莱娅能看出来，她的母亲非常愤怒。

“我知道奥德朗惨遭毁灭。”她母亲安静地说：“但我不知道那是为了让她开口。我不知道她亲眼目睹了那一切发生。”

但是她父母悲观的反应让莱娅失去了耐心。“你不是她。”她嘟哝：“她知道自己死了。走开。”

“莱娅，吾爱。”但是无论什么冒充她母亲的鬼魂说了什么，莱娅都没听清，她再次陷入沉睡。  
奥德朗战役后第63天

莱娅处于麻醉中。她知道，只是在乎不起来。那么多的疼痛，能被这不在乎的雾气挡住真好。她睁开眼睛，想知道自己在哪里。她发现自己脸朝下躺在一张床上，还能听到医疗翼里各种熟悉的背景音。

汉在她右边的一张椅子上睡着了。他的头垂到胸口，喔，这会是个他早上后悔的决定。或者晚上。现在是什么时候了？

她满足于只是看他——即便脸上冒出胡茬，头发一团乱，他依旧如此英俊。

“真好看，”她说：“你一直都那么好看。”

听到她的声音他的头一下子抬了起来，睁大眼睛看向她。

“莱娅？”他手忙脚乱地坐起来，把椅子移近病床：“你感觉如何？”

“轻飘飘的。”

“是啊，打赌你会那么觉得。”

“汉？”

“什么？”

“为什么我面朝下睡着？我讨厌那样睡，你知道的。”

那话让他睁圆眼睛，尽管她不确定那是为了什么，但他还是温和地说：“你背上中弹，穿的盔甲碎了，让你受了重伤。医生不希望你躺着睡，因为背部的皮肤还很脆弱。”

哦，那就说得通了。“我还是不喜欢。”她抱怨。

“嘘，我知道。”他的手指安抚地拂过她的额头：“就再过几天，等到完成巴克塔治疗。”

“好吧。”她嘟哝。她看着他，他的脸上充满关切。真可爱。

“我一直都喜欢你。”她晕乎乎地说。

他的脸上滑过一丝愉悦：“真的？”

“嗯哼。”

然后他倾身低声说：“告诉你个秘密，我也喜欢你。”

她朝他飞了个吻：“这可不算什么秘密。”然后大大打了个哈欠：“我甚至在你让我抓狂的时候喜欢你。”

“真的？那我可得记住了。”

“是该记住。除了你犯傻的时候，别再那么做了，只会让我抓狂，而且不是那种可以调情的有趣的发疯。”

“照你说来，我什么时候犯傻了？”

“当你朝垃圾压缩机大门开枪的时候。那可真蠢。你真以为我们都没想到过？你差点害死了卢克。”

欧比旺的脸从不知什么地方冒了出来，他温和地问：“索洛船长对卢克做了什么？”

汉看上去有点恼火：“我完全不知道她在说什么。他们肯定给了她药效特别强的止痛药。我非常确定从没跟她和卢克到过什么垃圾压缩机。”

“丘依也在。”她提醒他：“那气味让他抱怨了好多年。”

“是吗？”欧比旺扬眉，愉悦地看着她：“我相信他有理由那么做。”

“那是离开走廊的唯一办法。”她认真地告诉他：“又不是我想下到那里去。”让他相信这点很重要。

“当然了。”他安抚。瞧，没问题吧，连欧比旺都同意。他从来不同意她的观点，所以这次她肯定是对的。

她又看回汉，他看上去那么年轻。宝宝汉，她充满喜爱地想，然后皱眉。另外一个汉也在这里吗？她记得和他说过话。她四下张望找他，好吧其实她只微微抬了抬头。他不在。他又离开她了吗？她沉下脸，把注意拉回宝宝汉。她最好跟他把话说清楚。

她皱起眉头：“你最蠢的是离开了我，就因为我不知道说什么好。太蠢了，我不喜欢。”

“离开你？”他看上去如此迷惑。很好，她也是，她讨厌一个人迷惑。

她又打了个哈欠，她可真累。为什么她会这么累？“幸好你长得帅，不然我在塔科达纳卡看到你穿着那新夹克出现时就会朝你开枪。那样就可惜了。”

“等等？塔科达纳？你认识玛斯？”

“谁不认识玛斯了？”她莫名其妙地问。

欧比旺的声音插进来：“可惜朝索洛船长开枪吗？”

“不，”原力在上，他的反应可真慢：“打坏夹克。我很喜欢它。”

汉眨眼，竭力想跟上谈话：“嗯，莱娅——”

“我困了，”她说：“别说话。”然后她闭上眼睛再次陷入睡眠。

 

**奥德朗战役后第65天**

莱娅感到一双手停在她背上。她没再趴着了，这是个进步。但是现在她侧躺着，也不舒服。那漂浮的感觉也没了，意味着他们没再给她用强力止痛药了。原力中一股能量让她身体逐渐放松。

“就这样，卢克，慢慢来。你不想压垮她的系统。”欧比旺的声音从她的脚边传来。

“什么？”她想说话，却被自己发出的沙哑声音吓得停住了。

“莱娅！”卢克响亮兴奋的声音直冲进她的耳朵。她皱眉，他立刻降低音调：“抱歉。”

“ _水？_ ”她问他，不愿意再尝试说话，但是渴得要命。

“好。”然后他的手离开了，又把她的上衣放下来。她能感到他的脚步。然后什么轻轻靠上了她的嘴唇——是吸管。她贪婪地吸了好几口，然后喉咙里干涩的感觉褪去了。

她缓缓睁开眼睛，又眨了几次才看清楚。卢克坐在她的床边，手里的杯子和她的脸平行。“我们在哪里？”她问。

他挤出一点笑容：“雅文。我们在雅文。”

“哦。”见鬼，她觉得浑身酸痛，就像被人从头到脚用小榔头捶过一样。止痛药让她发晕，她缓缓移动头，想要看清整个病房。欧比旺站在她床脚。

“汉呢？”她问，她恍惚记得和他谈过什么。或者那是个梦？她记得他一会儿老一会儿年轻。

“他之前在，但是丘巴卡把他拖回千年隼补觉了。”欧比旺告诉她。

她点点头，看回她哥哥：“出了什么事？”

他的脸沉下来：“你中弹了。”

“我知道。”嗓子又开始干了，于是她又从他手里喝了一口水：“之后呢？”

欧比旺冷静的声音传来：“千年隼在你昏过去后很快到了，卢克在它降落后不到一分钟也到了。我们把你带上船，离开了那星系。”

“ _不可能那么容易。_ ”她对她哥哥说。

他拉下脸：“容易？你以为躲过维达带来的三艘歼星舰容易吗？船上还带着三十个吓得歇斯底里的人？与此同时雷克斯还要竭力阻止你死于流血过多？然后当我们意识到你没时间回到这里，再让整个舰队带着医疗舰改道朝我们而来？接着是六个小时的手术修补你的背和内脏，再在巴克塔箱里泡了三天？不，莱娅，没那么容易。”

好吧，既然他那么说。但是她想起他还没提兵工厂里的主要复杂问题。“维达呢？”她哑着嗓子地问。

卢克的情绪阴郁下来，甚至被什么……扭曲了，什么她说不清的东西。“还活着。”但是她已经知道了，不是吗？她把那想法推到一边，她可以晚点再在自己的脑海里歇斯底里。

“兵工厂呢？”

他的脸色不再阴沉：“炸成了废墟。”

“奴隶呢？”

他的脸色更柔和了，露出浅浅的微笑：“自由了。”

“在这里吗？”

他摇头：“不，他们——”

“啊，你醒了。”一个新的声音加入进来，然后是脚步，一个人类男性走进她的视线。“下午好，我们正在想你什么时候会醒。我是百诺克治疗师。”

她挥手示意，懒得费劲说话。他很高，红发，强壮，大概三十出头。

欧比旺再次开口：“如果你不介意的话，我去告诉你父母和索洛船长你醒了。”她点头，极为惊讶地看到他走到治疗师身前，弯腰在她额头上轻轻亲了一下：“我很高兴看到你没事，你让我们都吓坏了。”

她被他表达感情的话语和行为惊得目瞪口呆。欧比旺不做这样的事情，不对任何人，甚至卢克，她知道他对他感情非常深。诸神在上，她到底伤得有多重才会引出这样的反应。

治疗师等到欧比旺离开房间才转向卢克：“如果你不介意的话，天行者中尉，麻烦回避一下。我要和殿下讨论她的病情。”

卢克露出顽固的表情，莱娅说：“不用。”她伸手抓卢克的胳膊，没能抓住。他飞快转身，在她手滑下去之前抓住她。“留下来。”她对他说。

他的脸色缓和了，她拉他的手臂，示意他回到床边陪她。他站住，咬唇，考虑怎么坐比较好。他最后坐回她醒来之前在她身后的位置，环住她。有她哥哥在身后，莱娅低声问：“有多糟？”

治疗师显然十分好奇地看向他们，她好奇关于 _这件事_ 基地里会流传出什么八卦。“总而言之你很幸运。”如果她真的幸运的话，就根本不会中枪，但是她听治疗师继续说下去。

“先说坏消息。不幸的是盔甲质量很差，就我看来很廉价，而那表现出来了。你中枪的时候，背后的部分碎进了你的背里，导致沿着脊柱极深的割伤，还有两英寸的盔甲融化在伤口里，极大增加了感染和休克的可能。如果那碎片再往右一寸，就会切断你的脊柱。”

好吧，她现在明白为什么每个人都如此不安。“好消息呢？”

“尽管盔甲很廉价，它仍然吸收了大部分的冲击。后坐力折断了你两根肋骨，但是冲击本身并没有完全穿透你的身体，所以内脏损伤只有两英寸深，包括你因为热压倒塌的肺部和骨折的肩胛骨。”

“你很幸运你的朋友急中生智联系了同盟，而你有足够的影响让他们下令舰队改道。如果你的治疗再拖一个小时，就不好说了。”

“哦。”

他嗯了一声：“手术后你在巴克塔箱里待了三天。接下来几天你会感觉很累，我要你你一周后再来接受后续检查。你右手的肌肉有点萎缩，因此我们从明天开始轻微复健。”

对莱娅来说没问题。“我什么时候能出院？”听到这话他的脸拉了点下来，但是在他能回答之前一个声音插进来。

“莱娅！！”他在看清她后露出大大的笑容。他的头发四下胡乱支棱着，衣服皱巴巴的，但是有刮胡子。她感到了每次看见她丈夫的年轻版时都会感到的爱意，愉悦和愧疚感。

“告别。”她听到她的汉在脑后说，而突然回想起那谈话，有那么一刻她只感到排山倒海的空落落和哀伤。卢克在感到她的心痛时，紧紧搂住她。

“晚点再说。”她向自己保证，晚点再回想那次谈话，以及那是否是真的。现在，她得专注于这个汉。

她强迫自己给他一个灿烂的笑容。“你没事，”她语调轻松地看向他的胸口，脑子里想起原力幻想中他死亡的情形。

他的笑容消失了，取而代之是皱眉。“我当然没事了。因为你帮我挨了一枪。”他大步走向她，在床边的椅子上坐下。“再也别那么做了，”他阴沉沉地说：“我不想欠任何人任何东西。”

她能感到卢克的愉悦，既然他也听明白了汉的潜台词——他该保护他们俩，而不是反过来。“你什么也不欠我，汉。”她温柔地说：“不是这么一回事。”

“在我看来不行。”

治疗师再次清了清喉咙，他们一起看向他。

“我说到哪里了，”他说，“还是你们都想继续沉浸于愧疚感之中？”他们摇头。“很好。”他的注意力回到莱娅身上：“现在回答你的问题，公主，我想你再住院观察一天。你可以明天出院，但是我坚持你和能照顾你的人住在一起。”

“她可以和我住一起。”汉和卢克同时说。汉怒视卢克，然后好似第一次真正留意到她哥哥坐在什么地方。他更生气了，脸上滑过嫉妒。

“或者也许她可以和她的父母住在一起？”一个温和的声音在门口问：“考虑到我们至少说话对她还管些用。我们了解莱娅，她一旦清醒上超过五分钟，准会立刻全情投入工作。”

百诺克治疗师皱眉，不确定是因为又来打扰了，还是因为她在出院后可能会怎么做。他朝她摇摇手指：“未来两个星期你只能轻微活动。我希望你好好放松休息。”她张嘴想抗议，他摇头：“不行，殿下，我必须坚持，不然我就不放你出院了。你受了重伤，需要时间恢复。我知道绝大多数病人在熟悉的环境里会更自在，但是如果你不保证慢慢来的话，我会把你留在这里。”

她皱眉，她有太多要做的事情要做了。她是个成人，知道自己的限度在那里。但是她父亲的声音坚定而且带着命令：“莱娅。”

卢克的手臂在她身后收紧了：“迄今你做得够多了，拜托，莱娅。”

她叹气：“我保证。”

治疗师的脸色明亮起来：“很好。我可不喜欢在这病床前耗太久，就因为你们太难搞。”这是她这辈子收到过最隐晦的批评之一。“你还有别的问题吗？”她摇头。“很好，我会安排时间让你明天复健，之后你就能出院接受父母照顾。”说完他匆匆离开了。

她父亲让开一点好让他通过，然后走进房间。“卢克，”他亲切地跟她哥哥打招呼，然后转向汉：“索洛船长，”没那么亲切了，但也没以前那么充满敌意。

“先生，”汉在椅子里不安地动了动。

“你比我上次见到的时候要整洁些了。”她父亲说。

“是的，”汉双手抚过头发：“补觉有用。”然后他好似注意到自己坐在房间里唯一的椅子上，然后立刻站了起来。“这里对我而言人有点多，我该走了。”他看了眼莱娅，她仅仅因为对话的突然转折感到困惑。“回头见，公主。”说完他匆匆离开了。

他们三个人看他离开，莱娅脱口而出：“我错过了什么？”

她的父亲叹气：“似乎我尊重他让他更紧张了。”

她盯住她父亲：“尊重？”她父亲容忍汉，但是说尊重就有点夸张了。

她父亲叹气，在汉之前的椅子上坐下来。“实话实说，莱娅，我还是不喜欢她。但是尊敬和喜欢没多大关系。”她父亲露出遗憾的笑容：“这次任务的战后汇报我都在。他为你辩护。他本可以一跑了之，实际上在这一切发生前，我本会打赌在这种情况下他就会那么做。但他没有。他站起来，大庭广众之下，为你辩护。”

她为这对汉的骚扰皱眉：“他当然会了。”

“那可能对你很明显，莱娅，但对我不是。”

“那是因为你看到的只是汉无法对什么组织忠诚。你把那和是否能对人忠诚搞混了。”卢克心直口快地说。

她和她父亲同时转头，她哥哥在那他们的注视下脸红了，但继续说下去：“汉对人忠诚。他真的很不在乎莱娅和我为之奋斗的理念。对他而言，哪个政府都一样。但是他确实在乎我们所在乎的。”

她父亲喉咙里哼了一声。莱娅没深究。也许她父亲永远不会习惯汉那样的人，但是如果他愿意给予其尊重，她也可以接受。她能感到自己眼皮下垂，但是还有一件事需要在睡着前知道。

“奴隶们呢？”她问。

卢克愉悦地轻哼：“他们很好。我们把他们留在了医疗舰。他们的状态都很不好，而且指挥层认为最好不要让他们知道基地在哪里。”

“他们需要心理疏导，”她提醒：“还有新身份。我们不能不给予任何帮助就让他们离开。”

她父亲笑了，手指抚过她的额头：“我知道，莱娅。这不是我第一次处理这类事情了。卢克和我能搞定。睡吧。”

没人比她父亲和哥哥更清楚那些人需要什么了。确信他们有人照料，她又睡着了。

 

**奥德朗战役后第66天**

最后是她母亲来接她出院的。“你父亲也想来，”她一边帮莱娅站起来一边温和地说。她在今早的复健之后已经清理过了，刚刚小睡了一觉醒来。“但是被叫去开紧急会议了，拯救德拉斯尔·贝福林计划有些临时变动。”

莱娅皱眉：“那个进行得如何？”

“不许工作，殿下。”百诺克治疗师警告：“我说过了，好好休息。”

她瞪了他一眼，但是她的母亲只是轻笑：“我会确保她遵医嘱。”

他怀疑地看了她很久，但只是耸肩：“记住明天再回来复健。”

莱娅点头，只要他肯放她离开，她准备好向他保证任何事了。

“可以了吗？”她问母亲，布蕾哈点点头。

她们慢慢穿过走廊。莱娅知道她不能睡在自己的住处，那里太小，卢克住不下。所以接下来两周，她会睡在父母的住处。

“你真确定要我和你们住一起？”莱娅再次问母亲。

她母亲嗯了一声，充满感情地拍拍她的手臂：“没事的。”

“你们俩当中的一个该去睡我的房间，而不是简易床。”她指出。她父母告诉她，他们的床睡不下三个人。所以他们弄了张简易床，轮流睡在上面，而她可以睡床上。莱娅本打算抗议，这身体比他们更扛得住简易床。但是老实说，现在她感觉自己足有九十岁，而不是十九岁。所以她咽下自己的骄傲，什么也没说。

“过几天再说吧。”她母亲妥协：“取决于我们最后真睡了多少。但是如果你认为我俩在一个不能马上起来照顾到你的地方睡好，就大错特错了。”

好吧，可以理解。他们走到她父母的门前，莱娅只觉得高兴极了。即便这短短的步行也让她精疲力尽，而她渴望有张大床能好好休息一会儿。她母亲带她进入卧室，她感激地在床一侧坐下。

她母亲密切注视了她一分钟，然后站起来关上卧室门。莱娅皱眉，这是怎么回事？

她母亲转身面对她，但是没走近。她站在那里盯着她看了一会儿，然后温和地说：“莱娅，我有个问题想问你。”

好吧，她母亲和卢克还有她父亲昨天一直在医疗翼进进出出。她想问什么不便他们和医疗翼工作人员听到的的？“好。”莱娅小心地回答。

“我希望你好好想想再给我答案。不是下意识回答，不讲你认为我想听的，而是事实。”她母亲带着权威的气息，而这正式的要求让莱娅觉得，无论什么问题，她母亲都非常重视。

“我保证，妈妈。”

她母亲深吸一口气，站稳了，然后直截了当地问：“你想死吗？”

莱娅觉得有人照她胃踢了一脚。她只挤出一句：“什么？”

“你想死吗，莱娅？”

“不想！”她急切回答。

“我希望你好好想想。”

“没必要想，回答是不。”

“你确定？因为就我看来你似乎不是很想活下去。”

莱娅感到困惑和受伤。一个如此了解她，如此亲近她的人，怎么会那么想？“你怎么得出这个结论的？”

她母亲低声啜泣：“在你从早忙到晚一刻也不休息放松的时候；在你接受不可能任务，成功的几率低到我都无法想象你要怎么做到的时候；在不少人警告你，你的计划少说也是蠢，简直就是自杀，而你忽视他们的时候；当你知道维达会出现，依旧照去不误的时候！”她母亲没有喊，但是她炯炯的目光和绷紧的嘴角表明只是多年训练的自控在让她保持声调稳定。

“我不确定他会去那里。”她抓住那段话里她能真正反驳的一点抗议。

“别想糊弄我，莱娅·奥加纳。”她母亲的声音尖锐而苦涩：“你想骗自己随意，但是别想坐在这里跟我说你觉得他很可能不会去那星球。”

莱娅对此无话可说。

“我一直忍到现在。你是个成年人，即便你以你现在的年龄，也早过了我能禁止做任何事的岁数。”

那话让莱娅感到恐慌。“不是这样。”莱娅抗议：“你是并且永远是我的女王。”如果她母亲不接受，那将带给她自我身份认知最深的伤害。

布蕾哈悲哀地笑了：“是的，我是。而莱娅你，一切身份之上，先是奥德朗人。但是对我而言，你最重要最优先的身份，是我的女儿。命令你会让你永远先把我当女王，而不是母亲。既然这是一个母亲在希望你远离危险，我就不能这么做。”  
“有的时候个人感情和政治必须分开。你是奥德朗女王，但你不只是奥德朗女王。”这话她母亲对她从小说到大。她好奇母亲公开谈到义军时奥德朗的中立态度。她不明白她的母亲明明是义军支持者，却在公开场合过分谨慎。

布蕾哈叹气，一手抹过脸悄悄擦去眼泪。“你要真那么觉得我也无法怪你。你失去了丈夫，你建立的人生——无论那曾有多黑暗，别想反驳。”她在莱娅想开口说话的时候止住她：“即便考虑到汉的死亡，我看得出你过来的时候境况并不好，你对细节没有你以为的那么仔细。对于一个了解你并且认真倾听的人不是。而我听得非常认真，莱娅。你的沉默让我别无选择。”

莱娅张嘴想说话，再一次解释她沉默的原因，但是她母亲抬起手阻止了她：“我知道你有理由，我甚至部分同意。但是那带不走我的忧虑。那带不走我想了解的愿望。你建立的生活，不论有多不完美，已经没了，而你发现自己再次陷入你以为已经赢得的战斗。我无法想象那对你而言会是多大的压力。”

莱娅坐在那里，尝试认真倾听她母亲的话。“我不想死。”她最后说：“我承认这一切对我而言不容易，我知道那看上去像是我不顾后果又愚蠢。但是我能向你保证我不想死。”

“你知道维达会去那里，莱娅。”

“他不想杀死我。”她反驳：“我还知道那星球上的胜利能给同盟带来什么。我冒的是经过计算的险。我这辈子都在那么做。”

“你以前可没那么不重视自己的存亡。”

“值得的！”莱娅坚持：“相信我，在我十九岁的时候就那么想，现在更是如此，因为我知道那会给我们带来怎样的胜利。”只是暂时的胜利，但是真实的。

“不，不值得。”

“你怎么能那么说？”莱娅吃惊地问。

“如果打败了帝国你却没能活着亲眼看到又有什么意义？”布蕾哈追问：“莱娅，吾爱，为什么你觉得你父亲和我会如此拼命！就是为了留给你一个更好的银河系！！如果你死了就没有意义了。”

“因为我是未来？”她苦涩地说：“因为如果我死了你这一支就断了？我向你保证奥德朗的文化会幸存。它的生存能力比这强多了。”

“因为你是我女儿而我爱你！！”她母亲在发抖：“不是关于什么传统或者血缘，或者因为你是我的继承人。而是关于我是如何相信这银河系有了你会更好。”她的能量似乎都离她而去，布蕾哈的肩膀塌下来。她疲惫地在莱娅身边坐下，抓住她的手。

“我们尝试了很久想要个孩子，”她轻轻地低语：“不论我们做什么，或者采用任何医疗手段，都毫无用处。”然后她抬头看莱娅，眼神悲哀：“然后贝尔把你带给我。”布蕾哈的左手捧住莱娅的脸：“而你是如此完美。可爱，聪明，充满活力。我觉得特别愧疚，因为我认定你就该是我们的孩子，但是一个朋友逝去才会那样。”

她悲伤地摇头：“莱娅，我们收养你并不只是为了把你变成对付维达和皇帝的武器。如果是那样的话，肯定能把你安排到更合适的地方，而不是如此明显的在他们眼前。我们收养你是因为我们爱你，并且想要你。”

“我知道你爱我，妈妈，”莱娅结结巴巴地说：“我一次也没怀疑过。”

“那你就该知道当欧比旺说你受伤了之后我们有多痛苦。治疗师不确定你是否能活下来。”她的手从莱娅脸上拿下来，轻叹一声：“或者也许你不知道。那不一样。不知道你孩子的命运特别令人感到痛苦。”布蕾哈在看清莱娅的表情后，她的声音小下去。

莱娅竭力阻止自己做出什么冲动回答。不，她理解，她深刻了解那种特别的痛苦。她能感到的只有让她父母经历这一切带来的悲伤和悔恨——无论有多不经意。她搜肠刮肚想找话来道歉，说她并不是故意缺乏考量，她已经有几十年没机会那么想过了，但是她以后会加倍小心。她看向母亲，张嘴想这么说，但是布蕾哈的表情已经不再是痛苦，而是某种无言的理解。

卢克向她解释她的原力很强时，很多关于她直觉的事有了解释。但是她看透人的本领——看透他们的身体语言，他们的表情，他们选择的说话方式，是从小跟母亲学来的。而那洞悉的眼睛正仔细看着她。

“你确实知道我在说什么。”她惊讶地低语。

莱娅感到胸中一阵恐慌：“我现在不想谈这个。”

“莱娅，你有孩子？”

“妈妈，我真的不想谈这个。”

但是这一次她母亲没听她的，注意力全在她刚刚的发现的事上。“莱娅，他们怎么了？”

莱娅摇头，一想到本她就心痛，并且愤怒不已。这两种感情连接得如此紧密以至于无法完全区分开来。“我累了，妈妈。”

她母亲有一阵什么也没说，然后轻轻开口：“好吧，暂时说到这里。你先休息。”她站起来朝门走去：“莱娅，请好好想想我说的话。”她微笑：“什么时候你想谈你孩子的事，我就在这里。”

莱娅等她母亲离开房间，缩上床，决心用睡眠逃避这一切。

 

**奥德朗战役后第71天**

莱娅进门的时候蒙正坐在桌子旁。她从数据板上抬起头，朝她露出灿烂的微笑：“莱娅，谢谢你来见我。你感觉如何？”

莱娅回以微笑，在桌子另一侧的椅子上坐下：“好多了，我可以连续清醒五个小时不需要睡眠。”

“睡眠很好。”

“睡眠很烦但是有必要。”百诺克治疗师在谈到她的极限的时候正确得让人发恼。

蒙严肃地看了她一会儿，然后安静地说：“你知道我为什么叫你来吗？”

“我想那和凯穆恩一号上的任务有关。”

“部分来说，是的。我读过你的任务简报了，还有你队伍里其他人的报告，而那让我之前压下的一些担忧又抬头了。”她叹气，揉揉额头：“莱娅，我们认识多久了？”

几十年，但只是从莱娅的角度而言。“从我十岁起。那次你终于找到机会来参加我父亲的生日宴会。”

蒙几乎不可见地微微一笑。“是的，我认识你很久了。除了作为你父母的朋友和同盟，我很关心你本人，莱娅。”她的手合在一起放到面前：“这也是为什么我要你来私下见我的原因。”

莱娅坐得更直了，这很可能不会有什么好事：“蒙——”她刚要说话，蒙摇了摇头。

“不，莱娅，这不是审讯。我是以你朋友而不是你的指挥官的身份在问你，你没有义务回答任何问题。”她深吸一口气，坚定地说：“莱娅，你和维达到底在牢房里发生了什么？”

莱娅感到自己肺部所有的空气都没了：“什么？”

“我一般不会盘根问底，但是就我看来一切从那里开始。”

“什么从那里开始？”她追问。

“你性格的剧变。自从你逃出死星后你就变得落落寡合，几乎疏离了基地里所有的朋友。”

“那不是真的。”

蒙耐心地看她：“莱娅，我们俩上次谈话时什么时候？”

“我去凯穆恩一号前的三天。”

蒙摇头：“不，那会儿我们在工作，在计划解救德拉斯尔·贝福林的任务。我是说真正的谈话，讲同盟公事以外的事情。”

莱娅安静了，她完全想不起来。

“除了你和天行者中尉突然亲密起来——”

“那又怎么了？”莱娅激烈地问，她先是太疏离了，现在又太亲切了。

蒙眨眼，显然吓了一跳：“没怎么。他不仅是我们事业的宝贵财富，也是个非常出色迷人的年轻人。但是莱娅，如你所说，我从你十岁起就认识你了，我从没见过你这么快信任他人。”

“你还沉迷工作，以前的的兴趣爱好全丢了。这不健康，莱娅。我跟你父母提过，但他们向我保证你没事。”她微妙地哼了一声：“谁都看得出来你不大好。”

“蒙，”她抗议：“我很好。”

蒙没理她继续说下去：“还有维达。”

提到那个名字一阵寒意传下莱娅的脊柱：“他怎么了？”

“我们从这里开始说。”蒙把数据板推过桌面。

莱娅低头，看到一份帝国通缉令，照片是她在帝国议院时拍的。“我不明白问题在哪里，蒙。我不是义军里唯一被悬赏捉拿的人。”

“看下面的数目和要求，莱娅。”

莱娅朝下看，指望看到和上次一样的一千万信用点。她看到了大写的两千五百万，条件是活捉不得伤害。莱娅脸上的血色褪尽——这个数额，让她成为帝国头号通缉犯。

“这我不知道。”她轻声说，她的手指轻轻抚过屏幕上的数字。她本该想到的。如果她有冷静思考，而不是让偏见蒙蔽双眼，她本该意识到这就是维达会做的事情。这是很久以前，跟抓捕卢克完全一样的数目和条件。  
蒙的声音温和而坚定：“不，我能看出你不知道。不止如此，他还亲自审问了奥德朗所有和你生活相关的人——同学，老师，家人。”

莱娅猛地抬起头，担忧让她的心疯狂跳动：“我的姑姑们？”她没听说她们被捕，但是这毫无意义。完全有可能是指挥层决定不告诉她。

蒙摇头：“就我们所知她们暂时自由。你父母一下达撤离命令她们就转入地下。就我们，更重要的是帝国所知，她们还没有再次冒头。”莱娅松了一口气。

蒙继续：“但是他见了每个能找到的远房亲戚，他甚至见了宫殿外市场里的小贩，只问和你相关的问题——你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，他们能拼命回想起的每个重要回忆。他亲自监督了查封奥德朗王宫，有流言说他本人带走了你的所有物品。那个朝你开枪的风暴兵？维达处决了他和他的整个中队。”

莱娅强压下升起的紧张：“那有可能是因为我们摧毁了基地后逃跑了。维达不容忍失败。”

“也许。”蒙怀疑地说：“但是他倾向于追责到个人，而不是整个团队。另外还有潘迪特那事。”

“因为他杀了什么羞辱他的帝国走狗？又不是以前没做过。”

“不，莱娅，因为他亲自为委任皮耶特为奥德朗总督四下奔走。而且他竭力反对潘迪昂的任命。没能成功后，他亲自公开地移除了问题，用的还是通常只用来对付义军和叛徒的方式。他才不参与政府官员任命，莱娅。至少以前从来没有过。我们在他身边的每个间谍都说他对你的执念超乎寻常。”

莱娅终于把一切拼在了一起：“这就是为什么德拉文觉得我是间谍。”

蒙叹气：“他和你当面对质了？”

莱娅点头。

蒙翻了个白眼：“他当然会了。是的，这就是为什么。”

“那说不通。”她抗议：“为什么帝国会牺牲整座空间站就为在死星能轻易摧毁的组织里放个间谍？”

蒙摇头：“你思考的方向错了，莱娅。不，帝国不会那么做。但是维达轻易会的。”

莱娅皱眉。维达是帝国意愿残忍的执行者，当需要清楚传达什么的时候就会派他出马。然后她没深思的谈话回到脑海。严格来说，那不再是真的了。

“德拉文认为我是维达的间谍。”如果不是时机不合适，莱娅会为这想法歇斯底里大笑——要是他知道真相的话。

“没错，维达从来就不喜欢死星，莱娅。我们都知道这点。他一开始就反对它的修建。他公开表示他认为那是时间和资源的严重浪费。摧毁它让我们严重削弱了帝国的地位不假。但更重要的是，从他的角度，我们消灭了他在政治上的潜在竞争对手塔金，让皇帝在他用恐惧和威胁确保合作的自己人之间地位更为不稳，并且移除了他极为不喜欢的一个武器。”

“你认为他这是准备和皇帝对着干？”她问。

蒙摇头：“我们不确定。对此我并不确信，尽管德拉文是。维达绝对有在尽力和帝国海军高层搞好关系。”翻译，他没再像以前那样经常杀死他们了。“但是我还是怀疑他想搞政变。他完全可能在死星摧毁后趁机扩大自己的势力。说不通，做了帕尔帕廷那么多年的打手，他现在会想去背叛自己的主人。”

不，从蒙的角度说不通。不过如果他相信还有人能够帮他，就说得通了。赢得和帕尔帕廷的战斗是一回事，获取足够支持确保你的统治是另外一回事。他在第一件事，而不是第二件事上需要她。但是他很明显在为最后决战做出准备。

莱娅咽了口唾沫，看向她几十年的导师和朋友。她的心提到了嗓子眼，问：“你觉得我是间谍吗？”

蒙看了她很久，然后坚定地说：“不是。”

莱娅松了一口气。至少她没搞砸这点。

“其余义军领导层呢？”她问。

“他们有过怀疑。一半把德拉文的警告当真了，但是当我们给你的虚假信息一点也没传到帝国那边，更没有传到维达那边时，他的理论就不攻自破了。”

莱娅感到十分恼怒。“什么时候的事？”她非常严肃地问。

蒙责备地看了她一眼：“我从来不相信德拉文的话。我们都困在自己的世界观中，莱娅。他认为任何人都可能背叛，任何人有可疑行为都自动划为叛徒。”她露出片刻懊恼的表情。

“我父母知道你们这么做了吗？”莱娅追问。

蒙摇头：“不，当然不。我永远不会让他们那样为难。”

“你的意思是德拉文不想让他们提示我。”

“不，莱娅，我的意思是他们是我的朋友，而我不想让逼他们在毕生事业和女儿之间选择。”她叹气：“说到底什么也没查出来。德拉文收到停止监视你的命令，我怀疑那就是他找你对质的时候。他想吓你犯错。”

“让我把话说清楚，莱娅，我不认为维达的所作所为足以证明你是他的间谍。他对你的兴趣太过明显，而这赏金数额，”她点点数据板：“让你成了太大的靶子，使你无法对同盟起多大作用。即便对并不以谨慎行事闻名的维达而言，这也太过了。但是，我承认我对你的喜爱可能会蒙蔽我的眼睛。我也受到多方压力，最好谨慎以免后悔。他们难以相信你如此轻易地逃出了他的手掌。”

莱娅无意地揉了揉脖子，想起被他掐住的那令人恐惧的几秒。“我不会说那有多容易。”她反驳。

“不，但你活着，完好无损，并且精神正常。没有多少人能这么说。”

莱娅点了下头表示同意。

“你自己承认，他准备把你送到科洛桑。你说你不知道为什么，而到那点我也选择相信，但是关于你的什么显然引起了他的注意。而且牢房里你们之间发生了什么。而那极大地改变了你。作为你的朋友，我想要你对我坦白。或者如果你不能那么做，考虑到我在同盟的立场，至少找个人。你是义军以及我希望在那之后能建立的任何政府的未来。我知道这让你不舒服，但是我们可以利用我们的地位帮你找心理治疗师。”

莱娅只是呆呆看着她，不知道该怎么说。我的性格并没有陡然大变因为我实际老了三十四岁。维达对我的执念是因为我是他女儿。我和卢克有同样的原力潜能，如果你知道了，不管是不是朋友，你都会想方设法让我和他一起受训。尽管我是个不错的政治家，但是做绝地是更罕见的才华，并且对同盟以及你想建立的未来更有用处。我看到我们所有的希望和梦想都被我的儿子掐灭了。

她什么也没说，只是：“谢谢你的关心，蒙，但是一切都在掌控之中。”

蒙的眼睛透出失望，但她只是说：“好吧，如果你改变主意，你知道哪里能找到我。”

莱娅走出蒙的办公室，脑子被刚得知的事情搞得一团乱。她沉浸在自己的思绪里，压根没注意到在往哪里走，所以当一只手抓住她的手时，她吓得跳了起来。

她抬头，看见卢克的脸。“卢克。”她愉快地说。在看清他严肃的表情后，那愉悦褪去了，。

“怎么了？”她关心地问。

他摇头：“这里不行。”他拉拉她的手，示意她跟上。他带着她穿过熙熙攘攘的机库，进入户外停机坪。他一路上什么也没说，感情也收得紧紧的，所以她根本没法得到一点提示到底是怎么回事。他们走到停机坪的边缘，她坦白他们之间真正关系的地方时，他终于停步放手了。

“卢克？”她对着他的背问。

“我在等你感觉好点之后再提。”他的声音绷得紧紧的：“然后我想最好远离其他人私下谈。”

“卢克到底是怎么回事？”她的声音开始不耐烦，她今天已经进行了太多的困难谈话，而她有不良预感这又要开始另一个。

“维达到底想要你做什么？因为我知道他不想你死。”

莱娅感到脸上血色全无：“你是怎么知道的？”没有任何任务报告在谈到维达时，表明他们交谈过。

“因为他告诉我了。”卢克终于转身面对她，面无表情。

莱娅因为恐惧感到脑袋轻飘飘的：“他跟你说话了？！卢克他什么时候靠近到能那么做！”

卢克摇头：“不是通过说话，莱娅。”他的声音低下去，似乎在想要怎么形容，然后叹气：“给你看吧，我想那是最好的办法。”

有人在她的屏障上轻轻一敲，她放下它们，她感到害怕，太久没那么做了，并且不知会在她哥哥的记忆里找到什么。

 

他在跑，莱娅的恳求在他耳畔回响。他离开了那么多家人，现在孑然一身，他无法容许自己对她那样做。哪怕这很可能是他长久以来唯一一次面对维达的机会，他不能忽略他妹妹的担忧。莱娅几乎什么都不怕，但是意识到他的行为让她有多担惊受怕足以让他思考，而不是直接杠上维达。

然后她的痛苦透过原力跳跃着传来，把中弹的痛苦传到他的身上。他的呼吸停顿了一刻，然后他疯狂地想要稳住自己，好足够专心到喊她。

“ _莱娅！！！_ ”他大喊。

没有回答，她总在他喊她的时候回答。出事了，出大事了。他能通过原力感受到，它在他耳边低语跑快点。他竭尽全力，就像要烧光身体内全部能量似的，而他飞跑起来。身边的景物在他眼里化作虚幻，但没关系，因为他知道障碍在那里，他知道前进的最佳道路。就像呼吸，甚至不需要思考，他跑得比以前任何时候都快。

他几乎要到了，太近了，这时另一声更痛苦的呐喊把他撕得四分五裂。有那么一刻他的整个世界充满了痛苦，然后逐渐减退到可以控制的程度。他清醒过来，感到自己鼻青脸肿。他摔倒了，地上的痕迹表明他是怎么摔倒，硬生生停下来的。他痛得缩成一团，确信从头到脚都是青紫。他感觉背上湿湿的，他抖着手摸了摸，想知道伤势有多严重。干的，尽管他身体的一切都在坚持他在流血。他感到的是她在流血，不是他自己。

“ _莱娅我来了。_ ”他坚定地朝她发送，然后尽量拉紧屏障。 尽管他十分需要确认她还活着，他不能再像那样被干扰了。千年隼在他头顶隆隆作响，飞向莱娅的方向。他摇晃了下，全身打颤，想知道那是否真是他自己的伤，以及跑步是否让它们恶化了。他全身酸痛而且受伤了不假，但是没什么不能等的。他把自己向那无穷无尽的力量敞开，再次前行。

他极速跑向飞船，发现汉正目瞪口呆地看向他：“见鬼你这是从哪里钻出来的？”一道爆能枪光束擦着他的头打过去。他诅咒然后转身开枪。欧比旺在他前方三米远，汉躲的遮蔽物范围之外，挡开了朝他们而来的大部分爆能枪光束。

“别管了！”平地一个声音传来。卢克朝下看到雷克斯朝莱娅倾身，手上全是她的血，他咆哮：“卢克，去顶将军的位置。将军，你得用原力来抬她。”

卢克有点迷惑，直到看清他妹妹的背。一半的盔甲没了，下面的衣服都被血浸透了，她肩膀附近还插着一大块熔化的盔甲碎片。很明显，这就是能量束打中的地方。无怪乎雷克斯不想抬她，一个不小心那碎片就会切断大动脉。

“卢克！！”欧比旺大喊。卢克的注意力转回他师父。

“来了。”他坚定地说，然后拿出光剑，打开，一边朝前走一边挡开瞄准汉的爆能枪光束。他不是特别擅长把它们直接挡回开枪的士兵，但是汉瞄得很准，风暴兵人数越来越少。

丘依喊了什么，汉大叫：“她进船了，我们走。”

“你先走，”卢克命令，尽管他自己也开始后退：“我来掩护你。”他听到汉的脚步匆匆地后退。在靴子踏在踏板上熟悉的声音后，卢克开始加速他自己的后退。他刚一脚踏上踏板，垃圾场尽头的后门打开了。卢克咽了口唾沫，准备好面对更多的风暴兵，但是只有一个人影走了出来，开始有条不紊靠近他们，即便隔那么远，卢克仍能看出他很高，从头到脚穿着黑色盔甲。

在意识到刚看见了谁之后，卢克感到肺里的空气一下子都跑光了。这就是他，是维达。卢克见过他的全息图片，义军基地的每个人都见过。附带警告是如果你在战场上见到这个怪物，赶紧跑。他在他进入系统的时候感到了他的存在，那痛苦悲惨的气场令人难以忽视。但是看到本尊会是让卢克永远无法忘怀。

卢克直觉向前走了一步，所有逃跑的想法都离开了脑海。维达在这里，很明显手无寸铁，他可以现在就结束这一切。

那人影继续有条不紊向前走，然后停住了，偏过头。

卢克稳住自己，很明显，那怪物看见他了，但是接下来却完全出乎意料。

“ _这么说你就是她的导师了。_ ”一个男性的声音穿过他的意识，不管他拉起了多强的屏障阻挡它。每一个词下面都是浓厚的嫉妒和占有欲。

“ _什么？_ ”卢克设想过所有面对比格斯和他父亲杀手的情形，绝不包括这一种。

“ _你比我想象得矮。_ ”卢克不知道要作何反应。他本指望会收到死亡威胁，而不是对他身高的攻击。

他专注于眼前的斗争。“ _我宁死也不会让你带走她！！_ ”他嘶喊，相信眼前的噩梦会听见。

“ _那对我而言可不构成什么问题。_ ”然后他又开始朝前走，步伐坚定。然后一阵涟漓透过原力传来。卢克诅咒自己，他本可以分辨得出来。要是本就知道那是什么意思，莱娅也一样。只有他和他的无知让他们陷入危险。

维达显然也明白，因为他停下说：“ _我们没时间这么做了。_ ”

“ _找时间！_ ”卢克回击：“ _你杀死了我的父亲，我不会轻易放过你。_ ”

回应那挑战的是十分恼火：“ _你得说得更具体点，我杀死过很多父亲。_ ”

安纳金·天行者，卢克想，记得他吗？你背叛和杀害了他。但是从那人那里没有传来任何回答，甚至完全没有反应。该死他不够专注，维达没有听见。他深呼吸，想要集中注意完成这简单的任务，确保维达听到每个词，但在他能那么做前，原力旋转起来。

“ _你需要带她离开这里。_ ”现在所有的恼怒消失了，取而代之的冰冷彻骨的恐惧。

“ _如果你以为我会相信你说的话——_ ”卢克开口，但是维达打断他。

“ _你没感到吗小子！！_ ”他问：“ _她快没时间了！如果你有哪怕一分她对你的爱和忠诚，你就会离开！！_ ”最后一句是吼出来的，即便透过屏障，卢克都能感到那灼烧感。

卢克站在那里犹豫不决了一刻，然后听到本的声音：“卢克，我们需要离开，现在！！”

他关掉光剑，转身上了踏板。那个声音跟着他：“ _一个警告，小子，如果莱娅死了，整个银河系你将没有藏身之地。_ ”

他茫然踏进千年隼。他知道莱娅没有告诉他遇上维达的所有事情，但见鬼刚才那都是怎么回事？

  
莱娅睁开眼睛，她的哥哥退出她的思维。

 

“怎么说？”他追问。

她闭紧嘴巴，竭力不要歇斯底里。诸神在上，卢克差点告诉他了。在那样一个灾难性的任务里，最糟糕的时刻，卢克差一点点就告诉了维达真相。仅仅是因为他还不能在极度愤怒的情况下透过原力说话拯救了大家。她把双手按上嘴巴，以免尖叫出声。

“莱娅？”现在卢克的脸上全是担忧。

是她的错。就因为她对这个话题的懦弱和回避，让他们都陷入危险。凯穆恩一号差点就变成了另一个贝斯平，卢克面临生命危险，而他所知道信赖的一切都被击个粉碎。

“莱娅，怎么了？你在发抖？”他把她拉进一个拥抱。她同样用力抱住他，谢天谢地什么也没有发生，维达还不知道，卢克还没为她傲慢和愚蠢付出终极代价。

她逼自己退开他，而他迟疑地放开她。

“卢克——”她开口。

他摇头：“别想了。我们晚点再说这事，你现在的状态不适合向我解释任何事情。”

莱娅想，哦她非常想，接受他给的退路。就像她在过去三个月里多次做过的一样。回避这个问题，留到改天再说。但她不能。卢克自己的行动表明她不能。他不会放过这事的。

“关于维达——”她再次开口。

他的脸色沉下来：“别担心，我会搞定的。”

“我担心的就是这个。”她说，而他的脸拧得更厉害了。

“你觉得我不能打败他？”

现在不行。但是晚些时候……她见过卢克作为绝地大师能做到什么。那是她才开始意识到旧绝地武士团做不到的，那是伟大和可怕的并存，没有任何人，她父母，欧比旺，尤达，特别是维达，甚至无法想象那存在。

“我想你能，但是问题是你想吗？”

“我当然想！！”他挥手指指太空：“你觉得还有别的办法阻止他吗？”

我，不行。你，有可能。但是他现在还不会理解那回答。“复仇不是绝地之道。”她提醒，担心她找到的仇恨在他的心里跳动。

“这不是复仇！”他反驳：“这是自保。他威胁了你！原因我不知道，但无论他想从你这里得到什么都没好事。”

她咬唇，搜肠刮肚找回答，但是卢克继续说下去：“我能提醒你他从我这里夺走了多少吗？他杀死了比格斯！他杀死了我们的父亲！”

现在再也无法回避了。“不，卢克，”她温和地说：“他是我们的父亲。”


End file.
